Our Darkest Desires
by Shawn Raven
Summary: Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle, finds herself intertwined with a half demon's personal vindictive mission to eradicate the higher powers of Earth itself. The result meeting ignites a chain of events that alter both their lives in ways they couldn't comprehend nor predict. Is this a chance for love, or does fate have something much more sinister in store for them both?
1. Chapter 1: The Hunter

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I am officially back in business!**

 **Though this wasn't exactly what I promised…heheheeheheh.**

 **What you see here is the joint effort of me and my amazing, creative, and supportive Fanfiction friend, Fenix Fireblaze, and we have been working on this fic for like…four months. Four months of idea sharing and self-opinions about our plans have finally resulted to fruition that we both are totally happy about it. Sincerely, we are.**

 **And we both hope sincerely that you will enjoy our amateur effort with this dark adventure we've made for the Frozen fans out there in this fandom.**

 **M-Rated for a good reason. Gonna have plenty of swearing, graphic violence, adult humor, blood and gore, unsettling psychological themes about religion and humanity.**

 **Also, this fic will be updated every week on Friday. Today of course, is my birthday and Fenix himself has agreed and given me his permission to release Our Darkest Desires on the mentioned date. Happy birthday to me, yay!**

 **My word, it's good to be back in the writing community…**

 **Ramblings aside…read away!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hunter

Many years ago, God created human kind, but the many beasts of the Earth threatened their survival. So he sent down from Heaven, his children, legions of angels, and they guarded the earth as celestial rulers, guiding and protecting the naive people who lived upon it. Through this, people were happy. But one angel was not.

Lucifer.

He believed it was wrong that people be kept in the dark, that they not know any but what God chose to tell them. He believed that humanity should be free to grow and flourish. So he confronted God, and asked him why he chose to hinder his chosen people so. Angered by his impudence, God sent Lucifer away, with the command to never speak of the matter again.

It was then that Lucifer's heart began to twist, and he began to gather angels to his cause.

Many more angels who shared the same views as him, joined him, and they attacked God, thinking to overthrow him and let humanity go free. Instead, it heralded a long and bloody civil war between angels, one that Lucifer lost. Angered beyond all reason, God threw Lucifer and his followers into the deepest abyss beneath Earth as punishment. Then, He began to rebuild the world that had been destroyed by the war.

But Lucifer still persisted, his heart now twisted and evil. Over the course of the war, he had let the darkness into his heart, and became the tyrannical ruler over his once prison, turned kingdom he now called Hell. Now known as fallen angels with blood darkened and tainted by the very place they now lived in, Lucifer gave each of his followers a piece of hell to do as they wished, keeping the heart of it for himself. He then created demons as the nightmarish citizens of Hell, all eagerly doing his and his followers bidding for death and destruction.

When God had created his beautiful Garden of Eden, where the humans lived with their naive promise of not eating forbidden fruit of the largest tree in the garden. Lucifer, deciding to pull his strings of securing human their true place on Earth, disguised himself as a snake, and tricked two humans named Adam and Eve, into eating the forbidden fruit and breaking the promise they made to their Creator.

Forced to throw his chosen people out of the garden, God could wept for their innocence, and realized that Lucifer had been the cause. He denounced him from that on, and right from that day onward, angels and demons have used Earth for their battleground, unseen by humanity as they entered their eternal struggle for domination.

But all that changed.

When God began to create the half-human and half-angel warriors known as Nephilim to aid in the battle, Lucifer countered with demon and human hybrids of his own, only to discover that demon blood poisoned and eventually killed humans.

Forced to resort to stronger demons instead, one of his followers suggested breeding with the humans, to create a new race of ultimate killer. He forbade them to do so, knowing what havoc that would cause on Earth. Mad and evil he was, he still wanted humanity to thrive and grow, for the darker side though.

Still, as Lucifer had done to God, one of Lucifer's followers, named Belial, did to him, disobeying his command and creating a son that he raised in secret until manhood , before granting him a name and unleashing him upon the world to hunt down the angels and slay them all.

But when Lucifer found out this treachery, he immediately sent hordes of demons forth to destroy the half-demon spawn before he could wreck chaos. Belial himself was chained to a stone in a sea of magma, forever burning for his crimes as Satan cries out for his son's blood.

However, the hunted…became the hunter.

He slew every demon and angel he found, killing without discrimination. He was raised to be a killer of angels, and what were demons but fallen angel's blood in a bestial body? Still, he swore vengeance upon both Heaven and Hell, swearing to destroy the God that he had been made to destroy, and the Devil that desired his demise.

But after centuries of killing, he met someone who appeared to be his polar opposite in every way.

Woman to his Man.

Pure to his Corrupt.

Mercy to his Ruthless.

Kindness to his Brutality.

Control to his Chaos.

Sorrow to his Anger.

And _Ice_ to his _Fire._

This is the story of Dimitri Blodfel, son of the Fallen Angel turned Arch-Demon, son of Belial.

* * *

 **1 Year After The Great Thaw**

 **Forest, 10 Miles from Arendelle**

 **Late Night**

Trees crash and branches snap as the demon Painclaw runs through the underbrushes and the thick greenery of the forest, part of a bloody pursuit. But he is not the hunter.

He is the prey.

The normally fearsome killer is terrified, running as fast as he can. He knows not who or what is chasing him, only that they radiate death and bloodlust greater than that of even Satan. And he has no doubt that he is the target.

Crashing through the woods, Painclaw stumbles over a buried tree root before forcing himself back up. The hunter is drawing closer. No matter how fast he runs though, he cannot escape the being that chases him. The shadows that once were his power have turned on him, the darkness no longer safe.

He manages to get on his feet and keep running, making it about a hundred meters before tripping on another root and hitting the ground. Before he can get up though, a hand grabs him by the back of his neck, lifting him and slamming him into a tree. He gets turned around before seeing the face that haunts the nightmares of all demon kind. The red demonic gaze, the shark-like teeth, the razor sharp claws that dig into his neck, and the visage that manages to be both humanly handsome and demonically terrifying.

"No. Please!" He begs frantically. "I would never go after you! I am just a hunter-"

The man tightens his grip on Painclaw's throat, cutting off his voice with a gurgle as the claws dig into his neck and send rivulets of dark red blood running down the trapped demon's naked body.

"No excuses." He growls, his voice low and vicious. If Hell and Heaven had a child and it could speak, that was his voice, both ferociously ruthless and seductively beautiful.

"If you've heard of me, you'd know I don't give a shit." He growled again. The demon let out a strangled whimper as the man drew a massive white and black blade from the sheath on his back. It was easily discernable as a broadsword, only that it had a number silver demonic runes carved onto the bleach bone-white blade, and the hilt was black as night. The entire blade seemed to suck the life and warmth out of the air around it, leaving behind traces of death. A flickering shadowy aura of pure evil, seemingly sentient, emanated from the runes all the way to the point of the blade.

Painclaw's eyes widened with sheer terror, his demonic senses feeling…a presence, with a raw, bestial, hunger with intent so bloodthirsty, it clouded the very core of his mind and only leaving fear intact.

The man hefted the massive weapon with one hand, placing the tip at the demon's breast.

"Say hello to dear old Uncle Satan for me, eh?" He said quiet, yet deathly tone. The demon whimpered again, then screamed inhumanly as the man slammed the blade home, running both the demon and the tree straight through. The weapon's aura of shadow increased and expanded until it became a fixated pulsation of darkness, and the demon glowed as a blistering red energy flowed out of it and into the sword. Slowly, the demon himself, started to wither in form and shape. This continued until the demon was little more than an empty husk before the red energy dimmed and finally stopped flowing into the blade altogether.

The man brutally yanked off the now-dead creature from the head first, its lifeless empty form tearing like paper as he threw it on the ground. He then ripped the sword out of the tree with a loud crack, noticing that the aura of shadow had returned back to its normal state.

 _I was getting hungry._ A dark voice sounding like knives scraping over rocks said in his head. _I was thinking I would have to devour YOU._

"And you know what happens if you try Chaos." The man replied out loud, sheathing the sword – that spoke - firmly as he did. "I only keep you because you are the strongest blade in existence and have never failed. Don't think I won't destroy you."

 _Well that's the question now, isn't it?_ Chaos hissed. _For all your power, could you succeed where even the Devil himself failed and break my power?_

"Try me and find out." The man growled.

 _So touchy Blodfel. I know how to bide my time. When I finally decide to be rid of you, it will be too late. Until then, I'll stay tame so long as you continue to give me souls._

"Good." Dimitri replied. "Stay that way, for that day shall never come."

A chuckle from the voice, then no more.

Dimitri positioned his legs on the forest floor, and bit his lips firmly. With a grunt, a large pair of black leathery wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and into full length in a matter of seconds. The wings several powerful flaps, leaving gusts of gale-like winds that blew off scattered leaves and fallen branches, and Dimitri rose high above the forest and looked around, hunting for a new battlefield of demons and angels, the night being no problem for his demonic vision.

Off in the distance, he saw the glowing lights of a city, and a large castle. Smiling, he took off for the city, contemplating the bloodbath that would follow when he arrived.

* * *

 **Arendelle, The Next Morning**

As the city of Arendelle began to awaken the next morning for another day filled with its usual routine, a darker business was being conducted beneath it. There was a black market in every village, kingdom and empire providing you knew where to look, and Arendelle's was buried deeply, in fear of Queen Elsa's powers. Still, Blodfel had practise finding places like this, and it wasn't long before he found the hidden entrance, in a secluded house in the far western side of Arendelle that many people entered and few came out of.

It wasn't all that impressive, a simple cottage really, but many people in concealed attires of black, or was just keeping their outlooks on low profile walked up to the door and entered without resistance. After watching for a little while from afar, Dimitri walked out of the alley he was in and towards to the door. A muscular tattooed brute who was about to enter saw Dimitri and froze for a moment before walking swiftly the other way. Dimitri smiled to himself. Humans were always scared of him, as even though his claws and wings only appeared when needed, his red eyes and demonic aura of fear kept people away.

Knocking on the door, it was answered by the huge doorman who did his job for everyone else who's a regular in here. He looked like he was going to say something rude, then froze as he saw who was standing there.

Blodfel cut a fearsome yet handsome figure, with shoulder-length hair the colour of poisonous miasma, and stubble on his rugged features. He was had a lean and muscular physique and was about six foot two. He wore an iridescent purple overcoat that shimmered in the light, a black buttoned shirt, a thick long length of dark spiked chains crossing his chest like a harness, and greyish long pants. He had a massive blade strapped to his back, as well as fingerless black leather gloves, and heavily studded boots of what looked like scaly leather, only tougher and darker.

"Move aside." Blodfel commanded, taking control of the man's mind with a glance. His eyes went cloudy for a moment, and he stepped aside.

"Yes sir. Down the hall to your left." He said, outwardly nothing wrong. Inwardly, he was under Blodfel's control, his mind empty unless mental commands were directed to it.

"Once I'm gone, lock up and let no one in. I'll be back here sometime later and I will painfully eviscerate every limb of your body if you fail to carry out my instruction." Dimitri muttered.

"Yes sir." The man replied nonchalantly.

Dimitri entered the cottage. Overall it had only four rooms, but he didn't bother the other three and instead proceeded to the living room where four massive muscled men were playing cards on a wooden table with flagons of beer next to them. They looked over at him with a quick glance before one pointed at the carpet on the middle of the room.

"Under there." He said, unaware that Dimitri wasn't supposed to be here. Dimitri resisted the urge to smile in front of them, as his razor sharp teeth scared people. He had no reason to cause trouble for himself.

Lifting the carpet, Dimitri lifted the heavy trap door and started down the stairs, flicking his hand at the four hulking brutes as he closed the door and smiling. The last thing he heard before the trapdoor sealed him in the darkness was chairs crashing as the four went at each other's throats.

* * *

The trapdoor did not lead to a basement like most houses would, instead it went even deeper into the ground. Dimitri descended down into the darkness, finding the wooden steps replaced by rough stone steps after a few minutes. The steps led to a one way passage that stretched for over a mile before eventually exiting into a massive cavern full of stalls and people. The cavern had one wall open to the sea, allowing in light and showing that the cavern was carved by many years of water erosion and on the far side of Arendelle where it wouldn't be found. For a moment, Dimitri was amazed that they could hide such a massive construct so near to the city. It was easily large enough to hold all of Arendelle inside of it. Then he realized that it was directly underneath a mountain, which explained the mile high ceilings and the fact that it hadn't been found.

This was the black market of Arendelle.

Dimitri entered, mingling with the crowd as he shut down his aura of fear and his blinking his eyes repeatedly, a black color replacing the crimson red pupils. Sometimes it was better to hide in the shadows.

Walking through the crowd, Dimitri saw everything that went on, from the weapons being exchanged to the illegal substances that abounded everywhere. This was a red-light district, a black market, and a cess pool for human rejects all in one, and Dimitri's nose wrinkled in disgust.

 _What's the matter? Dislike your own kind?_ Taunted the voice of his sword, Chaos.

 _Enough. These are not my kind. I am not human._ Dimitri snapped back.

 _You're part human. Doesn't it count?_

He ignored that question and Chaos altogether.

Dimitri continued to explore, finding that there was a system to the apparent haphazardness if one knew how to read it from another angle. The minor drugs were being trafficked in a cluster of ramshackle stalls of tin and wood around the entrance. Beyond that was a ring of the heavy drugs, followed by a ring for weapons, another for prostitution, and so on. After about a dozen rings of stalls, it changed to a mess of small huts in disrepair, as well as rickety warehouses mixed in, making it hard to find a way around.

Being a frequent visitor to many black markets in the past, it was no trouble for Dimitri to find where he wanted to go, eventually arriving at the mess that they called the living area part of the black market, where the shadows seemed alive and thugs were in abundance.

There were gangs everywhere, pawns of drug lords, weapon smugglers, and other criminals. One of the gangs approached Dimitri, and they were all armed to the teeth.

"Hey, pretty boy. Get over here." One said, the gang surrounding him. Dimitri just glared at them, daring them to make a move on him. The leader didn't flinch though.

 _This one has steel in him. He should taste delicious._ The voice said. Dimitri didn't reply.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" The leader asked. Dimitri grinned with lethal bloodlust, showing his razor sharp teeth and scaring the gang.

"No. Why don't you tell me?"

The leader seemed to be immune to Dimitri's fear tactics.

"You're in Wrecker territory with a weapon pal. Fill in the blanks."

Dimitri dropped the lethal smile, seeing that the leader was too stupid to back off.

"You want to kill me and take my sword."

The leader nodded.

"I see. Would you spare my life if I were to offer you my weapon right now? I'm pretty sure your hand will do just fine with it." Dimitri said in a faux respectful voice, earning a chortle of laughter from the rest of the goons. Grabbing the blade, he unsheathed it. He held it out towards the leader, and with no surprise the muscly behemoth grabbed it.

Not before the leader could utter a command for his goonies to slaughter Dimitri, the huge blade dropped to the ground, the hilt crushing the fool's hand, and breaking his arm with an audible snap.

"What the fuck! Kill him!" The leader screamed out. The other gang members looked scared and reluctant to fight, but grabbed their weapons anyway, all of them armed with blunt weaponry. Dimitri spun around, just grabbed his sword and cleaved the leader of the thugs into two bloody halves, both falling on either side with a sickening splat as the blade glowed with its black light.

"Anyone else?" Dimitri yawned. He wanted this to be over with quickly, plus these fools bored him. The gang looked ready to run like hell, but they stood their ground.

"Fine." Lunging at the biggest of the thugs, he punched him, breaking his nose and probably his skull, sending him to the ground. Dimitri then slammed the blade into the thug's entire face, cutting it wide open and the blood sprayed out everywhere to a number of he thugs who were about to spring on him, disorienting them. Quickly, he then grabbed the next victim with superhuman effort, slamming him up against the cavern wall, allowing his claws and wings to sprout. His wings extended with a leathery snap, and his claws grew into the man's throat, making the man scream in terror as Dimitri bared his sharp teeth.

"You have made a huge mistake asshole." Dimitri growled, before turning around and hurling the man at his comrades. They all went down in a tangle of bodies, only gaining slight composure when Dimitri calmly raised his monster sword at them.

"Run." He commanded. "Tell the world to fear the name Blodfel."

They needed no further encouragement, bolting for the hills as Dimitri retracted his claws and wings, sheathing Chaos with a sigh.

 _I feel cheated._ Chaos complained, a fake pouty tone in his voice. _He had no steel, just stupidity._

"Be lucky you got anything." Dimitri snapped before continuing on his way.

* * *

Dimitri reached his destination in short time, the remaining thugs and criminals avoiding him. Many unfortunate souls had seen his demonic transformation, and rumors abounded quickly within the hour that he was Satan walking on Earth. The thought amused him.

Stopping in front of a small ramshackle building, Dimitri stared for a moment before kicking it. The door flew open with a bashing sound of wood against wood, and someone inside shrieked. Stepping through the doorway and standing next to the dislodged door, Dimitri was greeted by that someone slamming a battle-axe into his chest.

Looking down at the weapon tentatively, the much shorter man who had swung it backed away, disbelief evident in his face, Dimitri casually ripped the axe out with a sickening splurching noise, his blood spraying a bit on the rotted floor. He held the axe up, and the wound knitted and quickly healed itself wile, leaving no trace he had been injured. Looking at the cowering man, he casually asked.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

The man broke down. "What are you?! Are you the devil who's come to take me to Hell?!"

Dimitri smiled. Fear can be very misleading. He shook his head, lowering the axe, and he grabbed a chair nearby. Sitting down in front of the man, he gestured for the man, with a swing of the axe, to do the same. The man stayed rooted where he was though.

"Close, but no. I'm much worse. Now, you are going to tell me everything I want to know, or I will torture you until you beg for the Devil himself to save you."

He said it calmly, as if he was speaking about the weather. The man terror only grew with this evil spawn's words.

"Yes, I'll tell you anything, just don't hurt me!"

"Good. I won't." Dimitri assured. "Now tell me where I am."

The man swallowed deeply. "You are in Arendelle, City of the North, and Home to the Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?" Dimitri's ears perked. This could be one of the arch-angels he was hunting.

"Yes. Her name is Elsa. She was born with powers over ice and snow, and that was kept a secret up until she lost control a year ago. To make this really long story short, she was sealed away in the castle all these years because her parents feared for the safety of everyone around her, as she had no control over her powers. Just last year though, she lost control at her coronation, freezing the entire kingdom and fleeing into the mountains. He sister managed to bring her back despite the usurper that had wanted her dead, and has since gained control of her powers and led us into peace."

"Not an Arch-Angel than." Dimitri muttered to himself.

"No, but she certainly looks like it." The man piped in.

"Silence!" Dimitri bellowed. "What do you know of angels and demons?"

"Not much." The man confessed, feeling stupid for his earlier words. "You'll be wanting Sophia Purity for that. She claims she's a heaven speaker, and keeps claiming that an invisible war rages between angels and demons."

"Where is she?" Dimitri demanded. The man gave the directions to her house, and Dimitri casually wiped his mind of the conversation, that and a blow to the man's temple which knocked him out, before leaving.

* * *

The house didn't prove too difficult to find, as it was out at the edge of the sprawl that passed for the living area, at the edge of the cavern entrance directly on a spur of rock that pointed outwards over the cove. There were no houses around it, so it stood alone, looking like a sentinel on watch against invaders from the sea.

Arriving at the house a short time later, Dimitri started to cloak himself in powerful illusions to conceal his demonic features, dulling his teeth and turning his demonic eyes blue as his hair turned brown. His sword turned gold and silver, and the chains vanished. Satisfied that the illusion would pass inspection, he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A woman's voice shouted. "I don't want to hear how you think I'm crazy!"

"I don't. I'm a Nephilim." Dimitri replied, much to Chaos's amusement. There was the sound of pounding feet, and the door opened slightly to reveal a beautiful woman with gold hair and a pure white dress. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him, then turning suspicious quickly.

"Nephilim have never visited me before. How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"How many normal people know of the never ending war between angels and demons?" He inquired.

"Anyone who wants to mock me." She replied dryly.

"Fine." He said. "Will this due?" Lifting a hand, he conjured an illusionary flame, looking like heavenly fire on his palm. Sophia still looked like she had misgivings, but ushered him inside.

Inside was like a church, with holy objects everywhere. The ground was consecrated, and Dimitri saw a spent rune circle where Sophia seemingly summoned a heavenly being, perhaps a few days, or months ago. It was physically painful to be in here because of his demonic heritage that burned inwardly under the presence of God's items, but Dimitri banished the pain from his mind. The only reason he was still able to walk and breathe in here was because of his human heritage.

Sohpia locked the door, for good measure. She was just about to start interrogating the 'Nephilim' behind her further, until Dimitri grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground with one hand, giving her a fierce look. She watched in horror as the illusion dropped, revealing him as the infamous demonic warrior of death.

"Dimitri Blodfel…" She gasped, despite the choking hold of the half-demon's hand on her throat. .

Dimitri eyes widened, but his tone was that of mock surprise.

"Oh, so you know me? Good. That means you know what I'll do if you don't tell me what I want to know."

Slamming her against the wall, he grabbed for the chain that wrapped his torso. It glowed and writhed like it was alive, and started to wind up his hand, as a snake would, before curling around Sarah's entire torso, constricting her ability to breathe, or move for that matter.

Dimitri smiled and dropped her on the floor. She landed heavily, before hearing an intelligible syllable coming out of Dimitri's mouth.

She cried with pain as the chains glowed and bit into her flesh with its spikes, heating up slightly to remind her of the hellfire it spawned. Dimitri stood back, letting the Chains of Hell do their work on Sophia. He observed the room for a moment before approaching the circle. The circle was more heavily runed than any he had seen before, and it was surrounded with more spent supplies than went into five average summoning's. Whoever, or whatever Sophia Purity had brought into this world, it was powerful. Leaning down, he put a finger to the ash where the angel, he presumed, would have stood.

"Still hot." He said to himself. Definitely a powerful angel. Turning around, he faced Sarah, still screaming in agony as the Chains sizzled her soft flesh.

"Where is it? He or she can't have gotten far." He demanded. For all the pain the Chains of Hell could muster, she laughed brokenly at her tormentor, her head lolling to one side as she spoke with defiance.

"He is gone, gone to lead the armies of heaven. The Arch-Angel Michael walks the Earth again."

Dimitri felt a tingle down his spine. _Michael, God's right hand man._

He approached Sophia with two large steps, grabbing her face. She winced when his claws cut into her flesh.

"Then I'll kill him. No angel is a match for me." He growled, his bestial side showing for a moment. "Now, where can I find the bases of the angels and demons in this cess pool of humanity?"

"I'll tell you nothing." She said, her voice slightly delirious. Heavenly elements didn't do well against the corrupting taint of demon metal and hell fire. "I would sooner die in the most painful way imaginable!"

Dimitri smirked, his teeth flashing with a sudden intent of sadistic glee. She was feisty, for a servant of the pure and holy.

He will enjoy breaking her.

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Sophia's screams rang out through the rest of the day and the night, but no one came to her aid, everyone thinking she was having one of her 'heavenly contact' episodes again.

Humans being humans. It just made things easier.

Contrary to her earlier defiance of Dimitri's demands, she was now begging him to stop his torture. However when he demanded the locations, she still gave him no answer, a whimper at best, a tiniest bit of mercy was all she wanted.

He continued his torture, which involved either increasing the hellfire level on the Chains, or simply hitting the woman like a rag doll, as if it were a routine he was accustomed to.

 _How long before she yields? I'm getting bored of listening to the screaming…_

Dimitri answered mentally, looking at Sophia's tear ridden and bloody face. _Soon, she may be a servant of the angels, but she is still human._

 _Yeah yeah, do what it takes…else I jump out of the sheath and drain her life before you know it._

 _Do that and I'll smear you with those ashes from the circle._

 _You're no fun._ Chaos pouted.

 _Bother._ Dimitri replied, and he continued his work for the rest of the agony riddled night.

* * *

 **Love it, hate it, feeling neutral?**

 **Let me and Fenix know by a review alright.**

 **See you next week!**

 ** _Next time on Our Darkest Desires. Dimitri pays a visit to Arendelle Castle and gets received by some familiar faces._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**Author's Note: Back as promised. Let's have a look at how Dimitri gets a first glimpse of Arendelle's royalty. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Visitor

 **The Next Day**

 **Black Market**

 **Sophia Purity's House**

 _..._

 _I starting to think she might not crack._

For the rest of the night Dimitri had been doing everything he could to force Sophia to talk without breaking his code. A ruthless and remorseless killer he may have been, but he had his own code of rules, including avoiding harm to humans when possible if they weren't serving angels or demons. The gang had been an exception as they would have all attacked if he hadn't killed the leader, but some of his other rules were getting in the way right now. Mainly, no maiming of woman unless they were trying to kill you, and no rape. Not that he WOULD perform the second option.

Sophia had shown surprising resilience to his Chains of Hell, and his fists, refusing to speak even after they had charred her skin nearly to a crisp. The spikes that gored her skin had also failed. She was resilient, and Dimitri had been starting to have doubts that she would break as how he thought. Still, he had one last ace up his sleeve. If that didn't work, he would let Chaos, as he mentioned, drain her life and kill her before leaving. After all, being a heaven speaker, she was a servant to heaven, and thus exempt from the no killing rule of his code.

"Last chance Purity." Dimitri demanded. "Tell me where they're hiding."

"Never." She rasped, spittle frothing on her bloody mouth. "I will not betray the angels, neither will I allow you to contact the demons and get the angel base from them."

"Suit yourself." He grunted. Dimitri stood back, looking at the rune circle on the floor with anticipation.

Chaos insisted upon this plan much earlier. He did so with a few adjustments of a chalk, some live virgin blood (he checked) and the removal of the holy objects present on it, the job was partially done.

Now to finish it…

He started to chant, ancient twisted words of darkness, death, and despair sounding like an unholy hymn. Sophia watched with horror as a cloud of red smoke sprang into being from the now unholy rune circle, concealing a small portal to Hell she knew was there. The cloud cleared, revealing a large yellow scorpion-like demon, easily the size of a wolf.

"There is your victim." Dimitri said, pointing at Sophia. "Don't kill; just poison her until she gives up the information I desire."

The scorpion-demon turned to Sophia, and she could have sworn that its mandible mouth clicked repeatedly, as if it laughed when it neared her.

She closed her eyes when it drew back its bulbous stinger, not wanting to look at the demon's horrifically disfigured face.

All she saw next, was darkness.

* * *

The stinger entered her stomach, piercing the flesh with ease. Dimitri watched with sick fascination as the stinger pulsed with effort, pumping Sophia's veins with its hellish poison. Dimitri had summoned a Yellow Scorpiok demon for this very reason, its venom's purpose wasn't to kill. Still, in her weakened state, death was a risk if too much of it was in her body system. He commanded the demon to back off after only a moment.

Sophia shuddered as the venom entered her body, working its way through her system. Then, she began to thrash as the Scorpiok's poison began its true work, inducing hallucinations of fear, painful events of her past, and making her entire body feel like it was on fire. Blodfel knew because he had felt the effects before.

Sophia continued to convulse, screaming more loudly than before, as the venom did its deadly work, and it wasn't long before she collapsed in a heap all together. Dimitri tsked and shook his head.

"Can't have that now." He muttered to himself, looking around at the various bottles of holy substances around. Surely one of them would heal her injuries yet leave the venom intact.

Apparently not. The closest thing he could find cured all, so he was forced to change tactic as he grabbed the cure. Blodfel grabbed a bottle labeled "Nephilim Blood Tonic", and trickled a few drops into Sophia's mouth. She began to stir once he had given her the appropriate dosage, but didn't wake.

"Faker." He spat. "Blood Tonic could heal a missing limb. You're fine." Giving her a hard slap, she awoke with a gasp of pain.

"Don't toy with me Purity." He growled, his red eyes now glowing. "You have information I want, and you know damn well I won't stop until I get it."

Sophia just glared at him, the red slap mark on her cheek standing out against her bruise riddled pale skin. "Never."

"Are you really willing to die for your beliefs? Willing to be tortured to the brink of insanity to protect creatures that are not even of this world?" He asked softly, running a finger down her face. She shuddered with supressed revulsion.

"Yes." She spat. "I would die a hundred times over for my lord. Nothing will change that."

Dimitri felt a wave of anger rise up within him, tinged with a trace of respect for her conviction.

 _Drag her outside. The night has sapped her will, so now you stand a chance of taking over her mind._ Chaos suggested with sadistic glee. Dimitri gave a grim smile, this has not gone in vain after all.

He freed Sophia from the chains, the thick links twining around him once more as she collapsed once again on the floor.

Dimitri slung her over his shoulder, the poor battered woman too weak to resist, much less move a finger. He carried her outside, and dropped her on the ground a few meters away from the house, before grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at his eyes.

Sophia cried out as Dimitri's vicious mental probe broke down her barriers and took over her mind. She had a powerful will, but it had been sapped by the last 24 hours, and without the holy protection her home provided, she was overwhelmed in short order.

Standing back a few paces, Dimitri watched as her eyes took on that cloudy look. Satisfied, he asked in a much more…kinder sounding tone this time.

"Now, where are the bases of the angels and demons?" Sophia wrinkled her brow as if remembering something troubling, but spoke anyway.

"The demons have various clans hidden here in the black market. They are wide spread and scattered to prevent the angels or yourself from taking them out in one swoop. I know only of two clan's locations."

"Tell me of them."

"The home of the information seller contains a small assassin cell, and the gang called the Wreckers is led by a small group of demons."

Realising that he had already met the Wreckers and been to the home she spoke of, Dimitri asked after the angel's base.

"Same story, only with the city above. The Angel Briathos, thwarter of demons, hides in Arendelle's castle. I know not of the remaining cells, as they thought I would be safer if they did not tell me where they hide."

She laughed ruefully, surprising Dimitri. "Look where that got me."

 _Strange. She isn't supposed to be aware she is under mind control._ Chaos said.

 _Must have something to do with all the contact she has had with the divine._ Dimitri replied, both putting aside their mutual dislike for a moment.

"If you want to find Briathos, you'll need regular access to the castle. There are many places to hide, and even more underneath." Sophia continued.

"Thank you for the information." Dimitri said, releasing the control. As soon as he did so, Sophia blinked, and then collapsed, sobbing madly.

"What have I done…?"

"You've been a great help." Dimitri knelt before her, caressing her disheveled hair tenderly. "Now you live with the knowledge that it is because of you there are no angels or demons in Arendelle."

Sophia just stayed there on the ground, sobbing to herself. Dimitri got up and walked back into the heart of the black market, ready to perform his bloody task.

* * *

 ** _BANG!_**

The barely-repaired door shattered with a burst of wood and splinters as Dimitri kicked it with more force than a cannon shot. He stomped into the house in a footstep, and with another he was greeted by a loud squelching sound on his chest.

AGAIN.

"It didn't work the last time." Dimitri growled, ripping out the axe, the wound healing itself again. The man cowered like a jackrabbit upon this sight. "What fucking makes you think it'll work this time?"

He hardly backed up a few inches before as Dimitri grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up.

"I swear I have never seen you before in my life!"

 _Oh yeah, I wiped his memory out earlier._ Dimitri remembered. He still raised his voice so the man could hear. "I was here yesterday, and wiped your memory before I left. It seems I didn't need to bother, since you already knew about demons in the first place."

The man turned pale. "You're crazy! I know nothing about demons!" He screeched.

"Liar!" Dimitri snarled, tightening his grip. His claws cut into the man's throat, making him gurgle more than choke. "You're harbouring a cell of demonic assassins! Purity told me everything!"

The man's fear was replaced by rage for a moment. "That bitch! How did she-"

Dimitri tightened his grip again, cutting off his words with another strangled gurgle and it nearly crushed his windpipe.

"Sophia is a good woman. It was regrettable I had to do what I did to get the info, but she is willing to die for her beliefs and help anyone in need, even if it was a demon. Are you willing to die for your demon masters?"

The man tried to shake his head, but he was unable to move much. Dimitri loosened his grip slightly so that he could speak, even a few words will suffice.

"Where. Are. They?" He asked each word as if proclaiming a death sentence.

"Fireplace…" The man choked out. Looking at the lit fireplace of the man's hut, Dimitri's demonic vision picked out signs that a panel behind the flames had been pulled out recently. A secret entrance to another room, probably.

"Please…" The man choked again, his eyes pleading for mercy.

Dimitri flashed him an annoyed look. "Right, I'm supposed to let you go."

He tightened his grip on the man's throat, and threw him with inhuman strength straight at the fireplace, the man's form hitting the panel with enough force to go right through. A surprised guttural grunt came from the forced opening as Dimitri stepped through the hole and over the burning corpse of the man, the body being half pulped by the impact.

On the other side of the opening was a large room with no windows and with only a few torches mounted of the walls for light, with ten lizard demons within. Their scaly, ugly, brutal looks suggested a lot, but Dimitri knew that they were all assassins judging from their equipment and reptilian eyes. It seems earlier they were all preparing for a mission, as all of them were cleaning weapons, brewing poisons, or strapping on their gear. They had all frozen with shock when the body crashed in the one way entrance of their domain, and were now staring at the man who had so brazenly entered then.

"You have five seconds to tell us why you are here human." One of the assassins hissed.

"And you have three seconds before I kill you all." Dimitri replied, drawing Chaos. Eyes blazing with sudden recognition, the demons scrambled for their weapons.

None of them made it.

* * *

Dimitri exited the house, stepping over the shattered chunks of wood that had been the door as Chaos gave a mental sigh of contentment.

 _Assassins taste sooooo good._ Chaos said. Dimitri ignored the contentedness of his blade, because sooner or later he would ask for more souls to feed. He made running dash towards the open cavern wall, sprouted his wings and took off. Once he exited the vicinity, he flew out and over back towards higher ground, heading back towards Arendelle.

 _What about the cell in Wrecker headquarters? I'm still hungry._ Chaos asked like a child wanting something sweet to suck on.

Point proven.

"Suck it up for later." Dimitri replied. "I must rest. The night on holy ground sapped my power."

Chaos's curses on Sophia followed suit as he flew.

* * *

Reaching Arendelle a short time later, Dimitri landed just outside of town, disguising his demon features in the shadows before walking in with his illusionary features. People in general had an annoying habit of remembering faces they shouldn't, and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Unlike the ruckus he had caused in the black market, he had a liable excuse for that, his code prevented him from causing similar incidents to innocent men, women and children who he saw as…naïve and predictable creatures not worth his time for.

Maybe a shred of pity as well stopped him, not that he would acknowledge it though.

He went to a small bar and ate his fill, sending out a wave of chaos to start a bar brawl so he could sneak out unseen. Once he had done that, he found a tavern doubling up as an inn and 'coaxed' the inn keeper into renting him a room without getting his name recorded. Once he had done that, he went up and slept immediately. Being a hunter can be tiring…

By late evening Dimitri had woken up, hunger being the fault for that.

Chaos stayed propped up opposite the bed. The blade in the sheath rippled. _Now you know my pain of this unrelenting hunger…_

Dimitri stretched his limbs. _Stop the drama. You're a sword, act like one. Besides, compared to you I can go weeks without eating…and I won't whine like a bitch about it._

 _Hmph, easy for you to say, since you're the living creature here and I'm just a talking soul thirsty sword of Hell._

 _Patience goes a long way, Chaos. You'll get your fill sooner or later._

He exited the room, ignoring Chaos's whiny protests.

Dimitri sought out an isolated table downstairs before ordering a simple dinner of roast turkey and mashed potatoes. About half way through his meal, three shady men sat down at his table.

"May I help you?" Dimitri asked in a bored tone. The three yanked out small concealed knives, hiding them from the unaware people in the tavern.

"Yeah, you can actually. We want the fancy coat and whatever coin you got, or we'll split you gizzard to neck."

Dimitri kept eating, ignoring the men as he looked at his plate. Just as he swallowed his bite, the leader grabbed his hair and made him look him in the eye.

Oh no, they did not just touch his hair…

"Hey, did you hear me you -" He broke off with a terrified gasp as Dimitri's eyes changed back to red, and his hair returned to the sickening miasma color.

"How about I make you a counter offer." Dimitri growled like a beast. "You hand over whatever coin and valuables you have, and scurry on out of here before I gut YOU and deliver your entrails to your whore mothers and bastard fathers."

The would-be thief started emptying his pockets, and his companions did the same. Once they handed everything over, including their knives, Dimitri had pocketed everything, the three men ran off, making the inn keeper look at Dimitri with a strange expression from afar.

After Dimitri had finished eating and the petite young waitress picked up his plate, he decided to start asking around, as the information about this kingdom might be crucial in his mission, small and unimportant it may be.

"I don't suppose you would know if there was any way for a commoner to get into the castle, would you?" He went up to the counter, where the inn keeper was wiping a few empty flagons with a rag. Dimitri made a mental note to wipe the conversation from the inn keeper's mind once they were through with this conversation.

"Yeah, the Villager's Ball is in a few days." The inn keeper replied lightly. "Everyone is welcome, and the Queen herself will be there."

"She will?" Dimitri asked, interested. "What is she like?"

"I only know what people tell me since I had to miss the coronation and I'm always busy with the inn." The inn keeper lowered the glass. "But they say that her kindness knows no bounds, and her beauty exceeds that of most normal women. Her powers are a draw for many people too, and several princes and kings have actually asked for her hand. She shut them all down, and after the last one, revealed a fiery temper, threatening to freeze the next suitor solid."

The older man laughed to himself. "No one has tried to win her over since."

"Anything else?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, a few things." The inn keeper replied. "People say she gets lonely since her sister is always off with her husband doing mischief and what not, though she is cherished by everyone else in Arendelle for being a bright spunky joyful woman. That, and the 13th prince of the Southern Isles, Hans, hates her with a passion."

"He's the attempted usurper, right?" Dimitri asked.

"Yup." He confirmed. "Would have gotten away with it too if the Queen hadn't accidently frozen her sister's heart."

"Sounds like an interesting tale." Dimitri replied. "Have time to tell me?"

"After the dinner rush I'll get a cup of grog and tell you all about it." He replied. "Meet me back here in about an hour. Should have calmed down by then."

* * *

One hour later, the tavern-cum-inn was empty and Dimitri was getting an education on the Eternal Winter and Great Thaw in the back table, both him and the inn keeper having a mug of grog.

"So the queen was locked away for God knows how long because her father was scared of her?" Dimitri asked.

"Yup. Pretty dick move if you ask me." The inn keeper gulped down a mouthful before continuing. "Anyway, so she freezes her sister's heart after she tries to bring her down from the mountain. Her sister, Anna her name is, ends up getting thrown off a cliff by a massive snow monster Elsa makes. Anna's guide who is now her husband takes her to the trolls, while Hans takes soldiers up to the mountain to force the queen to end the winter. Instead, the Duke's men try and kill her. Apparently they didn't know what they were getting into, because once they cornered her, she fought back. She would have killed them both very painfully if Hans hadn't interfered."

"Does anyone even die in this story?" Dimitri plaintively wondered.

The inn keeper laughed, "Morbid one, aren't we? Anyway, one of the soldiers got nailed to the wall with spikes of ice, with one growing slowly towards his throat. Would have bled him like a slaughtered animal if it had grown much bigger. The other got fenced in with icy barriers, and a moving wall of ice pushed him out to the balcony. Would have shoved him right off for a long fall before ending in a pit of icy spikes."

Dimitri whistled. "Don't make the Ice Queen mad, eh?"

"You got it." The inn keeper agreed. "Anywho, Hans reminded the Queen that people thought she was a monster, and told her not to prove them right. She stopped trying to kill the two soldiers, only for the almost impaled one attempting to shoot her. Hans grabbed the crossbow and shoved it away to avoid the bolt from killing Elsa, but it ended up getting the one in a million chance and hit the tiny connection keeping a massive ice chandelier up in that room. The whole thing came down and knocked her clean out, and Hans took her back here and locked her up in the dungeons. Meanwhile, Anna got told that she needed true love to live by…trolls I think, and came back here to kiss Hans. Naïve girl, Princess Anna."

"Seems like." Dimitri nodded.

"She came back and every person in the castle library left Hans and Anna alone for some privacy. Turns out once they were gone, he revealed he actually wanted the throne, so he left Anna locked in the room to freeze to death while he told everyone she was dead. Then he charged Elsa with treason, blaming her for her sister's death, and tried to off HER too. Instead, she busted out, causing a massive blizzard while trying to get away from the kingdom. Anna got out with a little snowman that Elsa made, Olaf, and went out to try to get to her guide Kristoff after realizing that he was her true love. Hans managed to catch up with Elsa and told her that she had killed Anna, and the queen went down crying, the blizzard freezing in place. Well, Anna saw Hans ready to stab her, and didn`t take too kindly to that. She threw herself in front of the sword just as the ice froze her into a statue, making the sword shatter and knocking Hans on his ass."

"Yet she still lives. How is that?" Dimitri asked.

"Keep your britches on, I'm getting to that." The inn keeper replied. "Anyway, Elsa sees her sister all frosty and dead, and starts crying on her frozen statue. Then, lo and behold, she thaws out. Turns out romantic love wasn't necessary, because apparently the sisterly love of sacrificing herself for her sister was enough to reverse it. So she thaws out, Elsa realises that love will thaw, and causes the Great Thaw. They get risen up on a ship, and Hans gets up just as it finishes. Kristoff, the guide, gets pissed that Hans tried to off Anna and Elsa, and tries to beat the ever living shit out of him. Anna stops him before he can, and approaches him all regal like. That should have been his first warning, 'cause she NEVER pulls rank. Anyway, he comments that he thought she was dead, she snaps back, and turns to leave. Then, she whirls around, grabs his shirt, and punches him clean into the fjord!"

"I would have paid to see that." Dimitri replies, amused at the thought of this Anna swinging a fist.

"You and everyone else." The inn keeper says, roaring with laughter. "Since then, Hans got shipped back to his kingdom where he has an armed guard looking over him at all times, and Weselton got their most lucrative trade ties cut. After other kingdoms heard, they cut ties too, so the entire kingdom of Weselton is in a poverty state. Since then, the queen has ruled with a fair hand back here."

"Sounds like a nice place, and an even nicer woman." Dimitri replied, ideas of unpleasant nature started to form in his mind.

"Just remember what I told you about her freezing the next suitor." The inn keeper winked, mistaking the gleam in Dimitri's eyes for attraction.

"Don't worry, I'm no suitor." Dimitri replied with a quick smile. Thanking the inn keeper for the conversation, he headed back to his room, he smiled at the idea that had formed. This Elsa girl would be his ticket into the castle to find Briathos.

 _I'm much worse than any suitor._

* * *

The next few days were spent in solitude, Blodfel regaining his strength slowly and steadily. For when he found Briathos, he would be ready for the fight. Briathos was a powerful angel, an Arch-Angel in fact, so he wouldn't be easy to beat to say the least. Dimitri would need all his power to face him, as he had never faced an Arch-Angel before.

He also made a point to clean up his gear. It had literally been through Hell and back, so it wasn't in the best shape, being stained with human and demon gore and torn at some places. It took several hours to get the stains out and shopping for some replacements. All the while the demonic warrior swore about how someone of his calibre shouldn't have to do such mundane chores. Still, by the time he was done, it looked much better, and without the chains and his monster sword, he could be mistaken for a minor noble.

Much of the time spent biding and waiting, he spoke with Chaos for company. He and Chaos always had a rocky relationship, bonded only by death that was both of their trades. Dimitri was an Arch-Demon Halfling, and Chaos was a sword forged by Satan when he first descended to Hell. Once Chaos had been created though, Lucifer had seen that the blade had potential for limitless power, and sealed it away because it was too strong. Belial had broken that seal and given the weapon to Dimitri before he had been chained, and they had possessed an uneasy alliance ever since. So long as Chaos had a steady supply of souls to devour, it was docile. When hungry though, Chaos would threaten and needle Dimitri, seeking to anger or unnerve him. The latter was never accomplished though.

One of their more in depth conversations was surprisingly civil, with no unspoken threats given.

 _What do you know of Briathos anyway? You were made for Satan after all. I doubt you know nothing._ Dimitri had asked.

 _Not much, but I can infer quite a bit from what I DO know._ Chaos had admitted. _He isn't called the Thwarter of Demons for nothing. He's one of the best warriors of heaven there is, up there with Michael._

 _Sounds like a challenge. I LIKE a challenge._

 _Not this one. Powerful though you may be, even I don't think I could pierce the wards that undoubtable protect him._

 _Wards?_ Dimitri asked.

 _All Arch-Angels have shields to protect them from harm. They will eventually fail of course, but until they do, you would be at a massive disadvantage._ Chaos replied.

 _I guess I'll have to invest in wards of my own then._ Dimitri replied in a confident note.

 _That might work, but they're still powerful enough to cleave you in half, even with your own wards._

 _Then we should strike first, shouldn't we?_

Chaos chuckled. _Now you're talking…_

* * *

Finally, the day of the Villager's Ball had arrived.

Waiting until nightfall when the ball actually began was torture in and of itself, but when the time finally came, it wasn't hard for Dimitri to mingle with the crowd. He had cloaked himself in layers of illusionary magic so that no one saw his demonic features or his weapons, his hair becoming black for the night. He thought it looked good with his pale skin, and women he had met before agreed.

Approaching the gate surrounded by people, Dimitri wasn't impressed by the castle. It was basic by anyone's standards, though it did seem to have ice frozen over the mortar lines, making the entire castle glitter in the dying light.

The queen really did seem to take her icy abilities with pride, apparently…but other than that he wasn't impressed by anything else.

Entering the castle, he followed the large crowd of nobles to the ball room where most people were simply talking. Unwilling to speak with a random stranger and preferring to be alone, he stayed near a wall, trying not to draw attention to himself as he sipped a glass of strong wine.

After a while, he was just about ready to give up when a trumpet sounded, and a plump and mostly bald butler made an announcement.

"Introducing Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle!"

A ginger haired woman and a huge blonde man came in the door arm in arm, both dressed in formal attire. The woman, probably Anna, was wearing a green sleeveless dress, and it looked to be made of silk. Her husband Kristoff was garbed in a black formal suit, and Dimitri felt a tinge of amusement at his uncomfortable expression.

Entering the room, they mingled with the crowd normally. Anna being the spunky one and the center of attention for everyone else, while Kristoff looked more reserved, yet doted lovingly next to his wife. Dimitri decided to ignore them and went back to observing the crowd, looking for any sign of Briathos or any angels. He saw nothing obvious, not that it matter. A mission like this wasn't going to be executed in a silver platter now would it?

He sighed and took a sip of his wine again, only to stop drinking when realized that someone was approaching. It was too late to avoid the person without the sudden departure being obvious, so he let the illusion slip just enough to allow a red glint in his eyes. Hopefully it would persuade them to leave him be.

It turns out that the someone was the Princess. Inwardly, Blodfel began to curse, but Chaos's voice cut through.

 _This may be advantageous to you. She could introduce you to Elsa. It could be the difference between losing your chance at Briathos by being forced to fight your way out, and being able to use your plan._

 _And you're helping me why?_ Dimitri asked mentally.

 _I've never eaten an Arch-Angel's soul before, have I?_

 _Of course, will do…_

Anna had reached him by now, and he quickly threw the illusion back up to hide the red glint. Anna looked at him strangely for a moment before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Princess Anna. You don't look like a villager, nor like someone would I know around these parts…."

"I'm not." Dimitri replied, putting on a polite façade. "I'm a travelling exotic hunter."

"Oh, that would explain it." Anna muttered to herself. "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Dimitri, Dimitri Blodfel." He replied smoothly. "Pleased to meet a lovely lady such as yourself."

He took up her hand and kissed it, for the sake of giving a good impression. Anna just blushed the whole time in front of this rugged stranger, the words catching up to her later when he released her hand. "I'm married you know."

"Yes, I saw." He replied, looking over at a still uncomfortable Kristoff attempting to drink from a wine glass. "Don't worry, I'm not after you. The last one who did that got his face smashed with a right hook I heard."

Anna's face soured for a moment, recalling a horrid memory, then smiled a little. This stranger, Dimitri, seems to be a little more than meets than eye. And it's only been like, three minutes already with this guy?!

"Oh it was nothing really." She brushed off with a wave of her hand. "He had that one coming when he…" She trailed off, clearly not pleased to broach on the subject with Dimitri.

Noticing it, Dimitri decided to switch back to his charming self. "You don't have to tell me all about it, I'm not here to talk about the past of your nation anyway. I'm just here to enjoy a fresh break from my job."

He added, "Plus I'm just here to see if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Anna asked, suddenly guarded.

"The rumors about the queen's beauty." He replied smoothly.

 _Kiss ass._ Chaos sneered.

 _Shut up._

"And what are those rumors?" Anna asked, her expression reverting to normal.

"That she is beautiful beyond all mortal women, and she swore to freeze the next suitor to ask for her hand." Dimitri replied, smiling. The illusion hiding his teeth made his smile seem warm and charming, and Anna giggled.

"If your sister looks anything like you, than the rumors don't do her justice." Dimitri went on, making Anna blush and chuckle shyly. However, he noticed her husband Kristoff suddenly coming over. The buff ice harvester didn't look pleased when he saw him apparently flirting with his wife, and she's falling for it.

"Who's this?" He asked gruffly, entering the conversation out of nowhere.

"Dimitri Blodfel, hunter of exotic beasts." Dimitri replied with a smile, putting out a hand. Kristoff didn't shake it immediately though, still staring at Dimitri like he's some sort of parasite.

"Kristoff, be polite." Anna admonished. Kristoff took a glance at her serious face, and relented. He shook Dimitri's hand firmly for good measure.

"Are you flirting with my wife?" Kristoff asked bluntly. Anna gasped, nudging Kristoff's shoulder roughly, but Dimitri just chuckled in response.

"It's okay, many men accuse me of attempting to steal their wives. No, I'm not flirting with your wife." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "I intend to flirt with her sister though."

Anna gasped, blushed, and giggled again. Dimitri was full of surprises. Kristoff just stared at him, this time nonplussed.

"You know what happened to the last one who tried that, right?"

"Yes. That's why I stick to flirting. If I don't ask her to marry me, she can't freeze me, now can she?

"Not sure it works that way." Kristoff replied. "But feel free to try."

Someone gasped and pointed to the large double doors of the ball room as it opened. Dimitri looked over as he took another sip of his wine, thinking it was another mild noble to glance and ignore.

But he choked. He just inhaled most of the contents of the glass in one go.

He was looking at the most beautiful woman alive.

* * *

 **Elsa's beauty has become a common interest fodder for most OC's, don't you people agree?**

 **Till next week people!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ice Queen

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome back to yet another chapter of Our Darkest Desires. Now in here we catch Dimitri's reaction towards meeting Elsa...and a hint to what's going to happen next.**

 **Also, a big thank you to Wayward and Abnormal for your thrilled reactions. I hope you guys can stick around to see this story unfold till the very end. PhantomIncarnate, you too man, and let me know if you're hooked by clicking that favorite button!**

 **Onward to the tale!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ice Queen

 **Arendelle Castle Ball Room**

 **The Villagers Ball**

 **Dimitri's POV**

No, that was no woman. I was looking at a goddess, one who had descended from the heavens to grace these humans with her presence. But they were not worthy of her beauty.

No one was.

The woman was beautiful beyond compare, with a slim hourglass figure, long silky blonde – almost white – hair, and a face that instantly told me that she could have any man she wanted if she just but asked. She was pale, unnaturally so, just like myself. The redness of her cheeks stood out against her white flesh like blood on snow.

A cough escaped my lips when Kristoff thumped me on the back to help me breathe again, the fellow had the nerve to smirk at my face while doing it.

I then took note of the form fitting royal blue dress that hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her figure without making her look like she was trying. Her hair cascaded down her back, loose and flowing like a waterfall of molten silver mixed with a touch of gold.

She glided into the ball room with a grace that took my already short breath away. She seemed to be looking around for someone, and I saw that most of the men were gazing at her like the creature she appeared to be - a goddess come to deliver them from their sins.

 _They were not worthy to look upon her majestic beauty._

Why on Satan's most malevolent smile was I repeating that?

"Who is that?" I asked once I had caught a vestige of my breath. "Who is the goddess who has just entered and graced us with her presence?"

Anna and Kristoff looked over at the woman and shared an all knowing smile.

"That." Anna said with a rapturous grin. "Is my sister."

"P.S., The woman you came to flirt with." Kristoff said closer to my ear, also smiling. "That is Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

 _Damn! Where can I get me some of that?_ Chaos exclaimed lewdly, seeing Elsa through my eyes.

 _Don't even think about it or I'll purify a lake, have it made sacred, and dump you in it for all eternity._ I growled in my thoughts. _This one lives. We need her to find Briathos, and something this magnificent cannot be destroyed. It is clear that there is more to her than meets the eye._

 _Okay, no need to get so testy. There really isn't any sport in setting you off. It's too easy._

I came back to my senses, not realizing my situation was about to get dire till Anna called her sister over sweetly, and Elsa began to approach, the crowd parting before her like the Red Sea before Moses.

"No, wait, no!" I protested, putting on a show of panic. "I didn't realize - !"

"Didn't realize what?" Came the voice of a goddess. The voice of ELSA.

 _SHEEEEEE-IT!_

I turned around to see Elsa standing close to me, and she shifted to stand beside her sister.

"Nothing my liege." I replied carefully. "Nothing of any importance…"

Anna however, almost made me pop a vein when she gave me a sly wink.

"Elsa, I would to introduce you to Dimitri Blodfel. He came here just to meet you." She said smugly. I could instantly see that she was trying to get a message through to Elsa that I was a flirt. When Elsa glanced behind a moment to grab a glass of wine from the waiter, I made a quick cutting motion with my hand, hoping Anna would stop. She giggled at my antics, and it was clear she was not going to end this any time soon.

Elsa turned back to look at me, and I at once just kept on smiling at her face, trying not to crack. A once over, seemingly sizing me up her ice blue eyes did. Apparently she didn't like what she saw, because I saw a glint of suspicion and dislike enter her eyes.

"Oh really?" She replied, speaking to me now in an icy tone. "Is that the only reason?"

"Not at all your majesty." I replied, putting up my best polite façade as I bowed.

This one was much more observant than her sister, and would be difficult to fool. Time to step things up a notch…

"I originally came to see if the rumors of your beauty were true, but I see now that whoever started them was blind. They do not even begin to do you justice."

Anna rolled her eyes, remembering my earlier praise, "Right…" I mentally face palmed myself.

Elsa wasn't taken in by the charming compliments. She seemed more annoyed actually. "So I've heard. If you are another suitor come to ask for my hand, than don't bother unless you want to spend the rest of your life as a statue."

"I'm no suitor." My naturally seductive demon charm should be working on her, should it? "I am neither prince nor king, so it wouldn't do me any good anyway."

Elsa blushed slightly, but then frowned as if she suspected I was doing something to her, involuntarily.

"It hasn't stopped anyone before unfortunately." She said wearily. Now that she was right in front of me, I began to notice that she wasn't such a perfect goddess after all, finding small flaws that made her seem more human. She was pretty damn near perfect, but not quite. A worry line here, a small imperfection in her smooth skin there. It made her seem more human, and I quickly began to regain my confidence.

"Well, like I said…I have no intentions of wooing the Ice Queen. I just wanted to see her in the flesh, and now I'm elated with the truth." Then, I took a calculated risk and continued.

"Plus, it isn't every day you find another magic user."

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

Elsa's eyes went wide as she grasped the implications of what Dimitri was saying, and he raised his hand, conjuring a small flame in the center of his palm. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff gasped. Elsa being the most surprised, nearly dropping her glass of wine.

"Pyromancer." Dimitri said. "I was born like this."

Elsa didn't speak at first, but he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm not the only one." She whispered, her voice quavering.

"You bet." He replied, satisfied that his risk was paying off. "Consider yourself lucky, there are only a few of us living in mundane existences, not counting you of course. This castle, a happy family and lovely kingdom is a blessing compared to every last one of them, myself included."

Elsa didn't say anything, instead opting to walk away. Anna looked at her for a moment, a little upset over how the conversation had turned out, before turning back to Dimitri.

"I'm sorry. Normally Elsa is much warmer. But she is still, y'know, having a teensy bit of issues…with strangers." She apologized.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Dimitri replied. "People tell me I'm not very easy to get along with anyway."

"Yet you wanted to flirt with her anyway?" Kristoff asked, slightly incredulous.

"I thought the fact that I had powers would help." Dimitri replied, nonplussed. Anna and Kristoff just looked at him strangely, before making half assed excuses and just walked away from him, leaving him alone once again leaning on the wall, trying to figure out what when wrong.

 _That could have gone better._ Chaos commented.

 _Quiet you._ Dimitri shot back.

 _Your senses are getting dull. Did you not notice the aura that surrounded the Queen? Heaven has had a hand in her in some way, whether it is protection or her gift of ice. But you were too busy pining for her to notice._

As much as Dimitri hated to admit it, Chaos was right. _I'll try to stay focused next time._

 _I'm not sure there will BE a next time._ Chaos replied. _Didn't you notice how she treated you? She suspects something. She knows that you are hiding secrets, and she felt your aura._

Realizing that he was right again, Dimitri grimaced. _Elsa WILL be difficult to fool._

 _I may be a sword, but I know one thing._ Chaos replied, a hint of smugness in its voice. _Women are attracted to men of mystery. Use your secrets to your advantage. Tell her small things, small fragments of who you are, but keep the unsavoury bits to yourself. Give her a little, and she'll want to know the whole picture. Besides, no divine creature is immune to corruption…._

 _True enough._ Dimitri agreed reluctantly, not pleased that he had been outsmarted by a talking sword.

* * *

After his short talk with Elsa and her family members, the three royals seemed to avoid him, as if he were a homeless beggar with the plague on him. Someone eventually approached him, regrettably a young woman tittering like an empty headed ninny asked, ahem, **begged** him to a dance. Music was starting up at that point, and he wanted to find a way to get another talk with Elsa, so he accepted much to the woman's delight, inwardly groaning as he took her hand.

As soon as they got on the main floor, a slow ball room dance began, and he slowly danced with the young woman, no more than a girl barely into adulthood really. She was young, pretty, and a complete idiot, stumbling over his and her own feet. When the time came for people to switch partners, he sighed with relief as he was paired with a much more composed and experienced older woman who must have been stunning in her youth.

As the night progressed, Dimitri danced with many women, all of which he had various opinions. He kept them to himself though, being a perfect gentleman as he watched Elsa out of the corner of his eyes. She had declined several offers to dance, and with an inward chuckle, realized that she probably didn't know how. Being locked up all your life would do that to you.

Subtly working his way over to her, as soon as the signal went to switch, he slipped out and was in front of Elsa before she knew it, making her jump with surprise. Thankfully he had quickly doubled the strength of his illusions to prevent any more of his demonic aura from being noticed, though it was taxing his energy greatly.

"Hello again." Dimitri greeted, forgetting the demonic charm this time. It had hurt more than helped last time. If honesty had the best policy, now was a good time for it…

"Hello." She replied hesitantly. "Dimitri, right? Dimitri Blodfel?"

"I am honored to be remembered by your highness." Dimitri replied with an inviting smile. "I noticed that you have declined to dance, repeatedly with every vying man in here, and was hoping this one could persuade you onto the floor."

Elsa grimaced at the prospect of beating off another offer. "I'm sorry, but I don't dance."

"Being locked up will do that to you I suppose." He replied, making Elsa suck in her breath slightly at the memory. "Still, if there is one thing you should know, it's that I don't give up."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I gave him a surprised look, unable to believe he was being so blunt, then gave him another close look.

He was very handsome, his dark hair complimenting his pale skin. His clothing was simple but elegant, and he seemed enough of a gentleman that I shouldn't have had anything to worry about. Still, I couldn't shake off that feeling I had gotten when Anna had introduced me to him. When he had first spoken to me, I had gotten the intense feeling that something about him was fundamentally WRONG, that he didn't belong in this world. Once we had gotten into the conversation, I found myself wanting to do whatever he asked, and after the revelation of his own hidden magical powers, and then finally found the excuse to leave him then and there. He actually scared me out of my wits. Something about him just didn't seem right.

Still, at the moment, the bad vibe he had given me earlier were gone, and he seemed like just a normal gentleman, honest this time. Maybe Anna was right. Maybe I was just letting my work get into my head again.

I hadn't originally wanted to come to the ball, but Anna had forced me into it, saying that the people needed to see me, and that I was working too much. As she had put it;

"You need to let go for a little while, even if it's only for one night."

Smiling at the memory, I decided since I was here, I might as well enjoy it. I put out a hand to Dimitri, and he looked at it with surprise before taking it gently.

"Shall we dance?" He asked in a fake deep voice. I laughed slightly.

"Yes, let's." I replied.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

Once they had gotten onto the dance floor, Dimitri was surprised to find out that Elsa actually knew how to dance quite well, following the slow waltz easily.

"My father taught me before he died." She replied to his question, her mouth dropping into sadness at the memory.

"Hey." Dimitri softly muttered, nudging her chin up with a finger and looking at her as sweetly as he could. "No sadness tonight. Tonight is a night to enjoy life, and all the promise it entails."

Elsa smiled. It would have been enchanting to gaze at her now, until Chaos snickered.

 _You sound like a self-help booklet. Where did you pull that pile of crap out of?_

 _You'd be surprised how effectively I can act._ He replied. _Right now, it's the caring gentleman that will be most effective. Now be quiet so I can concentrate._

Chaos went silent, though he passed some rude comments that Dimitri ignored, as they continued to dance. One dance led to another, and Dimitri didn't feel like trying to leave. He would occasionally give Elsa a small smile, and most of the villagers, and nobles stared at Dimitri, unbelieving that someone had actually managed to get the Queen on the dance floor, and wondering with a cascade of mixed emotions who he was. Before long, Dimitri found himself with his eyes locked into Elsa's, gazing at the mixture of kindness, sorrow, and the innocence of one who had seen too much, but refused to allow it in to their heart.

Yet there was also something else though, a flare in her eyes of recognition and suspicion, as if she could see through Dimitri's illusion.

 _Shit, she's still not falling for it completely…_

Quickly averting his eyes, Dimitri finished the dance abruptly. Making his excuses, unsettled by what he had seen…he just slipped away, melting into the crowd just as suddenly as he had appeared from it.

Elsa however was finally able to breathe normally.

The Queen returned to her place at her throne that overlooked the crowd, outwardly distracted. She was troubled and deep in thought.

She had agreed to dance with Dimitri and had enjoyed it, but when they had locked eyes, the feeling of profound wrongness had come over her again. She had seen nothing of him that would suggest such a reaction, but once again still she felt like he was something that didn't belong to this world.

His eyes had seemed strange though as well. For a moment, they had seemed to have a dull red glow behind them, as if lit from within by lava. The effect was ominous and evil, and it reinforced the impression that something was not right about him, and he had things to hide.

Anna and Kristoff knew something was wrong, and made their excuses to their guests they were chatting with, both deciding the same thing.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna approached her sister, her brow creased with worry, all trace of her joy at seeing the earlier dance gone from her face.

"Yeah sis, you look spooked." Kristoff added, having gotten into the habit of calling her sis. Normally she rebuffed him for it, but paid it no mind today.

"Something about Dimitri isn't right." Elsa answered, still in thought.

"He seemed to be a pretty nice guy to me." Anna replied. "Sure, he's got a rugged appearance that makes him look like a hot bad boy, but I don't see anything wrong with that."

Kristoff however, inwardly digressed with Anna's brief dreamy description of that stranger.

"That's the thing." Elsa said, looking up at her sister. "He was a perfect gentleman, and nothing seems to suggest that anything would be wrong. It's just a feeling I get when I'm around him…"

"A feeling?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"Yes, like he doesn't belong to this world. And when we looked at each other, I could have sworn his eyes glowed…red." Elsa shakily replied.

"Maybe you just imagined it." Anna suggested, though she herself was spooked hearing this. "The reason you came here was to get a break from all that work. It's making you see things."

"Maybe you're right." Elsa said wearily. Was the night really taking a toll on her senses…and had Dimitri's eyes been a figment of her imagination?

"I'm going to bed."

"We'll stay here for a little while longer." Anna replied, confident she could take care of things while the Queen was gone, due to some…health issues. Yep that seemed like a perfect cover up. "Good night Elsa."

"Good night you two, and behave." Elsa replied with a slight smile before exiting the ball room.

Though that smile ceased the moment she closed her eyes and drifted into slumber.

* * *

 _What. Happened._

 _I don't know._

Chaos was not pleased at Dimitri's abrupt abandonment of Elsa, knowing that she was their only way in.

 _You choked up, didn't you? Damn humans. Always prey to their emotions and desires._

 _No._ Dimitri insisted as he slowly making his way out of the ballroom's entrance. _Something wasn't right. When we locked eyes, it was as if she could see through the illusion to what I was beneath. She doesn't trust me at all. She isn't stupid. I think she suspects I am not human._

 _Perhaps._ Chaos replied. _Or perhaps you were simply distracted by her looks and forgot yourself._

 _Don't try me Chaos._ Dimitri growled. The fact that it was true, just a little bit, made him angrier. _I'm not in the mood. Besides, it's obvious that she is a lost cause. Too untrusting and withdrawn. We need to find another way in._

"Dimitri, wait!"

Dimitri was stopped by someone calling out his name, a very familiar sounding female voice…

Anna and Kristoff were making their way towards him. He stopped heading for the door and just stood where he was, at the edge of the crowd. As they approached closer, Dimitri took note than Anna had an irritated look creasing her pretty features.

 _Uh-oh._

 _Indeed._

"Were you trying to leave?" Anna asked, blunt and to the point.

"Um…. No. I just needed a breather." Dimitri replied, put off balance by this abrupt interrogation at the hands of the determined red-head.

"Than what WERE you doing?" Anna demanded, her hands clinging on her hips. "Dancing with my sister, then leaving her all alone. That's the first time anyone has ever gotten her to dance. Why did you leave her?"

 _Will of iron, determination of a demon. Remind me not to cross this Anna girl._

 _You can't. You're a sword. Now shut up._

 _Aye Aye Captain!_

 _You're a real pain you know that?_

 _Hey, nothing came free on this monster package._

While that rapid fire exchange was going on, Dimitri was desperately trying to think of an excuse to give to Anna so he could escape from here. Instead, he decided to go with part of the truth, since he could understand that determination was something this woman had in her.

"I left because of personal reasons. Your sister is unnerving." He replied bluntly. Anna's face twisted with anger.

"How so?" Realising he was backed into a corner, Dimitri ended up answering with as much of the truth that he dared.

"We locked eyes, and what I saw there was…unnerving. All that sorrow, pain, and loneliness in someone so young was…. off putting to say the least. That, and I suspect she doesn't trust me."

"What makes you say that?" Kristoff asked, skeptically.

"The way she looks at me, like I'm some kind of demon." Dimitri confessed.

 _She has no fucking idea -_

 _Shut UP!_

"She did say something about a feeling like you didn't belong here." Anna pondered

"Did she?" Dimitri curiously asked, then opting for the door again. "If she doesn't want to see me, then I'll leave her be."

Now if one were to look at this in a way, they'd assume Elsa had once again turned down another chance to find her other half, not that the Queen would care less about it.

But Anna had just about enough. Though most of Elsa's suitors were actual douchebags in the past, she knew got to know few of them who had shred of decency, and goodness in them before they too got turned down. Right now, she wasn't about to let such a nice, charming, handsome fellow, who managed to whisk her sister into dancing with him in front of everyone, be dissuaded by her opinions of him. Oh no, a guy like this could take another twenty years to come by and she as a sister, was not about to let that slide!

Sure Elsa could be mad at her for what she's about to do next, but eventually Anna hoped it would be for Elsa's best interest at heart…at least a bit.

"You know, it would be nice if you could come and visit occasionally. The castle gates are always open you know."

Kristoff gave her a look, Anna responded with a silent, "Trust me, I got this."

Dimitri paused, did he just hear that right?

"Come and visit Kristoff and me, and maybe Elsa as well. Perhaps she'll have a different opinion of you once we get to know each other more."

Inwardly, Dimitri grew interested. Anna was offering him a way into the castle just like that. She really was naïve, indeed. He almost felt sorry for her…almost.

"I would be honored to be invited to be in your presence." Dimitri graciously replied, bowing down and practically oozing with fake politeness. Anna and Kristoff gave small laughs at the display.

"How about you join us tomorrow? We were going to drag Elsa on a picnic for lunch." Anna offered, now with enthusiasm ringing in her being.

"I would enjoy that, but I unfortunately have business that I need to attend to in the afternoon." Dimitri replied, not wanting to seem too eager.

Anna frowned. Recognizing the signs of a grumpy wife, Kristoff quickly butted in.

"You could at least pop by for the morning, right?" Kristoff asked, his face betraying the fact that he was attempting to placate his wife.

Dimitri pretended to think for a moment, consulting Chaos.

 _Should I?_

 _I can wait on the demon souls. This is more important._

 _My my, of all living entities to hear this from? You can actually control yourself?_

 _Hilarious. Can you get back to her already?_

"I'll be here then." Dimitri assured. Anna couldn't have looked happier.

Dimitri decided to spend the rest of the night speaking with Anna and Kristoff, just intent on discovering more about Elsa. He found out everything they knew about her powers, like her strength, control, and level of weaponization, as well as several other things about her, like her attitude, likes, and dislikes. In return, he attempted to answer as few questions as possible, but ended up telling them a few things anyway, covering up anything incriminating. He told them how his father had trained him to hunt, how he traveled, that he was a drifter, and the various sights he had seen.

Anna of course, was positively interested in him. With that advantage, things could go smoothly just as he planned. Kristoff though, he was still a skeptic…but he usually went with Anna's better judgement of Dimitri so far. So no obstacle there either.

Eventually when the ball ended and everyone began to leave, Anna called for the butler, Kai, and made sure that the guards knew of Dimitri so that he would be admitted whenever he visited.

Saying his goodbyes, he returned to the inn and his room.

The moment he sat one the bed, he laughed. He just laughed at his good fortune. After a few seconds, he stopped, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What a naïve fool Anna is."

 _Her sister suspects, but with Anna's conviction, we might stand a chance to convince her otherwise._ Chaos replied saucily.

 _Not us. Me. I am your master, and you are my blade. Never forget that._ Dimitri replied, his mental voice soft and deadly, all trace of his earlier mirth gone. Chaos just laughed.

 _Keep telling yourself that. You have always been in my thrall. You just don't know it._

 _Mmhmm…mmmhmmm…_

* * *

 **The Next Morning, Arendelle.**

The next morning when Dimitri awoke, he tossed the inn keeper a few coins, as a tip for giving him a room to live in. He was in a good mood today. Besides, the inn keeper had been useful all this while, so might as well give him a good reason to stay in business.

"Where ye going?" The inn keeper asked, pocketing the coins with a hidden smile.

"Where many suitors before have gone before." Dimitri mildly smile with amusement. The inn keeper looked at him like he was mad, and then broke into a deep laugh.

"You're mad, you are!" He gasped between hearty chuckles. "You said you weren't no suitor, but here you are, trying to woo the queen!"

"I'm not. I'm visiting the princess, and she seems to be interested in pairing me up with Elsa." Dimitri replied smugly

"Good luck with that." He said, calming down at last and flicking a tear of mirth from his eye. "You'll need it. That Princess Anna is a lass who never gives up."

* * *

Dimitri arrived at the castle much later, only to have the guards block his way.

"Halt. Who desires entrance to the castle?" The left one asked. He was tall and heavily built, and armed.

"Dimitri Blodfel." He answered. The guard took a closer look at him.

"You don't look like what the princess described." He responded gruffly. It took a moment before Dimitri cursed inwardly, remembering that he had forgotten to put the illusions back on his hair and eyes. Chaos was also visible, as were his Chains of Hell. He looked like himself, the real fearsome version of himself.

"Call her, or her husband. I'll prove it." Dimitri challenged. The two men looked at each other for a moment before the left one jerked his head towards the entrance, and his opposite ran in to find Anna.

It was several minutes before the guard returned, with only Kristoff in tow. Dimitri had stepped into the shade of the gate, and was rendered briefly unseen.

"Anna's still in bed. You know she doesn't wake up so early in the morning." Kristoff answered when the tall guard inquired. "What is it anyway?"

"You met that Blodfel fellow last night in the Ball, right?" The guard asked. Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah. Why, is he here?"

"Claims to be." The smaller one replied, the portly shorter man. Dimitri stepped out of the shadows and flashed a smug grin at a surprised Kristoff.

"We meet again Kristoff." Dimitri announced. Kristoff looked hard at him for a moment before recognition set in.

"Dimitri? You look different." He said. As soon as he said that, the two guards silently moved aside. Dimitri strode through the gate, with a snicker directed at the two fellows.

"What's with the costume change?" Kristoff asked, shaking Dimitri's hand when he offered it this time.

"Normal appearance actually." Dimitri replied, trying to explain away his appearance. "The eyes are a side effect of my magic, my hair as well. The sword may look malevolent, but it is what I use to hunt with. As for the chains, they can come in handy in a pinch. Who needs rope anyway?"

Kristoff looked slightly uncomfortable of the answers, but went no further with the questions.

* * *

Kristoff got Kai to lead Dimitri to the castle's armoury at his request, where he laid his Blade of Chaos propped on the stone wall and hung the Chains of Hell on a hook that was present on the wall.

 _And WHY are you leaving me here?_ Chaos asked, sounding very displeased.

 _Your aura is painfully demonic. It's hard enough to convince anyone of my innocence when I'm carrying around the sword of hell itself._

 _Pray you can convince Elsa than. If she runs you out, I doubt you'll have to find me before Briathos intervenes._

Dimitri didn't respond, instead leaving the stone chamber and Kai led him down several hallways to the dining hall.

"You may eat in there with the royal family Lord Blodfel." Kai said, the picture of a perfect head butler.

"Thank you." Dimitri responded. "And please, I'm no lord. Call me by my name only. First or last, I care not."

Kai bowed and left Dimitri standing in front of the door. He took a deep breath, and entered quietly, opening the door just enough to get through the small gap. No one noticed him, and he saw that the hall was empty other than a few servants, Kristoff, Anna just rubbing sleep from her eyes, and there was Elsa.

She was garbed in a dress of blue ice, making her look like a living jewel. Dimitri's breath caught in his throat for a minute before admonishing himself.

 _I am a hunter of Angels and Demons. She is of the divine. Get a hold of yourself!_

Sneaking around the edges of the room and blending into the shadows, Dimitri watched as the three ate. Behaving like a stalker was hardly fun, so he got bored quickly. Finally he decided to show himself and see if Anna had told her sister what she had done yesterday.

Walking slowly and silently out of the shadows behind Elsa's chair, he saw Kristoff's eyes widen and Anna choke on her eggs at the sight of him appearing out of the blue, next to Elsa. But before Elsa could so much as ask her sister what was wrong, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at the face above her, and screeched in surprise, launching a blast of ice directly at his head.

* * *

 **Betcha' saw the stranger visiting main character's home ending in a cliffhanger moment scenario didn't you?**

 **Criticisms and reviews are appreciated. Till next week people!**

 _ **Next time on Our Darkest Desires. Dimitri and Elsa hit off...maybe, and Dimitri gets into a scarring fight with a powerful foe.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The First Encounter

**Author's Note: Welcome back to yet another chapter of Our Darkest Desires. I hope the crowd is still around raring for some new meat...because in this chapter, we shall see a first taste of how Dimitri...er, socializes with Elsa and gets into a shitstorm.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Encounter

"Arck!"

The unexpected force of the ice blast made Dimitri fall face first on the floor, eliciting another groan of pain. The three royals bolted to their feet. Anna and Kristoff were shocked at his appearance, though Kristoff shook his head, being well aware that he saw a scenario like this coming.

Elsa however…

"Oh My God, are…are you alright?"

"I'll live."

"Then who are you, and what are you doing here?!" She demanded, nearly screaming, unable to see his face. Dimitri however, felt the ice on his face was stinging more than what normal ice would. He took no chances, realizing quickly that her pure innocent nature had a holy side effect on her magic, and it could injure him if left unattended. He quickly melted it off with his magic.

"Is this how you react to all intruders?" Dimitri asked, calmly getting up and turning to face Elsa. Her eyes widened, instantly recognizing who she had hit.

"Dimitri?" She sounded more displeased than curious.

"In the flesh." He replied with a sheepish smile. "Don't worry about the ice. My fire melted it off."

"Why are you here?" Elsa crossed her arms. Dimitri tilted his head, looking at Anna.

Anna was making a cutting motion with her hands, trying to tell him to be quiet. It didn't work. Revenge was a bitch.

"You didn't tell her?"

Elsa turned to look at her sister, her eyes betraying nothing of her emotions.

"Anna? What did you do…?" She asked, her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"I may have invited him to come for infrequent visits...and our picnic." Anna replied in a small, timid voice.

"Why?"

Despite knowing how Elsa would normally react to something unexpected her sister would do, Anna felt her confidence rising steadily with each word she spoke next. "Let's just say that…I didn't really agree with you about your assumptions about Dimitri, and I thought if we just get to know him more…I can show to you that you're wrong about him."

Elsa blinked rapidly, surprised at Anna's delicate honesty about the matter.

"That doesn't mean you can just invite anyone over whenever you feel like it Anna." Elsa replied coldly. "You know that I have the final say in anything that goes on around here."

"Well you can't just kick him out. It'll look bad if you do. The people will think you're prejudiced against common people. It's already rare you see anyone outside the castle as it is." Anna shot back smugly. It was then that Elsa realized the trap her younger sister had sprung around her.

Dimitri eyes widened. If he needed proof that Anna's determination knew no bounds, this was it. She was a manipulative little vixen. She'd make a good politician.

Elsa meanwhile was trying to think of a way to get out of this. Nothing liable enough to counter Anna's retort… she had to reluctantly concede.

"Fine. You win." Elsa said grumpily. Then turning to Dimitri, she added icily. "Just try not to cause trouble."

"I would never do such a thing." Dimitri replied smoothly. Elsa glared at him a bit more, hoping to break that cocky look of his. Dimitri's face however, was as smooth as his words.

Sighing, she returned her attention to Anna.

"I WILL get you for this. You know that, right?" She said, allowing a small smirk to sneak into her bearing.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun to do things like this." Anna winked, grabbing and then munching a flatbread. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Kristoff, I just remembered you wanted to show me something about your sled?"

"I did?"

 _OH HELL NO,_ Dimitri thought. Elsa seemed to recognize the signs too.

Anna nodded suggestively, "Yep, c'mon, I wanna see what the addition you made to it!" Poor Kristoff however, failed to see the signs that Anna wanted to leave Elsa and Dimitri alone in the room. When Kristoff failed to give an appropriate reply, he was dragged out by a (seemingly) overly excited Anna, who ignored his protests about not finishing his breakfast.

And that left Elsa in the dining hall by herself with no one but Dimitri for company.

 _I may have underestimated this princess…a lot._

As soon as Anna and Kristoff had left, an awkward silence ensued between the two individuals of the dining room here.

"So…" Both of them started after quite a while of brief glancing from Dimitri and intelligible sounds from Elsa. Elsa blushed immediately and motioned for Dimitri to go first.

"I'm sorry, but I get the feeling I'm being used in some kind of little war between you two." Dimitri said with mild amusement.

"Sorry about that." Elsa sheepishly swept a strand of her hair. "Anna keeps trying to get me together with guys without their knowledge." She added with a sigh, "And mine."

"It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Dimitri confessed. "Every woman I've met in my life were either bimbos or sluts who always tried to grab me in all the wrong spots. Some females were decent, but their life's responsibilities always got in the way."

Elsa didn't really seem to appreciate the information though. "I'm under the assumption, you're a Casanova of sorts?"

Dimitri chuckled. "What, is it the Russian name, the Swedish accent, or the Romanian features?"

Somehow that made the Snow Queen giggle. "All of the above?"

"And yet you aren't under my influence."

Elsa shrugged, "I'm not one of those women."

"Touché."

"I still think you're hiding something." The Snow Queen suddenly reverted back to her cold demeanor. "Don't expect me to come along this picnic under the sense that I would trust you, even with this impromptu free conversation that my sister initiated…I still don't trust you."

"Then don't." He replied, allowing a small amount of bitterness to creep into his voice. "Trust only gets you killed."

He was surprised by how easily her attitude could change. Thirteen years have really done a lot of things to her…

But two could play at this game.

With that ominous phrase, Dimitri abruptly left the dining room.

* * *

Dimitri immediately donned back his weapons and tried to leave the castle quickly, only for the butler to stop him when he was about to reach the entrance.

"Kai? What is it?"

"Queen Elsa wishes to speak with you." The butler replied, sweating profusely. Just as he said it, a guard accompanying the fellow went to fetch Elsa.

 _So…are you getting any closer to her or not?_

 _Not sure yet. I hope she's on good terms this time._

 _This time?_

 _Long story short, she shot me in the face._

 _Ouch. Not the best way to begin a relationship._

Several minutes later, the guard came back with Elsa, which was surprising under the circumstances. She had made it clear that she didn't like him, and he had thought that his parting words would have solidified that impression. Elsa however, was focused on Dimitri, her nonverbal message clear.

"What is your desire this time, My Liege?" Dimitri asked with a hint of sarcasm. Elsa grimaced.

"Don't. I'm Queen Elsa, or just plain Elsa."

"Okay then. How may I help you this time Just Plain Elsa?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Very funny. Drop the act."

Dimitri bowed comically, adding to the atmosphere of the situation. "As you wish."

"I want to talk to you about why you are here." She said, waving for the guard and Kai to leave and return to their duties.

"Did Anna put you up to this?" She started, her eyes glinting with suspicion and a spark of anger that threatened to erupt into an inferno, ahem, blizzard.

"It depends. What did she say?"

 _Bad move._ Chaos muttered

Elsa stiffened, her anger rising. "She said you liked me. I thought that maybe she just hired you because she keeps trying to get me to marry someone."

"I promise you," Dimitri assured. "Anna didn't put me up to this. That was made clear earlier, remember? But don't take my word for it. Let your own eyes decide."

The surprise of his answer melted her anger away. "Well…I suppose that is believable enough. Where are you going anyway?"

"I have business in town." Dimitri said. Elsa didn't look convinced.

"What business?" She asked, the obvious tone of suspicion in her voice again.

"I'm a hunter." Dimitri reminded. "I've been contracted to find a certain creature that is both elusive and lethal."

Elsa looked suspicious. "Would you object to someone coming with you?"

"Yes." He said, putting a small amount of steel into his voice. "I don't appreciate the paranoia. I'm not a mad murderer if that's what you're worried about. Besides, I won't have someone's death on my conscience because they couldn't handle the danger. This particular creature stays in packs, and one alone could kill any normal human."

Elsa acknowledged that with a shrug, but the next question was about to get a reality check. "But why are you going?" Dimitri just gave a small and knowing smile.

"Because you and I, we are not human. We are something more. I use my powers to make the world a safer place. What will you do with yours?"

Then, he turned and headed out of the gate, leaving Elsa with more questions that she had begun with this mysterious stranger.

"Tell your boss Blodfel has decided to visit."

These were the words Dimitri spoke to the thug who was guarding the door from the inside of the Wrecker Gang's main base. The eyes of the thug narrowed in the small hatch where Dimitri was communicating with him, before he spoke with a harsh accent, sounding like he was chewing up and spitting out each word.

"And 'oo the 'ell is Blodfel? More importantly, why should I?"

Dimitri drew Chaos quickly, the blade cutting clean through the door. It crashed inwards, only a slim sliver of metal still attached to the frame. The thug stared at Dimitri with shock, not from the door neatly sliced open, but the blade had sliced open his leather shirt and leaving his torso exposed…without a scratch.

Dimitri wickedly grinned when he stepped through the doorway, "Never mind. I'll do it myself if you don't want to." At this he let all illusions drop, revealing his demonic features. The thug jolted back further before his expression settled into one of acceptance.

"Ohhh. Your one of the bosses special guests, ain't you?" His accent was completely gone now.

Dimitri blinked once, surprised that the demons would be so open about their lack of humanity.

 _Look at his aura._ Chaos muttered. _He's so deep in mind control that if he were released, he probably wouldn't even know how to walk on his own._

Taking a quick look with his demonic vision, he saw Chaos was right. An unknown dark force was controlling the man from afar, something…powerful, and obviously evil.

"You could say that." Dimitri replied to the thug. "Surprise visit. I'm from their bosses."

The thug went white at the thought that there were people above his own bosses.

"Right this way then." His face slowly returning to normal colour, and leading the way through a trapdoor of secrets.

* * *

He led Dimitri deeper into the base, and Dimitri was surprised at how extensive it was. The building he had seen outside was only the tip of the iceberg, with the main section being much further underground, in a network of tunnels, where glowing crystals lit its stone passageways and its widely carved sections. He passed legions of thugs, all of them under total mind control as they went about with their duties. He debated setting them off with some of his Chaos Manipulation technique, but decided against it. There would be time for fun later. Right now, he had business to deal with.

He was led to a massive door that stood in the main passageway. It was forged of black demon metal and embedded with red veins of energy that pulsed like blood.

"They're in there." The thug said. "Anything else m'lord?"

"No." He replied. "Leave me be."

The thug didn't need to be told twice. He ran off like the devil was chasing him.

 _Nearly so._ Chaos mused.

"Ready for blood?" Dimitri asked, revelling in the thought of the coming carnage.

 _I'm always ready. Now FEED ME!_

With that, Dimitri gave a loud rap on the door. There was a guttural shout from the other side.

"Give your reason for disturbing us, lest we gut you like a fish!"

"Open the door! There is news of the man they call Dimitri Blodfel!" Dimitri shouted, doing his best to sound frantic. He heard some muttered curses in Satanic, the demon language, and the door was opened by a stocky brimstone demon, who stupidly just stood with shock when it looked at the voice's owner.

The room was large and brightly lit by the similar crystal Dimitri saw in the tunnels, with a large round table in the center of it, as well black walls, floor, and ceiling as the interior of the place The walls were carved inwards to form bookshelves, with books written in Satanic with titles that suggested demonic ritual in those shelves right now.

He didn't care about that.

Oh yeah, a considerable amount of ungodly creatures were swarming all over the place.

Now his attention had been caught.

With a stroke, Dimitri cleaved the brimstone demon in half, where its remains instantly collapsed to the floor, before calmly entering the room. All the demons just looked at him and the sword he wielded, that killed one of its brethren before their eyes.

"Blodfel." One said, its voice tinged with fear.

"Very good. You know me." Dimitri grinned like a madman. "Any last words?"

Instead of words, they grabbed their weapons and attacked, tossing the room into a frenzied melee.

Dimitri immediately erected a shield of demonic energy as a magical guard against the attacks he would receive, and he himself attacked, using his claws and his sword to cut, tear and slice, killing demons in an artistic, and animalistic manner at the same time. One cut down at him with a massive battle axe, but Dimitri dodged it and just grabbed the demon's wrist, snapping it with a careless jerk before the weapons dropped to his free hand. Using one of the demons, a large reddish brute wearing a loincloth who just missed his head by inches with his Morningstar, as a leverage, he jumped high into the air. The demons were stunned by this display, till of course, Dimitri plunged back into the ground and used the momentum to plunge the axe into demon's skull, the blade sinking all the way to the throat from the scalp itself. Not stopping there, he grabbed the now dead demon and threw him against the rest of his mates to distract them so that he could recover his ground.

Another demon attempted to come in low under the main battle, trying to stab Dimitri in the small of his back. However his energy shield blocked the attack, and the disturbance immediately initiated Dimitri to respond in a sudden reflex, and the demon's throat was then rent with a swipe of Dimitri's claws, blood erupting in a fountain of gore.

He managed to kill almost all the demons in respective gruesome fashion, and only two were left. One was red as blood, and was armed with nothing but bone blades that grew from his wrists, as well as being relatively small for a demon, only 5 feet. It was only a juvenile. The other was black as night, and hadn't joined the fray. The red one turned towards the black one, growling.

"Nightshade, why do you stay and cower like a beaten dog? Why do you not fight?"

The black one stood up, revealing to be easily 7 feet tall and having large wings that were folded around it like a robe. Then it spoke, revealing itself to be female.

"Because I know where my loyalties lie."

With that, she casually reached out and grabbed the younger demon's throat, clenching her fist and crushing its windpipe. Then, she walked over to Dimitri and dropped the barely living body at his feet.

"Food for Chaos." She said. "It's been awhile Blodfel."

"Indeed." He responded and then stabbed the body, where it dried up and decayed instantly. Pulling Chaos back, he pondered, "I thought you swore never to come to the surface."

"I did." She glanced at the carnage in the room as she spoke. "Something came up, and I had to find you."

"What?" He asked. He had known Nightshade since he had been a young boy, and she had been an elder to him, as well as a sister, a teacher, and a friend. The only one he could really CALL a friend really. She had been his eyes and ears in Hell after Satan began the hunt against him, but had sworn to never enter the surface realm, claiming that humans were too unpredictable for her liking.

"Lucifer is preparing for something big." She responded darkly. "He has been creating massive armies of demons, and been heavily increasing his presence on Earth. I think he means to begin the End Times."

Dimitri was stunned. Did he actually hear that right? "Is he mad? He swore that he wanted humanity to thrive on the shadows. The End Times would destroy everything!"

Nightshade shook her head, her smooth blood coloured hair flowing down her back. "He doesn't care anymore. As far as Satan is concerned, humanity has gone too far towards Heavenly Ascension for him to risk leaving them alive."

"This isn't good." Dimitri swore, brutally kicking the head of one of the demons he killed. "The only thing that can stop the End Times is when both Blood of Heaven and Blood of Hell are reborn as one being, each power living in harmony with the other. That wouldn't ever happen though, since demons are all heartless murderous monstrosities. No offense to you."

"None taken." Nightshade replied dryly. "But from the looks of it, Satan means to attack the next time the Celestial Portals open."

"But the Celestial Portals open to admit legions of angels and demons only once every thousand years." Dimitri said. "And by those calculations, that means we have only a few years before he comes."

" **Very good halfling whelp. You inherited your father's brain after all."**

Dimitri jerked back in surprise, raising Chaos in defense, and began looking around for the source of the booming voice. Nightshade just looked at Dimitri with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I have to go. No one can know I help you." She said before disappearing in a burst of hellfire.

 **"** **My Lord is displeased with you Blodfel."** The voice boomed again. **"You have killed countless of his servants, and escaped capture at every turn. Now, he has sent me to deal with you."**

With a colossal explosion, a massive form erupted from the center of the room, blasting the table to splinters and Dimitri onto the wall. He barely had time to regain his composure, when the smoke cleared to reveal a monstrous figure that was ten feet tall with another two feet of horns that had orange patches like magma running through them. The face and rest of its body was pale like that of maggot skin, its arms and lower legs being the same molten stone-like material of its horns, with eyes like glowing coals, no visible nose, and a lipless mouth filled with thousands of needle sharp fangs.

 **"** **I take it you know who I am halfling?"** The monster rumbled.

"Azazel, one of the Arch-Demon Lords like my father." Dimitri replied, his hands tight on his sword. "I suppose I should be honoured that Satan sent his most powerful warrior after me, but somehow, I just can't bring myself to feel anything but hatred for your kind."

Azazel didn't look impressed.

 **"** **He wanted you dead, and told me that no one else had succeeded. Now that I stand here, I don't see how you have survived so long. You are a weakling, unfit to claim the title as Son of Belial."**

"Maybe because I can wield this?" Dimitri growled, holding up Chaos, who had remained silent through the entire time. Dimitri did not have to register the sword's silence though, as his focus was directed on the powerful demon.

Azazel raised a non-existent eyebrow. **"The Blade of Chaos? Impressive. Maybe there is something to you after all. But no matter."**

Azazel grinned, his claws the length of short swords scraping each other intently. Dimitri hefted Chaos, and the Chains of Hell began to glow with black fire.

The Arch Demon laughed **, "Don't bother. You cannot stand against Azazel, General of Satan's Armies!"**

With that, he lunged faster than Dimitri could see. And before he could even react, he felt something pierce his chest all at once. His surprise was registered when he looked down at his chest, seeing a large pale colored claw impaling the center of it and feeling it erupting out of his back.

Then there was a squelching sound.

Dimitri was now looking at a massive hole in his chest.

That's when the pain started.

Dimitri collapsed to the ground, unmoving and unable to breathe since the claw had destroyed his windpipe and lungs in one bloody go. His regenerative abilities, though they may work, had no chance to fully heal him in time before Azazel would tear the rest of him apart. Unable to do anything as the life drained from his body, he watched as the puddle of blood rapidly grew beneath him, taking with it his strength.

Azazel just watched as his opponent slowly bled to death, saying nothing.

 _Dimitri, you aren't going to die on me that easily._ Chaos's voice said in his mind. _If you die, then Azazel will take me back to Satan and have me destroyed._

 _Unleash your Bestial Form. Now._

Seeing no other option, as well as being delirious from blood loose, Dimitri went deep inside himself, into the core of his soul, seeking the source of all his demonic powers. Finding it at the deepest recesses, he used the last of his dying strength to pierce the mental barrier, and thus allowing the full extent of his demonic heritage to flow through him.

Suddenly his body started to feel like he was being dissolved in acid, and he screamed as the pain tore his soul from within. The hole in his chest started to repair itself and he felt all of his bones breaking, molding, melding, changing…and then growing, all at once. His skin bubbled as it turned into the sickly yellow colour of sulphur, hardening into scaly leathery armoured skin. His hands and fingers grew as well, the claws now much bigger, and were shaped like large sickles. He grew taller and bulkier, muscles erupting underneath his skin as Azazel just watched in interest. He howled like a beast as he became taller, and taller, standing up in full slowly. A massive spiked tall erupted out, swishing seemingly of its own intent, and then massive horns jutted out of his head, painfully growing out till it was three feet in length. When the transformation was done, he was a 17 foot tall demonic monstrosity that would strike fear into the heart of anyone short of a demon lord.

 **"** **So, you've learned to use your heritage to your advantage."** Azazel mused, growing to match Dimitri's height. **"It still won't save you."**

 **"** **Try me and find out."** Dimitri growled, his voice deep and guttural like that of his father's. His words filled with primal rage and bloodlust, rivaling that of ancient monstrosities long before.

Then the bloodlust totally consumed him…

* * *

 **45 Minutes Later, Arendelle Castle**

Elsa and a dignitary from France who had stayed over in the castle after the Ball, were discussing some matters regarding to France's intentions to set up another trade route with Arendelle… when suddenly there was a frantic pounding on the door.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." She apologized to the Frenchman.

"No, no. It is no problem." He replied, waving it off. "All royalty has problems that need their attention. This I know."

Elsa sheepishly agreed, and then approached the door, throwing it wide open, just as the guard outside was about to pound on it again for the twentieth time.

"Yes?" The Queen asked sternly.

The young guard, not more than eighteen really, gulped at Elsa's icy stare, before exclaiming. "It's an emergency, my Queen!"

"What kind?" The dignitary asked from his seat. Elsa wasn't sure if she should allow the Frenchman to be involved with her problems. Making a good impression is what she wanted with him today after all.

"The man named Blodfel has returned." The guard responded. "He's been badly injured, and your sister demands your attention on the matter. The doctor doesn't think he'll make it."

A sudden pang went through Elsa's chest. Is this really what it sounded like?

The guard however, he looked frightened beyond his wits…oh goodness, this really was an emergency wasn't it?

"Take me to him."

* * *

When Elsa arrived at the guest room where Dimitri was supposed to be being treated, she heard nothing at first. As soon as she entered though, she heard the strangled sound of his strained breathing, each breath sounding like a colossal effort to even suck a miniscule amount of air. Then she saw Anna biting her nails nervously, watching the doctor leaning down next to the bed, examining Dimitri's spread out form. Blodfel was shirtless for the moment, but Elsa pushed aside her embarrassment to take a look at how bad it was. When she saw the wound, she sucked in a sharp breath, worry shooting through her like a white hot spear.

It looked like he had been impaled by a spike the size of a horse's leg.

He had a large hole in his chest, and it had a sickly burnt stench to it, like someone had cauterized it. Looking again, she saw it had been burnt black. She was scared…so positively scared, what on earth might've caused such a grievous wound?

At the same time, she couldn't understand why…but was a stranger who was hiding many secrets, with an equally secretive and reserved attitude. He couldn't be trusted one bit.

So why did she started to…to…worry for him?

"What happened?" Elsa managed to ask, making her presence known. The doctor, who looked worried as hell, replied.

"The wound has destroyed his right lung, and much of the surrounding tissue has been burnt beyond repair by his makeshift cauterization. It's a miracle he managed to live so long, let alone make it here. No human could survive a wound like this for long."

Elsa looked down at him, mortified.

Then she heard a sound coming from Dimitri. A grunt, then a choke, and then, she heard some faint words, but was unable to make them out. Moving closer and leaning down low enough, she felt her braid resting on the undamaged part of his chest, and her ear was close enough to his mouth to register the words he painfully uttered.

"I'm… not… human…"

Elsa flinched.

"What is he saying -?"

"Do everything in your power to help heal Dimitri." She commanded before the doctor could finish her sentence.

"He won't live, no matter what I do." She protested. "No human can survive a wound like that!"

"He's living now, isn't he? Does he seem _human_ to you?" Elsa asked coldly. She had no idea why did his earlier words stuck in her head, but somehow…this situation was dire enough for just about anything to happen. The doctor looked down at him for a moment before looking back up at Elsa.

"Unnaturally attractive, but other than that, he seems human enough. The eyes and hair are strange though…"

"DO IT." Elsa ordered again. The doctor bit her lips in defeat, and scampered off quickly to gather some needed supplies to heal Dimitri. As soon as the door had closed, Anna approached Elsa, her silence somehow contrasting her personality, despite the circumstances right now.

"Elsa, maybe you should listen to the doct -" Anna flinched when Elsa looked at her sister, her eyes blazing with defiance.

"You're the one who started this, and now you want me to let him die? Not. Happening." Elsa said, her voice colder than ice. Anna felt as if she had been struck in her heart by Elsa's ice blast again.

"I'm not saying you should abandon him. I'm saying you should let him go." She softly, though reluctance clung in her voice. "The doctor said that no one can survive a hole like that."

Elsa's expression calmed down somewhat, and she suddenly became distant, as if thinking about something important as she looked at Dimitri's prone form.

"When I spoke to him at the gates before he left and asked what he was hunting," She said distantly. "He said that the beast he was hunting could easily kill a normal human. I asked why he was going, and all he did was give me a knowing smile and say these words. _Because you and I, we are not human. We are something more. I use my powers to make the world a safer place. What will you do with yours?_ "

Elsa eyes met with her sisters, and Anna was struck by the conviction there.

"I may not trust him, but when he said those words, somehow I…believe him." She said slowly, assessing her words carefully. "Some of what he said seemed to click, I believe that he isn't human…though I can't put my finger in the fact and although I don't trust him…I don't want him to die, that too in front of presence."

Elsa looked down for a moment, her voice dimmed to a whisper, till Anna barely caught what she said.

"Are we really something more than just…human?"

They both stayed there, just keeping company with Dimitri's barely conscious form with utter silence. Much later when the sky turned orange, the doctor had returned with her supplies, and of course Anna and Elsa had to leave Dimitri behind to let the doctor do her job. Elsa being the more reluctant one to leave, for reasons she cannot fathom herself.

And Dimitri, well, he could only just ponder what he had actually heard from Elsa's lips…

 _Well that was interesting. It seems that almost getting murdered by an Arch-Demon has actually helped your cause._

Dimitri didn't reply to Chaos, instead going over what had happened.

He had transformed into his demonic form, and after that it was fuzzy. Chaos had told him that he had engaged in a titanic battle that had destroyed the entire base and the tunnel system. Also, despite being in his full, unbound strength, Dimitri was displeased to learn that he still barely managed to hold his own against Azazel. Eventually, the Arch-Demon had grown tired, more likely bored of the fight and warped back to Hell, laughing as he left Dimitri to die from his wounds. After that, how he had made it out of the black market, let alone back to the castle, was a blank. All he remembered was that he had reverted somewhere just outside town, and used his hellfire to cauterize the wound. Because of Azazel's unholy powers, his claws must have been coated with a deadly, supernatural poison of his design, and thus the wound wouldn't heal like it normally would. His demonic regeneration was also rendered useless, as his strength had been totally sapped by the battle. It would take a much longer for it to speed the healing process, but unfortunately he would have been dead by then.

After the pain of scorching his own flesh burned the last remnants of his mind's clarity away, he had then stumbled into the town square of Arendelle and collapsed. Dimitri was unnaturally powerful and could take just about anything and not even flinch. Somehow though, Azazel's venom had stripped that title away from him, and his pride as well.

After collapsing, some villagers who recognized him from the Ball yesterday tried to help him. He was brought to the castle at his request, and the guards had taken him to the guest room and the doctor had been called.

Pretty much, the story was.

 _Hello? Anyone home?_

 _Yeah, I'm still here._ Dimitri replied irritably. He had gone into what he referred to as his 'healing trance'. His body was in a comatose state, to accelerate the process of purging the poison and then healing it entirely. Luckily, being in his trance state still allowed his mind to wander freely and still speak with Chaos. _It seems that Elsa might be a viable target after all._

 _She's desperate for company._ Chaos said. _She doesn't like you, and doesn't trust you, but yet…she also wants you at the same time. Your powers, your mystery, and your looks are too much for her. She may be touched by Heaven, but she is still mortal, and thus susceptible to your corruption._

 _I might actually get a chance. Once this foul poison is purged and my body is functional…I'll make full use, of…this opportunity._ Dimitri swore wearily. _Now let me sleep, Chaos. I'm tired, weary, and I just might throw you into a church right now…_

 _Sweet dreams then, demon boy._ Chaos seemingly 'sweet' reply followed.

* * *

 **What shall happen next? Will Dimitri recover from his wounds? What else does he have in store that you all eagerly anticipate?**

 **Stay tuned my friends! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Author's Note: We're back, dear readers, to continue form where we left of when Dimitri received a fatal injury from Azazel and is recuperating by himself, while hatching up a dark scheme with his foul-mouthed tool of mass murdering and soul reaping, Chaos.**

 **What shall happen now? Read and find out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan

For rest of the following week, Dimitri recovered in the castle's guest room, unspeaking and unmoving, still in in his trance. The doctor was completely stunned by the fact that the hole was slowly healing and mending itself together. And honestly, so was everyone else except for Elsa. After Dimitri had said that he wasn't human, she was expecting an unexplainable scenario. And this one was doing a good job of it so far…

On the seventh day, the doctor was in the middle of looking over Dimitri, bright and early in the morning. The hole had finally healed by now, and nothing was visibly wrong with him, other than the fact that he just wouldn't wake up.

But as soon as she touched him, prodding where the hole had been to check if the flesh was soft, to signify the tissue underneath hadn't rebuilt yet, she got a rude shock.

Dimitri opened his eyes, and she jerked back with a muffled scream. His demonic red eyes were pensively looking at her, seemingly asking why she disturbed his sleep.

"Where am I?" Dimitri asked, playing dumb and looking like the innocent guy.

"You…you're in Arendelle Castle, in one of the gu…guest rooms." The doctor stuttered, still reeling from looking at those haunting eyes. "Give me a minute to get someone."

"No." Dimitri sat up. "No need to trouble them. I want to leave, and leave I shall." Dimitri started to get up, only for the doctor to suddenly regain her senses…and she instinctively hushed him to stay down.

"You need to take it slow. You were nearly dead when they brought you in." The doctor said in worried tones. "I'm still not sure how you survived…but I'm responsible for your health until further notice."

Dimitri just gave a subtle smile, which made the woman blush despite herself. "I'm special that way I suppose. Thanks anyway." Ignoring the doctor's protests, he clothed himself in his overcoat. His shirt regrettably was torn to shreds, but his overcoat, pants and boots remained undamaged, and washed.

 _How thoughtful of the Queen._ He mused.

However, when he turned to give a doctor another unnerving smile, as he personally enjoyed playing mind games with innocent women like her…the wide open door of the guest room told that she was gone, probably going to get some guards to stop him from leaving.

 _I think it's time I do what I do best besides killing._ Dimitri said absentmindedly.

 _Being a creepy as fuck stalker?_ Chaos asked.

 _Yup. Though being creepy is overrated. I prefer the term morally challenged._ Entering the hallway out of the guest room, he leaped upwards, his superhuman strength enabling him to jump much higher than normal person would. Landing on a rafter, he peered around, and saw more beams in the ceiling here.

He jumped on them one by one, without a sound, like the way an owl would fly in the night.

* * *

 **(Shanghai Drive from Skyfall works perfectly here for the whole sneaking around bit. Turn it on whenever Dimitri gets sneaky. Also, just a quick explanation for the rafter leaping, they lay horizontally near the ceiling, with about six feet of space between them and the ceiling itself.)**

Eventually, Dimitri reached the main dining hall. Judging from the sun outside being at the center of the sky, it was afternoon. And when its afternoon, it meant lunch time.

He concluded that the dining hall would be the best place to find Elsa. Coincidentally he was right above the front door of it. He waited until a servant opened the door to carry in a covered platter, then Dimitri jumped down and grabbed the top of the still open door frame, flipping through the doorway with enough momentum to launch him back up to the rafters of the dining hall, still unseen. Landing on the wooden beams, he crept like a spider, stopping right above the middle of the table. From above, he just looked down at Elsa and her sister Anna, just beginning to have lunch.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked Anna while eating up her plate of salmon and vegetables.

"Out ice harvesting." Anna replied. "He says it gives him the break he needs from palace life."

"Working gives him a break?" Elsa eyebrows narrowed. "Sometimes I fail to understand why you married him."

"You'll see when YOU get married." Anna replied smugly. "It'll happen eventually."

"Don't start Anna." Elsa said warningly. Anna forged onward, undeterred. The fact she was swinging a chicken leg on her free hand, and then pointing it at Elsa, just accentuated the situation.

"You can't keep the world's most eligible men out forever Elsa. Everyone has a soul mate, and yours will find you, even if it takes them to go through the ends of the Earth, whether you like it or not." She smugly bit of a piece of the chicken after saying that.

Elsa gave her a frosty glare. "Oh, and I suppose you think Dimitri is that soul mate. We've been over this Anna. Something isn't right about him. I don't trust him."

"That didn't stop you from running to him when I sent the guard to tell you he was hurt." Anna cunningly reminded her with a teasing smile.

"I thought he was dying." Elsa replied flatly. "I would have done the same for any other person."

"You like him. Just admit it already." Anna teased again.

"No, I don't!" Elsa shot back. "He's secretive, untrustworthy, and carries an aura of evil wherever he goes!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Anna pouted, the chicken hanging from her fingers now.

"No." Elsa said grimly. "He has something major to hide, and I'm determined to find out. I don't like him. What I have with him however…it's just a keep-your-friends-close-and-enemies-closer sort of thing." Elsa rubbed her temples momentarily before resuming, "Now would you please just drop this topic about him…and for goodness sake stop playing with your food!"

Anna was about to tease her further about Dimitri, but Elsa shut her down with one of her famous icy glares. The rest of the lunch then just passed on normally, as normal as how the lunch with the two royal sisters of Arendelle would go, but the earlier topic was altogether gone from memory.

 _Well, that was certainly an interesting conversation._ Chaos said. _It looks like the queen wants to battle wits with you._

 _It isn't one she will win._ Dimitri replied. _If she wants to play a game of wits, than I say game on._

 _Just don't make it too obvious that you know everything._

 _Duh. What do you take me for? A fool? A moron? An idiot?_

 _All of the above._

 _Grrrrrrr…_

* * *

The two sisters later finished their meal, and Dimitri silently waited for a servant to come pick up the dishes so that he could leave the room quickly. This time, however, despite repeating the same feat that gotten him into the room in the first place, Elsa suddenly looked upwards at the rafters. He froze with realization that she was looking at his hiding place intently. Anna noticed Elsa had stopped by the door, giving a lost look at the ceiling...

"Elsa? Is everything all right?"

Elsa glanced back at Anna, her mind disturbed a little. "It's nothing. I just thought I saw something move up there."

Anna looked up, seeing nothing but the rafters and the shadows around it. She gave Elsa a strange look, before deciding to excuse herself. She had promised Olaf that she would visit one of Arendelle's orphanages later with him to play and spend time with the kids there.

As soon as Elsa split off from Anna, Dimitri started jumping between the massive pieces of wood like some large monkey. Soundlessly he followed Elsa, all the way the entrance of her study, where she must have been catching up on some lost work. Several times she glanced up at the beams, under the assumption that she was being followed, but never spotted more than a vague moving shadow. Dimitri allowed her to see that much simply to unnerve her.

It was all part of the plan he had come up with while he was in the healing coma.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

By the time I reached my study, I was thoroughly creeped out. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed, and kept thinking that I could see glimpses of movement on the rafters, flashes of moving shadow that stopped when I looked right at them. It was unnerving, I hadn't realized I was nearly panicking till I felt my hands slamming the door behind me. A sudden urge then made me lock the door. When that was done, I began to pace around the room nervously, every now and then looking around the room. The windows were looking out on the fjord, so if I WAS being followed, there would be no way anyone could get in that way. The only way anyone was making it in here was through the locked door.

I took a deep breath…and another…and another, slowly trying to shake off that uneasy feeling. Eventually, it worked, and I managed to relax slightly when I sat down in front of my desk.

"Get it together Elsa, no reason to be spooked anymore…

Sighing, I started to fill out a commission form for more soldiers to help in the effort to take down the black market in Arendelle. Goodness me, all those criminals were really giving us all a headache these days…

Dimitri gave a small smile when Elsa entered her study. Her uneasiness, thanks to his prevalent stalking methods, was simply delectable. The first stage was working, but this was only the beginning. He would have to keep this act up with her at every waking moment for the next few weeks for her to be paranoid.

Feeling sore from squatting down when he was looking at Elsa earlier, Dimitri decided to lie down on the thick beam, using his demonic powers to manipulate the shadows around him so that he stayed hidden for as long as he wanted.

 _I'm going to take a nap. Azazel's attack still has its effects lingering on me, despite my recovery. Wake me if anything happens._ Dimitri instructed to Chaos.

 _Trusting, aren't you?_ Chaos replied. _What makes you think I'll do what you ask?_

 _Do you want to kill and devour Briathos or not?_

 _Point taken._ Chaos replied grumpily. _I'll keep watch._

* * *

Several hours passed, and nothing noteworthy happened. Chaos began to grow bored, and started to run mental scenarios through its mind, trying to think of what Briathos could really be capable of. It was made with the intent to kill Arch-Angels, so it knew much of what Briathos was likely to have. But what it didn't know what were the specifics of the Arch-Angels battle style, characteristics, weaknesses, or even its gender!

Chaos was currently debating how many angels Briathos was likely to have with it when it noticed something approaching. Chaos didn't SEE per say, but instead emanated a field of undetectable energy that created a purple image in its mind of everything within a small yet decent radius of it. Beyond the sphere however, it couldn't see anything. Due to this slight weakness in its supernatural abilities, it relied on Dimitri, not he would acknowledge it, for anything long range.

Still, its abilities were sufficient enough, for Chaos was able to see anything that got too close to Dimitri and warn him of any impending attacks. Just as Chaos was ready to lose it from boredom, Chaos sensed Anna approaching Elsa's study, and she was walking beside a THING.

 _Blodfel. Wake up._ Chaos said, waking the demonic hunter from his slumber with a jab into his dream-like state of mind. He woke up instantly and leapt into a crouching position on the beam with a barely audible thump.

 _Ugh…I thought I told you to stop waking me up like that._ Dimitri massaged his temples.

 _You might want to take a look down there._

Dimitri looked downwards, and his jaw dropped.

 _Is that what I THINK it is?!_

 _If you think it's a living snowman, I'm going to say yes._ Chaos said with amusement. _Either that, or we've finally cracked._

 _Didn't that inn keeper mention something about Elsa making living snow creatures?_ Dimitri pondered.

 _Yes. He mentioned that she had made a snow monster to throw her sister out of her palace._ Chaos replied. _Either he's lost a LOT of weight, or it's a different creature._

Dimitri focused closely when Anna knocked on the door. However, after a few failed tries, she attempted to open it, only to realize it was locked. Her voice grew worried as she knocked on the door again, louder this time. "Elsa! What's wrong? You never lock the door on anyone."

"Maybe she isn't here." The little snowman said cheerfully.

 _I can tell right now that the snowman is plain stupid._ Chaos muttered.

 _Definitely._ Dimitri agreed absentmindedly.

"She's always here Olaf." Anna insisted. "She wouldn't leave it unless it was time for lunch or dinner, or I have to drag her out of it for anything remotely fun."

 _The princess plays with a snowman. Oi vey._ Chaos chuckled.

 _And I talk to a sword. Now shut up._

Anna debated whether to kick the door down after this last knock, until the bolt of the door unlocked slowly, and Elsa's weary face poked out of the door. "What is it this time Anna?" She asked. "I'm busy."

"You've been in there for hours. It's time for dinner." Anna sternly reminded her.

Elsa glanced back into the study for a moment, and then back at Anna. "I didn't notice. Give me a second." She disappeared back into her study, there were some shuffling sounds of papers being arranged, and then she exited the room.

The threesome headed to the dining hall, with Elsa being unusually quiet, even for someone like herself. Olaf however, rambled about everything and only Anna would pay attention to him. Dimitri trailed them silently from above, and was pleased to see the look of unease returning to Elsa's face. If Anna noticed, she didn't comment.

"So why was the door locked?" Anna asked right off the bat.

Elsa shivered slightly. "Just paranoia I guess. I still can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched."

Anna didn't comment, instead opting for silence, though she wanted to press on about the matter…but judging the look on Elsa's weary expression, she didn't want to stress her further any more than she should. Eventually they reached the dining hall, both eating in silence. Kristoff was still in his ice harvesting trip, not due to return till the next evening.

However, after dinner was over, she had news that Elsa she thought should know.

"The doctor came by while you were in your study. She said that Dimitri woke up and left."

"Good then." Elsa sounded relieved to be rid of the man, much easier than she hoped. "Maybe I can feel at ease now."

"That's the thing though." Anna brow wrinkled in thought. "The guards at the gate said he never left."

"Maybe he took another entrance out." Anna shook her head.

"No, the servants entrances were all locked. Plus no one else but the doctor has seen Dimitri earlier."

 _Uh-oh._

"So…he could still be in the castle?" Elsa asked, concerned, and…upset.

"Possibly. Maybe. For all we know he could be in this very room…again."

Dimitri's knuckles went white.

"I don't like this. It already enough that I don't trust him, and after he heals from a seemingly lethal wound, he disappears without a trace." Elsa muttered in angry tone, "I smell a rat."

 _Seems they're smarter than we gave them credit for._ Chaos said. Dimitri gave no response.

"I'll talk to the guards later to keep watch of him." Elsa said. "I don't like this. The thought of Dimitri running around the castle is too scary to contemplate."

"I think you're going overboard Elsa." Anna wasn't liking how Elsa sounded like now, like a cornered being about to explode into a loss of control any moment. Everyone remembered what had happened last time. "But I guess you're right."

They said nothing much later. After their simple goodnights, Elsa went straight to the commander of the guards, and the man promised to keep a few men on the lookout for anything suspicious. An hour later the halls were under patrol, rather heavily in fact, and Elsa locked herself in her room for the rest of the evening.

 _Well, this is a stinking pile of horseshit._ Chaos angrily cursed. _It's going to be a lot harder to follow her now._

 _Not so._ Dimitri replied smugly. _No one has noticed me besides her, and even then she still doesn't know that it's me she was looking at. It will be easy to evade the guards up here. But for the moment, I think I should leave her alone for now, let her think she's under the false pretense of safety._

 _And what will you do in the mean time?_ Chaos asked. Dimitri gave a grim smile. He leapt off the beam and into an open window, where he then perched himself like a hawk in one of the castle's roofs.

 _I want to take a look at this Ice Palace that everyone says she made on the North Mountain, at the night of her coronation._ He replied. _Maybe I can find out something about her that no one else knows. At the very least I can take a look at that snow monster._

 _Tourism eh? It better be fun at least…_

* * *

Dimitri managed to get to the courtyard without an unwanted incident, then realized there wasn't much in the way of guards out here compared to the castle's interior. Using his powers, he melded himself into the darkness, literally becoming a shadow. It was child's play to sneak past the guards, what with the sun nearing the horizon and the shadows of the evening steadily lengthening.

He reached the town later without a hitch. Reverting back to human form, he leapt from roof to roof of Arendelle's every building, like a ninja of sorts, till he reached the outskirts of the city. Looking around to see if anyone could possibly see what he was about to do, he cloaked himself in illusions to make himself appear like a very large bird to anyone who saw him, and unfurled his wings, taking it to the sky as he flew up to the peak of the North Mountain.

* * *

Dimitri reached the peak just as the sun touched the horizon and started to set, landing a short distance from a steep cliff just a few metres away from the palace. Rounding the corner, he got a proper look at the palace, and whistled in admiration.

"Girl's got talent." He said to himself. "Beautiful craftsmanship."

 _I've seen better,_ Chaos snickered, refusing to acknowledge the beauty before him. Dimitri lightly slapped the sword's sheath in response, much to Chaos's annoyance.

It was a towering monolith of ice. The spires were painfully sharp, and the ice reflecting of multitudes of colors of the setting sun, making it look beautiful but deadly at the same time. There were delicate stairs of ice that connected the palace to the main part of the mountain, however it looked damaged from some sort of attack. Dimitri carefully approached it, and began to climb, slowly.

Reaching the top, he lightly pushed the massive ice double doors, that showed an emblem of a snowflake when they were closed. It swung open under his touch, startling him a bit. Inside was bare, with nothing but a grand staircase, an ice ceiling with a snowflake design, and a frozen fountain. Dimitri hadn't even stepped into the open doorway, till he heard the roar of something very big, and very angry.

 _That doth not soundith good._ Chaos warned.

"Gee, you think?" Dimitri shot back sarcastically, drawing the sword and lighting it up with a burst of orange fire. The blade caught it and blazed like the sun would, the flames not going out as it illuminated the rapidly darkening palace. Then, he continued inwards.

When he entered, immediately he was struck by the sheer amount of power radiating from the structure. Elsa was obviously cut loose for this place, and the icy structure was bursting with her magic, cold, clear, and…pure. The sheer strength of it nearly drove Dimitri to his knees, and he felt a burning sensation stinging all over his skin.

 _This place is not friendly to hell spawn it would seem._ Chaos grunted. Apparently it felt the effects of the castle as well, but to a lesser extent since it wasn't alive.

"No kidding." Dimitri replied. He dropped his illusionary features, revealing his true self, since apparently it didn't mask him from the magic of Elsa's castle. He approached the staircase, only for something massive to land in the middle of the floor with a BOOM that sounded like a cannon shot. The floor shook with the force equivalent to an earthquake. Dimitri quickly stabbed Chaos into the icy floor and held on tightly, not wanting to fall and appear defenseless.

 _I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that's the monster who did that._

 _No shit Sherlock._

It was easily twelve feet tall, made of snow and built sort of like an ape with a squat and heavily muscled body. It had a cavernous maw that was half hanging open, and empty eye sockets. It had thick claws of ice, and large stumpy feet. The only thing that ruined the intimidating image before Dimitri was the tiara on the beast's head.

The beast angrily looked at him, and when it spoke, the words sounded forced and guttural, as if the creature wasn't meant to have a voice.

 **"** **You are trespasser. Go away, and don't come back."**

Dimitri yanked Chaos off the floor, and chunks of ice broke and scattered on the floor. He raised the sword at the snow monster. "I don't think so big guy. I have business here, and no one, and nothing, will stop me."

The beast roared, and massive icicles sprouted from its back to make it resemble a gruesome icy hedgehog. Its mouth then grew razor sharp teeth, and its claws got much longer and sharper, and icy chunks sprouted from its knees and elbows.

 **"** **NO ONE ENTERS MISTRESS PALACE!"** It roared. **"MARSHMALLOW SMASH LITTLE DEMON MAN!"**

 _Called out by a monster named Marshmallow. Ouch._

 _Not wearing illusions, remember? Needed all my strength just to stand in this place. The monster might be a problem at this point._ Dimitri stood his guard.

 _It seems very protective of its mistress, who is obviously Elsa, the creator of both it and the palace._ Chaos mused. _Try convincing it that you are here on Elsa's business. It might back down._

 _When did you become so diplomatic?_

 _I'm just trying to do you a favor here. We'll kill it later if that makes you happy._

 _Whatever…_

"Don't attack me!" Dimitri yelled. Marshmallow hesitated for a moment. "I'm here because of Elsa!"

Marshmallow lowered his massive arms from striking position, and looked at him curiously.

 **"** **Mistress sent you?"** Marshmallow frowned. **"Why?"**

"She wanted me to check on the palace, make sure it's still in good shape." He replied, thinking fast. "If it were to collapse, it could start an avalanche that could wipe Arendelle off the map."

 **"** **Don't disturb anything."** Marshmallow grunted, moving aside. Smiling at his good fortune, Dimitri went up the stairs, with the snowman trailing him slowly. Somehow, the seemingly thin layered ice steps were able to support his huge bulk without as much as a crack.

Dimitri took another flight of stairs to the left, reaching the top floor, and stumbling upon a wide expanse of a room. The ceiling was high and vaulted like that of a cathedral, and there was a jagged icicle sticking out from the middle of it. The floor was damaged and uneven, around it laid a few shards of what's left of something big, and icy, as well as a number jagged ice spikes, directed at specific points in the room.

"This is where the chandelier fell, right?" Dimitri asked, looking at Marshmallow. The snow beast gave a sharp nod, recalling a bad memory

 **"** **Marshmallow throw broken chandelier in pit."** The snowman rumbled. **"Not pretty anymore, bad people broke it and took mistress away."**

Dimitri asked, interested to know about what happened here, from another perspective. "Didn't you try to stop them? You're a huge ass snow monster…you should've crushed them before they touched her, right?"

The snowman roared, **"Evil prince cut Marshmallow's leg, made me fall down in pit."** He pointed at his right leg, and Dimitri noticed that the leg looked reconnected, with a circle of ice surrounding the once severed part **. "When Marshmallow climb back, mistress was gone…"**

Marshmallow had a defeated look on his large face. Dimitri recognized that as sadness.

 _This one, compared to the one called Olaf, seems to have a fierce protectiveness and some deep loyalty to the Queen._

 _Agreed. He might be a giant snowman…but he's got something human beneath his monster side._

 _Do you maybe her emotions could've influenced the way they were created?_

Dimitri thought for a moment. The theory didn't seem to far-fetched once he started to consider it _. Maybe, maybe… we'll look into that later at some point. Right now though…_

He took another look around, and sighed. Whatever happened here must've been intense enough for such a scenario. He went over to the centre point of the floor, where the chandelier had fallen, and then registered what looked like an icy mirror to his left. Leaning down, he stuck a finger in several places where the ice had damaged the floor. At first, he encountered the usual thickness he would expect from the icy creation.

But as then he stopped, when his finger suddenly went through about an inch beneath the floor before hitting cold air. He was just directly in front of the mirror when this happened.

"Thin floor." He muttered to himself. "Must be the magic holding this place together?"

 _Probably._

"Any other rooms in this place?" Dimitri asked the snowman. This time, the snowman was getting suspicious of him, refusing to answer.

"If there are, I need to see them to make sure this place doesn't go down." Dimitri said in a stern manner. "All it takes is one weak support beam, and the entire place could come down."

The snowman grunted, not happy to follow his orders. But he hated to displease his mistress even more. He shuffled forward and tapped the mirror **. "Over here."** Dimitri however looked confused.

"Why the mirror?" He asked. Marshmallow ignored him, instead pushing the mirror up against the wall where it seemed abnormally thin. As he watched, the ice seemed to melt and reform like it was a weird kaleidoscope…until a minute later.

A hidden entrance was revealed, with an archway leading to another set of stairs, this time it was going down.

 **"** **Don't touch anything."** Marshmallow warned again. He pointed at the entrance, allowing Dimitri to pass.

* * *

Dimitri wasted no further time, and walked down the stairs that led deeper into the bowels of the palace, until he finally reached another icy door in the glacial surroundings of this place. Pushing the door ajar, he held up the still-blazing Chaos, he looked around at the room. Technically, he didn't need the light of the flames to see because of his demon vision, but when he was using it in here earlier, he instead got a mishmash of warping colors which gave him an unnecessary migraine.

This room was deep under the palace, and he wouldn't have found it without Marshmallow since the magic in this place was so powerful. If such a room was here, then the source of his mission laid inside here.

There was a bed with sheets of the same glittering material that Elsa's dress was made of, and a small end table with a brush made of ice, as well as a small journal next to it, also made of ice.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dimitri said to himself quietly, sitting down at the desk. Opening the journal and doing a quick flip through, he found that there were only two entries in the glittering blue pages, both during the same day.

 _Makes sense. She wasn't here long before Hans dragged her back to Arendelle in chains._ Chaos commented. Flipping back to the first page, Dimitri began to read the delicate flourishing script written in what resembled blue ink. Ice ink maybe?

 _It doesn't matter, better get on reading._

 _I'm finally free from everything. My greatest fears at the coronation came true, and everyone saw me unleash my powers after Anna took my glove. She wanted to marry a man she had just met, and when I said no, she came after me. I lost my temper, and now everyone knows. They looked at me like a monster, and the Duke of Weselton called me as much._

 _I'm a danger to Arendelle, so now I'll stay here in the palace that I have made. Up here, I can be who I am without hurting anyone. I just hope Anna stays down in Arendelle, and doesn't try to come for me. She doesn't know what happened at birth, and she never will if I can help it._

The first entry ended there, and Dimitri quickly conversed with Chaos before going onwards.

 _Both optimistic and a downer at the same time. Interesting character, this Elsa girl._

 _She feels pain, and came up here to keep everyone safe so she didn't hurt anyone. Noble sentiment, but utterly pathetic._ Dimitri replied condescendingly. _She let her own parents keep her prisoner. She should have showed them the true might of an angry sorcerous._

 _True, but I guess she was too weak to harm her own family. Too pure._ Chaos replied. Dimitri grunted in agreement, and flipped to the second page. This one had a drastically altered mood, and was much darker and longer, tainted with simmering resentment and anger. Dimitri began to smile as he read.

 _I can use this._ He said to himself.

 _Anna came up to the mountain, and told me that I had unwittingly frozen the entire kingdom. I tried to tell her that I couldn't reverse it, but she wouldn't listen to me! I lost control of my powers, and before I knew it, it was our childhood all over again, only worse. My powers hit her heart. After that, I made a snow monster to throw her out, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Maybe someone can lead her to the trolls, and maybe the troll shaman can help her, but I doubt it. I've as good as killed her._

 _Maybe the Duke was right. Maybe everyone is right to fear me. All I do is hurt everyone around me. I'm a monster, and I can't control the power. They were right._

 _They were all right. I'm a monster that needs to be destroyed._

 _Still, maybe there is another way. All these years, I've harboured a tiny amount of resentment for the way my father tried to get me to control my powers. He treated me like a monster, and for all I know, he went off to Frostvale on that fateful voyage not to see an emissary, but to take my powers away. It has the biggest library in the world, so the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Before he left, he said that when he came back, "He would be able to solve all our problems." It makes sense now._

 _If he had told me at the time, I might have welcomed it. But when I cut loose and created this palace, I felt so FREE. My powers are a gift, not a curse, and people think I'm a monster for it. Maybe they are right. I don't trust them to leave me in peace though. If they leave me alone, I'll stay up here where I can't hurt anyone. But if anyone tries to take me back or hurt me, they'll see just how much of a monster I can be._

 _If that happens, Elsa will be no more._

Dimitri started to chuckle, before laughing fully, finishing the last of that entry.

"It would seem that our white dove isn't so pure after all!" Dimitri laughed cruelly at the irony. "She preaches all this 'protecting the kingdom' crap, and she was ready to become a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist! Oh, this is rich!"

 _Better yet, it's something you can use against her._ Chaos said quietly, its voice sounding like the Devil's advocate. _Its proof that she can be corrupted, proof that she has a dark side. Better yet, this tells us that it's close to the surface, just waiting to get out. All things considering, it shouldn't be too hard to get to her once you find an excuse to stay near her. Her sister might be a problem though._

 _She's easily dealt with._ Dimitri assured. _Once I can get close to Elsa, its checkmate._

Closing the diary, Dimitri exited the room and started climbing back up, reaching the top to find Marshmallow waiting for him. He didn't look too happy, plus he was breathing heavily.

Dimitri titled his head and asked innocently, "Something wrong?"

 **"** **I said no touch."** He growled. " **You read mistress diary. Now, Marshmallow squash you flat!"**

* * *

 **Guess we all learn the hard way when it comes to snooping around a girl's diary. How will Dimitri handle THIS?!**

 **Tune in next week to find out...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmare

**Author's Note: Are you piped up for a fight?! ARE YOU?!**

 **And are you prepared to see some real life nightmares screwing your head, heart and bod altogether?!**

 **Then enjoy reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Nightmare

With a roar, Marshmallow once again became the icy armoured behemoth from before, and Dimitri had to leap aside, Chaos trailing a streak of flames as it swept through the air, Marshmallow's icy fist slamming into the ground, but remarkably not doing anything to the ice.

"Whoa, big guy! Not necessary!" Dimitri shouted when he rolled over to a safe distance, trying to talk the monster down. The magic of Elsa's castle, he cursed inwardly, had drained him, and now he was no stronger than the average man. It was taking much of his power to maintain the flames. With a huff, the flames disappeared from the blade.

At least he could still hold his sword against the beast, he was thankful for that.

 **"** **Mistress no send you!"** He roared. **"You evil! You hurt mistress!"**

 _Smart creature. I wonder how he knew._ Chaos remarked with casual indifference.

 _Is there no end to your snarky insolence? And does it matter?_

 _Nope to both. And there's nothing you can do about the first._

 _Prick._

 _Likewise._

Realising that the beast had gone full-on-rage mode, Dimitri stood back further to give himself some breathing room, looking for a way to take advantage of his surroundings. The room was barren and the icy shards wouldn't really do much to another icy creation, so that was no use. The monster had no emotions beside anger, so fear was a bust. He would just have to fall back on his raw battle skills.

 _On the bright side, at least we'll get to know what it feels like to fight for survival. Like a warrior backed into the corner with nothing but his sword against a thousand foes…_

 _Save the idiosyncrasies for later. If it's a fight he wants, then a fight he gets._

Chaos shut up then, but it nevertheless directed it's bloodthirstiness against Marshmallow.

Marshmallow roared and charged Dimitri, intending to run him through with a shoulder spike. Smiling at the monster's stupidity, Dimitri shuffled his feet to the left and grabbed the charging spike with his free hand, and hauled himself up, landing on the beast's back, managing to avoid being impaled by any of the spikes. Raising Chaos, he plunged it into the monsters back, waiting for Chaos to absorb the creature's essence. The monster stopped his charge and howled with pain, but Dimitri's eyes widened when he realized it wasn't disintegrating like he thought it would.

Then he heard Chaos groaning in his mind. _Too pure… Can't absorb it…_

 _Damn it!_

Ripping Chaos out, he was ready to swing it and take off Marshmallow's head, until the beast shook like a dog with fleas, sending him flying. He quickly used the momentum and pushed his legs outwards on the floor. Once the soles of his feet were down and sliding on the ice, he immediately did a semi-crouching position and pressed his free hand down to slow down and prevent him from skidding off. When he stopped at an appropriate direction a few seconds later, Dimitri reversed his grip of Chaos, the blade now pointing downwards, and he charged the massive creature, belting out his own bestial roar while doing so, opening his wings at the last moment and using them to increase his momentum at the giant snowman, cutting a deep gash in Marshmallow's back before the snowman could dodge the attack, and then he landed opposite him. The snow monster roared in anger.

 **"** **Marshmallow hate you! Marshmallow will squash you flat!"**

"I believe we've already established that." Dimitri grinned, his sharp teeth bared in a shark-like smile. Raising Chaos into position again, he charged Marshmallow again, just as the massive creature swiped at him. Forgetting his demonic speed was gone, Dimitri tried to duck the attack, only for the arm to slam into his torso, sending him flying into a wall with a grisly crack. Wincing as he felt his bones were edging towards the wrong places, he realized that any injuries he sustained against this beast would stay until he left. He would have to fight this battle much more cautiously.

The large snowman approached and raised a foot, ready to fulfill his threat of squashing Dimitri.

 _FOOT!_

 _I see it!_

Rolling to the side, Dimitri sank Chaos into Marshmallow's leg as it came down. He held tight onto Chaos's pommel, as the large snowman raised its leg to check if he had killed Dimitri. While that happened, Dimitri hoisted himself mid-air, yanked Chaos out of the leg at the same time, spun around in the air and holding the sword with both hands, did an almighty cleave at the monster's hip. It cut through the leg made of ice and snow with no resistance, and the severed stump plopped to the ground with a dull thud. Marshmallow roared as he went down, " **You cut Marshmallow leg, like evil prince!"**

Standing just out of reach of the thrashing beast, Dimitri swept back his messy hair, gave a grim smile, and swiftly brought Chaos down on the other leg, severing that one as well.

"My turn monster." He suddenly rushed in faster than the eye could see, and he cut off his arms as well. Marshmallow roared vainly, now being just a head and torso, totally defenseless. Dimitri circled Marshmallow and stopped above his head. He then raised Chaos above his own head, and prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Good night, Marshmallow." Dimitri sneered. "Perish knowing that your mistress will fall into darkness because you failed your duty!"

Marshmallow thrashed more frantically, but his struggles were cut short when Dimitri stabbed downwards, Chaos plunging into his head, and hellfire suddenly blazed through the blade. The snow monster melted instantly, and his various cut off body parts melted as well. Once he made sure the monster was really dead, Dimitri put out the flames on Chaos, and all that was left was the monster's tiara.

Picking it up, Dimitri sensed Elsa's magic pervading it.

 _Elsa was made queen before she ran off._ Chaos said. _I'm guessing that this is hers. Or at least, it used to be. Don't let her see it._

"No problem." Dimitri slipped the tiara into his coat for later examination. "Maybe it will give me more info on the nature of her magic."

He made his exit from the ice palace without further hindrance, leaving the lonely monolith of ice, silent against the cold snowy winds…

And silent forevermore.

* * *

It was a simple matter to convince the innkeeper that he had already paid his outstanding room bill, and Dimitri was later in his room, examining the tiara while lying on the cheap bed.

 _Let's see just how much Elsa has changed, shall we?_

Extending his mind control powers out to the tiara, he tracked the imprint of its original owner to establish a tenuous metal connection with Elsa from afar. It allowed him to glean basic thoughts and emotions from her without her awareness, but didn't allow anything more.

Closing his eyes, images began to form in Dimitri's mind. They showed that Elsa was doing paper work, and Dimitri extended his vision into her mind, searching for her emotions. Of course, her current emotions were a mixed jumble of nervousness, weariness, and suspicion directed towards him, and the work was barely being focused upon.

 _I'm touched. She worries about me._ Dimitri quipped.

 _Worries that you'll cut her throat more like it._ Chaos replied sarcastically.

 _She has no idea what I really intend. She'll wish I cut her throat once I'm done with her._ Dimitri chuckled, searching deeper. Thoughts then began to leak into his mind, most of them just Elsa wondering what the shadows had been, and what Dimitri's intentions might be. Shrugging them off like old cobwebs, he searched deeper…and deeper…much deeper…

Memories, afterthoughts, sub consciousness…etc, etc…

 _How long is this going to -_

Suddenly he found himself standing in a black space, with a lone chest floating in front of him.

 _Oops, too deep._ He cursed. _Mind link._

 _Be in and out of there quickly._ Chaos nearly shouted. _She might sense you in her head._

Looking around, he realized he was in a black stone chamber, with no ceiling apparently and just endless space above it. The black treasure chest, when he looked at it again, was chained with innumerable locks of blackish metal. When he neared it, he suddenly grinned, sensing an intense aura of rage and destructive lust radiating from it.

 _I think I just found Elsa's dark side. She locked it in the bottom of her mind and soul. Pity it wasn't enough to hide it from me._ Dimitri mused. _I'll return later and release it._

 _Why not now?_ Chaos asked.

 _Because if I release it now, she might be able to subdue it and the whole plan would be gone. I need to wait until she is ready to embrace it._

Placing his hand on the floor, Dimitri uttered a syllable, leaving a rune scorched onto the chest before concentrating deeply, feeling his mind being vortexed back into his own body and cutting the mental connection off.

Opening his eyes, Dimitri shook his head to clear the black spots in his vision, and tucked the tiara away in his jacket.

 _Looks like I'm gonna have to keep you much longer._

Time to pay Elsa another visit.

* * *

 **Elsa's Study, Midnight**

 **Her POV**

I had just finished with the massive pile of paper work on my desk, and was thinking happy thoughts of turning in for the night. Yawning and rubbing my stinging eyes, I grabbed the small lantern on my desk. I lit it with a match and headed out of the door without any hesitation.

The moment I locked my study door however, once again, that familiar tingling sensation ran up my spine. I felt like I was being watched, by that same presence earlier, but the feeling was much stronger now, almost screaming, "SOMEONE'S HERE!"

Something wasn't right.

Stopping, I looked around, holding my lamp aloft in the dark hallway, the only light coming from the small lamp and the moon outside. It was a rough night outside, and a thunder storm was brewing, the wind already howling, and I could hear waves of water crashing angrily from the port itself from this distance.

The lamp gave off very little light, and most of the hallway remained shrouded in shadow.

A rustling sound made me gasp.

I thought I saw something move, and spun towards its direction, seeing nothing but the shadows.

 _Goodness Elsa, please…don't panic. Don't panic. It's just darkness, empty, black darkness. The lantern will guide your way, yes…it will._ Ignoring those tumultuous feelings, I started making my way down the familiar direction of my room. That's when I realized something.

The guards were missing.

The two burly guards who had been there outside the study, the ones assigned to keep watch, mainly to ease my paranoia, were gone. It was as if they disappeared into thin air…

 _No no no…there's has to be logical explanation. They must've gone to bed, thinking I'm asleep in my desk again. Or they switched shifts and someone else is coming here. Wouldn't be the first time though…_

Pushing my worries aside, I continued down the halls. It was quite a long way to my room, but normally I enjoyed the walks at night, especially when the cool moonlight of the windows was streaking a beam of silvery glow that made me feel comforted just by looking at it.

But tonight was different.

My steps echoed off the walls, each noise seeming thunderously loud in the gloom. The windows were all bare, the curtains wide opened. That was strange. The maids always closed the curtains at night.

Another shadow moved out of the corner of my eye outside. I shot a look at it, seeing it was just the shadow of a flying branch. Goodness…I had to stop scaring myself like this.

I continued to continue forward. When I turned back to look at the corner, I froze, shocked into freezing in place.

Against the far wall of the T in the hallway was a shadow of a man. That alone wouldn't have alarmed me except for two things.

There was no man to cast the shadow. And there was no source for the light either in the corner of the hallway.

As I watched, the shadow grew and thrashed about on the walls, as if it was a living creature being tortured. The more it thrashed, the more I could see how it twisted, and formed into the silhouette of a monstrous demonic beast of hell. That alone would have scared me enough…

Till this happened.

I saw a monstrous shadow hand slashing out at me. I hadn't even moved when I saw it clipping my own shadow. Then a tugging sensation, and then a stinging pain ran up my arm as a shallow, but noticeable cut appeared where my shadow had been clipped. Instantly recognizing this as dark sorcery, I did the only sensible thing.

I dropped the lamp and ran.

Terror clawed at me as the halls were suddenly alive with moving shadow beasts, all of them evil and twisted. They lunged at me, all of them seeming to laugh at glee, wanting to do God knew what to me once they caught me. I ran down the halls, instinct driving me to find somewhere safe, far away from the monsters of darkness.

Oh how quickly this night had become a living nightmare!

* * *

 **No POV**

Dimitri gave a silent laugh as he watched Elsa taking off, her nervousness changing to utter terror in the space of only a few seconds. He had the gift of scaring the living daylights out of people, and his shadow trick, while simple, was effective in doing that.

Following in his shadow form that showed off the silhouette of his demon self, he chased Elsa down the halls, with a legion of Shadow Demons he had summoned following his lead. He could hear Elsa panting, her breath coming in short bursts, and it wasn't hard to follow her, as she was unwittingly generating ice from her feet with each step, making an easily followed trail.

He could practically smell her fear.

She wouldn't be sleeping tonight after he caught her…

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

All the time I was running, I wasn't aware of my sense of direction. And eventually, I found myself in front of a locked door at the end of the hallway, trapped in a dead end. I tried forcing my way in. No luck. The shadows grew near, and I panicked, fresh terror taking over my mind once again.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, lashing out a blast of ice. The shadows screeched when it hit them, the ones who took direct hits dissipating into inky splotches. I ran through the breach I had made in their ranks, and just kept running, the only thought in my mind being of escape.

Several of the shadows swiped out at me as I passed, and I felt the bottom strip of my dress being torn away. It actually was a blessing in disguise though, as it freed up my feet so that I couldn't trip anymore. The new found freedom gave me an adrenaline rush, and I ran faster, hurtling through the halls.

But as I ran, a question popped itself in my head. One that made me almost cry out in desperation.

Why wasn't anyone else here to see what was wrong?!

* * *

 **No POV**

Dimitri turned and chased after Elsa, cursing his aim. He had actually helped her by freeing her legs (wow, now those are some _legs_ ), and now she was moving at a surprising pace for a queen who probably didn't exercise.

He roared in anger, making the Queen wince, and she picked up her speed. He didn't have to worry about anyone waking up because there was a shadow demon stationed at every point, watching over every human in the castle, soundproofing the rooms and keeping them all in deep sleep.

He chased after her, deciding to keep the attack up a little while longer. Sooner than later, she would tire out and lay defeated on the floor, pleading for mercy.

 _And then …_

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I ran through the halls, turning at every corner and pathway, blindly running to wherever it may have led me. Eventually though, I reached a smaller wooden door and pulled it open. Thank God this one was unlocked. I ducked inside, shutting it carefully before sealing the doorframe with ice. The ice glowed slightly, allowing me to see that I was in a store room full of shelves of jars. I was near the kitchens.

I pressed my ear up against the door, my heart beating right out of my chest. Then, I listened as the sounds of the screeching mob of shadows drew closer.

And closer….

And CLOSER…..

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I saw Elsa shut herself in the store room, and felt a chill begin to emanate from it as she froze the door shut. Deciding that I had scared her enough for one night, I waved off the demons, bending them to my will. They weren't pleased to leave their prey, but obeyed me nonetheless and spread out in form and length, plunging the castle into total darkness. Then, I belted out a sinister laugh that I was sure Elsa could hear, and then reverted myself back to normal form, materializing from the darkness and onto my customary spot on the rafters.

I kept one eye on the door carefully. My ear suddenly twitched, upon hearing a familiar voice…

 _Well, I'd say that was a rather successful night._ Chaos cackled. It sounded awful against my ears. _Short, sweet, and it'll scar her for life._

 _Or at least until I make my move._ I responded.

I watched the door, still as a statue in the gloom. There was nothing for several minutes, and I had almost decided that Elsa had fallen asleep in there when I felt the frost start to thaw from the inside of the doorframe. It disappeared all-together, and the door opened to reveal Elsa peeking out into the darkness. She couldn't have been able to see very well in the pitch blackness around her.

Raising her hand, a small flurry of ice crystals flew around it, soon forming into a mini storm, the ice glowing with a soft bluish light, allowing her to see properly in the dark. Apparently satisfied that the shadows were gone, she sent a pulse of magic down her dress, the icy fabric repairing itself. Immediately, she headed off towards her room, her head swiveling as she made sure she wasn't followed.

 _What do you say?_ Chaos asked mischievously. _A little more fun in fear?_

 _Why not?_ I replied grimly, jumping to the next rafter. Though I was as silent and stealthy as the shadows themselves, I decided to allow a slight thump to be heard as I landed, cloaking myself in a thick layer of shadows to conceal my identity. Elsa's eyes shot to the ceiling where I was hiding, the power of the ice storm in her hand steadily starting to increase.

This was going to be fun…

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I blanched at the barely audible thump, looking at where I thought it had come from. The shadow monsters that were chasing me, they had disappeared much quicker than I thought.

The scenario was too easy to wave off…much too easy…

I gulped, realizing something else was following me. Something much worse than those monsters…

Raising my hand, I made the icy cyclone bigger, illuminating a dark shape on the rafter. There was a dark chuckle of one who enjoyed the torment of others, and then the shape took off, leaping from rafter to rafter and disappearing out of sight in seconds.

I gasped when it moved. At first, I was about to burst into another sprint, but something snapped inside my mind. As much as I wanted to run away, I was also getting determined to stop this madness. I already had one dark stalker, I didn't need two of them in this castle. Plus the aura this one gave off was much darker, and much more evil than the normal feeling I got during the day. Charging up my powers, I blasted ice at the hallway up ahead, making a wall of ice freeze over and sealing off the hall. That left only back towards me, and I charged another blast, preparing for the figure to come after me instead, face to face.

Instead though, I heard a shattering noise. My ice wall, it…broke?!

 _Im - impossible! My ice doesn't break unless I MAKE it break!_

Casting those thoughts aside, I flash thawed what was left of the wall and chased after the shadow through the halls. To my bitter luck, I lost it in the darkness once more before I could discern where it was running off to.

Mentally cursing, I made the mistake of turning around, and I nearly screamed upon seeing the figure rush past me in a blur. The shadows seemed to cling to it like a second skin, hiding who or what it really was. I rounded the corner and saw that it had disappeared again. Raising my hand to spread the light, I looked around for the figure, my eyes betraying the sight of the monster…

I gave up looking around after a full minute. It was still there, I could still feel it's sickening aura of evil somewhere, but I still didn't know the source! Sighing, I gathered my bearings, only to receive another shock as I realized that I was in a deserted part of the castle that hadn't been used in years. I didn't know which way was out. Gulping, I started off down a hall, hoping I could make it to a familiar place before that thing caught up to me.

Before I made it far though, I saw the flash of something above me, something leaping from rafter to rafter. Whipping around, I hurled my miniature storm at it, clipping the edge of its black clothing, and spreading fractals of frost up the material. The slight glow gave its position away, and I award myself with a grim smile of satisfaction.

The figure had no idea what was coming next.

* * *

 **No POV**

 _You're hit!_

 _I know._

Dimitri kept himself crouched low on the rafter, smiling as his improvised plan came together.

 _Let her think she has me, then I shall unleash my surprise._ He muttered to Chaos. _Fear alone is good, but I want to speed this up. Let's see how she handles Terminal Corruption._

 _Heh, that's gonna be a sight to see!_

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

Pointing at the ceiling, I stuck up my thumb and pointer finger, shaping a finger gun.

"Enough games!"

With that, I unleashed the burst of power in one concentrated shot. I was ANGRY at this figure. It had scared me, nearly made me lost control of myself and my powers, and it had hurt me, as I had no doubt the living shadows were its doing as well. Now, it was time for pay back.

The ice hit the ceiling and spread like a living virus from hell, sealing the hall at both ends and freezing the walls, floor, and ceiling solid. The entire hall slowly became an enclosed rectangular chamber seemingly crystallized by the ice. The whole point of freezing this area was to keep the figure off balance, keep it here, and the final and most important thing.

It lit the hall up with an ice blue glow.

The glow from the walls made both the figure and myself stand out as dark silhouettes, making it look to an outsider like two shadows were trapped in a glittering chamber of ice. Looking up at the rafters, I saw the crouched figure, the frost now having melted from its clothing. The shadows still clung to it, concealing its identity, but that didn't stop me from launching a blast ice at it. It leapt to another rafter, and continued leaping even as I shot blast after blast at it. The rafters froze over with thick layers of knobbly ice, and as I predicted, the silhouette made a mistake, slipping on one and falling heavily onto the frozen ground.

As soon as it hit the ground, I aimed both hands at it, unleashing a mini cyclone of ice at it. The storm surrounded the shadow with its powerful winds, leaving it nowhere else to run, and it cut and stabbed it with innumerable shards of ice. I saw it slowly kneeling on the ground, seemingly conceding defeat…

 _Yes! I did it!_

My grin of satisfaction, was short lived however.

I looked again, and without realizing it, I faltered. The ice shards that were tearing it apart, were all getting broken, one by one, and the pieces melted in the air. The cyclone that enveloped it exploded in a burst of energy that nearly took me off balance.

I gazed at it, with a sense of dread. It was now looking at me, directly.

The message was clear. The games had ended.

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I let Elsa think she had me, biding my time until she let her guard down. It didn't take long for that to happen, and I silently savoured what was about to come next. One by one, the shards of ice broke when I raised my defenses, and I generated a small heatwave with my hellfire that was hidden beneath my shadow disguise. With a snap of my finger, the cyclone exploded and dissipated into the air, throwing the Snow Queen off balance.

Then, I got up slowly, raised my left hand and pointed at Elsa with all the authority of God or Satan himself, whoever came first.

She never looked more afraid in her life. I could sense it…

" ** _Elsa Arendelle, you are a threat to the balance of the world."_** I intoned, my voice disguised in a deeper and much more evil sounding manner to make the situation more believable.

 ** _"_** ** _The Heavens see you as a threat."_** I continued. **_"You hold power that no mortal should have, and lack the control necessary to use it. When you lost control, God took notice. When mortals threaten the balance, he sends me."_**

"To do what?" Elsa demanded, her hands glowing with power. "You look more like a demon to me!"

 ** _"_** ** _I am Death!"_** I bellowed, my voice echoing the halls with a malevolent effect. **_"Bringer of the Final End, Reaper of Souls, and Destroyer of Mortals who abuse God's gift! Your soul is mine, and Hell's Judgement awaits YOU!"_**

A bolt of black energy formed and crackled in my outstretched hand. The hellish power that created it filled with abysmal black, and the colour of pure evil until the light and holiness from the ice fell under its corrupting aura, rendering its colour into a purplish black, eventually making it break and shatter into nothingness.

Elsa could only scream as I fired the bolt. The force of the blast flung her backwards into the wall with a loud crack. I watched the black orb struck her chest, slowly sinking into her heart. She moaned with agony, as the pain wracked her body.

Her bones were the least she had to worry about…

Seeing my work here was done, I vanished, dissipating into the shadows with a deep laugh and some ominous last words.

 ** _"_** ** _Drown in your pain as death consumes you, Elsa Arendelle. I will harvest your soul soon enough."_**

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

The pain blotted out all thought, and all I could do was make pathetic noises as it ripped through my being. It felt like someone was filling my veins with hundreds of different lethal poisons all at once, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I could only pray for Death to just take me and let this suffering end.

Instead, it kept on for what felt like eternity. When it finally stopped, I felt as weak and helpless as a baby, unable to even sit up properly. I lay there, on the floor, prone in the darkness.

I don't know how long I was there, but apparently I had regained enough strength to stand when I opened my eyes.

It must've been really late into the night. Slowly, I staggered for a few moments, opting to lean against the wall after realizing my legs were no stronger then jelly. As I slowly tried to walk, I kept on clutching my heart tightly. The spot where the bolt had hit felt hot as a furnace, and another bolt of pain shot through me when I touched it.

Gasping in pain, I drew my hand away and just focused on getting to my room, wondering only one thing.

Why was I still alive?

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I watched from the rafters silently, noticing Elsa staggering back into her room, looking like she was ready to collapse. Licking my lips, I took out the tiara and activated the spell to once again sense her emotions.

I smiled. My plan was working.

 _Terminal Corruption. Elsa is a dead woman walking. She just doesn't know it yet._ Chaos laughed akin to a sadist.

I lay back on the rafters, satisfied with how things had progressed, with these last thoughts echoed in my head before I nodded off.

 _Sweet dreams Elsa. For soon, your demons will be brought to the surface. And, you…will…be…_

 _MINE._

* * *

 **That was just a small glimpse into what Dimitri's schemes is about to stir for Elsa.**

 **Wonder the consequences later folks, for there is more to come...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Arena

**Author's Note: A little displeased, I reckon, some of you are over how Dimitri murdered ol' Marshmallow and cursed Elsa in the dead of night, not that I care anyway...since he's the main anti-villain of this story here and me and Fenix did whatever it took to make it that way...**

 **But let's get that aside to focus on today's chapter, which features Elsa getting a taste of that curse on the first day...and Dimitri, killing someone else, this time with a worthy battle scene. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Arena

 **The Next Day**

"Ugh…my head…"

Elsa found herself, clasped in the covers of her bed, groaning when the rays of sunlight streamed out of her windows and on her face.

Her sleepy eyes registered the familiar surroundings of her room. Nothing looked disturbed or out of place…

That's right, absolutely nothing…but her. Even after such a peaceful sleep, apparently, her mind sent an impulse to her brain that something was off.

 _I…I…came here after finishing my work…right? No wait, I ran here…because…there was something that spooked me in the hallways…what was it? Did it attack me? Did I…why does my chest feel numb…_

Clutching her temples, the events of the night before played in obscure fuzzy images, and she wondered if they had all been a weird dream fabricated by her overactive imagination.

She sighed, and took off the covers, swinging her legs out to stand up.

Then the familiar feeling of the events returned, albeit painfully.

When her bare legs touched the floor, she was forced back down with a wave of weakness ripping through her. She placed her dainty hand, right on the spot where her chest felt utter numbness, and then hissing through her teeth when it gave a throb of pain.

 _Well, that clinches it._ Elsa thought. _Not a dream._

Waiting for the weakness to subside, the pain slowly died down to a subtle burn, as if she had a hot coal in her chest trying to burn its way through her heart and out. Standing up, Elsa got herself dressed, gritting her teeth in an attempt to ignore the burn in her chest and trying to remember what had happened last night...that might've cause this.

 _There…there was this shadow. Yes! A shadow, no shadows…I was chased, then the mysterious cloaked figure, he…said something…and he did…_

She remembered the paranoia she had felt, and finding the shadow with no source, but after that it got fuzzy. Vague images and glimpses, were as good as her memory could go for now, and she pieced the night together as best as she could.

She had been chased by living shadows before they left for some unknown reason. Then, she had hunted – or had she BEEN the one being hunted – a shadowy figure to an unused wing of the castle where both were sealed in a box of ice. There had been a brief fight before the figure revealed its identity as…Death?

Much of what had been said had been lost to the haze of her mind, but what Elsa DID remember was that it had claimed to be Death, sent by God to kill her.

Elsa clenched a fist as a wave of anger swept through her. So maybe Heaven and Hell are real after all. If that was the case, Heaven had forsaken her, wanting her dead. Well, she would show them that no angel, demon nor the Reaper himself would kill her!

When she looked at the mirror, she gasped.

A brief glimpse, but she witnessed the ugly look of anger before it faded from her face.

She stared at her innocent reflection, and blankly conversed with herself. "What was that? I hadn't been this angry at the Coronation…nor even did I exploded at how Hans tried to murder me and Anna…"

That had been unlike her. She had locked away her anger in the back of her mind, and almost never lost her temper, ever.

 _Last night must have really put me on edge._ She sighed, finishing the final touches of her large braid. Then, she exited her room, resolving to keep the events of last night to herself.

But for how long though?

* * *

 _The Queen has woken up!_

Dimitri woke up abruptly, nearly slamming his head on wooden bar above him. Then he heard the door to Elsa's room opening and immediately focused his attention down at the scene below, and just as he thought the woman herself stepped out.

 _She slept later than usual._ Chaos commented. It was its warning that had woken Dimitri.

 _What makes you think that?_ Dimitri asked in an absent minded manner, as he began to trail Elsa from above.

The way she walked, the way her posture was right now. Something was different about her…

 _Anna was pounding on her door earlier._ Chaos recalled, before he decided to wake Dimitri up. _Anna is always the last to wake in the castle, but today Elsa stayed sleeping until it was nearly afternoon right now, as far as I know._

Dimitri didn't reply, staring intently at Elsa, trying to figure out what was strange about the Queen today.

"She seems much more guarded and careful with her actions." Dimitri muttered softly to himself. "Almost like she is afraid of hurting herself."

Elsa whipped around with lightning speed, hurling a bolt of ice towards Dimitri's voice.

Dimitri suppressed a gasp, nearly choking.

 _How the hell did she hear that?!_ Chaos demanded in his mind. _Does she have super hearing now?!_

Dimitri didn't reply, flattening himself against the support beam and praying she didn't fire another blast. The bolt hit the ceiling where his head had been moments before, the ice freezing so fast that it ripped a chuck of the ceiling the size of a cannonball clean off, freezing the piece in the center of the ragged formation. It looked like a sea urchin of ice attached to the ceiling.

 _Imagine if that had actually connected._ Dimitri mystified. Then, he shuddered slightly. _Dimitri the Headless Half-Breed._

 _Normally I would laugh. But if you had really died though…_ Chaos trailed off.

Elsa kept staring intently at Dimitri's hiding place, as if she knew he was there. After a full minute had passed though, she turned back and kept going.

 _O-kay. No more thinking out loud._ Dimitri said to Chaos. _Either the corruption is working faster than I originally thought, which unlikely for someone like her is, or we scared the living shit out of her last night._

 _I'm going with option number two._ Chaos said. _If she ain't on a hair trigger after last night, she ain't human._

 _Well, we already know Heaven had a hand in her powers._ Dimitri reminded, following silently along the beams.

 _The question is, how much of her is Human, and how much is Divine?_

Dimitri followed Elsa, though this time he took the initiative to remain few meters in front of her wherever she went to avoid being blasted if she happened to look back. The entire time he had followed Elsa, she was in pain, but was trying her best to mask it. If Dimitri hadn't been an accomplished torturer and the cause of her discomfort, he would have never known she was hurting inside. As it is though, he picked up on the subtle cues, such as the ever so slight wince whenever she took a step, and occasionally putting her hand over her chest, like she had heart burn. The reality was actually much worse.

Besides a quick lunch, evaluating the servant's duties, and then checking up on her butler Kai, to remind him that she wasn't feeling very well and she wanted him to keep things intact while she recovered. She avoided questions of the sort, saying that she had a passing headache. Later then she left and headed for her study, shutting the door with a click. Dimitri heard a soft noise like that of the wind, but the air was calm today. That's when he saw the ice creep out from the door hinges, and the then door frame, freezing it solid.

 _Not taking any chances, is she?_ Chaos commented.

Dimitri didn't answer. He just stared at the door for a moment before making up his mind about something, and eventually leapt down and landed on his feet on the floor.

 _I came here to do a job, and I have been neglecting it._ He explained to Chaos. _I'm here to kill angels AND demons. I think it's time to hunt for another group._

 _What about Azazel?_

 _I shouldn't run into him if I leave no survivors._

* * *

 **The Black Market**

Once Dimitri snuck out of the castle, this time he used the back entrance where no one else but a sleeping guard was present, and then back into the familiar surroundings of the black market

It had been a habit of him, whenever he couldn't find any leads on demonic activity present on various locations he travelled before, to have a second line of work.

Being a mercenary.

He made it known before that he was a proficient sell-sword, and made it clear that he would only serve the best when people tried to hire him. However, since no one around this shithole looked rich enough, nor kindly if you will to offer him at least a hundred gold coins for any mission in particular, he decided to hit the arena.

Underground societies like this one always had an area to fight and make a name for yourself and demons were almost always searching for powerful human warriors that they could hire for their own often bloody purposes. Of course, they look, use, and dispose of when required. By disguising himself and making himself known as one of the best mercenaries in existence, Dimitri had flushed out, and killed if he wanted, countless demons that would have otherwise proven a pain in the ass to hunt down.

The arena entrance was at the center of the black market, where a lanky middle aged fellow guarded the stairway that led down, deep into the bowels of the Earth. Dimitri mentioned his purpose to the arena today, and the man moved aside, and Dimitri descend down the long and rounding stairway to the bottom, where a long corridor shrouded in black he stumbled upon. He took off his cloak and folded it nicely, hoping there would be a place for him to safely keep it while he was busy. He then shortened his hair, though he really liked his hair's length where it was, stabilizing the color to just black, and changing his features to make himself more rugged than he already was, so that he was no longer recognizable as Dimitri Blodfel. His chains disappeared as well, and he changed Chaos to a katana with a black blade and silver inlays along the hilt.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked.

 _I thirst for blood_ …

 _Then it's a yes._

He followed the corridor, where it then led into a bright opening that Dimitri had to shield his eyes for a moment before registering that he had arrived.

The arena, Dimitri was surprised by the quality of this place since most places had a small affair, no more than a large cave with a dirt ring for fights. However this one was an actual stone arena with room for up to a thousand, maybe a few more spectators in the seating area. Also a large circular fighting area with a thin coating of sand on the uneven stone ground, with the walls around them were held by sturdy bricks. He took another look down in the arena, and noticed that four brutes stood at four parts of the arena, with cement mixtures inside large containers next to them stood. Dimitri deduced quickly, that the brutes would apply cement on loose bricks to connect back into the wall, to prevent the fighters from using the bricks as weapons.

But that was inside the circle. At the entrance where he stood, there were two branching paths. One had the occasional fighter enter, so it must have led to the waiting area with the rest of the. The other had a constant stream of people entering, making it the stairs and then to their seats. Stationed at the eight doorways of the place, were two heavy set men, classic bruisers. Each one was collecting fees for entry.

Approaching the one in front of the fighter entry, Dimitri jerked his head.

"How much to massacre these weaklings?"

The bruiser raised an eyebrow.

"You got guts." He said, his voice much softer than expected. It was unfitting for such a big man like himself. "Can you put your blade where your mouth is?"

Dimitri didn't reply, instead opting to draw Chaos, stabbing it into the ground an inch away from the man's feet.

"Try me."

"Five coins." The bruiser grunted. "Rewards are whatever the loser had."

 _Had? So…they fight to the death and you get to steal the spoils?_

 _Seems so._

 _I'm liking this place already…_

Dimitri debated trying to enter for free, but decided to go with the flow. He needed to appear, and act human to stand a chance at flushing out the demons around this place, that he had to find, of course.

Pulling out the coins, he handed them to the bruiser, plus an extra three.

"I don't suppose you could let me choose my opponent, could you?" He hinted.

The bruiser raised an eyebrow, pocketing the coins. "Follow me."

The man gave a quick shout down the corridor, and another bruiser came up and beckoned Dimitri to follow him. They walked through a few more tunnels in this place, eventually reaching the top floor in the viewer's box for the arena owner. Dimitri quickly laid a hand on Chaos as the only occupant stood up and turned to look at Dimitri.

"What is it Bob?" The occupant asked. It was a woman of above average height who was overlooking the arena from here. When she turned her head around, Dimitri noticed she was about in her mid-twenties. She was a pretty thing, apparently having a calm, yet fierce demeanor beneath that stoic mask and curled heart shaped lips. She had flowing black hair down her back, and wore what looked like a custom made tunic and leggings, the tunic a rich royal blue, and the leggings pitch black. Her boots were thick leather, and studded with small iron spikes. She had a two swords sheathed on her back.

"I have a special customer for you, boss." The bruiser said. Dimitri looked at the entryway where they came from, only to see two more bruisers blocking the entrance. These guys did mean serious business indeed, considering a woman was their employer.

"Paid a special fee to choose his foe. I would have let him since you don't really care so long as the fights entertain, but his clothing and weapon made me think you might want to see him."

"You were right as usual." The woman glanced at Dimitri for a moment. "You have got to be the smartest bruiser on the planet."

"Aya ma'am." He said with a slight bow, grinning the whole time. Then, he left the two alone.

The woman grabbed a chair and sat down, beckoning Dimitri to the same. He did likewise and faced the woman. "Don't worry, I don't want you dead. On the contrary, I want to make you a deal. Name is Kira by the way."

Dimitri kept one hand on Chaos.

"What, and why?" He asked.

"By your clothing, weapon choice, and those rugged looks, you have obviously done well in the mercenary industry." Kira began. "That means you'll murder any normal opponents. So I'll let you choose your foes, but on one condition."

"Enlighten me." Dimitri cracked his knuckles.

"Occasionally I need someone dead." She bluntly stated. "You kill people when I need you too, you get to do whatever you want here. If you do well enough, I have higher ups that might want to meet you."

 _Higher ups? Maybe she has demons for bosses._ Chaos mused.

 _That would explain the elaborate set up she has going here._ Dimitri agreed. _And if not, it should at least get us noticed._

"Deal." He said, releasing Chaos and shaking her hand.

Kira raised one eyebrow. "You agreed rather quickly. Normally, a smart mercenary would want to know more before accepting such a vague contract."

"You don't tell, I don't ask." Dimitri said. "My skill is more than enough to deal with any treachery or surprises, plus I have shut up clause if it pays well."

Kira smirked at him, as if he was making a joke. Yet at the same time her fingers traced the sheath of her blades. "Fine. Choose a foe, and let's see if you are as good as you boast."

Within the next few minutes, Dimitri was looking at the listings Kira handed him about the mercenaries, bounty hunters, or arena fighters who were signed up for the battles, willingly or not. Though their names were what visible weapons they carried, no mention of anything subtle enough did he glimpse some useful intel came out. The descriptions were bare bones and dust, so Dimitri mainly had to rely on Kira's opinionated estimates of their strengths, as well who was infamous in the arena.

"By the way, if you intend to fight in the arena, you need to have a name to use." Kira remembered. "Real or not, I couldn't care less."

Dimitri thought for a moment, conferring with Chaos before giving a name.

"Call me Zerak." Dimitri said with a small smile. It was fitting, meaning Chaos in the demonic tongue.

 _Chaos and Chaos, Lethal Killers. Nice ring to it._ Chaos commented.

 _Don't get used to it._ Dimitri laughed in his mind. _It's a cover, nothing more._

 _Mmhmm…hey look, what about this fellow here?_

Dimitri looked at the listing again, his eyes spotting a name in the middle of the column.

 _My killer instincts are flaring for some reason. I think he's the one to die today under our hands._

 _Well if your killer instinct is telling the truth, he better put up a good fight then._

 _Has it ever not?_

"This one." Dimitri tapped the name lightly, much to Kira's grim delight. This was going to be a fight she'd wanted to happen, and boy she was going to enjoy it.

"It's settled then."

* * *

Not much time later, Dimitri was in the centre of the arena waiting for his foe, the crowds already psyched up for the fight that was about to happen, and some of them were having short conversations of the new fellow (him obviously) who dared to enter the arena like some overconfident upstart.

 _The crowd doesn't seem to like us very much._

 _Does it matter? We're just here to fight, regardless how they react to us._

 _Like old gladiators of Rome eh?_

Dimitri grinned. He had chosen to fight someone named Boon Steel. According to Kira, he carried no visible weapons other than his famed gauntlets, he was a major contender, with many people betting on him to win. From what the rumours said, he used his fists for every fight he's been in, the metal gauntlets letting him beat and pummel an opponent onto the ground into a pulp, and being able to stop a broadsword at full swing.

 _Let's see how he fares against you._ Dimitri said to Chaos. Chaos gave an echoing laugh in Blodfel's mind.

A metal gate that stood in the far wall opposite Dimitri was opened, and a burly man stepped out. He was five inches above Dimitri's height, and wore studded leather boots, leather leggings, and mismatched armour made of alternating strips of metal and leather. His gauntlets were thick, strong, and had a sheen to them that suggested that they were forged of something other than iron or steel, possibly titanium. His face was like that of a boulder, rough and covered in scars. He had a thick sandy blond goatee, but was his head was shiny bald.

Boon looked at Dimitri, and raised an eyebrow at his nerve of waiting in the centre of the arena instead of staying near the edge where he could guard his back. He approached Dimitri, stopping before him and crossed his arms in contempt.

"You've got nerve, boy." He said, his voice grave-sounding. "This won't end well for you. Surrender now and I'll let you keep your oversized butter knife and your life."

Dimitri thought about the offer for a second. Not because he would accept it, but because Boon had made it in the first place.

 _I'll bet he has connections._ Chaos suggested.

 _I know. Now shut up will you_.

This man was obviously a seasoned veteran, and would be hellishly hard for anyone to kill. Still, Dimitri was confident in his abilities. But from the offer he had made, it implied that he had a comfortable life, and didn't really need to fight. Few people would have such a lifestyle, and those basically extended to drug dealers, assassins, and demon servants. Boon didn't look like he had ever taken a drug in his life, let alone dealt it, and he was too bulky for an assassin. There was no way to be sure, but Dimitri resolved to kill him as brutally as possible. It would definitely get some attention from demons in the place who must've hired him.

"Your time is up old man." Dimitri gave him a snide look. "Time to die."

Boon just raised his fists in the boxer's ready stance.

"Not today. I reckon this old dog has a few fights left in him."

Dimitri just gave a smug grin, and allowed his eyes to flash red for a moment. Boon looked surprised, shaking his head as if he was seeing things. But before he could comprehend a single sentence about what he saw, Kira stepped into the ring between them, and drew both of her silver blades, holding them out in front of the combatants.

"LET'S GET THIS STARTED, SHALL WE?!" She shouted to the crowd. The crowd roared back.

"On the right!" She pointed at Boon, "The one and only, undefeated, The Gauntlet Bonecrusher, Boon Steel!"

The crowd cheered on. Boon however paid no attention to the crowd one bit, his attention focused on Dimitri.

Kira then pointed to the left, "And on the left, a newcomer who dares to challenge the arena's veteran, Zerak!"

The crowd booed on him. Dimitri expected that, but when a tomato was flung at his face, he sidestepped it quickly, and glared at the person who did that. The idiot stumbled and fell into his seat.

Kira's blades rang in the air as they clashed. "WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE BRAWL…BEGIN!" The crowd roared much louder this time.

She bolted for the open door as quickly as she could after commencing the fight. But Dimitri didn't pay attention to that, tearing Chaos from its sheath in a slicing motion that would slash Boon deeply across his chest if it hit. It had felled many opponents before in the previous arenas he had fought in, but it failed this time. The katana caught itself one of the many ridges in Boon's gauntlets, and Boon, with a grimace, thrusted back with force, putting Dimitri off balance.

Using the momentum, Dimitri back flipped to regain his footing, and lunged after Boon with Chaos ready for another slash, just as Boon drew back his fist to punch him right in the chest. The blade and gauntlet collided with a burst of sparks, and a small shock wave was emanated a second later, sending both of them sliding back several feet.

The crowd was seriously getting wild at this fight.

Boon stared at Dimitri with incredulity.

"That only happens when I touch demonic metals! Are you some bounty hunter sent by my masters to kill me!? Have I displeased them?!" Boon demanded, rushing towards Dimitri while saying so.

"No. I'm much worse!" Dimitri shouted, waiting for Boon to swing his fist at him. When it happened, he launched himself up to dodge the incoming attack. Immediately he swung his body mid-air, with a slash from Chaos that should have cleaved Boon in two.

Instead, he found himself sent flying back a sudden punch to the jaw, shattering his jaw bone and turning his vision into white when his body slammed against the wall, blinded by roaring pain. It felt like someone had crushed his facial bones to dust, and he couldn't move his mouth at all.

Boon's name kept being cheered on, much louder this time, by the crowd.

Dimitri heard Boon's triumphant cry, as well as a taunt. "So much for worse, you scrawny runt! I'm faster than I look, and I've felled foes much more powerful than you!"

His vision clearing up a little, Dimitri saw Boon rushing towards him, a savage smile on his face.

He felt blood trickling out of his mouth, where Boon had socked his left cheek.

 _Fuck this. NOW I'M MAD!_

Quickly forcing himself to his feet and using Chaos as an improvised crutch, Dimitri allowed his demonic power to flow back into him, augmenting his strength back into his real self. He had been willing to fight with the strength and speed of a human to avoid suspicion, but apparently down here no one played by the same rules.

Plus he was pissed, and Boon would pay in blood for that punch to his face.

"Too slow!" Boon swung at Dimitri fiercely.

 _Agreed, Boon Steel._

Dimitri grabbed the gauntleted fist and redirected it with inhuman speed, startling the crowd who all thought it was going to be the end of him, making Boon punch the ground instead of his skull. The gauntlet made a small crater when was driven into the ground with unnatural force.

 _I knew it! No wonder it hurt like fuck! He's using a mystical object beneath those gauntlets of him!_

Chaos shouted deep in his mind. _Dimitri, he's using a Daemon Stone beneath those gauntlets!_

Dimitri knew exactly what a Daemon Stone was. When equipped by a normal human, it augmented their abilities to that of the strongest lesser demon.

But demon lords were better still.

Boon looked at him, his face shocked as he tried to rip his fist from the ground.

"How the hell-?!"

Dimitri grabbed his broken jaw, and with a quick jerk! The jaw was popped back into place right inside his mouth, his demonic powers repairing them in seconds. To prove it, he decided to give Boon some startling information.

But before that, a roundhouse kick to the chest which sent Boon tumbling for a few feet back into the arena.

"Next time, you shouldn't take your enemies so lightly." Dimitri snapped, his voice filled with venom. "Especially when they're not even human to begin with." His eyes glowed back into the malevolent red it was.

"Blodfel!" Boon exclaimed, immediately on his feet and back into his fighting stance. His face was deliciously filled with fear.

"If you know my name, you know what I do!" Dimitri roared, he rushed at Boon this time with inhuman speed. Boon tried to block the blades this time, and got a rude shock when Chaos imbedded itself in the thick gauntlets, barely nicking the skin within.

"Impressive." Dimitri declared, immediately kicking Boon in the stomach which sent the veteran on his knees. "Normally, Chaos cleaves through everything. Remind me to take those gauntlets off your corpse and make a new coat for my blade!"

Ripping Chaos free, Dimitri swung again and again at Boon, and each time the fighter could only block the lethal strikes that followed. The gauntlets doubtlessly had an enchantment to prevent it from breaking so easily, so the more damaged the gauntlets became, the weaker it would become. Dimitri didn't really need those gauntest in any good shape since he was just going to melt them down anyway.

Before long, the gauntlets were covered with so many gashes and dents that they were now just rendered useless. Boon himself was panting heavily, obviously at the last string of his energy.

Dimitri slammed the pommel of Chaos onto Boon's nose, immediately disorienting him…and switched the blade's position, and with two quick strokes, Boon's hands were severed, leaving bloody stumps. The man himself collapsed to his knees, gasping out at the sudden pain.

 _This is it..._

Dimitri's held Chaos's blade to his neck, and the crowd instead of booing Dimitri, were now roaring for Boon's blood.

 _Typical of these low lives._

Chaos agreed. _Let's end this man's misery already._

"Last words?" Dimitri asked. Boon looked up at Dimitri, remarkably showing no tears, nor pleads of mercy, even though the pain o flosing his hands was driving him to bleed quickly to death.

"Kill every last fucking one of them." Boon growled. "I was dragged into their schemes against my will, and have done unforgivable things because of them. Kill them all."

Dimitri was taken aback by the abrupt turn of events, but Chaos's blade stayed firmly were it was.

"Where are they?" Dimitri whispered.

"Only Kira knows." Boon replied. "Torture her to the brink of death if you wish, but she will sooner end her life before she reveals anything to you. Kill more of their officers, and she might recruit you into the ranks."

"Humanity thanks you." Dimitri solemnly said, allowing Boon to accept that a shred of humanity was still within this apparent monster of death and destruction before him.

Boon chuckled, blood spilling out of his mouth, "You aren't the only one to be forced into this role."

And with that, Dimitri beheaded him.

Playing the crowd pleaser, Dimitri saluted to the crowd, and raised Chaos in the air. The crowd roared when they witnessed the bloody execution of their once favourite fighter. Chaos winked in the light, the blade bloody and seemingly glowing with an inner light.

 _Strong spirit, this man had. With that Daemon Stone inside him..._ Chaos commented.

 _Another for the collection._ Dimitri responded absentmindedly, lowering his hand

Kira returned back into the field to meet DImitri, smiling broadly. She immediately took up his left hand, faced the crowd, and raised it in a winner's gesture.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" She cried out. "ZERAK THE BLOODEDGE HAS DEFEATED THE MIGHTY BOON STEEL ON HIS FIRST BOUT! LET'S HEAR IT FOR ZERAK!"

The crowd roared even louder.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, _Zerak The Bloodedge? Sounds overrated, but fitting._

 _I like it. You're Zerak, and I'm The Bloodedge!_

Kira pulled Dimitri close and whispered to his ear.

"Excellent job, newbie. Strip whatever you want from his corpse, and then you can leave." She traced a finger across his chest suggestively before she left the ring.

 _Did she just call me a…_

 _I believe she did._ Chaos laughed at Dimitri's outrage.

Leaning down, and avoiding the dead stare from Boon's head, Dimitri loosened the gauntlets off the severed hands, and set them aside, stifling a grunt when he received a minor shock from the residual enchantment still present in the gauntlets. Then, he searched the rest of the corpse, finding the Daemon Stone (apparently placed on Boon's chest beneath the armour), as well as a small mandatory pouch of coins that each warrior had to have for reward money. It wasn't much, but it would do for someone like him, for now of course.

Plus he found an interesting necklace. The design was intricate and convoluted, obviously not demonic in origin, but not human either.

 _That looks possibly Seraphic._ Chaos hissed.

 _Possibly._ Dimitri agreed. _I think I need to pay Sophia Purity another visit._

 _Oh goodie, more fun with Heaven's bitch!_

Dimitri smirked and pocketed the necklace.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy this bloody fight? Leave a review if you did...**

 **Next time on Our Darkest Desires...Dimitri revisits Sophia, with some unwanted guests at tow, and he gets summoned back to the castle...harshly?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Edge

**Author's Note: Welcome back my friends, glad to see you've taken the time to continue reading this tale from where me and Fenix let it off last week. Now this chapter here will be the forefront to what can be safely assume as where Elsa and Dimitri will hit it off...properly?**

 **But first, more despairing situations for Elsa, Dimitri becomes a hero, and he pays a visit to Sophia again...and Chaos's mouth. It's mouth I tell you.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Edge

 **Arendelle Castle, Elsa's Study**

Elsa winced as a fresh wave of pain wracked her chest, accidentally dropping her brush that was freshly dipped with ink, and it skittered across the paper, making a ragged line that wrecked the carefully written sentences on the paper. With a huff of frustration, Elsa sent a gentle pulse of ice through the ink, slowly freezing it so it would separate from the paper. Then, she plucked up the line of frozen ice, and dropped it into the trash, allowing it to melt.

The pain had subsided to a dull burn before she had eaten, but the occasional jolts of fresh burn kept plaguing her. She had already damaged much of her paper work thanks to this these distractions, and it was getting extremely annoying having to freeze the ink out of the paper repeatedly.

"Oh well…another round it is…" Elsa grabbed a fresh piece of paper next to her.

Just as she started to write again though, she gasped in pain.

This time, her heart felt like it was being seared by a thousand blazing irons.

She dropped out of her chair, and started to spasm violently one the floor. Her head snapped back and her voice cracking. Her entire body felt as though it was dipped into a fiery boiling cauldron. The accursed heat spread through her body, and she collapsed to the floor, unable to move as it flowed and burned through veins.

Unable to register anything else comprehensible but the searing pain, she blacked out a few moments later.

* * *

 **Black Market, Near Sophia Purity's House**

Dimitri had nearly reached the house, garbed back in his normal gear. He was exchanging new ideas of torture with Chaos, since they had nothing else better to do.

 _Illusionary torture this time, seeing her scream at thin air should be amusing._

 _Maybe, but considering the holy aura of the place…I doubt such methods could pass for more than five minutes before everything gets blurred, and then she's back to normal._

Chaos grumbled. _True, but five minutes will give her another taste of why she has to fear us._

 _Stop it._

 _What? Has she grown out of your –_

 _Stop. Talking._ Dimitri repeated fiercely.

He felt a twinge in the back of his mind. Frowning, his immediately reached for Elsa's tiara in his overcoat pocket. He realized that the twinge had come from the vestiges of the mind link he had made with Elsa before.

 _Funny. That shouldn't be there._

A quick glance at any visible onlookers, before he hid behind a large rock.

 _Something is brewing inside the Queen's mind…I can feel it already…_

Dimitri hadn't bothered to answer Chaos's doubt before his mind entered the link. He cursed almost immediately with what he saw.

The dark side of Elsa had been unleashed, and was ripping through her body like a plague. Elsa had collapsed in her study, and from the looks of things, the darkness was about to gain control much sooner than expected. Growling, Dimitri went deeper into the link and plunged into her soul, taking no chances.

 _Oh no you don't! Timing is critical, and I won't have this spoiled because 'you' didn't want to wait!_

Tearing through the tenuous link and into Elsa's soul, a nightmarish scene took shape. Dimitri stood in a huge black stone chamber, at the center was the open chest, and in front of it were two figures. One was a figure that looked like Elsa, but her hair was black as night, and her dress was coated with the same iridescent purple of Dimitri's overcoat. Dimitri then saw that her eyes were a shade of deep purple, rippling with sparks of dark, corrupted ice. Behind the evil Elsa was the real one, wrapped in dark tendrils of corrupted ice, and eyes closed, looking like the life was being leeched from her body, which was actually happening.

Dimitri growled, "You're not supposed to be here, not now at least."

The 'other' Elsa turned around, giving a pensive look at the newcomer who disturbed her manic torture fest of the real Elsa.

"Blodfel?" Dark Elsa asked curiously. "You are the one who released me, yes?"

Dimitri nodded, a snarl on his lips

"Why are you here?" She asked. Her voice was the same as the original, only with a harsh note in it, as if she was ready to drown the world in blood.

"Because you have overstepped your boundaries." Dimitri replied, reaching for Chaos.

His eyes widened, realizing it wasn't there. Nevertheless he kept his attention focused on Dark Elsa. "You were supposed to be subtle, and do the job slowly."

"Not this!" He pointed angrily at the real Elsa, who whimpered in agony.

"What does it matter?" The shadow retorted, almost maddeningly. "So long as I am free!"

"No." Dimitri snarled, conjuring twin orbs of hellfire in his palms. "Subtlety is key, or else she will always fight you. Don't you think people will notice if she suddenly starts acting like a sadistic psychopath?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Dark Elsa screamed. "I WILL BE FREE, AND NONE SHALL STOP ME!"

"Bad choice." Dimitri grimly stated. "VERY bad choice."

The shadow Elsa screamed like a banshee, and hurled two orbs of corrupted ice magic at Dimitri. He dodged them with ease, then unleashed a demonic roar, slamming his hands into the ground. The orbs of hellfire shot out, and spread outwards into a ring of hellfire, surrounding them both. Not stopping there, Dimitri raised his fist and slammed it into the floor sending a burst of hellfire scorching through the stone from his direction, melting the corrupted ice binds that imprisoned the real Elsa, as well as knocking Dark Elsa off her feet. Dimitri quickly rushed forward and grabbed the real Elsa out of the air before she could hit the ground, rolling as he landed to disperse the shock.

Coming up out of the roll, he looked down at the prone figure in his arms, and felt a trill of something unfamiliar in him when he looked at Elsa's face.

Was it…protectiveness?

 _Strange._ He thought. Then, Elsa stirred slightly, her skin paler than normal. Her eyes opened a crack, and the first thing she saw was her apparent savior.

"Di…mitri?" She asked weakly. He debated on whether or not to answer her, but decided that she would probably put this down as a dream.

"I'm here." He assured, deciding to play nice.

 _Dreams could change opinions._ He hoped, gently laying the prone Elsa against the wall of the chamber.

"Stay here and rest. I'll deal with this." He said firmly, allowing a trace of warmth into his voice. Elsa smiled vaguely and tried to give a weak nod, but lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Turning back to the prone form of the shadow Elsa, Dimitri readied two more orbs of hellfire, "What's the matter? Given up already!"

Just as he said it, suddenly the figure was gone from sight. Dimitri blinked with short lived surprise, quickly knowing there was nowhere to hide in the chamber. He barely had time to look around the chamber, before getting hit from behind and tackled to the ground. Dimitri hissed when two hands grasped his forearms, cold as ice and leaching the heat from his body where it touched. The fire in his hands went out quickly, and then he was flipped over. He grunted when the shadow Elsa suddenly straddled him, her hands gripping his wrists. Dimitri snarled, as his hands were leeched of color, slowly going numb.

"I. WILL. BE. FREE!" She snarled, black ice creeping from her hands to encase Dimitri's arms. Dimitri just chuckled grimly.

"You don't realize how badly you just fucked up, do you?" He asked in a low voice. The shadow Elsa just gave a savage grin as the ice encased Dimitri's arms and froze them to the floor. She put her palms on his chest, and ice began to spread towards his neck.

"It looks to me like I win, Blodfel." She mocked him. "You're in no position to be making threats."

Dimitri just gave a secret smile as the ice reached his head.

"Woman, I'm ALWAYS in the position to make threats!"

The ice then encased Dimitri's entire body. Dark Elsa laughed evilly, tracing a fingernail off Dimitri's frozen chin. She got off the now-frozen Dimitri, and redirected her attention towards the real Elsa. Just as she started to approach the helpless Snow Queen, her ears twitched.

She heard a crack. Her eyes stared at the frozen figure, just as Dimitri made good on his threat…

The ice suddenly shattered in an explosion of icy shards, startling Dark Elsa, and Dimitri shot up like a vampire, grabbing the shadow Elsa by the neck and holding her in the air. She gasped for breath and started clawing vainly at Dimitri's hand that held her neck.

"You are the inner demon of the soul." He snarled, tightening his grip and cutting off the gasps with a squeak. "And I hunt demons for a living! Now do you realize how badly you fucked up?!"

The shadow Elsa couldn't make any noise, unable to take in even the barest wisp of air. Dimitri loosened his grip just enough for her to breath, and demanded the same question again, much louder this time

"Yes." The shadow Elsa forced out. "I…agk…messed up!"

Dimitri allowed his hand to grow warm with traces of hellfire. "Now, what will you do?"

The shadow gulped before continuing. "I will do whatever you demand, Blodfel, or perish horribly."

Dimitri gave a grim smile. "Good girl."

He dropped her on the floor without any concern for her state of being. Dark Elsa just heaved in a lungful of air, grateful for Dimitri's mercy.

Dimitri approached the prone figure that was the real Elsa's spiritual manifestation. He said a few words in Latin, and she faded away, rightfully returning to the control of her own mind.

The shadow Elsa faded too, dispersing like an ink cloud in water. Dimitri sighed, and reverted himself back to his own mind.

 _What happened?_ Chaos asked once he returned back into reality.

 _It doesn't matter. It's been taken care of._

* * *

 **Arendelle Castle.**

Elsa awoke on the floor, with a pounding headache, and memories of a strange dream.

When she awoke from the shadowy trance that had snared her, she remembered only faint images of what she had dreamed, and was unsure if they were even correct. She remembered a searing pain, then falling into unconsciousness. After that, it took on a fuzzy dream-like quality. She remembered a nightmarish version of her, attacking…her, trapping her with tendrils of black ice that weakened her and sapped her life. Then, the figure was challenged by someone else in the dream, and next thing she knew, a burst of what seemed like light – or was it fire? – melted the ice. She would have collapsed to the ground, but was snatched out of the air before she could do so, the figure laying her gently against the wall of the dark stony chamber she had been inside. She had barely managed to open her eyes because of how much the shadow had weakened her, and she saw what seemed like Dimitri.

That's right, it was Dimitri! Only this time, he seemed…different. Instead of the bad vibes she felt when he was around…at the moment where they had locked eyes in that dream, he gave off a feeling of protectiveness and security, like he was her personal bodyguard, or a brother she had never had.

And there was something else in those red eyes too, something deeper and much more mysterious…

After that, she had blacked out again, and here she was…feeling sore as hell. She groaned and forced herself to her feet, only to collapse on her knees again. She tried twice more, but was unable to support her own weight, feeling weak as a branch.

 _Was that all just a dream? Or is something happening to me?_ Elsa thought, a bolt of fear ripping through her at the thought. And the brief feelings she had gotten from the dream of Dimitri…

Making an ornately carved staff of ice with designs of winter wolves, she used it as a crutch, slowly getting up, and managing to get back onto the chair of her study. She slumped then and there, feeling completely drained.

 _Enough…I've had enough of this!_

This had to stop. The fear of Dimitri, this mysterious jolts of pain, and now this outlandish dream. Elsa has made her decision. Putting aside all reason, she thawed the ice on her door, and called out for her guards.

Two new guards quickly opened the door, the old ones apparently still missing…having not reported for duty this morning, nor yesterday.

"Send for Kai." She ordered the two worried looking men. One of the guards ran out to find Kai while the other took up a position just behind Elsa, seeing the frail condition she was in, and he assumed the worst.

Kai arrived a few minutes later, his normally red face even redder, indicating he had been running.

"Your majesty, what happened? Has your sickness gone worse…should I call the doctor?" He asked worriedly, taking up her pulse almost immediately.

"That doesn't matter right now." Though thankful for Kai's kindness, she had business to settle. She didn't want to mention the whole Death ordeal, as it would make her situation more complicated than it already was, plus more unnecessary explanations.

"Kai, I want you to send out a wanted notice, alive only, injured if you have to."

She looked at him, with such seriousness the butler nearly stepped back in caution. "Find me Dimitri Blodfel."

* * *

 **Sophia Purity's House**

Dimitri reached the hut within a few minutes after the incident with Elsa.

 _Now that's settled, are we going to torture her or –?"_

 _Wait._

Chaos grumbled. _That's the second time today you cut me off._

 _She has guests._

Chaos stayed silent this time.

Dimitri's ear pressed against the door, listening to the voices being exchanged inside.

"- nearly killed me, and forced me to reveal Briathos! He must be stopped!"

That was Sophia, but another voice spoke, a female voice, sounding angry.

"We can do nothing more than stay here in case he returns. We are spread too thin to be able to search for The Hinter, and even if we could, we would be barely lucky to have an entire battalion to defeat him. He's too damn powerful for crying out loud!"

Dimitri smiled. They were talking about him.

"You don't think I know that Andrea?!" Sophia shot back. "But if someone doesn't kill him, he'll slay the entire Earth Corps where they stand!"

"We'll just have to keep out of his way then." Another voice said, this one deep and definitely a male's. A very large one if the voice was anything to judge by. "He is a demon lord halfling. Human blood strengthens divine blood, so that makes him stronger than any demon lord, or possibly an arch-angel."

"God no…" Sophia said breathlessly. "I pray it isn't so…"

"Praying won't do any good Sophia." The man dryly said. "He is part demon-part human, but not angel nor part latter. God cannot answer such prayers directly."

"Then what CAN we do Swift?" Sophia demanded. "Hiding won't help. He seems to find everyone everywhere they could possibly hide!"

 _Pft, not without some help…_

 _Shut it Chaos._

"It's all we can do." The man, Swift, sounding defeated. "And if he happens to return, we die fighting, as is our fate as Nephilim."

 _Nephilim?! Finally something for my taste buds to remember!_

"If he returns, we'll give him a fight to remember." Andrea growled. There was the sound of metal on metal.

Dimitri decided to wait no longer, and kicked down the newly repaired door. The door crashed down, startling the occupants of the hut. Dimitri grinned, stepping inside smugly.

"Good!" he bellowed, looking at the three people sitting around the fire at the center, staring at him in shock. "I wouldn't want this to be boring, now would I?!"

The two Nephilim jumped to their feet, drawing twin blades, so that he had four swords pointed his way. Their blades were bright silver and gold, and were carved with angelic runes. The aura they gave off made his teeth ache, and the aura of the sacred ground the hut was built on sapped his strength.

Both were garbed in nearly skin tight jumpsuits made of some kind of flexible scale-like material. Andrea's was silver, and Swift's was gold. Andrea was a pale skinned woman with short black hair in startling contrast to her suit. She had fire in her eyes and youth in her veins. She would be a fine opponent if things went sour.

Swift was large and muscled, both of his blades broadsword sized. He had dark swarthy skin, and had curling blue runes all over his exposed flesh, telling any who could read them that he was an elite soldier who had survived combat with at least 100 demons, a rare feat. He would be a challenge, but if everything went according to plan, he wouldn't have to find out.

 _Unsheathe me damn it! I need their blood seeping down me! I NEED THEIR SOULS!_

 _For the love of…would you please shut up, so that I can proceed with my plan?_

 _PLAN?! NO! FUCK THE PLAN! KILL THEM NOW!_ Chaos was vibrating mildly on his sheath, indicating it was growing mad with bloodlust.

Dimitri ignored the torrent of abuses that rained down one him. To say the least, Chaos wasn't happy with his sudden out of the blue plan.

He held up his hands, making the angelic warriors pause.

"I love a good fight more than anyone, but I have actual business to conduct here." Dimitri scratched the back of his head. "I won't kill you if you don't kill me."

Andrea narrowed her eyes. "I say gut him now. Save us a lot of trouble."

"You know the laws as well as I do Andrea." Swift warned her, shaking his head. "Any humans who come under peace cannot be harmed. Even if he is only half. That's how YOU joined, remember?"

Dimitri cocked an eyebrow. "Not half angel? What are you then?"

Andrea snarled, seemingly getting angrier whenever he spoke, only for a glare from Swift to stop her from lunging at Dimitri.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She growled.

"I'll make you a deal then." Dimitri calmly said, taking up a chair and sitting down, much to everyone's chagrin. "I don't like demons any more than I like angels, so I'll level the playing field. You tell me your secret, and I'll give you information that can save this planet, and Heaven itself."

 _Are you mad?! Your mission is to kill them all, not help them!_

 _Yes, but if they don't get the warning, demons will take over, and then they can sift the entire army to hunting me. Keep both sides fight, and I can roam free._

 _I hate your logic._

 _You're a sword. You don't have to like me, just cut things._

THEN LET ME CUT THEM DOWN NOW ALREADY ASSHOLE!

 _Not now, not yet at least…_

GAH!

Now it was Swift's turn to narrow his eyes. "How do we know you tell the truth?"

"Have I ever lied in my deals before?" Dimitri retorted.

"You haven't been crazy enough to try to make a deal with Heaven before." Andrea shot back.

"Well now I have an incentive." Dimitri said. "I'm curious, and old horn head sicked Azazel on me. Gave me this." He sighed, opening his tunic enough to reveal the massive scar that had yet to fade. "I would be dead if it weren't for Queen Elsa."

Sophia opened her mouth, about to say something nasty, till Dimitri shot her a venomous look. "You'll get your turn Purity."

Andrea anger stayed, but her suspicions rose. "Elsa? Why would she help you?"

"I'm sure Purity told you I'm hunting Briathos." Dimitri said as simply as he could. Chaos screamed loudly that he was an idiot for revealing the plan. "She is my way in."

"Good luck with that." Andrea snorted. "She's a halfling."

Swift looked like he wanted to slap her as she realized she had said too much.

"Ah, that confirms my suspicions, but do we have a deal? Or do I have to kill you both right now?" Dimitri said.

 _PLEASE…LET ME…KILL THEM…FOR FUCK'S SAKE!_

"We can't trust him." Andrea muttered.

"We haven't any choice, do we?" Swift replied. "He could kill us easily. If there is a chance that we can warn Heaven of something big, we need to take it, even if it's from Dimitri Blodfel himself"

Andrea sighed and lowered her blades. Her grip on them was still tight though.

"You tell first Blodfel." She snorted. "And be nice."

"Fine by me." He knew Nephilim couldn't break their oaths, and proceeded to reveal the dreaded info. "Satan is raising an army. He means to begin the End Times the next time the Celestial Portals open."

All three jaws dropped.

"How do you know this?" Andrea demanded.

"Not all demons are like Lucifer. Look at my father. Look at me." He said with a small smirk. "Now your turn, what are you?"

Andrea grumbled silently, and sat down, Swift following her lead.

"Do I have to?" She asked Swift.

"Yes." He said heavily. "We had a deal."

She turned to Dimitri. "I'm a demon halfling."

Dimitri's expression was pure shock. "Did I hear that right? DEMON halfling?"

 _Uh…well then the man will do…_

"Yes." She growled. "Just demon. Not demon lord."

"Demon blood is supposed to kill humans though… I'll have to look into that." He muttered to himself before turning to Sophia.

"Oh yeah, I'm mainly here for you, Purity. Catch." He said, tossing her the necklace he had taken from Boon. She caught it and looked at it, frowning.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, not kindly.

"One of the arena combatants of the black market had it. Went by the name of Boon Steel. Said he was a demon servant, but this looks more angelic to me."

Sophia looked up at him sharply, anger smoldering in her eyes.

"Did you kill him?!" She demanded. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, lounging back in his seat.

"What do you think?" He continued in a bored tone. "Yes, of course I killed him. Although his final words were admittedly a bit strange…"

Sophia's expression was murderous, and Swift rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a firm look that said on no uncertain terms to calm down. Regaining some composure, Sophia spoke again, her voice quivering.

"What did he say before you slaughtered him?"

"I didn't slaughter him." Dimitri said quietly. "He put up a good fight. He died with what you angelic folk would call 'honor'. Broke my jaw, and nearly took the rest of my head with it."

"Pity he didn't." Andrea said. Swift held up a hand sharply, and she fell silent.

"Before I beheaded him -," Sophia was gripping her fists tightly, trying not to lunge at Dimitri, "- he said 'Kill every last fucking one of them. I was dragged into their schemes against my will, and have done unforgivable things because of them. Kill them all.'

Dimitri stopped for a moment to regain his breath, "Does that mean something to you?"

Sophia looked down at her lap, and Dimitri noticed with mild curiosity that a tear had dropped from her eye. Then, she looked up, her eyes wet.

"He was my father." She sniffled. Dimitri cocked an eyebrow when he heard this, Sophia herself, though upset, was unsure why she was telling a mass murderer her story right no.

"He raised me until I was eighteen. That is when the Nephilim found me, and told him that I had potential to be a Guardian, one who summons angels to earth. They began my training, and he vanished shortly after. I never knew what happened to him, but this necklace was from me. It was supposed to always lead him back to me, but he must have been forced into an oath of obedience by the demons."

Dimitri said nothing.

"I'm keeping this." She firmly stated to Dimitri. "Any objections?"

Dimitri waved it off, "No. What use have I for an angelic artifact? I have much more valuable trinkets to secure anyway."

"You mean Queen Elsa?" Her face barely concealed anger and disgust at the thought of him with the Queen.

"You can TRY to stop me, but I wouldn't advise it." He said, laying a hand on Chaos. Both Nephilim laid hands on their own swords. They stayed in that standoff for a few moments before Swift lowered his hands. Dimitri followed, but Andrea did not. He didn't protest though, confident he could kill her before she could draw if it came down to it, even in his weakened state.

 _I SAY WE END THE DEMOON HALFLING FIRST!_

 _Yeah yeah, she'll be a definite nuisance…but not now._

 _Curse you…_

"Anything else Blodfel?" Sophia asked. "Because if not, then get out."

"Actually, yes." He replied. "More demons to track and kill."

"You're out of luck." Sophia smugly crossed her arms. "I don't know any more."

"I do." Swift said. Andrea shot a look at him.

"Why are you helping him?!" She protested. "He kills our kind!"

"He kills demons too." Swift calmly reminded. "Send him after the demons, and we can spare our own troops."

"Normally, I would object to being used." Dimitri gave an amused smirk. "But this time I'll make an exception."

"I'll tell you, but you have to give us a day to withdraw from our prepared attack." Swift said sternly. "Or else no deal."

"Fine." Dimitri assured. The Nephilim would come flocking to him when he killed Briathos anyway.

"On the North Mountain, in the crevice below the Ice Queen's palace, is a newly formed demon base." Swift said. "Our scouts said it is heavily guarded, and possesses some elites. There were also whispers of one of the Demon Lords is there."

"Azazel?" Dimitri asked, suddenly alert.

"Not a chance." Swift shook his head. "Much more minor. Naamah was the name being spoken."

Dimitri's lip curled in a grim smile. "I've been looking forwards to that PARTICULAR demon. You have 24 hours, starting now. Then, I kill."

With that, Dimitri stood up to leave.

* * *

Chaos angrily screamed again. _Naamah will be an excellent feast…but are you seriously going to leave these two where they are right now? Would you even know how to find them again when the time comes?_

 _You and I have our ways right? We'll figure something out…and if worse comes to worst…_

 _We'll hunt them down and then kill them._ Chaos replied in a bored tone.

 _Mmhmm._

"Hey Swift? Rein in your charge. Andrea plans to throw her sword at me when I exit this doorway."

Andrea just stared at him from the back, Dimitri smiled and just kept walking.

No sooner had Dimitri walked out of the house containing the black market entrance was he surrounded by several tough-looking thugs.

Mercenaries.

 _Can my day at least have a few minutes of peace?_

"May I help you gentleman?" Dimitri asked.

 _Kill them all!_

 _Sheesh, cool down your bloodlust from earlier. I will do the job, but just wait a minute. I want to know why they are coming after me. This isn't a conventional robbery. Too public._

"Yeah, you can." The leader grunted. "You 'ave a price on your 'ead, and we mean to be collectin' it! It said alive, but nothing about injuries, so come quietly, or we'll beat ya' to a pulp and drag you back!"

Inwardly, Dimitri was surprised.

 _The dream seems to have backfired horribly._

 _Yup. Now Elsa REALLY don't like you._

"How much is the bounty?" Dimitri asked.

"You're going for 10,000, mate!" a mercenary called out.

 _Decent price considering they have no idea you are a hardened killer. Elsa just thinks you are creepy, and she puts that kind of money on your head?_

 _I think I'm supposed to be flattered, but I'm not. A hundred thousand would've been sufficient._

 _Show off._

Dimitri drew Chaos anyway. "I pick option number three. I kill you all and skip town."

The mercenaries grinned at the prospect of a fight, and rushed at him, yelling like animals.

The fight was extremely short, and none were left standing when it was done. Dimitri wiped Chaos off on a dead man's tunic, and started towards the edge of town. He had to kill two more groups before he was stopped by several guards, all of them bearing Arendelle's crest on their tunics.

"Do I have to kill you too?" Dimitri asked edgily, one hand on Chaos. "I really am getting sick of this. I doubt you'll be any more difficult to kill than the mercenaries."

The captain of the guard, standing out by the insignia on his shoulder, held out a hand in an attempt to placate him.

"No one needs to get hurt. Queen Elsa just wishes to speak with you."

"She needed to put a bounty on my head for that?" Dimitri cynically asked.

The guard winced, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "She was rather insistent. She REALLY wants to talk to you. And she wasn't happy either."

"No surprises? No being taken prisoner?" Dimitri asked, still fingering Chaos.

"Nothing." The guard assured. "Hell, keep your sword if it makes you feel better."

 _I think they're serious._ Chaos said. _They look terrified. If they wanted to harm you, they would insist on taking me._

 _Fine. I'll go._ Dimitri sheathed his sword. "Let's go."

The guard captain smiled with nervous relief, and they all started towards the castle. Dimitri followed behind the group, and they didn't protest, although most of the guards worriedly glanced at him every five seconds.

They eventually reached the castle a few minutes later, with most of the guards splitting off, leaving Dimitri at the captain's hands. Before he could lead him to Elsa, they heard a familiar voice.

"Dimitri! What did you do now?"

 _Ah shit, it's her._

It was Anna, and she was running towards him, her olive dress with blue flowers billowing in the air. Dimitri waited until she stopped in front of him before answering.

"Oh hello Anna. Just to be straight, I didn't do anything at all." He said calmly, while furiously erecting layer after layer of magic to hide his aura. "Your sister put a price on my head because she wants to 'talk' to me, just two days after I left the castle."

Anna frowned at this answer. She looked at the guard captain. "You can go. I'll take him to my sister."

"Milady, I'm afraid your sister gave me the orders to…

"And now I'm giving you the orders to back off and let me do the job!"

 _Feisty as hell spirit._

Dimitri smirked in agreement.

The guard looked apprehensive at leaving the princess alone with Dimitri, but being bound by duty to the royal family of Arendelle, he left.

Anna and Blodfel then walked together to where Elsa was.

"Why would she put a bounty on your head?" Anna wondered. "She's never done something like that without a good reason."

"The guard said she seemed agitated over something." Dimitri offered.

"Maybe she's just mad you disappeared." Anna said absentmindedly. "A lot has happened since then."

Anna seemed to realize something and turned to Dimitri, indignity written all over her face.

"Where DID you go anyway?!" She demanded. Dimitri attempted to calm her down before she began to rant.

"I had…business to take care of, and I didn't want to stay any longer than necessary, since Elsa seems to think I'm weird."

Anna frowned, but continued walking. "I suppose. You still could have told someone though."

 _You still could have told someone though._ Chaos mimicked her voice.

 _Really Chaos? Really?_

They were silent until they finally reached Elsa's study. At that point, Anna stopped in front of the door a moment, seemingly waiting for something.

"Um…" Dimitri began, "Are you going to knock the door or not?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, Elsa told me not to disturb her…"

Unwilling to wait, Dimitri opened the door himself before Anna could warn him.

The next thing he knew, half a dozen crossbows were aimed at his face.

* * *

 **Sharp cliffhanger. What are the odds?**

 **Next Time on Our Darkest Desires. Dimitri tells the 'truth', and we see a lovely trek to the North Mountain**


	9. Chapter 9: The Search

**Author's Note: Hello again friends. Things get...interesting in this chapter. We'll finally see some positive headway between Elsa and Dimitri nicely this time!**

 **Are you pumped up? Cos I am...and I'm hoping everyone feels the same way. :)**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Search

 **Arendelle Castle**

 _Lovely welcoming party,_ Chaos commented.

Dimitri froze in his place, staring at the six guards who all looked much too trigger happy for comfort. They were less than a few feet from him, and at that range, they couldn't possibly miss. One nudged his crossbow up, resting the bolt on his nose for better aim. Dimitri went cross-eyed at that fellow to keep it in plain view, raising his hands slowly to avoid becoming a pincushion.

"Whoa, major overkill!" Anna yelped at the sight of Dimitri being at a situation where he was at the edge of his life.

"I thought you just wanted to talk, Ice Queen." Dimitri said as calmly as he could, while emphasizing her unofficial title. He couldn't see her anywhere, but knew she had to be here, probably behind the guards.

"Stand down." Came the soft spoken, yet authoritative sounding order. The guards, one by one, lowered their crossbows, and they stepped back with veiled expressions to reveal Elsa in an armchair by the fireplace in her study.

 _I didn't think it would be this quick…usually it takes them a week before they even get a taste of its effects._

 _Considering how much a shit life she's been through, I'd say…the curse really has gotten into her in more ways than we could think._

 _Pft, it's only been like 13 years wasn't._

 _We've been around longer, I hardly think judging a human could contradict anything now could we…_

 _Whatever, better get back to her before she realizes something's up._

Dimitri overrode his surprise over how tired and weak Elsa had appeared, quickly realizing he could use this situation to his advantage. He kneeled before the Queen, his head lowered in respect concocted by his acting skills.

"My Queen." He humbly spoke. "What do you need of me? And if I may ask, was the bounty really necessary?"

 _Hell yes it was necessary. ALL CREEPY ASS HALF DEMON STALKERS WHO CARE LESS FOR THE WELFARE OF OTHERS MUST DIE!_ Chaos yelled in a sarcastic manner, still pissed for not getting fed earlier.

 _Shut the mother fucking hell up before I get Elsa to freeze you._

Chaos's words would then subside to mutterings of painful things it would do to Dimitri if it was human.

Elsa motioned for the guards to leave the room. Though they were reluctant to leave her alone with him, they left the door in a single file, leaving Dimitri to speak with their Queen in private.

"Um…Elsa?"

Elsa looked up to see her baby sister, giving her a concerned look from the doorway.

"Anna…"

Dimitri gave Anna a wry smile, cutting Elsa off unexpectedly, "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure your sister has a plausible explanation once we're through having our chat, if it's alright with you."

He was being confident and calm as he could be, plus that smile of his seemed to reassure Anna a bit from the fact he almost got his neck skewered. The princess nodded with silent approval and gave a halfhearted wave at her sister before firmly shutting the door.

Elsa was nonplussed indeed. He had dared to cut her off before she could even utter a few words to her dear sister, mostly of apology. Yet again, Dimitri had also saved her the trouble of putting her in a delicate situation of where she would be having another argument with her, that she loathed above all else.

Plus, what she was about to ask of her 'guest' right now…she didn't want Anna to be a part of it. Not at all. Better to keep her in the dark than let her get in harm's way again because of her again.

"Sit." She motioned Dimitri to do so, her voice shockingly changing reflect the same weakness that her body showed. She had put up a façade for the guards, but now needed it no longer.

Rubbing her right palm on her left hand, she gave Dimitri and apologetic look, "I'm sorry for the bounty, but I knew no other way to find a man who seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth." She winced slightly a few times as she spoke.

Dimitri could tell the wincing wasn't from the apology.

"Why do you need me?" Dimitri played dumb. "I thought you wanted me gone."

"Things change." Elsa sighed. "I need help, and you are the only person I know who might be able to help me."

"Shoot." Dimitri leaned back with a small ball of fire in his hands, sculpting it.

"What do you know of the supernatural?" Elsa began.

 _And the million soul question has been spoken._

 _Wait for the answer, that's where the fun really begins._

"Anything specific come to mind?"

Elsa stared at him. "Um…everything regarding the main points."

Dimitri pretended to be surprised, "Oh…right." After a second of afterthought, he decided to give her some parts of the truth, but nothing that would condemn him. "Heaven and Hell? Angels and Demons? God and Lucifer? All real and clear as day."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked suspiciously. Dimitri thought for a moment before Chaos spoke, surly but interested.

 _Tell her about the real you._

 _Has your soul devouring mania consumed your mind?_

 _A little…but in all honesty, do you really think she'll be less suspicious and upset with you if you just shared some of the truth with her?_

 _I'm aware of that Chaos…but this seems a little too soon._

 _Bah! I'm getting sick and tired of this secrecy menagerie you've been putting up. Whether you like it or not, she will find out about you eventually and there's nothing you can do to stop it , even if you do kill her, and by then Briathos himself would already be beyond our reach._

 _When did you get so sure of yourself?_

 _Don't you get it, Blodfel? This question, though it doesn't pertain to how you are trying to seduce her, is our ticket to HER!_

Dimitri understood the fact immediately. _It is risky, but if I play my cards right…_

 _Make sure you tell her that you also hunt demons. It will allay her suspicions about your massive chest wound, and possibly seal the deal with her._

Though Elsa was tired, she could notice that Dimitri was obviously thinking his best on how to answer this question. "Well…can you answer me or not?"

"I was trained since birth to hunt demons." Dimitri quickly replied. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

Dimitri repeated his answer, more slowly this time. Elsa suppressed a gulp, dreading what answers would lie beyond the questions she was about to ask next.

"Is that why you came here, t-to hunt demons, and why you keep disappearing?" Dimitri nodded simply.

"Arendelle here has quite a few of those monsters roaming around its parts. I came here under a disguise to cover myself in this self-appointed mission of mine. It took me a while, but I fleshed them and killed most of them. Till..."

He gestured at his chest. Elsa remembered, the ghastly wound from before that had healed up.

"The bloody wound was a result of a run in with Azazel, the Demon-Lord General of Satan's Armies."

Elsa wasn't necessarily a church going woman, but she recognized the demonic name of Satan's servant from the Bible she was taught to read from a young age. Only now she realized the implications of what she was dealing with right here…and yet, there are still more questions in her head.

"So why do you have your unique abilities?" Elsa asked, watching Dimitri's fireball take shape into something slender.

"The same reason you have yours." Dimitri answered. "We are not fully human."

Elsa looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she opted to hold up a palm, allowing some ice to swirl around it. She glanced at the snow flurries for a moment before returning back to Dimitri.

"But both my parents were human…." She wondered. "How can I be something else?"

"Obviously, you didn't know your parents as well as you thought."

Elsa was livid at this point, "But they've birthed, raised, and loved me from the start! We've known and shared everything there was to each other before the storm took them away from me and Anna!"

"They are definitely your real parents." Dimitri reassured her before her ice powers could materialize. "But you are without doubt, part angel. That could only mean that one of your parents was hiding in plain sight."

 _Pity they are already dead. If her mother looked anything like her….._

 _Shut up! I swear it, I will end you!_

Elsa was now confused, her anger gone. "What do you mean hiding?"

Dimitri's fire grew small tendrils and continued to change.

"Earth is a battleground." He cryptically spoke. "Angels and demons have been warring over human kind for millennia. God wants to wipe out humanity and start anew, and attempt to recreate the innocence humanity possessed in the time of the Garden of Eden. Demons want to wipe out all heavenly influence and allow humanity to overrun the planet and do as they will, whether it be for good or ill."

Elsa looked troubled, and winced again. She almost imperceptibly voiced the latter in favor. "It sounds like the better option is actually the demons." She didn't look happy at saying that.

Dimitri shrugged, though such a world for both sides was equally repulsive to consider happening. "Some believe that, and others believe that it would be better to start anew. Me? I don't really care which happens. Humanity can do what they wish, but I will continue to protect them in getting my revenge of Satan's armies."

The fire in Dimitri's hand resolved into its final form. It was a small model of Elsa made of flames, about a half a foot high and made with striking detail. It was in the same form as when he had first seen her, looking like it was in mid walk, and garbed in the dress that was now orange with flames. He held it out to Elsa with a smile.

"Here. Something to remember me by when you are done with me." Elsa blushed slightly.

"I can't touch fire." Dimitri smile took a crooked turn, which for some reason elicited a tug in her stomach.

"Ice powers mean minor fire-proofing." He reminded. "Besides, it is enchanted. All show, no substance."

 _This is so fucking sappy I want to throw up! Give me back to Satan already! Being melted down is preferable than this!_

 _Don't tempt me._

Elsa took the small model, the flaming statuette floating above her palm. She looked at it for a moment before gesturing her free hand at her desk. A small pedestal of carved ice took shape, and she put the model on top of it, neither element affecting the other.

"You avoided the question though. What do you mean by hiding?"

Dimitri sighed. "I mean that literally. Angels live down here on Earth so they may fight the demons, but not all are soldiers. Some hide from God among humanity and make lives for themselves, wishing to escape the war. I am suggesting one of your parents was one such angel."

"So my mother or father could have been a rogue angel?" Elsa questioned, looking like she was having a hard time believing all this.

"Yes." Dimitri said. "And no."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Occasionally, angels will have children with humans, creating a race known as the Nephilim." Dimitri went on. "These children become powerful warriors to rival the highest angel warriors. But you…" Dimitri trailed off.

"I'm different?" Elsa guessed.

"Yes." He agreed. "Angel spawn are never born with the powers you display. Only two creatures have the kind of power you wield. Mages, who are all but extinct, and…."

He trailed off again, conjuring another flame and staring at it.

"And what?" Elsa asked softly. Dimitri gave a secret smile. She was practically begging for him to tell her everything.

"….Arch-Angels." He said softly. Elsa stifled a gasp, and Dimitri gave her a sideways glance. He had no idea if she was really a Halfling Arch-Angel, but sounding like he knew what he was talking about would keep her closer to him, wanting more.

 _Alright, moment of truth…_

"My powers come from being an Arch Demon Halfling." He said. "Ordinary demons can't breed with humans, as their blood poisons them. Any children of such were still born, deformed, or they were just akin to the dead walking. Demon Lords can only do so because they are Fallen Angels, and I am the first ever to be conceived. And the last in fact…" Dimitri gripped his hands, hearing his voice turning bitter.

"My father was a Demon Lord by the name of Belial. He raped my mother, causing my creation. When I found out I was the spawn of a monster, I swore to kill every demon I could find. Still, a side effect of having a demonic parent means I have powerful regenerative abilities and power over fire, as well as heightened senses, reflexes, speed, and strength. A blessed curse, I would call it." He let a chuckle slip through at the end of his personal tale.

Elsa was horrified at the revelation of how he had been born, her hand covering her mouth. Frost began to creep from where she sat, with some icicles forming slightly

"Whoa, easy there Frosty…I'm not going to eat or rape you or anything. Unlike them I have a civilized mind."

 _Yeah, sure. Not that the second option is available._

 _Won't you ever stop antagonizing me?_

 _Nope._

Elsa relaxed herself, though her gaze remained positively wary. Dimitri took that as a good sign anyway and continued.

"Satan forbade the Fallen from breeding with humanity, claiming the offspring would be too powerful, and would threaten the very existence of the demons. When he found out about my birth, he sent every demon in existence after me. I've been running from Satan ever since, killing his demons where I could."

He looked up at Elsa, who hadn't spoken a word. Indeed this was a rare moment for Dimitri. In reality, he was just adding more bait to his trap. And the Snow Queen was slowly falling for it…

"With your powers being a pure counterpart to mine, it is extremely likely you are a Halfling Arch-Angel." He finished. "And God, like Satan, would never sanction such a being. If he hasn't noticed you yet, then it is only a matter of time before he does, and tries to have you killed."

Now it was Elsa turn to be the bitter one, but she sounded more scared that she could account for. "Why do you think I called for you and asked these questions?"

Dimitri made a perfect feign of surprise and worry. "He hasn't…has he?"

"He has." Elsa nearly whispered in a shaky voice. Dimitri leaned back slightly on his seat, noticing a fiery defiance in Elsa's eyes that hadn't been there before. Her words however could be very deceiving to how she really wanted to describe the experience. "Ever since you left, I've had a shadowy being following me. Last night, Death tried to kill me."

"Death?!" Dimitri's expression changed immediately into pure rage. "Are you sure?!"

"He introduced himself as much." Elsa's voice cracked at the memory of the attack. "He used some kind of black energy bolt, and shot me in the heart. I've been in hellish pain ever since."

Taking the cue to sound like the know it all, Dimitri sighed, "Sorry, but I'm no doctor. My hands are too bloody for that kind of work."

"That's not why I wanted you." Elsa locked her ice blue eyes with Dimitri's blood red ones, refusing to look away. "Regardless of how you scare or unnerve me, I need your help."

 _Bingo! We have a winner!_

Dimitri stared back at her. "What scares you about me? Besides my appearance, of course. That's my father's fault…sorry." He sounded very sheepish about it.

Elsa turned away from him, hiding her blush. She actually had a vivid thought about how sexy he looked right now…

"It doesn't matter. The story you just told me explains everything."

"So why do you need me then?" Dimitri crossed his arms, getting to the heart of the matter. "I doubt it was so we could compare near death experiences."

"As I said, I need your help." Elsa repeated. "You are the only one who seems to know how to fight demons and live to tell the tale."

"And you want me to be your bodyguard?" Blodfel supplied. Elsa nodded, albeit morosely.

"Normally I don't do defense, but for you My Liege, I'll make an exception for now."

Relieved, Elsa gave a thankful smile at Dimitri, which he responded with his own carefree smirk.

 _You have your little toy. Now what? You gonna bang her now?_ Chaos yawned. Dimitri turned sharply to look at Chaos, ripping it from its sheath and holding in front of him. Elsa almost yelped in alarm at the size of the blade, and it was nearly pointing at her neck.

"Can you freeze this for me?" He asked as sweetly as he could. Elsa looked confused, but with a shrug, she sent a thin layer of ice over Chaos, freezing it solid as its voice shrieked in agony in Dimitri's mind.

IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNSSS!

 _I warned you._

"What was that about?" She gestured at the blade. Dimitri debated telling her about Chaos, but decided against an episode of icy panic cause by a talking sword with a weird fascination for the Queen.

"Oh, nothing." He sheathed the frozen over sword. "Nothing important anyway. Are we done here?"

"I guess not…but you're my official demon hunting bodyguard right?"

Chaos managed to snicker past the pain.

"I believe I already said yes." Dimitri assured, standing and offering a hand to help Elsa up. She took his hand shyly, her legs still weak and it caused her to rely on her staff.

"You really must have been drained by the attack last night."

"It isn't that." Elsa sighed at Dimitri's 'concern'. "I…collapsed earlier. That's what made me decide to seek help."

"I'm going to guess it had something to do with last night." Dimitri placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Weak as she was, she flinched at the unexpected contact and quickly shrugged it off, still retaining some of her womanly pride.

"I need your help, nothing more." Elsa said, her voice turning cold. "Even with your explanation, I know there is something you aren't telling me, so don't even think I trust you."

 _Wow. Total 360._ Dimitri thought, inwardly flinching. _And here I thought I had her eating out of my hand._

 _Brtch pl'ase suck uph!_

"As I said before," Dimitri countered with his smooth tongue. "Don't trust me if you don't want to. Trust gets you killed."

* * *

 **The Kitchens**

An hour later, Elsa was in the kitchens grabbing a quick snack to tide her over until dinner, since her collapse had made her miss lunch. Plus she really needed the energy…

Dimitri was following her like a silent shadow, always at the edge of her vision. A flash of purple here, the glint of light on steel there. It was both comforting and unnerving at the same time. As it was expected from a half demon bodyguard, right?

Still, on the bright side, the feeling of being stalked by the unknown presence had gone, giving Elsa some peace of mind.

This was not to last.

When Dimitri approached her asking permission to go out for a few hours, she wasn't pleased. Furthermore she wasn't even done eating.

"I need you here, remember?" She reminded him. It was barely a day, yet her temper was abnormally short as she abraded him just outside the kitchen door. "I can't have you trapesing around town with who-knows-what hunting me!"

"You forget." Dimitri said calmly. "I hunt demons. I have a job to do, and it is extremely important. There is a demon base that needs destroying, or else they may raid Arendelle."

Elsa stopped short at those words, immediately worried for her people. "How serious is it?"

"Demon Lord plus about two hundred demon warriors serious." Dimitri said flatly. Elsa gasped.

That many monsters had been so close to Arendelle, ready to strike?

"I'll send as many soldiers as I can muster with you." Elsa started, suddenly all business. "You'll need all the help-"

"No." Dimitri firmly stated, cutting her off. The last thing he needed were humans witnessing his demonic blood rage, and getting involved in it which will lead to unnecessary loss of lives. "I told you, humans are no match for demons."

What Elsa said next shocked Dimitri, even surprising the now thawed and recovered, but surly, Chaos.

"Then I'm coming with you."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

Why in the world did I say that?! WHY!?

When I offered to go with Dimitri, his mouth dropped open with shock, and for the first time, I could see past the mask he always wore. There was bloodlust in his eyes, bloodlust that terrified me and would drive normal men mad. Still, I wasn't normal apparently, and I needed him, bloodthirsty or not.

"Go with me?!" He demanded loudly, making several of the cooks turn and stare. "Do you realize what you're suggesting?!"

"Yes." I replied, hoping I looked calm and reasonable as I could be. "You agreed to keep me safe, and it seems the only way for you to do that is take me with you. That, and since no normal human could survive your little excursion, I'll be your help if you tell me what you need."

He gaped like a fish out of water for a moment.

"Besides, if you try to leave without me, I'll just follow you anyway."

Dimitri's face creased with irritation. It was obvious he was angry, but was attempting to suppress it.

"Do you realize what you are getting into? Are you really sure you want to become a part of the never ending war between the Infernal and the Divine?"

I thought for a moment before answering, knowing it was unavoidable. "If I'm really part Arch-Angel, then I'm already involved. Death proved as much."

Dimitri nodded in defeat, as if I had just confirmed something. "Can you defend yourself at least?"

"Hopefully." I said, trying not to show my fear. "That's what I'm going to find out, isn't it?"

"True enough." Dimitri replied grimly. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

As Elsa followed me through the castle towards the gates, I thought furiously how I could salvage this situation. Entering her in combat would either get her killed, or make her terrified at my display of violence and summoning of a small demon squad to aid me. This wasn't good…

 _So why did you let her come, dipshit?_ Chaos said with its voice snarky.

 _Well, I didn't very well have a choice now, did I?_ I shot back. _She said she would follow me, and by trying to shake her, it would kill the little progress I HAVE made with her._

 _You're still a dipshit. You're getting soft._ Chaos taunted. _You don't have the guts to knock her out and go alone._

 _If I did that, you wouldn't get an Arch Angel soul to satiate your hunger._

 _She would taste just as good._

I growled in the back of my throat. Then I heard Elsa asking, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I replied, concealing my anger. "A little dust in my throat."

We reached the gates a few moments later, and after Elsa managed to convince the guards she would be fine with me, they allowed us to pass, and I led Elsa through the busy streets of Arendelle. The villagers we passed through momentarily stop to look at their Queen, shocked she was outside the castle. However they still showered respect and kindness to her, some bowing at her in fact. She was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention, and before I knew it I felt her soft hand on my shoulder.

"Stop for a moment." She whispered grating my nerves. "I need to change."

"I'm not going back to the palace because you didn't wear something suitable -" I started sharply, only to be cut off when I saw an astounding sight.

She had stepped back a few inches away from me and ice started to sweep up her gown. As it flowed, her dress changed, the top creeping up to conceal her neck and shoulders, and the bottom creeping up to her knees, her legs being covered with more icy blue fabric. The skirt widened out, giving her more room to move, and when the magic stopped, she was wearing what basically amounted to a short dress with leggings.

"That should due." I desperately tried not to stare.

 _Holy shit, now THOSE are some LEGS….._

 _Pervert._ Chaos teased.

I didn't reply, refusing to give a sword the satisfaction. Despite my best efforts, Elsa seemed to notice I was staring at her, and blushed like a schoolgirl who had just talked to a boy she liked.

"Are we going?" She asked with a shy smile. I came back to my senses at the sound of her voice. God damn it that had been twice in only a half-hour. Usually, my composure was iron-clad…

"Yeah, let's…uh…go." Elsa followed behind me as we continued walking, still receiving stares. I received just as many though. We made a bizarre pair to say the least, one resembling an angel, the other a demon. Yet it didn't stop the fresh wave of gossips amongst them that made Chaos laugh like a hyena.

Eventually we reached the edge of town where the population wasn't so densely layered in these parts. Almost immediately I got ready to unfurl my wings -.

 _Earth to Evil Romeo, you forgetting something?_

I stopped, suddenly remembering Elsa.

"I don't suppose you can fly?" I asked half-heartedly, looking back at her.

"Uh…no." She said, her pretty face confused. "Why?"

"It's a good day's journey on foot to the base." I replied. "Alone, I could make it in an hour or so."

Elsa thought about that for a minute, piecing together the implications of my previous question, and the statement I just made.

"You can fly?"

I gave a smug grin, unfurling my wings in its full glory. She stepped back with shock, but to her credit, didn't scream like most others who see them.

"That's…. Interesting." She shakily touched my right wing out of curiosity, obviously jittery at the touch of its leather like texture. "Must be handy."

"They are." I replied simply, flexing the wings a bit while looking up at the mountain. "Looks like you are going to be gone longer than you thought, eh?"

"I told the guards that you were needed on an urgent matter, and I didn't know when you would be done. "We have several days before they think something is wrong and send out a search party."

"I can wipe out the base in under a day." I replied unthinkingly. "We'll be back in no time."

"I know you're good, but are you really able to beat two hundred demons on your own?" Elsa asked worriedly. "And a demon lord on top of all that?"

"I won't be alone." I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to risk summoning my personal demon squad. "And before you say anything, you are forbidden to participate in the battle. I won't have you killed under my watch."

Elsa looked like she wanted to argue, but kept quiet, realizing I was sparing her from the sickening (to her at least) violence I would wrought.

"Let's climb then," I furled back my wings and set off into the path of the mountain, with the Snow Queen silently following me.

For a good few hours after, Elsa was silent, asking no questions and focusing purely on climbing. The mountain was steep, and she wasn't in the best shape. How she had made it up here the first time, I had no idea. Maybe her ice powers gave her an affinity to walk faster in the cold perhaps?

About half way up the mountain, Elsa spoke again, her voice raspy from constant panting and her vigorous climbing efforts.

"Maybe we should…stop here. It's getting dark."

"Does the dark scare you?"

"No." She huffed. "The mountain just gets bitterly cold at night, and we need shelter."

"I didn't think the cold would bother you." I suspected what she was really trying to get at. It wasn't her she was worried about.

"It doesn't. I'm immune. But you aren't."

"Yes I am actually." I snorted. "Fire power means I can regulate my temperature at will."

Elsa didn't seem surprise with this fact, instead she wiped off icy crystals of sweat from her brow.

 _Cold might not bother her…but she is still a human after all…_

"Are you tired? We can stop for a quick rest, or a nap if you want…"

"Not yet." Obviously she was unwilling to be the one to give in first.

"Good." I gave a secret smile. "Then we keep going."

Elsa gave no reply, instead opting to hold her right hand forwards, like she was trying to stop something. The snow in front of us compacted and hardened, forming a walkway of sorts for us to walk on so we didn't have to wade through to snow.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked, irritated from all that walking. Now it was Elsa's turn to smile smugly.

"I was waiting for you to ask." She replied. "Or melt the snow yourself."

I waved her off. "I wasn't thinking. Besides, it would be pointless, since the ice would just refreeze up here in where the temperature is at its lowest."

We continued on the pathway, each step we took was somehow easier than I suspected…

"Are we heading towards my ice palace?" She asked while continuing to expand the clear path for us both.

Mentally, I face palmed.

 _Shit! She'll question the lack of Marshmallow and the open door! It doesn't take an idiot to figure out it was me!_

She paused for a moment, her tone curious. "You've been inside it…?"

I shook his head imperceptibly, keeping my gaze avoidant. "Seen it from afar, a pretty thing in the mountains. Inside…well I didn't really had much time to explore it."

She bought it, albeit a little slower than expected and we kept walking.

"So where is their base located -?"

"At the crevice below the ice palace." I spoke a little quicker than I should…

"Maybe Marshmallow can help." She brightened up, thankfully not noticing my near panic. "He's a snow golem I made during the Eternal Winter. He's big and strong, though not very smart."

"So, a snow golem?"

"More like snow and ice." She replied.

"Sounds like a plan." I finally pieced together how to explain his absence. Blame the demons. Duh.

"We'll rest when we reach your palace. I'll attack in the morning."

Elsa nodded, opting to stay silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

We reached the top of the mountain after midnight, the moon already in full view from here. I hadn't asked for a rest once, although Dimitri could probably could see fatigue beginning to overtake me. Had we walked much longer, I would have collapsed before ever asking for rest, but my pride wouldn't allow it. Inwardly, I felt like I had something to prove to him.

"Enough." Dimitri stopped suddenly, staring at my ice palace. Its spires were visible over the rise.

"We're finally there?" I asked, my eyes drooping slightly. I must have looked like I was about to collapse. Dimitri must've been amused and probably then annoyed at my stubbornness.

"Yes, we're here. You and your bloody pride…."

To my shock, Dimitri glanced at me, and picked me up bridal style. Quickly he started towards the palace, with my feeble protests sounding all the while.

"Put me down Dimitri! I can walk on my own!"

"You're weak." He brusquely said. "You need your rest, and instead, you forced yourself to come up here with me. I don't have the time to be nursing you if you get sick, so stop whining and enjoy the ride while you can."

Realizing he was right and that he wasn't going to put me down, I stopped protesting, instead enjoying the warmth of his strong arms cradling me…

 _Whoa! Time out!_ I thought. _Still know very little about him! Get ahold of yourself woman!_

Though I was still shaken, and regretting, the situation unintentionally put myself into, I watched as Dimitri approached the palace.

Outwardly, it looked a lonely monolith against the dark sky, the signs of battle from Hans' raid still apparent and unrepaired. The stairs were still damaged, and Dimitri skirted the hole carefully. He put me down against the open doorway gently, and then drawing his sword.

"Stay here for a moment." He ordered. "I'll check for demons, or any intruders."

"Watch out for Marshmallow -." I warned, but he already ran off inside the palace, probably darting around the place like a hornet.

I waited outside for several minutes, calmly sitting down and gazing at the moon before he returned, this time he was holding my old tiara.

"No sign of anything, nor…Marshmallow, but I found this near the fountain." He said, handing it to me. I fingered it, my brow creased with confusion.

"But I left this upstairs." I remembered leaving it in a specific spot in my palace. "Maybe Marshmallow found it?"

"Possibly." Dimitri said. "I also sensed traces of magic not bound to your palace in there. They were similar to the magic your little snowman gives off."

"Olaf?" I asked. Then I realized what it probably meant. "Oh no…"

"Marshmallow is dead, isn't he?" Dimitri asked flatly.

"Probably." I agreed, sad that the big guy was gone. He had been a loyal bodyguard, and was a big softy when you got to know him.

"There have been demons in here sometime within the last week, but they are gone now. It's safe to enter." Dimitri absently. He tried to pick me up again, but I slapped his hand, refusing his help.

"I'm not a toy. I can take care of myself." I growled, a flare of anger running through me. Dimitri backed off, holding up his hands in a sign of surrender, with an innocent smile on his face.

"Alright with you Frosty. I'll be in the room full of the icy debris if you need me. Even a Demon-Lord Halfling needs a rest." He headed back inside the palace. I followed him, only to lose sight of him when I reached the top of the grand staircase. I leaned in the doorway to the second set of stairs to regain my breath quickly before I continued up, reaching the room where I had been captured all those months ago.

The room had been disturbed recently, evidently from the new damage to the floor. Several shards were broken, revealing the crisp glittering interior, opposed to the dulled glacial formations outside, caused by months of snow and winds. The floor had a few new gashes as well, too deep to have been made by the chandelier that had nearly killed me.

Dimitri was lying in the middle of the ruins, his head resting on his hands. His eyes were closed, and he looked like a king sleeping amongst a throne of glittering sapphire and aquamarine. All that ruined the image was his poisonous-in-appearance hair and unholy looking monster blade.

Putting the image out of my mind, I headed down the stairs to my private room, noticing the door had been wide open. I entered the room, and immediately noticed that it looked like it had been ransacked. The bed was destroyed, the walls had slashes in them, and the desk was nothing but icy shards, plus the small booklet that had once sat upon it ashes scattered over the remains. Sighing, I began to set everything right, save for the book, which I had no reason to want to repair if I could. Things better left forgotten were written in there.

"Oh yeah, one more thing…"

Running back upstairs, I crystallized some icy words on the floor so Dimitri knew where I was should he wake up, and then I headed down to my room to catch a few winks.

Before I could step through the door though, my neck prickled with alarm just as a massive clawed and scaly hand wrapped around my mouth from behind, stifling my scream.

 _"_ _D-Dm…tri!"_

Seconds later, I felt a sharp sensation of utter pain in the middle of my head, and then I saw no more.

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I woke up the moment I heard Elsa's stifled scream, Chaos crying out in my mind.

 _Blodfel! We've got company!_

 _Chaos! Be my eyes!_ I demanded, not willing to reveal I was awake.

 _Here. The girl has already been captured._

The scene formed behind my eyelids in a shadowy manner, Chaos allowing me to see as it did. Everything was purple, but then I saw trouble.

Six demons were in the room, one of them with Elsa, unconscious slung over its shoulder. They looked like they were elite class judging by their armor and weaponry.

 _Fuck, they're the A-class bruiser type…Ba'al's creations…_

 _We'll still be a match for them._

 _Not now, however…_

I didn't fancy my chances against them. The palace was sapping my strength again, and already I was no stronger than an ordinary mortal. It made me wonder how they had been able to step foot in this place without the holy magic of Elsa's ice killing them.

But they should be weakened, no doubt.

The five demons not dealing with Elsa were spread out around me, and I heard murmuring in Demon Tongue.

 _"_ _What should we do? That's the famed Dimitri Blodfel!"_

 _"_ _Do you not feel the power around us? It will sap his strength, and make him easy to capture."_

 _They don't want you dead?_ Chaos wondered incredulously. _What idiots!_

 _Very true._

 _"_ _Yes, I feel the power. I makes me feel like Hell froze over!"_

 _"_ _It is because of Naamah's protection we are not dead. Blodfel has no such protector but himself."_

 _Naamah?_ Chaos questioned. _The Whore Queen? She shouldn't have the power to dispel heavenly energy._

 _I'm guessing she doesn't, but this is a different story._ I replied, keeping an eye on the demons. _Elsa is part human, so that's already some vulnerability to her enchantments, just as it did mine before I mastered my powers._

 _Whatever._ Chaos replied. _Can we go after Naamah's blood? Pretty PLEASE?_

 _Fine…I intend to kill her anyway._

 _SA-WEEEEET! WHORE QUEEN SOUL, HERE I COME!_

Ignoring Chaos's lusty cries for blood, I watched as the demons apparently decided what to do with me. One loaded a bolt into a crossbow and aimed it at me. Just as he fired though, I leapt up, cleaving the bolt right out of the air as the demons gave a sharp cry.

" _Blodfel has awaken! Brothers, to me!"_

 _"_ _No number of demons will kill me foul monstrosity!"_ I shot back in Demon Tongue. The five demons ignored me, opting instead to attack me.

"ENOUGH!" The one holding Elsa cried in guttural English. "Blodfel! Surrender, or your pet dies!"

 _Shit._

Looking at the large red demon, I saw it holding a sharp claw to Elsa's throat, with its other hand using her as a meat shield. I slowly sheathed Chaos when it vehemently ordered me so, and then held up my hands.

"Don't harm her." My hands were lowered, and were prepared to shoot the demon with a hellfire bolt once his guard was down. Being high class demons, they should be resistant, but not immune. As soon as Elsa was free, I could kill the others quickly.

 _Hopefully._ Chaos snipped.

 _Shut it._

Before I could materialize my powers though, I felt something creeping behind me. Before I could quickly jump to the ceiling to dodge the attack, I felt like my head my exploding from the inside out.

 _Well I DID not see that one coming…_

 _Cheap shot. I call foul!_ I vehemently shouted in my head, before unconsciousness took me over as well…

* * *

 **Zounds, they get captured by some demons for reasons that can only be revealed much later! :)**

 **Tune in next week in Our Darkest Desires to find out whether Elsa can handle a very sexy, and kinky demoness that Dimitri's got a history with. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Demon Lady

**Author's Note: Ten bloody chapters already! Woo!**

 **Thank you all for tuning in once again to O.D.D, and in this chapter right now...we get to see Dimitri's ex-sex partner trying to flirt her way with our two main characters, who got err...captured by demons earlier in Elsa's ice palace.**

 **What becomes of both of them in this chapter? Read and find out!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Demon Lady

 **Unknown Time Later, Unknown Location**

 _Oh…fuck…fuck…my head…my head…fuck…_

"HUH!" Dimitri awoke with a shock, only to find his vision still covered by darkness.

It was something soft…and cold. Quite cold…on his face…

He tried to open his eyes, but whatever that was on him, was blocking his eyelids.

Shooting up with a loud grunt, he swiped at whatever had been on his head. It easily came off, and if only drove him to grab it with brute force, yanking it towards him.

What he didn't expect was a shriek from the…arm he was holding, a very womanly shriek.

Almost immediately he grappled the owner when her body made contact with his, pinning her to the floor. He roared at her face, wherever her face was…

"Who are you? What am I doing here? And where's Elsa!?"

There was a shaky chuckle from the person.

"You're pinning me to the ground right now Dimitri." Came a familiar voice, sounding scared out of her wits.

 _Oh…found her._

The next realization popped into both of their heads. Dimitri was thankful for the darkness around him that blocked his vision, and Elsa's, otherwise they'd both be wondering and staring at each other's eyes in this very romantic stereotype scenario.

Though he was tempted to lean his face over to taste her skin –

 _WHOA! NO! NOT NOW!_

"Sorry." He mumbled back and quickly helped her into sitting position, once again thankful for the solid ground beneath their feet. "I just don't react well to being touched while I'm unconscious."

"Apology accepted." Elsa replied dryly. He could feel her slight body heat as she sidled up beside him. Her body temperature was much colder than a normal human, and it made Dimitri shiver slightly.

Partially from the cold temperature of course.

"Any idea where we are or how long we've been here?" He asked.

"No idea. I woke up only an hour ago. Who captured us, and why?"

"Unfortunately, that I can answer." Dimitri growled. "We were captured by demons. They must have seen me enter the castle, or left some kind of spell to warn them if anyone entered. As for why, I'm not sure. Normally, demons would either try to kill me on sight, or run like hell."

Dimitri grinned at his own little joke.

Two seconds later, his hand clasped his hip.

"Shit!" He swore, making Elsa jump. "My weapons are gone!"

Chaos's usual snide remarks wasn't present, and neither was its familiar weight. Dimitri's fingers ran over his cloak. The Chains Of Hell were missing too.

"Did you really expect anything less?" Elsa asked. "They know what they are doing."

"Apparently." He grumbled, sitting back down. "And from how this place reeks and feels like, this chamber is definitely forged of demon metal and obsidian. It suppresses my demonic heritage and most of my power, so don't expect me to get us out of this prison."

"They forgot me though." He imagined her smiling smugly despite herself in the dark. "My hands are free, and my powers still work. I was putting a small piece of ice on your forehead to cool you down, until you gave me a rude shock. You were burning up."

She sounded concerned at the last sentence. Dimitri almost felt touched.

"That happens when my demonic heritage is suppressed." Dimitri sighed. "I don't suppose you managed to find any torches that guttered out?"

"Actually, yes." Elsa replied. Dimitri felt her form getting up and moving towards a wall, a slight scraping indicating she was using her hand on the wall to know where she was going. He then heard the sound of something wooden scarping over stone, and then she sat down beside him once again, this time handing him a thick chunk of wood.

Dimitri clasped it, it felt more like a short club wrapped in oil soaked rags then anything.

Concentrating, he managed to conjure a small flame to re-ignite the torch, draining much of his remaining strength in the process. The torch slowly flared up to reveal Elsa sitting beside Dimitri, and a large bruise showing just beneath her hairline behind her ear.

"You're hurt." He poked her forehead with concern.

"I'm fine." She protested, waving his finger off. "I numbed it with my ice. Can't feel a thing."

Dimitri wanted to say something to contradict that, until they heard a far off sound, like that of a heavy wooden door slamming shut. The guttural sound of Demon Tongue drifted down the halls and through the solid metallic door that locked both of them in this small chamber.

Elsa whispered, "Um…any chance you know what they're discussing?"

Dimitri soundlessly listened to the heathen language, his expression contorting slowly with each second

"We have company." He stood up, fists prepared for a beat-down if needed. Elsa too prepared herself, her hands giving an icy glow.

"Will we ambush them and escape?" She was obviously unskilled and unprepared in this kind of scenario.

"No." Dimitri replied. "Stealth is better in this case. Besides, the only one who would want to visit prisoners would be a high ranking demon or a bunch of his or hers biggest cohorts. Either one could be heading towards us right now."

Footsteps echoed down the halls as several demons tramped towards the cell.

"A Demon Lord?" Elsa asked, looking nervous.

"Technically, a Demon Lady." Dimitri replied, watching the door intently, against the wall opposite it. The footsteps were growing louder…and louder.

"Though she is anything BUT ladylike."

Elsa dared not ask why.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. Then, the sound of a metal door being opened forcefully reverberated through the chamber, making Elsa's teeth and ears hurt.

"Stand at the wall opposite the door, or be slain where you stand!" A guttural voice of a demon came, mangling the English.

"We're standing right here already, misbegotten fuckery of Lilith!" Dimitri shouted venomously. The demon roared back in its demonic tongue. Both Dimitri and Elsa held their breaths when the unmistakable sound of weapon hilts on flesh were vaguely sounded. Probably the demons cohorts were trying tried to get the rogue under control.

Dimitri used the opportunity to warn Elsa, softly but firmly as he could.

"Don't say anything unless SHE asks you a question. She's had thousands of years to figure out how humanity works, and will do everything she can to unbalance us. Let me do the talking alright."

Before Elsa could answer though, their prison door opened. Demons filled the doorway, scaly monsters wielding twisted weapons, and armed with blackened, charred armor of volcanic designs. They formed two groups of guards, parting at the center to allow a woman to step through the doorway and into the room.

She had long hair blacker than night flowing down her back in an inky wave. She was nearly Dimitri's height, just two inches shy, and wore a dress of red that left little to the imagination a mortal could conjure up. It apparently was clinging in a skin-tight manner to her hourglass shaped body. It left her arms bare, and had a neckline that slipped so low that it showed the top of her cleavage, which Elsa found too conspicuous to not blush at. Her heart shaped face had an ethereal beauty to it, her lips dark burgundy, and her eyes were stormy grey, with a fleck of red that looked like blood in each on, just above the pupil. All in all, she was strikingly beautiful; fit to make any mortal man do absolutely anything, just to catch a glimpse of her.

"Naamah." Dimitri's tone was painfully neutral. He stepped forwards, bowing his head slightly. "A pleasure to see you again."

The demon, Naamah, gave a small smile. Her voice was seductive, and alluring as a Siren's. "Dimitri Blodfel. Ever the gentleman, aren't you?"

"I try." He replied simply.

 _Is there something between them?_ Elsa thought, watching as Dimitri spoke with the demon. _Or is he just playing her?_

Elsa tried not to bring attention to herself as the two exchanged pleasantries, but a pang of jealousy came to her. She quashed it, insisting to herself that what Dimitri did with demons was none of her business.

"I was surprised to find you poking around, my dear Blodfel." Naamah clutched a manicured hand on her chest, her voice taking on the tone of mock hurt. "You weren't going to hurt me, were you?"

"Never, my lady." He replied smoothly. "I was simply escorting the Queen of Arendelle to visit her famous ice palace when your minions rudely decided to attack us."

Naamah looked skeptical. "Oh really? You wouldn't lie to me, would you my precious?"

Elsa nearly gagged, managing to hide it. Naamah spared a quick glance her way before looking back at Dimitri.

"Never. Why would I lie to the most ravishing creature to grace this world?" Dimitri smirked. Elsa, who was standing behind Dimitri, with a corner of her eyes saw his hand cross his fingers.

 _So he thinks someone is more beautiful than this demon? Who…?_

"Then why would you go to a place filled with such holy magic?" Naamah traced her mouth with curiosity. "Surely such a place would kill you?"

"No, merely weaken, my lady." Dimitri replied. "So why have you graced us with your splendor?"

Elsa gagged, this time unable to hide it. Naamah finally looked at her, finally showing interest in her stormy eyes.

"Is this the Queen you spoke of?" The demon asked. Dimitri was angry that she had been noticed, but he had to keep hi tone remained steady.

"Yes, my lady."

Naamah gracefully approached Elsa, stopping before her with a snide look. Dimitri was keeping an eye on the demon, his face much more guarded and fierce now that Naamah's attention was elsewhere.

Naamah reached out a hand and tilted Elsa's head up with one long nail, examining her. Elsa didn't resist, thinking that it would be best to go along with it for now.

"So this is the famous Elsa Arendelle." Naamah grew interested. "The famous Ice Queen. Mortals say your beauty is unparalleled in all the world. I can see what they mean."

Elsa went stiff, surprised. Was a Demon lady really complimenting her?

"Yes." Naamah said, her finger leaving Elsa's face as she took a step back. "I couldn't have made you any better looking if I had created you myself. Of course, your beauty is lighter and is more unadulterated, whereas mine is more angled towards pure sinful lust."

Naamah gave a sly grin, looking carefully at Elsa as she spoke, looking for a reaction.

"Blodfel, you wound me." Naamah suddenly spoke without looking at him, her voice tinged with fake hurt. "You didn't tell me you had found another to replace me. Were my skills in bed insufficient for you?"

Dimitri didn't react, his face stony. Elsa on the other hand, blushed as red as Dimitri's eyes, looking down at her feet from Naamah's bluntness at what they had been up to behind closed doors. Naamah smiled, enjoying the disturbance she was causing to this young woman.

"I never thought your tastes ran along heavenly lines. You DID tell each other who your father's were, yes?"

"Yes." Dimitri admitted soundly…until his face went confused. "Wait, fathers? You know…I mean, knew…her father?"

"Why of course!" Naamah exclaimed, almost gleefully, giving both of them a carefree smile. "You mean neither of you know?"

Elsa did the unthinkable, she replied herself, speaking for Dimitri. "No…we don't"

She had seen the warning glint in Dimitri's eyes, the same glint she herself had before she lost control. But she went on. "I only found out I had…divine blood the day we decided to come up here."

Naamah smiled, pleased with the little piece of bait she had unintentionally dangled in front of them.

"Do you at least know what I am the Demon Lady of, young Arch-Angel Halfling?" Naamah personally questioned Elsa.

"No." Elsa was beginning to wonder if she really had wanted to address this demon. "I never paid attention to the various fallen angels listed in the bible."

"Pity." Naamah gave a pout, a very…enticing pout. "If you had, you would know that I am the Demon of Lust and Sex. And I'm not choosy about the gender I get it from."

Elsa blushed a fierce red, and even Dimitri looked embarrassed. The demons in front of them snickered, some grunting lewdly.

"I will make you both a separate offer." Naamah smiled at their uneasiness. "Blodfel, I offer you the freedom of both yourself, and your young friend. Elsa, as well as offer you the identity of your father. In return….well, you should be able to guess."

Elsa was completely humiliated and outraged. This demon, ahem Demon Lady, wanted to trade the identity of her father for a sexual favor?! And she didn't even have any guarantee she wouldn't lie! She wouldn't make a deal with a demon. Not at all.

Then again, she had made a deal with Dimitri…who was half demon…

Not to mention she was woefully inexperienced with matters like this…damned biology textbooks.

Meanwhile Dimitri was actually considering the offer. He couldn't kill Naamah without Chaos, and this wouldn't be the first time he had gone to bed with the Succubus Queen. She was…well…a sex bomb and a lightning in bed. But, then there was Elsa to think about….

"If I may, Lady Naamah," Dimitri began, seeing the ice spreading from Elsa's feet. "We would like some time to… think over your offer."

Naamah gave a wry smile, like she knew what Dimitri was thinking. "Take all the time you need. I'm in no rush. But for now, I am willing trade a kiss for transferring you two to my personal quarters for the duration of your stay."

Dimitri didn't react, just nodding. Naamah looked at him with mock surprise.

"Oh, you thought I meant you Blodfel? You are a magnificent kisser, but I desire something different. Something colder…"

Elsa glared at her, feeling like she wanted to kill the demon, ripping her apart with her bare hands. This demon lady was definitely proving her sadistic and evil nature. Wanting a kiss from her? What possibly prevented this…this…whorish minded woman from being locked in Hell?!

She was of Hell, after all. Where all things were foul and evil. A bitter fact to swallow.

"Never." Elsa growled, allowing her anger to show through as the room froze solid, and jagged icicles began to form from the ceiling. Naamah just smiled, as if she had been hoping for that answer.

"Oh, you WILL be a fun toy to play with." Naamah smugly pinched Elsa's cheek, giving a short laugh. "If you want to stay here, than be my guest. I'll just remember to have the demons activate the infernal crystal inhibitors to restrain your power on my way out. Can't have you freezing your way out, now can we?"

Elsa was ready to attack Naamah. Dimitri was shaking his head out of the corner of her eye. She ignored him however, leaping at Naamah with a cry, hands reaching for the demons throat.

Before she could so much as lay a finger on Naamah though, the demons stationed by the door rushed in like a swarm of ants, restraining her and beating her with their weapon hilts, or fists. Elsa's vison turned white as agony ripped through her, and she cried out in pain. She heard Dimitri roar in rage, and her vision registered him attacking the demons with his bare hands.

Naamah just watched the entire affair with amusement for a minute before waving a free hand.

"Enough. Leave them be." She commanded. The demons, though injured from Dimitri's defensive assault, backed away, leaving Elsa to collapse to her hands and knees, her entire body throbbing in pain.

Dimitri immediately rushed to her side, helping her up.

"Are you alright…?"

"No, I feel like I just got run over by a sleigh team." Elsa spat, her voice weak, but the sarcasm still there. "I'll live."

"I should hope so." Naamah interjected. "Those brutes can't control themselves. I wouldn't want you to die before I had a chance to sample you."

Rage gave Elsa strength, enabling her to stand up with Dimitri's help of course.

Dimitri suddenly gasped and doubled over.

Straightening up a bit and looking down at his chest, Dimitri realized he had been wounded in the skirmish he started. His chest was cut up like he had been attacked by an angry cat with swords for claws. The wounds were painful, and while not IMMEDIATELY life threatening, needed medical attention since he couldn't heal in here.

 _Well shit me for being the hero…_

Elsa saw the wounds and gasped with concern.

 _He was injured for me, attempting to protect ME._ She thought. _He agrees to help me, and this is how I repay him…all because I was too weak to control my own anger?_

She looked at Naamah, the Demon Lady apparently was irritated at Dimitri's wounds.

 _Oh…I'm going to hate myself for this…I'm sorry Dimitri._

Making a decision that she knew she would regret, Elsa walked over to Naamah. The Succubi Queen gave Elsa a dirty look, toying with the idea to sick the guards on her again. Before she could do so though, Elsa did the unthinkable than no one saw coming.

She grabbed the demon, pulling her into an embrace, and kissed her passionately.

Naamah stiffened slightly at first before turning soft and pliant in Elsa's arms. The two women embraced, one filled with lust, the other with a mixture of disgust and…desire. Naamah's lips were soft on Elsa's own, their tongues apparently savoring each other's taste.

Elsa broke away after a few moments, the horrific realization dawning after thirty seconds of making out with Naamah. She was actually enjoying doing it, and she had felt Naamah's long fingers tracing below her soft, delicate hips, which startled her enough to break contact.

Naamah allowed her to back away, albeit reluctantly.

"That was… amazing." Naamah managed to breathe, her fingers tracing her lips, at a loss for words. "I didn't believe someone so…pure would stoop to such levels."

"Never again." Elsa spat, glaring at her with venom as she wiped her mouth in disgust. "Now take us to the rooms so Dimitri can get his medical attention!"

Dimitri just stared at the entire affair, shocked beyond words, his mouth gaping open. The pain of his injury was apparently forgotten for now.

 _HO…LY…SHIT. That was HOT. Even if she hated it. Still fucking…HOOOOT!_

Naamah coughed momentarily to regain everyone's attention, a smug smile gracing her lustful features. "A deal is a deal. And that was certainly worth it."

She gestured at Elsa and Dimitri to follow her out of the room, the demons giving no signal they would want to attack them…again.

"Come." She said simply before disappearing into the darkness.

Elsa went over to Dimitri. He was standing in a puddle of his own frozen blood now, his clothing sticky with it. He looked pale and sickly. A vain attempt to wave Elsa off and continue walking, made him collapse on one knee.

Elsa crouched down beside him, putting an arm under his, acting as a leverage to support him up.

"Some body guard I am." He bitterly spat, his weakness hidden. "First I get you captured, then …this happens."

"No one is invincible." Elsa replied quietly. "Everyone needs help sooner or later."

Dimitri gave a grim laugh as they neared the door, limping and leaning on Elsa heavily.

"Maybe, but I've taken more injuries coming to Arendelle since the War of Darkness."

"War of Darkness?"

"Not important." Dimitri said gruffly, shutting her down. "Let's just say that humanity was nearly destroyed during that war, and I fought for the light for the first, last, and only time in my life."

What Dimitri had said was actually true. During that war, that had been the only time he had ever fought alongside angels in an uneasy truce. The End Times had nearly begun then, and to think that such a war might come again was chilling. He still remembered an omnipotent being, the fellow having hair stark white and possessed powers to rival that of God's, and he had commanded the army after claiming he had seen countless dimensions fall to the demons.

He fought with him once…and Dimitri knew that if they ever met again, he would be killed without remorse.

"Let's move on, the Succubi Queen awaits…"

Elsa nodded, slowly walking to the door.

* * *

Naamah led them under the careful visage of her armed guards towards the outside, where they were temporarily blinded by the light of day. Then, their eyes adjusted, and they looked around, both memorizing the base layout.

The base was built on a massive platform of obsidian secured to the edges of the crevice with massive metallic struts. There were three buildings, and many doors imbedded in the cliffs, with demons everywhere. One building was made of stone the color of dried blood, and had demons entering and exiting with weapons, while another looked like a warehouse. The final one looked like a small palace, and that was where they were headed now.

"She spoils herself, doesn't she?" Elsa thought aloud. Dimitri just gave a dry chuckle.

"Indeed she does."

As they passed the building with the weapons, Dimitri cocked his head, as if he could hear something no one else could. Naamah seemed to notice, and gave a small smile as she looked back.

"Do you miss Chaos, Blodfel?"

Dimitri winced slightly. "Yes, my lady. The weight of Chaos has been a constant throughout my life. It feels strange without it."

"It must be a relief though to have your head to yourself." She replied, glancing at Elsa. "No more snide comments in your ear."

"What is she talking about Dimitri?" Elsa asked, confused. Dimitri didn't look happy.

"I'll tell you later." He promised. Elsa wanted to know, having her own suspicions, but kept quiet. Around in this place, something like a kiss with Naamah might not suffice for a single misstep…

They reached the palace-like structure, and two huge demons opened the double doors. Naamah gestured for Dimitri and Elsa to enter, and after some hesitation, they did. Naamah followed close behind as they went in first, the demons remaining outside as the doors shut with a resounding BOOM!

The palace was dark, having no windows and being created of the normal black obsidian. There were small orbs of what looked like ruby filled with flames every few feet, but their illumination wasn't enough to dispel the shadows that clung to every corner like cobwebs.

There were curtains of red and deep purple, and little else in the way of decoration. Naamah caught u to them and started to lead them again into the depths of the place. She was sashaying, a lot. Dimitri noticed apparently, that her hips were swinging repeatedly, and winced slightly as he realized he was staring. Elsa did her best not to react, finding it more and more difficult to dispel her jealousy that shouldn't have been there.

They went down several halls before reaching a large door engraved with an emblem of a whip crossed over a rose. Naamah stopped in front of the door, and laid a palm on it, her hand glowing as a pink light entered the door. The emblem lit up, and the door clicked, opening slowly. Once it was ajar, Naamah looked at Elsa and Dimitri.

"Stay here for a moment. I have to clear out my maidens." She coldly smiled. "Unless you prefer to join the fun…?"

"We'll wait." Elsa said through clenched teeth, not caring that this kind of anger was unusual for her.

Naamah pouted again, "You're feisty…aren't you? Perhaps…later my dear Queen." She giggled and entered the room.

 _The whore dares to disrespect you._ A voice seemed to say in the back of her mind. _Dimitri can't help you. Use your power. Fight monster with monster…_

 _Wait…what?_

Elsa was startled by this voice, even though the offer was tempting, but she dared not move another muscle against the unpredictable demoness here. Within a few minutes, several attractive women and men, all of them having expressions of being charmed, exited the room. They were all barely garbed. Elsa looked down at her feet, attempting to hide her blush. Dimitri tried to look bored, but was unable to pull it off with his skin being as pale as Elsa's own by this point.

Naamah exited a few moments later, crooking a finger at the pair.

"You may enter. I have a healer waiting for Dimitri." Mentally growling with suppressed anger and disgust, Elsa helped Dimitri into the room, registering the opulence of the place. There were curtains, tapestries, and paintings everywhere, most of them showing two or more beings in some kind of sexual act.

There were several large beds covered with blankets of a deep and vibrant purple. The largest bed was the one Naamah was leading them to, and a demon was waiting beside it, looking different from the others.

As Elsa helped Dimitri sit on the edge of the bed, she looked at the so called "doctor". Instead of being a massive scaly brute like the others, this demon was only about five feet tall, and it's navy blue skin looked smooth, like that of a newborn child. Its horns jutted from the back of its head and encircled it like a headband, stopping in blunt points that left several inches between them at the front of its head. Its eyes were completely gold, with no pupil or whites. Its fingers were freakishly long and thin, and he had eight pair of them, making its hands look like it was a weird spider mutation. It also wore a well-tailored red and green checkered kilt, and had several small vials clipped to its belt, as well as a cube about the size of Elsa's fist. He also wore small silver rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Master Blodfel." It spoke with a remarkably human voice, like that of an old hermit. "I wish I could say it is good to see you again, but it never is."

"Thanks Daevus (DIE-vus)." Dimitri replied dryly. "I missed you too."

"You know I enjoy seeing you, but we only meet when you are seriously injured." He replied, taking a look at Dimitri's wounds. "Ah, yes. I recognize the smell anywhere. Damn brutish guards are using Agonix on their weapons again."

Dimitri winced as the spidery fingers touched his open wound. "But you can fix it."

The demon nodded. "Indeed. Easy for one of my skill."

Daevus unclipped several vials from his belt, his fingers acting as separate entities in groups of three. He mixed several powders and liquids from them into a small pestle and mortar he had seemingly conjured from nowhere, until they were a sickly green paste.

"This should fix you up." He said, sparing a glance at a worried Elsa. "It'll burn like Satan's piss and smell just as bad, but you'll live." He cackled at his own joke, Dimitri smirked as well before slowly removing his shirt, revealing the true extent of the damage. Elsa gasped, but Daevus looked unnerved.

Many of the wounds had turned the same hue as Daevus's skin, and smelled of putrid Sulphur caked with maggots.

"That isn't just…Agonix." Daevus grunted, his voice troubled as he probed the wound with his fingers. "I'm sensing traces of Arch-Demon poison in your system. What did you do this time eh?"

"I had a run in with Azazel." Dimitri admitted. "I thought I had healed."

Naamah flinched at the sound of the Arch Demon's name.

"This is going to be much harder than I first thought." Daevus muttered, his voice troubled as he took the cube from his belt. With an uttered word in a language that was not human, nor infernal or divine, the cube expanded and unfolded into a small table with several shelves filled with familiar and strange medical supplies alike

"This isn't conventional Arch-Demon poison either Blodfel." Daevus adjusted his glasses to better look at Dimitri. "This is one of Satan's personal concoctions, meant to deal with Demon Lords gone rogue. It neutralizes healing factors for a while, most often resulting in the death of the victim long before the later symptoms show up."

"I had a massive hole in my chest, but I managed to seal it with my fire." Dimitri calmly said, as if it were someone else dying and not him. Elsa snuck a quick glance at Naamah, and was surprised to find the demon looking worried. Genuinely worried.

"Well, since you managed to survive the initial injection by a self-imposed miracle," Daevus snorted derisively, mixing more potions and powders together. "The later symptoms however…have begun to set in."

He gave Dimitri a sharp look, "You DO realize that even for someone of my skill, I may not be able to save you."

"Everyone dies sometime." Dimitri euphemistically shrugged. "If it is my time, then it is my time. I'll just cause Satan a headache down in Hell."

"Oh, you won't go to Hell." Daevus chuckled darkly, sniffing the mixture he had made before shaking his head and throwing down some blood red powder into it. "He won't allow it. You'll go to…Oblivion, never to be heard from again."

Dimitri winced. "Shit, I suddenly find my will to live is too strong."

"Will can only help so much." Daevus sighed, sniffing the mixture again. Still not satisfied, he added a cyan liquid that bubbled and sizzled the concoction fiercely. "You have already gotten some of the more severe symptoms. Soon, your powers will be stripped completely, before the poison begins to make you feel like you are being burning alive from the inside. After the pain becomes unbearable, hallucinations will set in, followed by never ending banshee-like shrieking in your ears, before the poison finally breaks down your critical organs into a chyme like state, and you "eject" them, so to speak, and finally die."

Elsa had to hold her stomach from imagining that viscerally disturbing scene.

"That sound messy." Dimitri looked nothing short of unhappy.

"It is." Daevus replied, sniffing his mixture. This time he was satisfied with the result of his work, and finally handed it to Dimitri.

"Drink this. It will begin to fight the infectious poison, hopefully restoring your regenerative powers and weakening the poison enough for you to beat it. This is all I can do for you."

Dimitri grimaced at the concoction, which was a violent cobalt color. Considering they had an established doctrine of a doctor-patient relationship, he trusted Daevus, amongst other demons in his entire life.

He downed the concoction in one go, shivering when it flowed down his throat.

"Now that he has downed his medicine, I wonder if Blodfel would get started by -,"

"I know you want your fun with Master Blodfel," Daevus addressed Naamah. "But he needs to rest. If he survives, the poison will leave his system in about 24 hours. Until then, doctor's order, rest and nothing more or less."

Naamah frowned, unhappy at the necessary cockblock. "I suppose you know best doctor. Besides, it would be a shame to lose my best lover."

Once again she had called him his lover. What on Earth could that possibly mean?

"Oh well, you'll have to do…"

Elsa glared at her, the rage crystal clear in her eyes, as ice shot out from her feet, instantly freezing the floor within a six foot radius around her, and creeping outwards like a virus.

"Try it," The Snow Queen growled, fists clenched. "And you'll find out just why the people of Weselton thought I was a monster."

"Oh, feisty again, aren't we?" Naamah laughed, her voice tinged with mock fear. "Please don't harm me Miss Ice Queen."

Elsa stood her ground.

"I'll leave you be for now." She said, her voice changing back to her naturally seductive tone.

Gliding towards the far right side of the room, the doorway covered with thick curtains that obscured whatever went on within, she peered at Elsa's face again.

"I wouldn't want to alienate my dear Blodfel. Besides, we will have our fun soon enough…"

* * *

 **Fun she says? What is this fun she speaks of? (Rape face activated)**

 **Next time on Our Darkest Desires...Naamah incites sexual tension and a choice for a drastic matter has to be made.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Slow Burn

**Author's Note: Curses. The Internet went down in my place at the most cliché of moments possible, just when I wanted to upload this chapter.**

 **But it's here, so no harm done.**

 **More exposition and character development here, and the hint to a very M-rated follow-up chapter comes up at the end.**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Slow Burn

 **Naamah's Palace, Demon Base, The Ice Palace Crevice**

 _The nerve of that woman…demon!_

Elsa tried to get a handle on her anger after Naamah had left. It took a few painstaking minutes to get over that lingering impression of unrequited lust that Elsa herself…felt inclined to fulfil.

Oh yes she was disgusted beyond belief. Why in the world was she having these suppressed feelings threatening to burst in the first place?!

Plus…that was a woman she just kissed. Okay, technically a demoness, but a woman nonetheless.

She was straight as far as she knew, and felt…or was she even straight to begin with?

This has just turned into the most confusing and upsetting experience of her life, after the Not-So –Eternal Winter. She hated it already.

 _Good grief Elsa…your mind is going haywire. Just calm down…calm down, calm down…_

Eventually she managed to calm down, thawing the frozen patch and the rest of the ice in the room.

A cough interrupted her briefly embraced sense of calm.

"May I help you?" She asked coldly.

"Actually, I believe that I can help YOU." Daevus unblinkingly gestured for Elsa to sit on the edge of the bed beside the now-sleeping Dimitri. "You were injured by those same brutes that attacked Master Blodfel, yes?"

"Yes." Elsa agreed warily. "But I wasn't wounded badly, just a few bruises here and there - ,"

"It doesn't matter." Daevus cut her off firmly. Despite his indifferent tone, he took up her arm gently as he would pick a stray leaf, inspecting the reddish purplish splotches present that marred her porcelain skin. "Agonix is a toxic stone that is embedded in a weapon, somewhere along the pole or cross guard. It contaminates the entire weapon, so even bruises won't heal for months without treatment."

The demon stepped back for a moment. "Hmmmm…How am I to examine you when you are a female?" He thought half to himself, half to Elsa.

"Why would you help an Arch-Angel Spawn at all?" Elsa retorted, obviously irritated.

"Because I am neither demon nor angel." He replied softly. "I am an Oblivion Kin."

"There's that word again. Oblivion." Elsa muttered. She adopted a more serious tone. "What is it?"

"Not what, WHERE." Daevus corrected, looking through his vials for the jar of paste he had been about to give Dimitri. Finding it much later, he placed it aside next to Dimitri's pillow, saying. "Screw it, you can apply the paste yourself."

Dimitri grunted in his sleep.

Daevus then returned his attention back to Elsa. "When someone dies, they go to either Heaven or Hell, and become either a demon or angel. If one betrays their people though, they may become one of the opposite side. It is rare, but angels have become demons, and vice versa. But if you earn the ire of both God and Satan, then you go to this place called Oblivion. Oblivion…basically peaking is like a space between worlds, where you have no form or substance, not even your own personality is spared. You essentially cease to exist, and yet…you're still here in the abyssal blackness which encompasses everything you can possibly see and know, for eternity.

Elsa suppressed a shudder when Daevus added. "Most of the time, these souls of Oblivion…we become part of it, becoming just as cold, dark, and empty as the realm itself. Believe me…I've seen them, and not even Satan's nor God's worst forms of pain can be compared to Oblivion."

"But…a rare few have a will strong enough that they can maintain a corporal form within the Oblivion, and they are known as the Oblivion Kin."

"And you are one of them?" Elsa asked dubiously. Daevus grabbed the jar of the required ingredients, and began to re-mix it in his mixing bowl, adjusting the dosage needed for Elsa's angelic physiology.

"Aye." He replied. "Very few Oblivion Kin can remember their previous lives before being banished, but I am one of those few. Still, I don't let it affect me. I continue my work, whether the victim is considered good or evil, I care not where their allegiances lie. I care for Master Blodfel in particular because he has the makings of one of my kind, and that is a fate I would wish upon no one."

"So how did you escape then?"

"Naamah." He didn't sound too happy admitting it. "Occasionally, a demon lord or arch angel will visit the Oblivion to find those who would serve them, as Oblivion Kin have no alliances except to their savior, hence no risk of betrayal. Naamah decided my medical skills would come in handy, so she rescued me. As is, Naamah herself, while as sadistic as a demon occasionally, doesn't care who wins the war. So long as her sexual appetite is sated, she is content to lounge in her palace and not interfere with the war. A few angels and Nephilim have actually passed through here unharmed lifetimes ago, save for their dignity of course."

Elsa found that believable, her lips grimacing as she imagined brief scenarios about Naamah and her pursuits.

"You said you remembered your previous life. What was it?" She was getting really curious about this Oblivion Kin, Daevus in particular.

"Why would you want to know?" Daevus paused his work. "I am naught but a creature from the nothingness."

"You are also someone who doesn't care about good or evil." Elsa spoke kindly. "You just help everyone, indifferent to their causes or nature. That makes you angelic in my books."

"Not so in God's." He sighed, returning back to the mixing bowl. "I was originally an alchemist, creating new potions and forever going after the legendary Philosopher's Stone. I died still searching for the recipe, and was sent to Heaven, since I hadn't done any wrong. All I did was waste my life, and occasionally help people who came to my door begging for a potion to heal someone. Eventually I was enlisted as a guardian angel in the front lines of the accursed war between Heaven and Hell, with the job of healing those injured in battle. It became a routine for a naught a hundred years or so…till my own actions became my undoing."

Sighing again, he continued. "After a particularly large scale battle against Azazel's forces, one which ended with the angels winning, many demons were captured and due to be executed the next day. I was forbidden to go anywhere near them, as the one in charge of that particular base, I forget who, said that the more of them died from their injuries, the less chance of them staging an escape.

The Oblivion Being darkly chuckled, as if he was relating a joke, "I couldn't bear the cruelty, so I broke in anyway and took care of as many of them as I could, putting the ones too injured for me to heal out of their torment peacefully."

The paste he was making was nearly forgotten as he continued on.

"The next day, the healed demons attacked the angels who came to execute them. Arrogant celestials weren't fully prepared for this, and they were slaughtered. The demons then attacked the base from the inside, killing over a dozen angels before they themselves were slain by the panicked angels who regrouped quickly. I was held accountable for the slaughter, and eventually was brought before the Arch-Angel Michael. After hearing my words, and those base leader who had blamed me, he took a long minute to get his facts and judgment straight before declaring me innocent. It didn't went exactly as I thought, when the base leader went above him, going directly to God and getting several angels who supported him to lie about me. Michael supported me in the following trial, even saying that he had already resolved the matter, but it didn't work. God banished me to Hell."

He shook his head, gazing forlornly at the floor. "I lasted less than a month. After the demons found out that I was a doctor and not a warrior, I was banished, since demons have their natural healing abilities. If they cannot heal from a wound, they are abandoned to die, according to their code of conduct or something like that."

"A bitter irony, don't you think?" Elsa had to agree to the tragic circumstance.

"I was stripped of my remaining being, due to the decree of both Heaven and Hell, becoming one of the Oblivion Kin. I spent several more years there before Naamah found me and brought me back to Hell to be her personal doctor."

He looked up at Elsa, and she saw sadness there. "Since then, I have thought that maybe I WAS responsible for those deaths. I have so much to atone for, so I heal everyone who comes to me."

Silence passed, with both of them staring at each other, witnessing that moment of looking at kindred spirits in one another.

Daevus broke the lock first.

"Well I hope you've been entertained enough by my tale…but for now, you need this medicine." He handed the jar, now filled with a large amount of silver fluid, to Elsa. "Rub this on where ever you were hit, and it should neutralize the Agonix."

"I was hit everywhere." Elsa dryly inspected the jar.

"Then let the contents dissolve in a hot bath." He packed up his supplies. "Naamah has one for guests through the doorway over there." He pointed to a black oak door on the right side of the room. "Dimitri needs his rest, and so do you. Take a bath and then get some sleep. Don't worry about Naamah attacking you in your sleep, sexual or otherwise; she has never ignored my advice before."

With those words, he laid a spidery hand on Dimitri's sleeping forehead for a moment, nodding slightly, and then walking out of the room.

* * *

Elsa decided it would be better went to take a bath now itself, she was feeling tired and could use the hot water treatment on herself. The bruises were starting to hurt as well…

She was surprised to find the bathing area empty. The bath itself easily the size of a small swimming pool, with headrests spaced here and there. There was nothing, nor anyone to draw the water though, so Elsa was confused on how was she going to deal with this trivial issue. That's when she noticed words carved into a polished obsidian plaque embedded in the floor by the edge of the pool/bath.

 _Lay your hand on the polished ruby to fill the bath._

Elsa found the polished ruby the plaque spoke of, it being about the size of her fist and half buried in the ground. As soon as she laid a hand on it, it began to glow red, and water began to seep into the tub, filling the bath in only a few seconds with steaming water and foamy bubbles. Elsa took her hand off the orb.

 _Handy._ She thought. _I wonder how that works…_

Unscrewing the paste jar, Elsa pouted its contents into the water. The water turned silver momentarily when the paste was diffused into it, before reverting back to its normal colorless appearance.

Then, with a contented sigh, Elsa went down the stairs conveniently built into the side of the massive bath, changing to an ice blue bikini to conceal herself from any spies, or peeping Toms for that matter, as she didn't trust anyone here.

She relaxed her body into the bath, groaning with pleasure as the pain of her beating melted away.

"Mmmm….I could get used to this…"

She lasted five minutes before falling asleep on a headrest.

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I woke up a short time later, disorientated and having no idea where the hell I was, again. I tried to move, only for pain to lance my body and force me back down on the…bed I was on.

That's when it all came back to me, and I groaned quietly.

 _Shit. This is a fine mess I've gotten into…_

 _Wait a minute, where's Elsa?_

I was alone in the bedroom. I managed to raise my head a bit as much as I could without hurting myself, and my eyes couldn't see any sign of her. Reaching deep into myself, I felt my power, thankfully had returned, even if it's not fully restored.

My demonic vision searched for her, and eyes then settled on an open doorway that led to a room that glowed with heat, and guessed it was the bathing room. Putting aside my pain, I forced myself up with a grunt, and walked towards the door, only to freeze as a cheery voice rang out.

"Naughty boy Blodfel. The doctor said you have to rest."

I turned to see Naamah leaning on the door she had left out of previously, smiling like she had just caught a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

Her case, probably a thong jar.

"I was looking for Elsa." I queried. Naamah's luscious smile grew bigger.

"She's in there. Daevus told her to dissolve the Agonix antidote in a bath, and she fell asleep in it."

She made a voluntary gesture at the door, with a tempting tone. "Go ahead. Check on her."

"You enjoy this too much." I gave her an indifferent look.

"What did you expect? Sunshine and rainbows from the Queen of the Bedroom before you decided to fuck me?" She retorted mockingly.

I shook my head, wondering why I'd even did it in the first place, and peeked my head into the bathing room. I saw Elsa's blonde head laying on the edge of the tub, settled on a headrest. I entered, meaning to wake her and send her to a bed, but decided against it once I saw her serene face. It was so peaceful.

The bubbles had faded from the bath long ago, leaving nothing to hide her. She was wearing what seemed like a…a…

A bikini…?

 _No, that can't be right. Elsa?_ _In a provocative two-piece? That's not like her at all. Unless she was just using it to conceal herself while she was in the bath…which makes perfect sense…_

It did a good job of concealing her more…womanly features, but still left much for the eyes to behold, and I…

I quote, gaped at the amount of flesh she was unintentionally showing. Her skin was a pale creamy color like the rest of her, and looked flawless under the water. Her legs were long and shapely, and her hourglass figure was impossible to miss. Her dress may have accentuated it, but minus that, I could see it clear as day, down to the last detail. Her collarbones looked perfectly formed and delicate, and I found myself desiring to take her in my arms and show her what a real man was like….

 _WHOA! TIMEOUT! THAT'S ENOUGH FANTASIES FOR ONE DAY BLODFEL!_ I screamed at myself in my mind, feeling uncomfortable with the thoughts that had invaded it. No woman had ever affected me this strongly before. I enjoyed the odd romp in bed like any other being, but this was deeper, more refined than lust, yet more primal than love…

Shaking my head in disgust with myself, I left her sleeping in the bath, sending a quick flame into the tub to re-heat the water. As soon as I exited the room though, I saw Naamah waiting for me, grinning smugly. I refused to give her the satisfaction of words, knowing that she could feel every sexual urge, every pang of lust, every dirty thought that passed through me. So instead, I slumped back on the bed without a word, and slept.

* * *

 **Arendelle Castle**

"I don't like this. They've been gone for two days now, and I don't LIKE being Queen!" Anna complained to Kristoff.

They were both in Elsa's study. Since Elsa was away with Dimitri on some important assignment, Anna had to take over until she returned. Yesterday had been hectic as hell for the Princess of Arendelle, for she was literally swamped with a whole bunch of 'Queenly chores', a boring ass meeting which she had to keep pinching herself to stay awake to, signing new trade agreements for various kingdoms after studying them, and fulfilling a lot petitions from Arendelle's citizens for random, inconsequential and then difficult to handle matters that gave Anna a migraine, thrice on the same day.

Today she had called Kristoff for some much needed company, needing someone to talk to. Instead, poor Kristoff was attempting establish some damage control on his wife after just one nearly disastrous day of his fiancé being a temporary queen.

The second day wasn't peachy to begin with either.

"I'm sure they're fine Anna." Kristoff placated calmly. "Whatever Dimitri is doing now, I'm certain he knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he's keeping Elsa safe."

"Still." Anna huffed. "Elsa's never left Arendelle before."

"About that…" Kristoff began before he was rudely cut off.

"The Endless Winter doesn't count!" Anna snapped. "Either way, what I want to know is where they are? Should I order a search party…?"

"The gate guard said that she would be out for several days and be back by next week, remember?" Kristoff assured. "You have to stop worrying. You're sounding like well…your sister is she was here."

For some reason Kristoff chuckled lightly at the last part.

"What's so funny?"

Kristoff sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You know how she is being Queen, and I kinda saw a hint of her in you…"

Anna shoved his bulky shoulder playfully, "Hardee har har…"

Despite this brief return to her bubbly attitude, Anna slumped back on Elsa's chair with a defeated look on her face. "Maybe your right. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

Kristoff nodded. "Don't need to worry about Elsa's wellbeing. She's perfectly safe with Dimitri, at least in her opinion. All you need to do now about is keeping the kingdom in one piece, and I mean in one piece, until she gets back."

Anna smirked a little. "I know, I know. Thanks for the talk Kristoff."

"Anytime honey." He patted her shoulder comfortingly before leaving the room for his ice duties, and Anna was all alone with her thoughts again.

 _But if I'm just overacting, then why do I feel like something is very wrong?_ She thought to herself. _Elsa's in trouble, I know it. And Dimitri may have something to do with it. I'll never tell Elsa this, but when he arrived to talk with her about the bounty, I started getting the same feeling that she got earlier, like he was something from another world, here to kill and maim…_

 _Oh Elsa, what have you gotten yourself into now? And what have I done, introducing him to you?_

* * *

 **Troll's Stone Circle**

The circle was quiet, naught but boulders resting on the old moss covered stone floor.

Then, a man walked in, garbed like a noble, but his face was hidden beneath a cloak.

"Atalar! I have need to speak with you!" He called out.

The stones shivered and whirled, becoming trolls as they looked at the stranger. Two stepped forwards, a male and a female.

"Who are you dearie?" The female asked, tightlipped.

The man met her gaze, unwavering. "I must speak with Atalar. It concerns the fate of this world."

"There is no Atalar here." The male spoke up. "Just Bulda here, Cliff, A.K.A myself, and Grandpabbie."

"Did none of you ever wonder what his name really was?" The man said quietly. The trolls suddenly looked frightened for reasons unknown to anyone but themselves.

"I'll go get him." Bulda said, rolling away. The man walked forwards to the rock that Grandpabbie stood on to be eye-to-eye with guests, and sat down as he conjured an elegant chair in front of it.

* * *

Grandpabbie awoke from his slumber to someone shaking him silly.

"Grandpabbie, you have a visitor. He says it's urgent."

Grandpabbie uncurled with a groan to see Bulda standing in front of him.

"I'm getting too old for this." He grumbled. "Who is it?"

"He didn't say." Bulda replied. "But he called you Atalar."

Grandpabbie froze.

"No…" he breathed. "I had hoped this day would never come…"

Then, he rushed towards the circle, Bulda trailing behind.

* * *

The man stood up when Grandpabbie arrived. They shook hands, both serious as graves.

"Good to see you again my old friend." The man said warmly. "Though I wish it was under better terms."

"So do I." Grandpabbie said. "So do I. Has it finally happened? Is our world finally under threat?"

"I'm afraid so." The man replied sadly, suddenly looking ancient. "It has already begun. I have seen the future, and when next the Celestial Portals open, this world shall fall."

Grandpabbie staggered like he had been struck. "No… It can't be…"

"I'm afraid so." The man replied. "And I can do nothing. My interference is forbidden in this matter."

"What?!" Grandpabbie demanded. "But your job is to interfere to help worlds on the right path!"

"Not this time old friend." The man replied heavily. "My visions have said that if I interfere, I will only make the coming war even worse. I have to be content to stand by the sidelines and offer advice where needed."

Grandpabbie rubbed his forehead. "This is grave news. Why have you warned me?"

"Because Anna will need you soon." The man replied, standing up. "Elsa's life is in danger, and without you, her survival is uncertain. You must go to Arendelle, help the royal sisters anyway you can, and keep Elsa alive. So long as she lives, this world has a chance to recover from the coming war. But should she fall, this world stands no chance."

The man pointed at a large stone pillar, and a portal of silver light formed.

"This is all I can risk." He said. "I can say nothing more without disrupting history. Good luck old friend."

"Good luck." Grandpabbie said quietly as the man entered the portal. "And may the heavens have mercy on our souls if you fail."

Once the portal closed, Grandpabbie turned to Cliff and Bulda. "You two are in charge. I need to visit Arendelle."

"How long will you be gone Grandpabbie?" Bulda asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I may not be coming back at all. I am needed in Arendelle, which is all I know."

"Then good luck." Cliff said gravely. Grandpabbie chuckled grimly.

"I'll need it."

* * *

 **Naamah's Palace**

When Elsa awoke, the first thing she noticed was that the bubbles were gone, exposing her nearly naked body.

The second was that Naamah was watching her from the opposite end of the bath, completely naked, and smiling like she knew what Elsa was about to do.

Giving a short shriek, Elsa leapt out of the bath, freezing the moisture from her skin and re-garbing herself in an ice dress as she bolted from the room, Naamah's taunting laughter following her as she blushed redder than a tomato.

"Satan Spawn!" Elsa yelled back at Naamah before exiting the room. Dimitri was still on the bed, sleeping, and Daevus was tending to his sleeping form, smearing paste on his wounds. He looked up as Elsa entered.

"Have a nice bath?" he said, barely concealing a laugh.

Elsa glare at him. "You said she would leave me alone."

"I said she wouldn't sexual assault you." Daevus replied, returning his gaze to his patient. "I said nothing about her embarrassing you."

Elsa had no reply, knowing that the Oblivion Kin was right. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Dimitri's prone form.

"I thought he had to heal on his own?" She said, the words half phrased as a question.

"He does." Daevus replied. "But I need to neutralize the Agonix too before he can truly begin to recover. Still, he had made miraculous progress against the poison. It's like he has something to fight for now…"

Elsa looked at Dimitri, ignoring the fact that he was tightly muscled, and saw the skin around the gashes had returned to normal, the gashes themselves being a light purple, verging on the normal red of blood.

"I would say you need sleep, but you seem completely fine." Daevus said absently. "You just need to stop being so easily provoked by Naamah."

"Oh really?" Elsa asked sarcastically. Daevus closed the jar, done with Dimitri.

"Yes, really." He replied. "It's just her body, nothing to be embarrassed about. You have the same parts, angelic or not. Why so afraid of them?"

Elsa blushed, unnerved by his blunt attitude. "Because skin was meant to be covered, not flaunted! It's improper!"

"It's your BODY woman!" Daevus said, exasperated. "You see it every day in the mirror when you dress! What does it matter that you see someone else's? If it was a male, then maybe I could understand. But you two are the same bloody gender! Demon or angel, your bodies look the same! So woman up and stop being so fussy, or else Naamah will never let you leave!"

Elsa shut up, not saying a word as Daevus grumbled to himself, packing up his medical supplies. Within a few minutes, he packed up and left, leaving Elsa sitting beside Dimitri's sleeping form. She reached over, following here instinct rather than thought, and moved a strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

He looked peaceful sleeping, nothing like the demon he claimed to be spawned from. If one ignored his miasma-like hair, one could say he looked like an incredibly handsome man from a noble class.

 _A gorgeous one at that._ Elsa thought. _He would be the one every girl would desire._

Catching the unruly thoughts, Elsa banished them, refusing to have such thoughts about Dimitri. She laid a hand on his chest between two of the wounds, feeling his heart beat as he slept. His skin was warm, and the thumping of his heart was strong and steady. Elsa closed her eyes, content to sit there and imagine listening to Dimitri's heart all night…

Losing track of time, Elsa was startled when a voice sounded from below her.

"Excuse me. Is there a reason you're touching me and grinning like a fool?"

Elsa opened her eyes and removed her hand with a jerk, seeing Dimitri staring at her, amusement written on his features.

"I was not grinning." Elsa protested. Dimitri laughed.

"Maybe not, but you were obviously enjoying SOMETHING."

He sat up, stretching and looking down at his chest. The slashes were almost completely healed now, no trace of infection remaining. As they both watched, the skin closed up, leaving Dimitri whole and unscarred once again. Then he realized he was bare-chested in front of one of the most self-conscious woman in the world.

"Oh, I, uh…" Dimitri stuttered, realizing his shirt was nothing more than rags now, leaving him with the overcoat that did nothing to conceal his chest. "I have nothing to wear."

Elsa gave short laugh, inwardly steeling herself. Maybe Daevus had a point to his lecture. At the very least, she could stand the sight of Dimitri's chest.

Dimitri got up and looked around, locating his overcoat and putting it on. That's when he spotted Naamah leaning in the doorway of the bathing room, still in the nude. Elsa hadn't noticed yet.

"How may I help you, my lady?" Dimitri asked, giving Elsa a quick glance. She seemed to understand the unspoken warning about what was waiting behind her, but stood up and turned anyway. Remarkably, she didn't flinch at the sight of Naamah's naked body, although she still blushed some. Naamah looked back at her, and looked displeased that Elsa wasn't affected by the sight of her anymore. Then she smiled, looking back at Dimitri.

"Yes, you can help me Blodfel." She said seductively, approaching him with a sashaying gait. "You can help me very much…"

She reached him and held onto his shoulder, laying her head there and pressing her body up against Dimitri's as she looked at Elsa smugly. His body protested as he forced back the rush of hormones, wanting to do what was natural when a naked woman wanted to fuck you.

"I haven't had time to decide anything, my lady." He said calmly, silently warring with the urges of his flesh. "I've been unconscious the entire time."

He was well aware of the glare Elsa was aiming his way, but was unsure whether she was glaring at him, Naamah, or both. Naamah seemed to be enjoying this entirely too much.

"But I MISS you…" She pouted, looking up at Dimitri. "I want you. I NEED you…"

She got off of Dimitri, trailing around him slowly.

"I need your strong arms around me…"

"I need your soft lips on mine…"

"I need your warm body on mine…"

"I need your passion…"

Abruptly, she stopped and pressed herself up against Dimitri, bringing them face to face as her breasts pressed into Dimitri, her hips grinding on him.

"I NEED YOU." She hissed, her voice suddenly full of desperate desire. Dimitri shot a quick look at Elsa, and was surprised to find her suppressing laughter, her face smug. What was she thinking?

* * *

Elsa struggled to suppress a laugh as Naamah's composure broke, revealing the desperate sex starved monster beneath.

 _A slave to her desires, just like any mortal._

* * *

Naamah looked at Dimitri, lust so powerful it was nearly insanity in her eyes.

"Take me." She panted. "Right here, right now, take me!"

"No." Dimitri said calmly. "I do nothing without speaking with Queen Elsa first, and besides, you aren't thinking clearly."

"I NEVER think clearly." She snarled. "I've waited so long for you to return so that I would finally feel the intense pleasure once again. But instead, you leave me to suffer alone!"

Naamah whirled around, shooting Elsa a death glare before storming into her own rooms. Both just stared at the door for a while in silence.

"Well." Elsa said, breaking the silence. "That was interesting."

"Indeed." Dimitri agreed. "I've never seen her so desperate. Then again, I've never made her wait."

Elsa looked at him, blushing slightly. "So you've been with her before?"

"I'm over a thousand years young." Dimitri replied dryly. "You seriously thought I was a virgin?"

"No." Elsa said, blushing still. "But I thought... Does that mean…"

Elsa cried out in frustration. "Why is there no easy way to say this?!"

"Have I ever had a child?" Dimitri finished. Elsa's face said it all. "No. Naamah is the only one I have been with, and her palace always has a spell to prevent pregnancies. As she puts it, kids ruin the fun of sex."

Elsa looked mortified, but it quickly vanished beneath her mask of icy indifference.

"Still, she has a point." Dimitri said softly. "We won't be leaving unless we make a decision. I'll sleep with her in exchange for our freedom, but not if you aren't okay with it. If that is the case, I'll fight our way out of here, Naamah or no Naamah."

Unknown to Dimitri, Elsa had used the time since she was brought to these opulent rooms to think over Naamah's offer. Now that she had seen the seductive demoness's true face, she had made a decision. It would be one she would curse and hate for the rest of her life, but if she didn't, then not knowing who her father was, and what SHE was would drive her insane. She was going to make a massive sacrifice, but it was necessary.

 _It seems all my life has been sacrifice after sacrifice._ She thought bitterly. _This is just one more to add to the pile._

"I can't very well condemn you when I've made my own choice." Elsa said wearily. "Besides, you are my bodyguard, not my servant. If you feel this is the best way to protect me, then so be it."

Dimitri's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly as he grasped what Elsa was saying.

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"Yes." Elsa said heavily. "I'm going to accept her offer."

 _WOW. That was a complete 180 from her previous attitude about sex._ Dimitri thought. _What is going ON with this girl? Surely the corruption couldn't do this...though I would really love to see what else it can do to a mortal._

"Don't do it." Dimitri said, sitting down beside Elsa. "Maybe I can coax it out of her in bed. You don't have to do this."

"I have to and I will." Elsa replied coldly. "I can tell she won't tell you during pillow talk. As you said, she has had thousands of years to learn humanity inside and out. She won't fall for it."

Dimitri sighed heavily, outwardly looking angry and defeated by her logic, but internally turned on by the thought.

 _Fuck me, the hottest woman to ever exist in the world is having lesbian sex with my ex-lover, the demoness of lust. If that isn't the hottest thing in the world, nothing is._

"So be it." He snapped. "You're as stubborn as your sister sometimes, you know that? I'm starting to think that you want this as badly as Naamah does…"

* * *

 **Next week's chapter is gonna be worth your time. Oh yes it will be... (lewdly giggles)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Desire

**Author's Note: Me and Fenix are not responsible for the pants of every last one of the readers for the entirety of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Desire

 **A Few Hours Later, Naamah's Palace**

Naamah eventually returned to the guest room a few hours later, thankfully clothed. She immediately homed in on Dimitri, stopping a few feet away and crossing her arms over her ample chest.

She was still displeased, and obviously impatient.

"Enough waiting Blodfel." Her mood for the first time, Dimitri noted, was serious. "No more games. Make your decision now."

"We…we accept your offers." Dimitri said slowly, sounding like he was signing a warrant for something very unpleasant. Elsa had given him permission to speak for her, as she didn't want to speak to the demon any more than was required.

In truth, she didn't want to even look at Naamah right in the face. She was practically selling herself off and is just shamed her to the core.

"Very good. I look forward to -," Naamah purred momentarily, then she did a double take. "I'm sorry, did you say WE and OFFERS?"

"Yes, I did." Dimitri confirmed. "You have two toys now. The Ice Queen whom is your latest fantasy and me whom you pined above all else in your immortal sex life. Happy?"

 _Did he just called me a…_

Elsa wasn't pleased to be referred to as a toy, but inwardly she knew that was how Naamah thought of her. Immediately she tried to convince herself things would be alright.

 _She's female too. I can't get pregnant from her, and she can't really take my virginity…I'll still be pure after this, in all but the stain it will leave on my soul…_

As expected, Naamah was extremely pleased with the unexpected answer. "Oh, very much so Dimitri. I've been so deprived…"

Naamah turned around and started to sashay back to her chambers, crooking a finger as indication for the two to follow.

Dimitri and Elsa exchanged uneasy glances before following Naamah into her chamber. For that, they had to follow Naamah carefully around the almost maze like structure of her palace, until they reached a large flight of stairs. It took them a while to climb it, then it led to only a single walkway at the end, to a single unguarded door of black oak at the end of the foreboding passageway before them.

Other than the fact that it was smaller than the guest room, with a slightly more opulent bed, it looked just as similar to the rest of the rooms around the place. Naamah seated herself on a very large footrest, her legs spread out a little. Her tight dress noticeably forming a tunnel that flashed her lack of panties.

Elsa ignored it. Dimitri tore his gaze away.

"Let's make things DELICOUSLY interesting, shall we?" Naamah smiled sultrily, biting her the edge of the lower lip. "You won't be fucking me. At least, not right away…."

"Pardon me?"

Dimitri was sure he had misheard that. Naamah NEVER gave up a chance at sex. She would fuck anyone, and anything if she was desperate enough.

Wasn't she desperate for this?

"You're emotions have been the only thing keeping me sane this past day." Naamah twitched her fingers. "I've felt every urge you two have felt for each other."

The two magic users were embarrassed totally, refusing to look at each other, both unwilling to admit the attraction they both felt.

"So instead of fucking me…" Naamah was unhealthily gleeful. "You'll be fucking EACH OTHER for my entertainment!"

In unison, both of their mouths dropped open with a click.

 _Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_ Dimitri's mind reeled from shock.

 _What the – Dimitri and me…Is..is she SERIOUS!?_ Elsa herself was just as shocked as he was.

"And yes, I am deadly serious my young girl." Naamah aimed a finger at Elsa. "You two will have sex, it will be passionate, and I WILL get off on it, or you two will remain here until Blodfel gets sick of my company and kills every demon in this base on his escape."

She giggled to herself, in a lewd manner.

Dimitri looked at Elsa, uncertainty and the unspoken question in his gaze. _What should I do…?_

Elsa looked back. She had decided to do this, and she NEEDED the answer to who her father was. But somehow the deal got twisted and she was instead going to give up her virginity to a man she didn't know all that well. A man who unnerved her, and then acted as her loyal bodyguard for barely a day.

Yes, she was attracted to him, but this was different. Sex was taking things too far…everything recently had just been too far.

A sudden pang of raw emotion swept through the Snow Queen. She stumbled momentarily, clutching her head.

 _But…I want this…don't I?_

Dimitri looked at her with concern, but was inwardly pleased with the corruption's timing. Despite the circumstances, some good will still benefit from this after all.

Naamah saw the hidden glint in his eye, and immediately knew what he was up to. She decided not to speak anyway. Her fun will not be ruined by Dimitri's petty personal schemes.

Elsa regained her balance Dimitri's concerned question rang out. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Elsa replied, slightly dazed. "I'm…fine." This was the man who had agreed to suspend his lifelong mission of demon/angel slaying to help her. This was the man who had done nothing but try to keep her safe, and had done the best he could to keep her modesty intact. She may not have known much about him, but Elsa felt…she still couldn't understand how, that she could trust him. This situation seemed like she was pushing that trust, but what choice did she have? Insanity was not something she could live with, and if she had to go her entire life without knowing who her father was, insanity would be her fate.

"What would you have us do?" Elsa straightened up. She was covering the fear with false strength. Naamah could only once again be caught surprised by the lengths Elsa was willing to go to for the truth she wanted to sought.

"You are a virgin, yes?" Naamah asked. Elsa didn't need to say anything, as her face said it all. The demoness laughed.

"Silly question, of course you are. Marriage before sex and all that," She winked.

Naamah then gave Dimitri a teasing look. "Well then, show her Blodfel. You ARE the one who is fucking her after all."

Dimitri was nervous, but inwardly he was quivering with anticipation. He was about to be with the most gorgeous woman to ever grace the earth…in a lush bed, naked, and doing all sorts of sexy things with her.

For Elsa's benefit, his nervous expression was reassuring her that she wasn't the only one who's feeling uncomfortable.

He sighed, gesturing for her to sit on the bed beside him.

"I'll give you two a few moments." Naamah coyly giggled. "Have fun you two… I know I will."

Naamah left the room, shutting the door, leaving Elsa and Dimitri sitting beside each other on her bed, side to side.

"We're really going to have to do this, aren't we?" Elsa sounded resigned, half glancing at him. But there was something else in her voice. Anticipation? Nervousness? Desire? All of the above?

"As I told Naamah," Dimitri tried to put her mind at ease. "It is all your choice. I'll do what you command so long as you are under my protection."

Elsa gave a small, sad smile. "Am I really under your protection though? Or has my stubborn attitude in forcing you to bring me up here, damning us both?"

Dimitri was surprised to hear a curse word, mild as it was, from Elsa.

"Don't say that." Dimitri protested, facing her firmly. "Neither of us had any way of knowing Naamah was-"

Dimitri's word was suddenly cut off a flash of movement, and by Elsa's lips meeting his.

He stiffened for a moment, shocked.

 _Um, is this really happening?_ His mind managed to comprehend those words before it ceased to function normally. Instead it became completely focused on the woman before him.

Her lips were soft and warm, and her arms had wrapped around him without his notice, drawing him closer.

 _Why the hell not?_ His lips responded in kind, slowly, and he felt his hands pulling her closer to him, until their bodies were pressed against each other, breathing in the smell of each other as they kissed deeply.

Elsa's hair smelled like chocolate…with mint. Strange but true. Dimitri broke the kiss momentarily, his lips trailing on her neck, where his nose took a whiff of her hair.

"That was… INTOXICATING." Elsa gasped when he kissed her neck. "For a man who hasn't bathed in days, you smell nice…"

"Says the one who smells like mint chocolate." Dimitri smiled. He went in for another kiss, only for Elsa to shy her face away.

"Are we sure we're willing to do this?" She asked, half to herself, and half to Dimitri. Dimitri tilted his hand, and used a finger to turn her face back so that he was looking at him, her icy blue eyes meeting his blood red ones.

"Elsa, I've known you less than a week." He gently began. "I don't know if that's long enough to truly know someone, but I DO know that for the short time I have known you, I have…frankly speaking…fallen in love with you."

Elsa's stifled a gasp.

"It might not be true love," Dimitri continued slowly. "But then again, it might be. All I know is this; I would never do anything to hurt you, and I will respect any decision you make…and, I'll be right next to you if you need me to."

Honestly, he was sounding a little too awkward even his own standards. He gave a shrug, with a crooked smile. "Capice?"

Dimitri saw a single solitary tear fall from her right eye, and before he knew it, she reached for him and then they were locked in another passionate embrace, her soft lips mashing against his own rough ones. This time, it was different though this time. She really wanted to taste him this badly. Dimitri _actually_ felt her desperation. She had become overwhelmed by passion, and opened her mouth slightly to the kiss, like she was trying to breathe him in until there was nothing left.

Trying an experimental probe, he allowed his own mouth to open slightly, touching her lips with his tongue. Her mouth opened wider, and their tongues mashed together in a dance for dominance, both starting to become overwhelmed by their urges.

Needling her closer, Dimitri pulled her up onto his lap. Elsa squealed, her expression pleading him to not be such a tease. Dimitri grinned back, biting her lip softly, and then kissing her deeply again. They both returned to the task at hand, neither being able to get enough of each other.

After a minute or so, Elsa broke the kiss. Dimitri saw her eyes showing a mad fire of passion within. Without a word, she started to unbuttoned his overcoat, laying a hand on his chest. Tentatively, her fingers traced down the muscled tone. Dimitri shivered under her touch, barely able to keep himself under control. Elsa noticed, and gave a sly grin, like she knew she was making him uncomfortable, and enjoyed it.

Eventually, she moved up to his shoulders, drawing swirls with her finger on his chest and making him utter a barely audible groan. She pushed the overcoat from his shoulders before tossing it on the floor. Dimitri shrugged with indifference. Her hands were magic, literally and now figuratively, each touch a sensational pleasure, each caress or gesture an explosion of ecstasy.

He was the experienced one here for crying out loud! She was a virgin, but had the touch of one who was an old hand at this.

She teased him, by simply caressing his chest and giving him shy, yet seductive looks, then coming back to his lips again for a brief moment. She the proceeded to trail her kisses over his hard abs and shoulders, seemingly intent on tasting every part of him. Her almost magical touch paired with the innocence she displayed, the once hidden lust now unraveling in her eyes, nearly drove him over the edge, and it was only through sheer will that he avoided taking her right then and there.

Stopping the kisses and shooting him a sensual smile, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself farther onto his lap, straddling him. Basically she in a position where she took control of the entire affair. And he was content to let her with how she was acting.

Now his hips were pinned between her own, she kissed him again, small repeated kisses that made him feel like his bones were becoming fire, and his blood of his veins were turning molten lead. His desire for her was so powerful it was painful, but it was a good pain.

"Where…" He tried to force out past the sensations that ripped through him. "Where did you…. learn this?"

Elsa stopped kissing him long enough to answer, her voice breathless. She was enjoying this as much as he was, completely lost in the pleasure.

"I read a lot." Elsa replied, her cheeks redder than it should be, for probably the first time in her life. "A few were for adults."

"Well you're certainly… ah!… putting their… erck!... teachings to good use." He said, barely able to speak as she continued her administrations with her hands and lips.

"You have no idea." Elsa sounded a little too seductive for her own standards, and for a moment, Dimitri wondered if Naamah had possessed her. Gone was the tender young woman who he had met in Arendelle. This was a sex goddess, overcome by lust, and able to incite the deepest passions in the most experienced men.

Dimitri was rock hard by this point. He nearly yelped, when Elsa leaned back to adjust her position, and…it bumped into her rear. She blushed slightly, giving Dimitri a naughty look.

"Someone else likes me." She joked.

Dimitri finally went over the edge, finally unable to take it anymore.

With a bearish growl, he grabbed Elsa by her waist and kissed her so hard he bruised her lips. She didn't protest though, ignoring the mild pain as she leaned into it, wanting more. He obliged, bending her over backwards until she slipped off, landing on her back on the bed.

He released her then, taking a moment to look at her. She was a goddess displayed out before him, perfect in every way, and blushing red with the sheer strength of his gaze. He looked like he wanted to see through her to divine the essence of her soul, and at this point, she was willing to let him.

Done with observation, he swooped down and began administrations of his own, landing light kisses along her collarbone, electing moans of pleasure from her. He landed a few on her cheek and lips, but mostly kept teasing, wanting her to pay for what she had just put him through. She didn't care, too swept up in the glory of what she was feeling.

She had been locked away all her life, and love had been a few kind words, and nothing more. Anna's hugs after the Endless Winter had felt glorious when she first allowed her sister in, but they had nothing on this. This was more than love, it was passion, it was desire…it…it was life.

So overcome by her emotions, Elsa's grip on her powers began to slip, and her dress disappeared in a burst of ice. She didn't care that she was mostly exposed to Dimitri though. Her desire for him was itching so badly it hurt. Her moans then filled the room, which served increased Dimitri's intensity of teasing her.

Dimitri didn't notice right away when the dress vanished, only noticing when he went up to land another kiss on her lips. When he returned back to his earlier work, his eyes caught the fact her dress gone, and nothing on but the bikini she had been wearing earlier in her bath.

 _Saints preserve me..._

His arousal grew, and he finally decided that he had had enough of the games.

Leaning over her, Dimitri began to run his hands up and down her body, his hard calloused fingers feeling her smooth, flawless skin. He ran his hands up her silky long legs, over her flared hips, and over her slim waist. He then started to softly kiss her stomach.

She uttered a moan with each touch, letting out a small cry when he touched her hips. It felt like her thighs and legs had turned to jelly. Her desire grew even more uncontrolled, which she didn't think possible. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, barely able to move, as his teasing had left her muscles feeling relaxed and loose, like overcooked pasta.

"Enough teasing…Dimitri," She cupped his face. "Just do it…I…I love you, and I want to be with you…."

 _Whoa…did she really…WAIT! No Dimitri, no…she's just intoxicated by lust…and probably Naamah's spell drove her to…_

He was still surprised to hear her say such a thing. Inwardly though, he couldn't really care as much for the mere words she gasped out.

"I thought you knew how it worked." He asked, giving a smug grin as he lifted her up, his hands on her smooth back, electing another small cry.

"I know how it works…" Elsa panted. "But the teasing is new. It only described how to pleasure a man."

"Not very good books then." He teased, giving her a quick but heated kiss. "The teasing of the opposite sex however, is the best part in here"

Dimitri gently cupped her left breast. Elsa gasped sharply, a pulse of heat hitting her loins as she collapsed back onto the bed. In a flash, she thawed the bikini top, wanting more, and not caring that she was now nearly naked to Dimitri.

He was stunned by the sudden appearance of the perfect milky globes of her breasts,

 _On second thought, screw the saints._

He quickly recovered as he did not want to make her wait. He leaned down and his tongue started licking her left nipple. She moaned much louder than before.

 _Damn me to Hell and back, she's cool to the touch, plus she's already pebble hard!_

He sucked on the breast, and with his other hand, he let his fingers clasp on the other breast, and he slowly started to massage it.

She cried out.

"Ah! D-Dimitri…"

He began to knead the other, and her moaning picked up, becoming louder and more often and consistent. She was getting really short of breath.

Without realizing it, her hair had slipped from its braid, framing her face on a canvass of molten silvery gold. She tried to speak when they locked eyes, and he understood what she was trying to say, their entwined pleasure speaking for them.

Then the unexpected happened. The lower part of the bikini faded, revealing her full splendor to his eyes.

She was dripping wet, or at least, she would have been if it hadn't kept freezing and shattering into microscopic snowflakes. She had a small puff of hair down there, and the sight of her disrobed for his pleasure made him hit a new level of ecstasy, not even needing her touch to feel the pleasure of it. Her shy but inviting gaze was enough for him.

Not needing to say anything, Elsa watched as he stopped kneading her breasts, and his finger lightly fingered her lips. They locked momentarily before his face went down, trailing ticklish kisses downwards as he did so, his mouth leaving her chest and stomach feeling erratic.

She jerked at a whole new sensation, when a soft kiss was felt at her entrance. Dimitri grinned viciously as she mewled, when he ran one finger over her entrance, making her entire form shake.

 _OH…fuck yes, a nice maidenhead. Dimitri, you bagged the jackpot on this this one!_

Dimitri felt like his bones were on fire, almost feeling like it would burn through his skin. Slowly, he ran a finger over her slit, steadily rubbing and teasing her, trying to arouse her into release. Her hips bucked as she lost control of her own body, mewling and crying out for more. Snow began to fall in the room, and ice froze over the walls, only to melt moments later.

He continued to assault her folds with now two fingers rubbing on them in methodical fashion. Elsa was at this point moaning consistently with sheer lust satiated happiness.

"Elsa…this isn't enough now is it?"

She whimpered back, half wondering what he meant.

The answer made her gasp and choke at the same time.

Dimitri's tongue was inside her, wildly licking and sucking on her folds while his fingers continued to rub and pleasure it at the same time.

Sooner than she could feel, Elsa was driven closer, and closer, and closer to the pinnacle of her being. Her hands grasped the folds of the bed, shaking even as they tried to maintain a firm hold on the cloth.

Never before had she felt such intensity driving inside her being after the Eternal Winter. This was far from it. This was beyond what she felt like being free in her ice palace alone from all worries in life.

Thing is, life had, indeed…she realized, so much more to offer.

A throbbing pressure emanated somewhere in her stomach. It pulsed at first, then growing concentrated with each time Dimitri tasted her. His tongue thrusted in and out, in and out…yet at the same time wiggling and hungrily savoring her womanhood…

"D-Dimitri! I-I-Ah-AAHHH!"

Finally she let out a keening wail, and pulled on Dimitri's mouth, pulling it deeper into her clitoris, the unimaginable feeling turning her to mush as she finally went over the edge of pleasure and into the bliss of release.

Dimitri's mouth trickled of her release. With a grin, they indeed, as he imagined was icy cool to the taste but still sweet nevertheless.

 _Oh Elsa…were not done yet sweetheart, not just yet…_

His hands wiped his mouth, and he slowly tasted the remnants of juices, one by one from each finger.

With a sigh, Elsa collapsed, unable to move. The orgasm she had felt…it made her feel like she was about to die, but she would have died happy. The feeling had been indescribable, the pleasure unmeasurable, and she was overwhelmed by…by…

Love? Love for…for Dimitri? Was this what… _love,_ felt like?

Even though it must have been impossible to control himself, he had still drove, elicited, and made her to achieve her first orgasm in her life.

Now perhaps, it was time to change that and return the favor.

Dimitri though apparently looking like the composed one, he actually felt like exploding right now, as the desire to act on his urges was so powerful, till he could ravage her right now on the spot. But he still held himself back, his barely functioning mind telling him to wait until she recovered to respond to him.

 _I…I can…wait. No problem…_

He sighed, and then registered that Naamah had been sitting on a chair since Elsa's dress had faded, naked and pleasuring herself when she watched their performance. She had released at the same time Elsa had, Elsa's cries drowning out her own, and he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep.

 _Like I care…_ Though his eyes still glanced at her ample chest and her sticky fingers.

He stopped looking when he felt Elsa's soft hands on his abdomen.

"We aren't done yet." She said softly, her voice though frail, was still sultry enough to give him another jolt down there. "You dealt with me, but now I deal with you…."

Dimitri returned his attention to her, and was struck by the mix of emotions in her eyes. Desire, love, and…fear.

"Well?" She asked, teasingly. "Am I the only one of us who has to strip?"

"Getting wild aren't we?" Dimitri responded with a chuckle and stood up at the edge of the bed. He slipped off his pants, revealing his undergarments poking out a massive bulge.

Elsa looked taken aback for a moment.

Dimitri chuckled. "It's not monstrously huge, if that's what you're wondering."

"I'll be the judge of that." She managed to smile back as she kneeled in front of him, the innocence of her steady gaze on her crotch combined with her current pose, was making him crazy.

"Someone seems happy to hear the news." She teased, laying a hand on his covered length and electing a twitch from Dimitri. "Now, let's get these off…"

 _Don't freak out, don' freak out, don't fucking freak out!_

Elsa laid her hands at his waist as he remained standing, head raised and eyes closed. His body shivered under her touch. She pulled his undergarments down slightly, enough to bare his sharp hipbones. She ran her hands over them before pulling on the garment with more force, encountering slight resistance.

With a jerk, the garment fell down to his feet, his length springing free and bumping into her face.

"Oh my!"

Dimitri was trying not to laugh. "My apologies."

Though she was surprised, at the length of his erection…this was so not what the books showed her!

Reality can be...well surprising.

But quickly did she put it out of her mind, instead thinking back to what the books again, about what it really taught her.

"You're not going to scare me this easily…in case you're wondering." Elsa tried to avoid the rhythmic bobbing of his length from hitting her face again.

Dimitri scratched the back of his hair, seemingly indifferent to her words. "Well then prove it."

Immediately he knew he regretted…oh wait maybe not so much when he said that

She was running one finger up the length of his shaft, her intention obviously was to tease him the same way he had teased her into orgasmic bliss.

He shuddered and let out a moan. Elsa smiled, she was determined to make him break before she did.

Wrapping her hand around his long shaft, she…she…she started to massage it!

It made him inhale sharply, groaning in a near bestial manner.

 _That's new!_ He barely was able to form a coherent thought. _Naamah just gave oral, not this!_

It continued. And Dimitri's occasional groans was music to Elsa's ears.

She was really trying to break Dimitri's will before she herself could. Especially since she occasionally switched both hands to do the job, probably to experiment her skills. He felt her fingers delicately holding his foreskin, and…wait what?!

 _FUCK…she's jerking me off!_

Dimitri was clenching so hard his nails drew blood from his palm as he tried to maintain control. He became unable to focus on anything, with blood roaring loudly in his ears.

Elsa however heard a sultry moan, and finally noticed the sexually deprived Naamah. The demoness was pleasuring herself to Elsa's administrations towards Dimitri, but she looked woefully unhappy.

"Oh, this isn't working!" She exclaimed. Dimitri was still unable to pay attention to anything, lost in the haze of Elsa's hand works.

Naamah got up brusquely, the chair toppling over snaked over to Elsa, kneeling beside her.

"Now you've gone and gotten me hornier than masturbation can solve!" Naamah was breathless at this point. "So now, you share. Move over Ice Queen!"

Elsa was unable to think of anything except how she _needed_ Dimitri, as this sexual overdrive of lust and desire had taking over her mind. She immediately stopped jerking Dimitri off, took a position behind him, wrapped her arms around him and started to rub against him with her breasts. As she did it, her tongue swirled at his neck and his ear, tasting his sweat.

Naamah wasted no time and quickly grabbed his shaft and immediately started to suck on it, swirling it around in her hungry mouth and running her tongue all over it.

Dimitri let out a yelp at the new sensation, and noticed that Naamah had joined and was immediately sucking off him.

 _The hell…why would…why would she…?_

 _Oh wait, she's…never mind…she's still here…and she…mmmmmm, yeah, oh yeah….urrrrghhh!_

That's what his mind thought last before falling back into the raging sea that was his lust.

Elsa quickly realized that all of Dimitri's attention was suddenly focused on Naamah's slobbering mouth. With an unfamiliar snarl, she decided to get even with Dimitri for ignoring her for a split second.

Any trace of the normal Elsa was consumed by her awoken sexual urges. And a delicious, diabolical idea popped in that delusional state of mind she was in.

She went over to Naamah and whispered something in her ear. The demoness smiled, releasing Dimitri's shaft with a pop, and gave Elsa a sultry grin in response.

"You're such a DIRTY little girl…" She said, not sounding displeased in the least. An understatement actually, for she was now hornier than ever.

 _Eh…why'd they stop…_

Dimitri was finally able to think again. His eyes opened slowly, wondering what just happened, and the first thing he caught, was the two women in front of him began to kiss.

"GAAAHHH!"

His initial reaction was to gag, surprised yet turned on by their actions. His already ram-rod straight length became as hard as a diamond would.

Instincts told him to dive in the fun, but when he went to join them, Naamah playfully shoved him away, making him fall into her chair. At the exact same moment, Elsa froze his hands to the chair with icy manacles, and he saw them both smile as they resumed their kiss.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-! " He cursed, realizing they were playing with him.

The two women kissed some more, savoring each other's mouth...but it wasn't enough.

Elsa went down on Naamah, shocking Dimitri with her initiative and lust. Their breasts rubbed and mashed together as they kissed, but it lasted only a moment before Elsa's mouth moved down to her thighs.

 _No… She WOULDN'T…_

She did. Elsa began to lick Naamah's slit, running her tongue over the demoness's slick folds and making her thrash with pleasure. After a minute of teasing, she suddenly jammed her tongue in the opening, making Naamah cry out in pure ecstasy. Elsa continued playing for a few minutes, Naamah remarkably not reaching climax as Elsa snuck occasionally glances at Dimitri, seemingly enjoying the torture she was inflicting on him.

 _She is…a fast learner. I'd give that…Oh fuck I've never been harder my entire life…_

Elsa withdrew her tongue. Naamah spoke, managing to retain her powers of speech.

"What do you think?" She trilled. "Has he had enough?"

Elsa looked at the pained look Dimitri was wearing and smiled, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"No, and neither have you." She said, inserting a finger into Naamah's folds.

OH SHIT!

Naamah gasped at the sudden sensation, and Elsa inserted two more fingers, thrusting and twirling them around inside, making the demoness explode between bouts of groaning and yelling in sexual ecstasy. It wasn't long before Naamah was slick with sweat, her breasts glinting in the lantern light.

Elsa still continued with much more vigorous force, and Naamah started to cry out louder and louder, her hips bucking up to meet Elsa's fingers. Elsa drove them deeper and deeper until they could reach up to her knuckle level. Naamah screamed, and her hips bucked just as Elsa's fingers entered wholly, which almost included Elsa's entire petite hand. Elsa could only smiled with triumph as Naamah thrashed, fluids coating Elsa's buried hand and leaking past it. Then, Naamah promptly collapsed, panting as Elsa withdrew her sticky fingers

Wiping her hand on the blankets, Elsa pensively looked at a really angry Dimitri.

"Should I let him loose?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know." Naamah, somehow, managed a playful tone through her rapidly recovering exhaustion. "Dimitri…dear? Do you want to be free?"

"I swear," Dimitri ranted, nearly insane with the urge to take Elsa, ravage her senseless, and make her pay. "When I DO get free, I'll turn your bones to fire, grind you innards senseless and you'll beg me for mercy!"

Elsa was taken aback by the venomous response, but Naamah laughed. "He means he'll fuck you so good that you'll feel like your crotch is on fire, and you'll beg for more."

Hesitant with anticipation of what was about to happen, Elsa released Dimitri.

She half expected him to hoist her on her shoulder, slam her on the bed and animalize her.

However, he got up slowly and deliberately, before taking two large steps forward and taking Elsa in his arms, pressing them so close together that it felt like they were being compressed into one person as they kissed. He vaguely registered that Naamah had let out a sharp cry and was masturbating again, but he ignored it, too focused on the goddess standing before him. Her body fit perfectly with his, and she matched his passion.

Honestly speaking, he could hold onto this goddess in such an embrace for a long time…

But he had other intentions.

Dimitri gently laid Elsa back down on the bed, keeping their embrace as he lay poised over her, silently asking her permission.

She gave it.

With one smooth thrust, he pierced her to her very core, making her cry out in pain, tears running from her eyes. Her nails dug into his back, drawing blood and leaving marks, and her legs locked around his hips, drawing him close.

Immediately he kissed her hard, seeking to distract her from the pain. He tongued her for good measure. Thankfully after a while, the tears stopped coming. She broke the kiss slowly, their saliva trickling down each other's chins.

She stifled a choked gasp.

"Please…don't stop." That was all he needed.

 _For once God, I have to thank you…just this once. I'm still gonna kill you though, but…for now…_

Slowly, he began to thrust in and out, her slick walls clenching him like a vise and making it near impossible to keep himself under control. Her moans rapidly devolved into shouts and cries for more, and he sped up, driving himself a little deeper each time as he ran his hands over her body, seeking to give her as much pleasure as possible. Dimitri himself could barely keep himself under control, groaning at the myriad of sensations. He finally lost control and buried himself up to the hilt, making Elsa scream at the sudden intrusion. He didn't care though, thrusting like an animal as her scream of pain became screams of pleasure, and then becoming a brutal mix of both sensations.

Naamah had crawled over and locked lips with Elsa, and the two women French kissed while Dimitri and Elsa met with each other again and again, both nearing the edge.

Naamah was rubbing herself as she kissed Elsa, and was dripping wet. She was really desperate to achieve orgasm faster than anyone else in here apparently.

The three occupants were moaning in unison as they all neared climax. It was Naamah who went first unsurprisingly, and she released Elsa, shrieking as she squirted on the sheets before collapsing in a sexy heap at the end of the bed.

Elsa had her nails dug so far into Dimitri by this point that he would have sworn she was tearing muscle, and she was jerking badly, her hips meeting Dimitri with each thrust. They stared into each other's eyes, neither willing to look away, struck by the…love…they each found in each other.

The saying goes, all good things, came to an end, as all things do. But what a glorious end it was for them…

Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, releasing Dimitri and arching her back so she was only touching the bed with her head and feet. Her walls clenched even tighter on Dimitri, and his shaft felt like he was nearly being crushed. That drove him over the edge, and he gave short shout as his shaft pulsed. Elsa's walls were seemingly intent on squeezing every last drop out of him.

Dimitri finally screamed, a loud demonic roar that erupted from the core of his soul, as he released. Elsa surprised she was at his climax reaction, could barely register anything but the feeling of something foreign trickling in her folds…

They remained like that, locked in unimaginable ecstasy for almost a minute before both of them abruptly collapsed in a sweaty heap, barely awake. Neither spoke for several minutes as Dimitri withdrew from Elsa, and slumped his back on the bed.

With a gentle tug of his arm, he moved her body up to lie beside him on the pillow. Elsa, exhausted and tired, imagined to turn her face to look at Dimitri.

As they tried to regain some of their energy, Dimitri felt Elsa's hand reaching out to grab his left shoulder. He then registered the rest of her heart shaped head which then settled on his chest.

He found that oddly adorable, seeing her tired eyes drooping while she was in her arms.

"That…." Elsa breathed, "was…. indescribably…. amazing…."

"That wasn't… my first time…" Dimitri responded, exhausted. "But you…. You're something else…"

Elsa didn't reply, but just proceeded to fall asleep, safe in Dimitri's arms.

"Heh, she's outta it…"

And so was he.

Eventually he followed suit, but not before did a horrible thought. That one thought that should've stopped him from going with this plan and should've made him man up, and kill everyone else in here, including Naamah and just getting Elsa free from this prison and safely home.

The consequential afterthought of his poor decision crossed his mind.

For the first time, he actually felt worried. His worries did not just reach out for his own being, which he'd been doing a solid job for quite a ridiculously ancient time…that too with Chaos and multitudes of demons, monsters, humans…and against Heaven and Hell…

He would continue to run, adapt, and survive. But…he has been running…running…and running…for so long…

 _Am…I…tired? Tired of…why…why in the world…why was I born…why must I…they all died…it's not my fault…no…_

He swept back a loose strand of hair across Elsa's beautiful face.

 _Dimitri Blodfel. What have you done?_

* * *

 **For a bunch of virgins, we both really worked our asses off to create something so...sexually provocative. Leave a review if you liked what Fenix and I wrought up in here. :)**

 **Next time on Our Darkest Desires. A skirmish breaks out somewhere in the base, and it's not a normal one.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Skirmish

**Author's Note: Post-love making chapter...ah, will we see some quirkiness between these two?**

 **BAH! This is the stronghold of a demoness and a shithole. None of you are getting that! Onward to more blood and gore!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Skirmish

 _Mmmrmhgmghgmehgmh…golly what a night…_

Dimitri woke up an indeterminate time later, albeit slowly. The first thing he registered with his eyes was that he was butt-naked and smelled of after sweat.

And curled up with an equally naked Elsa, snuggling on his chest like a teddy bear of sorts.

He was stunned for a moment before the events of the previous day (or had it been night?) came back to him, and he gave a smug grin.

 _So…that wasn't a dream after all…_

With his free left hand, he did a quiet, but excited fist pump.

Then he reverted back to his serious demeanor, remembering something else that was vague…his thoughts, after the sex last night. Thoughts that shouldn't have been there.

He was a merciless killer of all that was divine and infernal, and while still under the influence of his sex-drunk stupor, he had questioned why he killed. He killed because it was what was required of him. It was his purpose, to make them all pay for the never ending hunt against him.

 _I am the survivor, and I'm the hunter. Nothing more and nothing less for those imbeciles will mercy be granted…_

Satisfied with that answer, Dimitri sighed, and tried to extract his right arm from underneath Elsa, since it was trapped underneath her. But in the process she accidently woke her up. She turned to look at him, her eyes half lidded in a way that made his heart speed up.

 _The…actual…fuck? This is the second time she looks cute up close!_

"Morning." She muttered quietly. "Or is it night?"

"I'm not sure." Dimitri answered softly. His eyes and sense registered the emptiness of the room but themselves. Naamah was not present, which seems awfully strange to consider…

A lewd memory played out in his mind momentarily, disappearing just as quickly.

Elsa adjusted the position of her face on his chest to look at him properly before speaking again.

"Did we really do what…I think we did…last night?"

Dimitri tried to come up with a good answer, but all tact had deserted him. Elsa's nude body that was pressing on him was just too damn…too damn distracting.

"Yes, I believe we did." He replied with controlled nonchalance. "Do you regret it?"

Elsa seemed to think about the answer for a full minute, the silence stretching on between them. Then she spoke, her voice unsure and unsteady. She tugged on Dimitri's shoulder, holding him tight, which surprised him further.

"I…I didn't want to do it, but now that I have…I'm wondering why I didn't find love sooner."

She added, "I don't regret it, but I regret doing it so soon." Her voice took a much more guilty turn, "I feel like we should have gotten to know each other first…before this."

"Not marriage first?" Dimitri half joked.

"The bishop isn't right about everything." Elsa replied dryly. "Anna and Kristoff have proved as much."

"I didn't need to know that." Dimitri replied with a small smile. "But it would definitely be interesting to see what Anna looks like in the nude…."

"Hey!" Elsa raised herself indignantly and slapped him on the shoulder. "That's my sister you are talking about! And she's engaged too!"

Dimitri laughed. "I know, I know, I'm just joking. Still, if she looks anything like you, Kristoff is one of the luckiest men alive. Of course, I'm the other one. And if permitted, the luckier of the two."

Elsa blushed, laughing a little. Dimitri seized the opportunity to claim a quick kiss from her. She grabbed his shoulders and held him close, deepening the kiss for a few moments before releasing him.

"How did I get so lucky?" He half wondered. Elsa couldn't look at his face, blushing furiously and instead opted to look at his chest, tracing patterns with the tip of her finger and making him shiver.

"Well," Elsa began slowly. "You came to Arendelle. You met me at the ball. And you happened to be the only one in the city who could help me when I needed it."

"That was a rhetorical question."

Elsa smirked at his retort, propping herself up on her free arm, making Dimitri swallow. Her chest was awfully close…

 _Do not bury your face in them Blodfel. DO NOT._

Before he could lose control again, Dimitri got up, facing away from Elsa. He allowed his muscles to realize they were needed, for something more intense and adrenaline pumping.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked. There was slight whine to her voice, as if she…she wanted round two.

"As…. INTENSE as last night was, we really need to get back to Arendelle." Dimitri swallowed hard as he fought down his urges. It killed him to do this, but he had a mission that needed doing, and even explosive, passionate sex with Elsa couldn't keep him from it. "So I'm getting dressed. I would advise you to do the same."

Behind his back, Elsa frowned. Seemingly she had forgotten about it, till Dimitri sent this hint into her memory lane. She got off the bed, and with a quick flash, she made herself a new top and skirt combo (and other undergarments…). When she turned, Dimitri already had his pants on, and was just missing his shirt and overcoat.

Strangely enough, she was feeling self-conscious again.

 _Why would I care about seeing his chest after what we did last night? We bonded in the most intimate way possible, we saw everything of each other, and now I'm nervous at the sight of his skin?_

Elsa was confused and worried at her own behavior. What she hadn't told Dimitri was that last night, she hadn't been the one in control. It was like her inner desires had taken control, and she had just come along for the ride. It had been profoundly amazing, but it worried her that Dimitri was the one to have brought out the primal part of her.

Dimitri looked around for his shirt…realizing it had mysteriously vanished. Another horrible lewd memory of Naamah played out in his head.

 _She and her weird fetishes…why did I even fuck her in the first place?_

Thankfully his overcoat was present and he buttoned it up most of the way, stopping just a few inches shy of his neck so that his collarbone and the top of his chest still showed. Whether it was intentional or unintentional on his part, it succeeded in making Elsa turn red.

"You ready?" He faced her with a determined gaze. Elsa nodded.

"Then let's go, and stay behind me." Dimitri warned. "I don't trust the demons, not one damn bit."

Elsa stayed behind Dimitri as he they sneaked out of the room, and into the barely lit empty halls. Both of them carefully moved from hall to hall of varying direction, and Elsa wondered if Dimitri actually had hidden info about his way around the place.

They finally reached the massive front door.

"How strong is your ice?" Dimitri suddenly asked.

"I…I'm not sure." Elsa replied, remembering about the chandelier in her old palace.

"Your Ice Palace, it's a strong standing proof of your powers."

"But the chandelier inside it broke…"

"Right…" He trailed off.

 _Her raw magic is not decidedly stable, not yet at least…but…_

"I need a hammer. Preferable two sledges. And try to…make them as hard and unbreakable as you can." Dimitri's tone all business. Elsa was taken aback briefly, before realizing that he probably intended to wreck some havoc. It wasn't the demons who would betray them, because Dimitri would betray the demons first.

Elsa did as told, and managed to make two sledgehammers out of thick ice, the poles being as thick around as a large coin, and the head's being ten pounds each. Dimitri managed to lift them as if they weighed like nothing, hefting them back over his head.

"Stand back, and be ready to run." He grunted, as the strike he was about to deliver was going to be a powerful one. "This won't be pretty."

Then, with a roar, he slammed both hammers onto the door, making a loud ringing noise and denting the metal. Elsa heard a shrill sound of alarm from the other side from many voices.

Dimitri began pounding the door, one hammer after another, each blow deepening the dent and shaking the entire door like a giant was hammering it. A few blows was all it took before the metal shrieked and gave out, the door falling outwards as the hinges were demolished after another mighty sledgehammer strike. Elsa heard the cries of the two demon door guards were crushed.

Then, she saw what could be close to Heaven and Hell's war with each other.

It was obvious right away that something had gone terribly wrong in the icy gorge where this battle was taking place, as the demons were already locked in combat with a massive group of figures garbed in white, silver, blue, and gold. Everyone stopped killing each other for a moment when Dimitri broke down the door. Both sides of light and shadow just stared at him.

"поиметь." Dimitri growled, Elsa unable to understand the language. "RUN!"

Dimitri bolted for the area to the right, where the demons had been emerging with weapons the day they had been guided to Naamah's palace. Elsa followed, barely able to keep up as a large group of the light clad figures broke off from the melee to follow, the rest locking the demons back in combat. It was obvious the demons were losing. Dimitri guessed, even with their numbers reduced, the demons would lose anyway.

"They must have thought I failed." Dimitri shouted loud enough for Elsa to hear as he slowed down, allowing her to catch up.

"Who?!"

"Nephilim! Half human, half angel! Being what I am, they'll kill me on sight!" Dimitri shouted, barely able to be heard over the din of combat. "I need my weapons, or they'll kill us both!"

Elsa nodded, desperately trying to keep up with Dimitri's unnatural speed. Nephilim were servants of God, and God wanted her dead, so they had to die. She didn't like it, but it was necessary, regardless of their shared angelic heritage.

Dimitri turned just before they reached another door in their way. However two Nephilim managed to catch up, faster than the others. As a result, Dimitri punished them for their speed, swinging a sledgehammer with supernatural speed at one's head and sickeningly crushing it flat on contact. Blood sprayed out, and the end of hammer was squelching with traces of brain matter jutting out of the man's crushed skull.

The other tried to seize the opportunity to attack Dimitri, but a careless move it was when Dimitri swung around and struck the other hammer on the man's chest and stomach altogether. The force was so powerful till it penetrated into man's chest and out. The man coughed out blood, staring at Dimitri with incredulity before slumping dead.

Dimitri shook the man off the hammer and onto his dead comrade.

When he returned his attention to the door, he caught Elsa staring at him from a safe distance. More accurately, she was staring at the blood and gore that now coated both the ice weapons she made, as well as the spray of red that coated his face.

"Is that…." She trailed off, her skin paler than normal.

"Not my blood." He assured. "War is a brutal thing. I had to get rid of two Nephilim who got too close. Be lucky it isn't our blood being spilled."

Elsa swallowed hard, shivering slightly in revulsion of the necessity of killing, even at a place like this, before continuing to move with Dimitri. He continued the lead after opening the door. It led to another hallway beneath the mountain.

He promptly closed it when they were both in the hallway, sealing it with hellfire to prevent any more unwanted attackers.

"Keep moving."

Dimitri was in fact, following the faint mental aura that Chaos extruded. Both of them headed down several more halls for a few more minutes, surprisingly sparse of any further hostile encounter before heading down a set of stairs that led to a massive underground room.

Based on the heat, and the amount of raw Demon Metal ore he could smell in here, this place obviously was used as a weapons and armor forge for the demons.

There were furnaces carved and shaped in the soot covered walls, and several large and small demons alike were running around carrying supplies, or forging new weapons as fast as they could craft the armors.

Dimitri tightened his grip on the hammers, thankful for not having been noticed yet.

"This is going to get ugly." He muttered, his voice low and layered with menace. "I suggest you wait back in the hall."

Elsa reluctantly nodded, looking sick. He treaded back upstairs till she was at the top.

Then, Dimitri cut himself loose. Roaring for blood, Dimitri rushed at the nearest demon, shattering it's spine with a brutal strike to the back before it could react. The other demons reacted quickly to the intruder and they took up any weapon within reach and charged Dimitri with battle cries. However, none of them had the common sense to garb themselves in any sort of armour.

It was a slaughter.

Dimitri smashed bone and blade alike, shattering and breaking everything he struck. By the time he was done and the demons were pulverized, smashed, and gored to death at his feet, the hammers were dripping and coated with red, and he was covered in demon blood. Looking down in disgust at his gore covered clothing, he sent a quick pulse of flames down the fabric, incinerating the blood but leaving the clothing unharmed.

He took a quick glance at the ice hammers. Amidst the blood and guts and coated it, the hammer did not crack nor was it marred by the beating and slaughter it wrought upon. Not yet at least.

 _Interesting. She seemed to be concentrated enough with her powers to keep this from breaking._

He quickly set fire to the corpses to disguise how brutally they had actually died. The hellfire burnt them to all to a crisp.

"You can come out now." He called out upstairs.

Elsa, who was shutting her ears the whole time to prevent herself from listening to the slaguhterfest. She returned down looking paler than she should have been when she gazed at the carnage he had wrought.

"Don't worry, I spared the gruesome details for your viewing pleasure."

"How can you joke right now?" Elsa looked like she would lose it any moment. Frankly as time progressed, she could snap any moment.

 _Note to self, cut the black humor in run or die situations with Elsa._

"We're not much further." Dimitri focused back on the task at hand. Elsa silently, skirted the burning bodies carefully and followed him.

They reached a barred metal door at the eastern part of the forge, this one with demonic runes carved in it. Elsa couldn't read them, but Dimitri could.

"What does it tell us?"

Dimitri grabbed the handle and ripping the metal door clear out of the wall. Elsa cringed at the painful sound of the shriek of metal and the screeching of chiseled stone breaking.

"Nothing important."

Throwing the door aside, he stepped through into the shadowy corridor. Elsa hesitantly followed, lighting up the way with a miniature ice tornado.

Walking down the corridor, the only noise was that of their breathing until they reached another door. This one was stronger than the last door earlier, and the impression from looking at it emanated an aura of menace.

Dimitri made quick work of it with several swipes of the hammers, the last blow being both hammer hitting the door in an overhead arch, serving to launch the door into the room several feet before it crashed down with a loud bang.

"Hold on, I'll go first." Elsa obliged silently. Dimitri then stepped inside the small room carefully.

 _Finally…_

The only things present in it was his sword Chaos, and the Chains of Hell, laid out all neat on a large pedestal.

No demons were present. Not even a single large bodied lesser demon guardian for him to take on.

This looked too easy. Nevertheless he went towards the pedestal, and after one more brief glance around the room to make sure nothing was about to spring and kill him, he tried to pick his weapons.

He barely touched half an inch of Chaos's hilt, when a savage bolt of pain ripped through him, nearly sending him flying when he collapsed on his back several feet away from the pedestal.

"Agh! Son of a -,"

"Dimitri!" Elsa rushed towards him, evident with worry.

He slowly forced himself back to his feet, refusing her help. "Higher demon magic enchantment. I can't break the seal. Only powerful divine magic, or the caster, which obviously is Naamah can break it."

He looked at Elsa, and Elsa took the hint quickly.

"Seeing as how you're half arch-angel, would you mind terribly?" He asked, half sweetly.

"And I do that…how?" She gave a wary look at the pedestal.

"Your ice should do it." Dimitri said. "It should negate the unholy magic temporarily and allow me to grab my stuff before it regenerates back and breaks the ice."

"Oh, okay then."

Elsa stood where she was and concreated deeply. Her outstretched hands shot an icy ray from her hands, the ice stopping a foot from the pedestal and began to form a dome around it. Once the dome had completely covered the pedestal, it only a few second before Elsa and Dimitri saw the icy dome turning black from within. The evil magic had already began to leak through it, then just as abruptly it showed, the icy dome suddenly shattered with an explosion of bloody red light. Dimitri seized the chance to quickly grab Chaos and the Chains just as an invisible rippling dome extended back over to cover the pedestal, the enchantment replacing itself.

He fixed the sheath on his waist, settling the sword itself on his right hip. The Chains glowed and it magically wrapped around his chest in its traditional harness

"Much better." He sighed, dropping the hammers. "Thank you Elsa, the hammers were definitely useful, but I was better trained in the art of the sword. Huge swords of course."

Elsa's mouth was gaping wide open, her eyes bloodshot all of a sudden.

"Elsa…?"

Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees, holding her head and screaming in pain. Dimitri kneeled by her side, vainly voicing out his concern even when she shrieked in pain.

"MAKE….IT…..STOP!" She screamed. Her head felt like it was being ripped apart in half and burned with a hot iron. Given the agony, she would have done anything to make the feeling stop.

Dimitri sent a quick mental probe through their mind link, and was struck by how much darkness and pain had been uncovered.

No longer were Elsa's darker emotions hidden beneath the surface. They had been brought to the fore, and this painful attack was the corruption curse finishing its deadly work on its victim. After this, Elsa would slowly deteriorate until she became as dark and sadistic as Dimitri himself.

Giving a mental smile, Dimitri held Elsa close. The comforting presence of him being close to her, enabled Elsa to slowly ride the pain out, until she could finally regain her breath, and her composure.

"Um…Dimitri…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…I'm fine…"

Dimitri released her in a seemingly awkward way, and helped her to stand up. "Sorry."

"Thanks…"

"It was -."

 _Where. The FUCK. Have you BEEN!?_ Chaos suddenly screamed, obviously it was getting sick of the sappiness of the situation, and Dimitri had ignored him for full five minutes since he regained him.

 _Naamah. 'Nuff said._ Dimitri replied, indifferent to deal with Chaos's fold mood right now. _Now shut up. We have a full blown war between an army of Nephilim and demons outside. In other news, the Terminal Corruption has finished with Elsa._

 _Oooooooooo. Goody goody gumdrops!_ Chaos exclaimed. _Maybe I won't kill you after all!_

 _Like you actually could._ Dimitri snorted.

 _What WERE you doing for four fucking days anyway?_ Chaos asked, peeking into Dimitri's memories. _Naamah has never kept you so long before –_

 _Wait…what is this?_

Stupefied silence. Then.

 _THE FUCK…YOU DID WHAT!?_

Dimitri winced, slamming his mind shut, but it was too late. Chaos had seen the memories of last night, and it was PISSED.

 _YOU HYPOCRITICAL SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOLD ME TO KEEP TAME ABOUT THAT DIVINE HONEY OF A BITCH, AND THEN YOU GO AND FUCKING BANG HER?!_

 _You have exactly two seconds before I leave you here._ Dimitri said quietly. _What I do is my business. Am I understand?_

Chaos was cowed by the amount of supressed emotion in Dimitri's mental voice. Something else had obviously happened, and whatever it was that had messed Dimitri, it definitely put him on edge. Nothing ever fazed Dimitri before, so the problem had to be serious.

 _Fine._ Chaos grumbled. _But you don't bloody think we're done with this though._

Dimitri didn't answer, instead heading down the hall he had just come from, Elsa trailing behind.

"When we reach the outside," Dimitri began, his tone brooking no disobedience. "Run like Satan is hunting you and hide in your palace until I come for you. You don't need to see what I'm about to do."

Elsa gave a shaky nod, still weak from the earlier inner attack from her own body. They were silent until they retraced their steps to the door Dimitri sealed earlier. The sounds of combat were still able to be heard on the other side, and it was apparent from the shrill shrieks that the demons weren't going to last much longer.

"Will you be okay?" Elsa was fearful of the vicious expression on his face, but she was still worried for his safety.

"I will, but they won't." Dimitri unintentionally voiced his thoughts out loud. "I'm going to kill everything that moves."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she took a step back. Dimitri hardly bothered to linger any longer and he kicked the door, sending it flying like it had been launched from a cannon.

"GO!" he roared, ripping Chaos free and charging at the battle. Elsa did as told, running into the canyon like no tomorrow, and directly for the obsidian ramp that led into the gorge littered with eviscerated and writhing demon bodies, as well as a few Nephilim.

But no amount of running could allow her to escape the howls and death cries as Dimitri proceeded to murder every living thing in the gorge.

Chaos feasted as Dimitri darted from creature to creature with lightning flashes of black and red, taking no prisoners and not caring whether he killed Nephilim or Demons. He wielded Chaos with one hand, butchering and hacking limbs while the other hand held his Chains of Hell, ablaze with hellfire and it struck the enemies like a sentient whip, incinerating whatever it touched. Demons and Nephilim alike fell beneath his onslaught, even after they forgot about each other for and turned their attention to Dimitri.

With this, he renewed their fear in him, and made them remember why the entirety of Heaven and Hell wanted him dead.

He was Death. He was Destruction. He was Oblivion Incarnate.

"I AM BLODFEL!" He roared, lost in the rage of battle. "TODAY IS THE DAY YOU MEET OBLIVION!"

The Nephilim realized they could not hope to match, much less defeat Dimitri. They all began to retreat, using the stubborn demons to keep Dimitri occupied. The monsters themselves fought until the end, refusing to flee from even the worst of horrors that was Dimitri Blodfel.

They barely had five minutes before it was clear that Dimitri was the only one left standing. Every demon was dead, and the platform was littered with corpses layered so deep that Dimitri had to walk on top of them. There were hundreds of Nephilim as well, probably most of the Nephilim in Norway, if not the neighboring countries as well. Nephilim were lethal, but few in numbers, as only the strongest of will could survive the process of becoming half angel.

 _Shit. That was gooooooooooooooooooooooooood…_ Chaos sighed with contentment. Then its voice took on an interested tone. _Hey, what's that? Up there on the lip of the gorge?_

Looking up at the exit ramp, Dimitri saw the few straggling Nephilim disappearing over the edge of the gorge, save for one who was standing at the edge and looking at Dimitri. With his enhanced eyesight, Dimitri was able to see the defiant expression on the young woman's face. She wore a silver armoured suit, marking her as a fresh recruit. As he watched, she lifted a hand and snatched an ornately carved silver bow from her back, stringing it.

 _How cute. The newbie thinks she can shoot you._

 _She's not aiming at me…._

Instead, the Nephilim aimed towards the forge, more specifically, at the roof….

That's when Dimitri spotted the large pile of explosives on the roof.

 _You have GOT to be SHITTING ME!_

The arrow released with a musical twang, and hit the explosives dead on. They went off, and the blast knocked Dimitri off his feet before another much larger one went off inside the structure. Dimitri scrambled to his feet as the platform began to rumble.

 _Fuck!_ He thought. _The whole god damn platform's coming down!_

 _RUN BITCH! RUN!_

Dimitri bolted for the ramp as fast as he could, but the platform collapsed into pieces before he could. He would not be fazed however, as he doubled his speed at the crumbling platform.

 _You're mad!_

 _You got any better ideas?!_

Showing outstanding agility, he took a mighty leap and used his momentum as a leverage to jump for the falling chunks, and then jumping to the next one with hastily executed timing.

 _Shit shit shit!_ Chaos screamed.

Dimitri used whatever he could to bring himself to higher ground. With his clawed hands he ran on all fours on pieces that went vertically falling and then jumped on those that were horizontal. He would not go down so easily to underhanded tricks like this, lest from a Nephilim rookie!

He barely managed to land on the edge of the ramp, panting as he pulled himself up.

 _Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! Agile motherfucker…_

 _Do you want another Nephilim soul or not?_ Dimitri growled. Chaos went silent as Dimitri leapt up the hairpin turns of the ramp, reaching the top quickly. The woman in the meanwhile leaned over the edge, trying to see if Dimitri fell or not.

 _Stupid, they never watch their own back, ever._

Short on temper, Dimitri grabbed the woman by the back of her neck and hurled her into a nearby snow covered rock. The unexpected move made her shriek in pain when a sickening crack sounded from her face that hit the rock. She barely struggled to stand just as Dimitri grabbed her again, holding her high by her throat.

"Where. Are. They." He growled, emphasizing each word with a slight tightening of his grip. The woman could barely breathe now.

"Fuck… you…" She defiantly gasped.

 _She has guts,_ Chaos commented dryly.

Dimitri growled, slamming her back against the rock, her head snapping backwards and hitting the rock, causing blood to start flowing from the back of her head and caking her long brown hair.

"I said…WHERE ARE THEY!?" He roared, shaking her wildly. She just struggled for breath, unable to summon enough air to even curse at him.

 _Ahem, maybe you shouldn't keep shaking her like a rag doll? Her head could just voluntarily detach itself and we'll have no answers then._

 _I know what I'm doing Chaos!_

He stopped shaking her, and it was just enough for her to get a momentary breather.

"You know who I am." He stated. "You know what I am capable of. Don't test my patience anymore, or I'll show you what I do to the women who piss the hell out of me!"

Dimitri wouldn't actually rape her – it wasn't his style. The threat was still effective though. The woman choked, her voice strained and raspy.

"Every Nephilim in a thousand mile radius was summoned here in preparation of the assault. After you made the deal with Swift, we waited for you to exterminate the demons. We saw you captured, along with the queen, and assumed you would be put to death. That's when we attacked."

Dimitri briefly squeezed her neck so hard until the woman's bloody face turned redder than before and her tongue stuck out. "Thank you for the info, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for…"

He tightened his grip further on her throat, and there was a grinding sound from within her trachea.

"The Palace!" She forced out. "They're in the palace!"

"The Ice Palace?" Dimitri demanded.

"Yes!" the woman insisted. "Please, let me live!"

"Whatever." Dimitri released her and she fell down on the ground, clutching herself and coughing badly.

"Then again…by giving me all this…"

The woman looked at him, fearing what's next to come.

"You just became a traitor. Ooooh, sorry girlie, but you'll be executed for treason since you're Nephilim and all that. I think I shall do them a favour, and kill you here. How does that sound?"

His smile was sadistic.

 _Desert anyone? Oh, me!_

With a strangled scream, the woman tried to scramble away. But it was all for naught when Dimitri nailed her to the ground with Chaos, slamming it through her stomach and igniting it. She convulsed for a few moments before perishing, her essence being absorbed into Chaos. Dimitri withdrew it from the burnt husk and sheathed it, running for the Ice Palace.

* * *

"How strange."

Elsa had been captured by the Nephilim mere seconds after her arrival at the Palace, entering to find several Nephilim guarding the place. Apparently, they had been using the place as a forward base against the demons, and now she was about to be interrogated by a Nephilim in a black armoured suit with a saber strapped to his hip. He had short black hair cropped close to his head, and a short beard.

She was tied to a chair with thick ropes, and so far, the man hadn't hurt her. The insulting part was that they were speaking in her room.

"How very strange that one with the aura of the divine is with The Hunter of Heaven and Hell." The man said. "Do you know who he is?"

Elsa refused to answer, just glaring at him with hate. It was only a matter of time before someone recognized her.

"I'll take the glare as a yes." The man said. "But where are my manners? The ropes are just in case you try to attack someone, but I can at least be civil. My name is Roth. Will you tell me yours, or shall I call you young lady?"

Elsa still didn't answer, anger bubbling below the surface.

"Fine. Be that way." Roth sighed. "But I will get answers, if I have to get a mind breaker in here. So you can either tell me what I want to know, or I can call in Briathos."

"Who?" Elsa asked against her better judgement. Roth raised an eyebrow.

"It speaks! Briathos is an Arch-Angel, known as the Thwarter of Demons. She resides in Arendelle, but where exactly I shall keep to myself. Normally, she wouldn't leave her hiding place for anything short of a full blown war, but I think she would make an exception in this case. One with divine blood with one of infernal blood….."

Roth suddenly went still, as if a terrible thought had just come over him.

"No…." he breathed. "It can't be…."

"Release me now!" Elsa demanded, trying to play the part of a snotty woman obsessed with the law. "Release me and leave this place at once! This is private property, and you are trespassing!"

Roth smiled dryly, his thought forgotten. "It isn't private when the queen never visits. Besides, it was useful for our attack on the demons."

"The attack that failed?" Elsa asked, giving a smug grin. "The attack that was destroyed by Dimitri?"

"So you DO know who he is." Roth said quietly. "Do you know what he does?"

"He kills demons and Nephilim." Elsa snarled. "You would think that you would learn to stop hunting him after losing so many!"

"We must keep trying though." Roth said, drawing himself erect as he justified himself to the young woman in front of him. "He has slain countless demons, but just as many of my people, and angels. He needs to die, lest we be wiped from this world."

"He kills angels too?" Elsa asked, suddenly quiet. Roth noticed.

"Ah, so you don't know the whole story." He said. "Yes, Blodfel hunts EVERYTHING. He kills demons because Satan hunts him, and he hunts Angels because he was trained to do so by his father."

"His father raped his mother and disappeared." Elsa growled, angry at the lies Roth was telling. Roth looked amused.

"Oh, how naïve you are. Blodfel has lied to you. Oh sure he came out as the product of rape, but he was secretly taken under Belial's wing and was born, bred, and raised to be a killer of angels. Once Satan found out about him though, he sent every demon in Hell to kill him and imprisoned Belial. He has been killing both angels and demons freely ever since."

"Lies!" Elsa yelled. "Dimitri wouldn't lie to me!"

"Woman, he's a demon halfling." Roth said. "Lying is what he does best besides killing."

Frost began to creep from Elsa's chair as she struggled to keep her emotions in check, and Roth watched as it began to coat the room. Then he put two and two together.

"Well then, this is about as bizarre as it gets. The Ice Queen Elsa with The Hunter Blodfel. What a strange pair…. But why do you stay together I wonder…."

"Because of you bastards!" Elsa yelled, losing it. "Your precious God tried to have me killed, and Dimitri was the only one who would help me! Heaven may be what people see as right, but all I see is corruption!"

Roth looked taken aback. "Kill you? Why on Earth would God try to kill you? You're the most powerful Nephilim to ever exist! You have the potential to change the course of this war!"

"I'm no Nephilim." Elsa growled, the look in her eyes being one of madness. "Half Arch-Angel I may be, from this point on, I throw my lot in with Dimitri!"

Roth staggered back like he had been struck, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

"No…." He stuttered. "It's finally happened….."

Before he could say much else though, there was a colossal explosion from upstairs, followed by cries of alarm and pain. Elsa smile with an unexpected murderous intent. She didn't know where these harsh feelings were coming from, but they felt oh so damn good.

Making her ice palace had made her feel free, the sex with Dimitri had been indescribable, but this…this moment was a close second compared to it.

She was the ICE QUEEN. And she was finally ready to cut loose…cut loose of…everything…

"He's coming." She said, her voice low and menacing "And all of you shall die."

"Then I'll put up a good fight." Roth growled as the number of screams grew, accompanied by what sounds like blood and sinew coming apart. "Blodfel will remember the name of Roth Saber!"

"I doubt it." Elsa said cockily. Then, she did something that she would have never been able to do under normal circumstances.

Freezing the ropes instantly, Elsa shattered them with a flex before pushing against the chair and slamming into Roth feet first, sending him to the ground with a breathless curse. Roth however, jumped back on his feet, looking startled beyond comprehension.

"Elsa! What are you DOING!?" He demanded. "You're half arch-angel! Why do you fight your own people!?"

"My people are Dimitri and my family!" Elsa yelled, getting up to pounce at Roth again. He lifted his saber to strike, but Elsa ducked just as his hand tried to slash, and then pulling him close and kissing him. He stiffened with utter shock, unable to react when Elsa snatched the saber from his slack hand and rammed it home into his chest.

He collapsed to the ground with a grunt of surprise, eyes wide in horror when he looked at Elsa. Outwardly, she still looked like the sweet demure woman who had caused, survived and stopped the Endless Winter. But her eyes betray her, holding a deep madness and thirst for blood.

Elsa looked right back at Roth as he bled out, the sight of his gore doing nothing to her. Reaching down, she twisted the saber, shoving it in deeper and electing groan of pain as he died. Then, she ripped it out, watching the blood drip down the channel.

She huffed, and then proceeded towards the stairs.

"I'm coming Dimitri!" Elsa yelled with an otherworldly insane gleefulness. "Leave some for me, dear!"

* * *

 **Prepare for a very twisted Elsa wrecking havoc in the Ice Palace next time folks! PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Beckoning

**Author's Note: Picking up from we they were left off after a heated night of passion, Dimitri sets to...kill everyone in his eyes again, this time with...Elsa?**

 **This should be good no? :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Beckoning

 **The Ice Palace, Temporary Nephilim Base**

Dimitri hacked and slashed in a maddening, yet precisely murderous frenzy, utterly destroying any Nephilim that he saw in a bloody mess that coated the beautiful ice castle with bloodied splatters of bone and sinew.

Some of the unlucky ones were pathetic enough to beg for mercy, even though they knew all about him and his brutality streak. Obviously no quarter for the children of Heaven who had taken his Elsa their prisoner was given.

Not even once.

 _I know we need her, but you seem more concerned than reasonable._ Chaos commented as it cleaved through another Nephilim's torso from the right hip bone to the left shoulder. _You're using her, remember? Losing her would be a blow, but only a temporary setback -_

 _SILENCE!_ Dimitri roared. _My thoughts are my own!_

Chaos fell silent, now irrefutably convinced something had happened. Dimitri was never this borderline intense, and he never ever cared what happened to his pawns.

That got the wheels turning….

Dimitri split a man's head in half, burying Chaos in up to the neck before realizing every Nephilim was retreating to the top floor. What they were yelling though confused him.

"Come on, she's lost it!"

"Roth has fallen, defend the prisoners!"

"Kill that corrupted bitch! She's too far gone to save!"

"Save her?! We're the one's needing saving!"

 _What the…?_

Dimitri yanked Chaos out of the bloodied remains of the Nephilim's head and rushed for the stairs, hearing screams of terror and bloody murder from upstairs.

Was someone else in here killing Nephilim, in a rather insane and almost sadistic measure?

"Who else could possibly be upstairs?" He wondered out loud. "It makes no sense -"

Then the thought struck him.

 _Nooooo…already has it…you don't think….?_

 _Maybe._ Chaos replied wearily. _The corruption HAS been affecting her much differently than it should. It's really possible._

Dimitri didn't say another word, killing those who stood in his path, even the ones who tried to escape with an inch of their lives, until he reached the top floor.

He was greeted by a scene of utter chaos.

 _DAMN!_

"Ho-ly shit." Dimitri agreed.

Elsa was insane.

She was killing Nephilim with everything that she could, flashing from target to target like a trained assassin, nothing but a blur before another Nephilim died. She was laughing psychotically, her left arm glowing with barely contained ice magic that froze whatever she touched. She punched Nephilim in places that Dimitri knew were pressure points, making them drop like puppets to her lightest tap, as many of the men were distracted by her beauty, only to fall to the very woman they seemingly thought so perfect.

She was an unstoppable killing machine of icy death.

Dimitri barely recovered from his shock when his senses registered something else.

 _I don't feel…weak. My skin isn't burning from the inside anymore in here…_

 _Your point?_

 _Feel the energy in this place…it's, different._

 _Hold on…oh…OOOHHHH…_

Ever since he had entered the palace, he had earlier felt that the holiness of Elsa's magic was eating away at his power and being. Recently, right now in fact now did he realize the immolating feeling was gone, and the proof was actuated when he saw that the ice had taken on a darker, more opaque tint, like it was turning from ice blue to a near onyx-like color.

 _Sonofabitch._ Chaos commented. _The corruption has REALLY done a number on her._

 _Ouch._ Dimitri winced as Elsa grabbed a man from behind, pressing him close to her chest before snatching his dagger and knifing him between the legs. _What the Hell have I unleashed?_

 _A literal Femme Fatale apparently._ Chaos replied dryly. _Are you going to let her have all the fun? Or are we going to lend the crazy bitch a hand?_

 _Don't call her that._

 _Why not? She is pretty C.R.A.Z.Y right now._

 _It's the corruption damn it. It's not her…_

 _You're worried for her being after corrupting her for your own benefit?_

Dimitri scoffed. _Please. I wouldn't give two shits. I'm just wondering how exactly I am going to leash her…_

 _Kinky._

 _Whatever…_

Dimitri held up Chaos, yelling as hellfire engulfed it, before rushing into the fray. He killed everything that moved as he blazed a path through to reach Elsa. The Nephilim troops offered little resistance, felling with agonized screams as hellfire burned their bodies and souls. The luckier ones who didn't suffer much were quickly decapitated.

Dimitri hadn't realized he had slain more than enough of the troops present, and his blood frenzy made him point Chaos at the throat of his next victim.

When his eyes met cerulean blue ones, he quickly lowered the sword, briefly regaining a sense of normalcy.

"Fancy meeting you here." She smiled slyly. "But you were pointing that monstrosity the wrong way."

"Sorry." Dimitri replied, his senses on high alert that her tone as too calm for comfort. "I was jealous. I thought I was your one and only, and here you are, flaunting your body to these arrogant bastards."

Elsa blasted a Nephilim, who foolishly thought he could strike her in a seemingly vulnerable position. There were others keeping their distance, and were trying to figure out how to kill them both and at the same time without dying in the process.

"Well, if you have it..." Elsa purred seductively, a bloody finger tracing on her mouth. "Use it. I'll play with YOU once we finish here."

 _Whattheunholyfuckingstein?_ Chaos blanched. _Forget corrupted, she's done a complete 180!_

 _Not exactly unwelcome if you ask me._ Dimitri cheeked, increasing the power of the flames.

"Shall we?" He politely gesturing at the cowering, but firm standing Nephilim.

Elsa gave a lethal smile, like she wanted the fuck, then kill, every single Nephilim she saw.

"Is this your version of showing a girl a good time?" She asked, grabbing a long saber from a belt she had made after killing Roth. "Not very subtle, is it?"

"Who says I need to be subtle?" Dimitri shot back. Elsa just gave him a vixen smile before rushing the Nephilim with him at her side.

Before, they had been formidably powerful against the Nephilim on their own. Together though, they had the power to decimate everything in their sight…

Nephilim after Nephilim fell beneath the relentless onslaught of both Dimitri and Elsa fighting in perfect twisted harmony, their bodies and entwined blur to any who saw them. Just as one blade came up for another swing, the other came down on a Nephilim.

Within a minute, all the remaining Nephilim were dead. Dimitri and Elsa, only noticed this after they found themselves suddenly intertwined and VERY close together.

Elsa looked at Dimitri. Dimitri looked at Elsa.

He kissed her. She allowed it for a moment, letting his lips brush over hers, before she pulled off.

"You can keep it in your pants until we get back to Arendelle." She teased. "Or I may just bind you again."

"I'm not hurt now." He chuckled darkly, releasing her to allow her to double check whether all the Nephilim were dead. "I would just melt the ice."

Elsa stabbed a woman who was still breathing on the floor. "Try me."

They said nothing else, killing the few that they had grievously wounded. Later they headed towards the stairs. Dimitri stopped Elsa just before they began to descend though.

"Wait." He said. "Earlier, the Nephilim were yelling to defend the prisoners. Prisoners, with an S, as in more than one. Where did they hold you?"

"In my room." Elsa replied simply. Her voice wavered a little, making it clear that the extreme emotions elicited earlier were beginning to fade. "There was no one else."

"Well, someone got captured, and I'll bet you anything it was Naamah." He grimly declared. "Normally I would leave her here, as she would escape eventually anyway, but she still hasn't answered the question of who your father is…"

Elsa shook her head, her body wavering like she was recovering from a headache. Her brain was feeling scrambled as disjointed thoughts ran through her mind.

 _We did that…For a reason? What happened…Why my hands are…The pain…. All the deaths…. Was it a dream…. Who am I?_

Then, she shivered and abruptly collapsed, Dimitri barely catching her.

 _Oh…. Maybe not completely corrupted just yet._ Dimitri mused.

 _She's half Arch-Angel for fucks sake!_ Chaos shouted. _She's fighting it, even if she doesn't know it. Of course, that's where you come in. Not necessarily in bed though._

 _Oh, shut it._

Dimitri propped Elsa up against a wall, folding his overcoat and neatly adjusting it behind her neck to act as pillow for her. He was left bare-chested like some barbarian warlord, looking around hungrily. The ice that made up the room had clouded up, and black tendrils, signs of the Terminal Corruption curse were beginning to creep throughout it like a disease. It was a little difficult for him to ignore this foul malevolence that was plaguing this beauty of a castle…but his eyes spotted the hair-thin crack in the wall that was too straight to have been made by the battle.

 _Gotcha._

Approaching it, he re-ignited Chaos, slamming the blade into the crack and levering it like a pry bar. Within a minute, the ice melted, revealing a doorway that led down into the bottom floor again.

Dimitri walked down it slowly, expecting some kind of ambush. He ended up in a chamber that looked like it was hidden behind the grand staircase in the foyer, and he heard groaning from a makeshift cell in the far corner, a rune circle with completely opaque golden walls that went to the ceiling.

Judging by the groans…

 _Always banging someone, isn't she?_ Chaos commented.

 _She's the Queen of Whores. Did you really expect anything less?_

Approaching the several meter wide circle, Dimitri blasted it with a burst of hellfire, obliterating the runes and collapsing the barrier to reveal Naamah bent over, naked, and (what else) having sex with a young male Nephilim, barely out of his teens. His silver suit carelessly tossed on the floor marked him as another rookie, and he was clearly in utter bliss, gyrating against Naamah's from the back, doggy-style.

 _Whoa…she can do an anal?! Man that's a sight to behold…_

Dimitri disagreed, snarling like a wolf.

"God damn it!" He shouted, covering his eyes. Naamah and the young man looked up in shock, more like horror in the boy's case. "I did not need to see that!"

"Dimitri, darling!" Naamah exclaimed happily. She suddenly pushed the boy aside, making him land on his back right on the floor, much to the teen's chagrin. She turned her body back and propped herself on the bed, spreading her legs open with a very inviting gaze. "Care to join us?"

"Not this time." He replied, keeping his eyes covered to keep the sliver of the young man's dignity intact. What's left of it anyway, plus Naamah might want to keep this one for all he knew till she got tired of him and then...

"You have a deal to finish."

Naamah pouted. "But Dimitri…do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." Dimitri said firmly. "Or your young fuck slave here dies."

The teen gasped with terror. It was obvious he was not even trained nor brought up to be of any use in the war or in the celestial skirmishes. He was a flat out greenhorn whom must've been captured by the demons and then later brought to be Naamah's guest, then an excuse to bed with.

Naamah stood up, flicking a manicured finger at him. He collapsed in a heap, unconscious. The demoness sighed, clothing herself back in her classic red dress.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Let's get this over with so I can get back to 'educating' this young dear."

 _Good grief, he's barely fifteen and he's done 'that' already?_

 _She's a good teacher. Oh now that's really a turn on…_

 _You're a sword. No hormones present!_

 _I'm a free thinker. You can't beat that!_

 _Ugh…_

Naamah started toward the stairs, Dimitri close behind with one hand on his sword.

However, she stopped momentarily, her heels clicking on the icy floor.

"What is it?"

"Did you do what I think you did to young Elsa?" She asked, her voice full of innocent curiosity.

 _She's as far from innocent as you can get._

 _You think I don't know that?_

"What do you think I did?" Dimitri replied, raising an eyebrow in warning for Naamah not to pry. She ignored it.

"I think you've corrupted the sweet dear." She replied. "The villagers said that she was a sweet and demure woman, loved by all. Then you come along and bring her up the mountain, and I see very little of that. I see anger, pain, lust, and the taint of your magic all over her mind and soul."

"I may have done some tinkering." Dimitri admitted.

"Have you ever used the Terminal Corruption before Blodfel?" Naamah faced him fully, her arms crossed, her usually bright and cheery face deadly serious for once.

"A few times." Dimitri replied, disconcerted by her gaze. "But the poor bastards all died, consumed by their own inner demons after a mere few days."

"You may have made a big mistake on this one Blodfel." Naamah shook her head. "With who her father is, the corruption will have some effects that you aren't expecting."

"Like the extreme speed of which the corruption has taken hold?" Dimitri inquired.

"That's a major one." Naamah answered. "Although that is for different reasons."

"Tell me." Dimitri commanded. Naamah sat down on a stair step, shifting to make herself comfortable while Dimitri sat on a cushion of hot air generated by a small blaze of hellfire below him, making him hover.

 _Show off._

 _Quiet. I need to know this._

"It's because of her upbringing." Naamah began. "Her early life is no secret to the villagers now, except for what really happened to lock up the castle, but that doesn't have much bearing on this."

"Because of how she was brought up, in isolation, full of anger and fear, she lost her innocence to the world extremely early. Her angel blood would normally help protect from the corruption, but because of the powerful darkness that had been building in her soul since she was young, it became strong enough to negate that advantage, as well as have plenty of strength to speed up the corruption drastically. That alone would account for the sheer speed of the corruption process, but save for the fact that it also draws off negative emotions. All the anger and fear you have no doubt been making her feel has made the darkness within her even stronger. It's a miracle she lasted this long."

She paused to regain her breath. "As it is though, the lust from our little threesome last night drove her over the edge, giving the darkness the final piece it needed to complete the takeover. Now that it has infected her, she will go through fits where she succumbs to her darker self, and acts like how I assume she was acting upstairs a few minutes ago."

"How do you know she gave into the darkness?"

"Oh please." Naamah waved him off. "I could hear the screams down here louder than his wailing grunts – she gestured at the sleeping Nephilim teenager -. Basically, she is on a downward spiral. Her darkness will take over her being temporarily in times of great bouts of negative emotions, until eventually it takes over completely when it finally reaches into the core of her soul. Trust me when I say this sweetheart, you don't want that."

"And why not?" Dimitri asked, tilting his head in a challenging manner.

"Because," Naamah replied. "That will make her a mindless killing machine. If you truly want her bent to your will, you need to make her embrace the shadows before they take over. That will both infect her, as well as give her some amount of control, essentially making her into your murderous plaything."

"Sounds complicated." Dimitri fingered his chin.

"A few more times in bed with you, and she'll be begging to become evil." Naamah replied dryly.

 _Not so complicated anymore!_ Chaos cackled.

Dimitri grew smug at the thought of the rather enjoyable job ahead of him. Then he frowned, remembering an unpleasant memory.

"Crap. Her sister might be a problem."

"How so?" Naamah asked.

"She welcomed me with open arms at first." Dimitri explained. "But that'll change real fast when she sees what is happening to her sister, perhaps more evidently in the long run."

"Then you'll just have to make yourself more desirable, and an irremovable part of her family." Naamah said simply. She feigned a yawn. "Can I go now?"

"No." Dimitri shot back, laying his hand back on Chaos. "You made a deal, now fucking honor it!"

"But I'm so horny!" She protested, almost whined. "And the fact you're not going to fuck me senseless pains my heart!"

"Tough tits." Dimitri growled, drawing Chaos at her chin. "Now get going."

Naamah grumbled threats under her breath, something about stringing him up and using her toys on him, as they headed back up the stairs with her back at blade point.

They made it to the top of the stairs to find Elsa awake and standing, staring around in horror at the destruction.

"What happened….?" She trailed off. Dimitri shot Naamah a questioning glance.

"She'll blank out the memories at first." Naamah quickly whispered. "Too traumatic."

"Point taken."

Elsa turned around abruptly at the sight of the two other guests in the room right now.

"Dimitri…and…you?"

"Ahem, I have a name." Naamah sounded offended.

"They held you prisoner." Dimitri called. "I had to kill them to get you back from that room of yours down there."

Elsa looked like she was going to be sick. However Dimitri dragged Naamah along by her arm, the demoness herself protesting all the while. Dimitri then forced her down on her hands and knees in front of Elsa. He registered that the palace was purifying again, feeling the faint ache in his soul.

"Speak." He growled at Naamah for Elsa's benefit. "You promised her a name."

Naamah looked up at Elsa, her face smug and sly.

"Are you sure you want to know, child?" She asked. "There is no going back from this."

Elsa swallowed hard, looking nervous before her demeanor abruptly changed as she steeled herself. She became confident and cold, hiding her emotions beneath the icy exterior that only Anna and Dimitri could pierce.

"I gave up my virginity for this answer." She said slowly, each word dropping from her mouth like a commandment from God. "You will speak, and you WILL tell me the truth."

Naamah smiled. "If you wish. I swear on my lord Satan of Hell and all the men I've ever fucked that what I am about to tell you is the absolute truth."

Then she spoke the name, and both Dimitri and Elsa staggered back from utter shock and disbelief, unable to believe it.

"No." Elsa breathed. "No no no no no, you're lying. You're LYING. It can't be true!"

"All too true young Elsa." Naamah replied, enjoying their shock.

 _By the Endless Abyss of Oblivion! What the FUCK have I done!?_ Dimitri's eye's widened and his fists balled up. Chaos cackled psychotically.

 _Oh, you're screwed now boy!_

"How can I be…. Can't be real…. So powerful…. Not possible…." Elsa stammered.

"It is completely true my dear." Naamah said.

"Your father is the Arch-Angel Michael himself, second to none but God and Satan, General of the Angel Army, and father to you, the Ice Queen."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

No… no, she had to be lying. How could my father be the Arch-Angel Michael? Someone so powerful… I would have known, surely…

"I would have known if my father was so powerful." I said coldly, glaring at Naamah's self-satisfied look. "You must be lying. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Apparently very." Naamah shot back, looking displeased. "I have no reason to deceive you, and if you would just look at the evidence before you, you would realize I speak the truth."

"I see no evidence. Just your word." I replied, anger beginning to boil beneath the surface. I pushed it down with some difficulty.

"Look around you girl!" Naamah said fiercely. "The evidence is everywhere if you care to actually look! This very structure being a massive one!"

I looked down at the floor I stood upon.

"It cost you very little effort to create this place, did it not?" Naamah asked.

"True." I said slowly.

"And you made LIVING creatures of ice and snow, like your snow golem that used to guard this place."

"True."

"You froze the ENTIRE BLOODY KINGDOM without knowing it!" Naamah practically screeched. "You are more powerful than any mage ever before seen! And only Michael himself has this kind of power!"

"So you don't actually know for sure?" I asked, leaping on the ever so slight hesitation.

"Yes, I do." Naamah replied. "I've been hiding up here for the last century. It is only within the last few weeks I set up a base at Lord Lucifer's command. I walked among your people, searching for my next lover, and thus heard the rumours. I had a chance to meet your father during one of the villager's balls, and was even so lucky as to dance with him. He took me aside afterwards, confronting me after seeing through my scant illusions, and would have killed me had I been any other demon. As is, it is only because I made a deal that I live today."

"What kind of deal?" I asked wearily.

"To watch over you and your sister should he ever be captured by God." Naamah sighed, suddenly looking tired and old. No longer was she the demon of lust, but now resembled an old woman who just wanted all the hardships that was going around the world she lived in to end. "If I were to make sure no angels ever went after you until adulthood should ever he fall, he would release me. And it's been a chore honestly. One I barely survived."

"Don't expect pity from me _demon."_ I spat.

"I don't." Naamah replied. "I was merely fulfilling an old debt. I was never meant for combat, so the constant battles with angels who tried to set up shop here was tiring to say the least. Eventually I was forced to ask for reinforcements from Lucifer, who was surprised I was taking such an active role. Eventually I was forced to tell him that there were potential Nephilim here who might become Hellraisers if the angels were prevented from interfering. He bought it, and I have been duelling with angels and Nephilim ever since, as well as sending in spies to keep an eye on you and Anna as you two grew. Even now, God notices your activities and may attempt to slay you."

"He already has." I replied coldly. "He sent Death to kill me."

Naamah looked surprised and looked at Dimitri for a moment. Something passed between them, and she turned back to me, her weariness disappearing beneath her normal piercing gaze.

"Anyway, I have no reason to lie to you." She said. "As now that you are a fully grown woman, you can take care of yourself, and I can be free to move on."

Then she looked at Dimitri. "Am I done here?"

"Are you satisfied?" Dimitri asked me. I thought about what Naamah had told me. My extreme power, my father's deal, and what Naamah had actually done. I was forced to believe it, not thinking of any other explanation. Besides, Naamah actually doing something for Michael would explain the occasional bursts of fire I had seen from my window in the forest and on the North Mountain, as well as the constant presence of a black falcon on my window, when falcons didn't often come this far north.

"As unbelievable as it is," I sighed heavily. "It explains everything. Leave my sight, and never let me see you again."

Naamah gave an ever so slight smirk before Dimitri lowered his sword. I probably imagined it, but I could have sworn it was slightly sad.

"You know that won't happen dear." She said, walking towards the stairs. "The world is a small place for immortals not to meet again."

Before I could react, she disappeared in a burst of flames, becoming the same black falcon that had sat on my window sill, and took off down the stairs off to the side, reappearing with a silver falcon after a minute and taking off out the window. I stayed silent for a moment before Dimitri began heading for the stairs.

"Come on." He said. "We need to go. Anna will be worried about you."

"Okay." I said, still thinking about what Naamah had told me. The most powerful being short of God or Satan was my father. It seemed impossible, but I couldn't see any other explanation. Naamah keeping an eye on me seemed equally impossible, but then, I could see her making a deal with an Arch-Angel. With how Daevus had described my father, he would probably try to make a deal with a demon just to keep Anna and me safe.

Even if it was someone like Naamah…

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

We left the castle in silence, with Elsa seemingly deep in thought…or rather a little catatonic. She didn't react to the savagery of which I had killed the Nephilim downstairs, and didn't answer when I asked her if she was alright. I decided to leave her alone and started doing some thinking of my own.

 _The Arch-Angel Michael himself is her father?_ I repeated what sounded like the thousandth time to Chaos. Sadistic and mindlessly annoying it may have been, the grudging factor remained that it occasionally could spot things that eluded my sense of being. _This complicates things immeasurably._

 _You fucked_ the _daughter of fucking Michael himself._ Chaos profanely emphasized as if he was lecturing me about history. _He's going to fucking DESTROY you for that._

 _Not to mention I tortured his summoner, maybe left her traumatized._ I sighed. _I'm good, but I would have no chance against someone so powerful. Even Azazel fears Michael, and he crushed me easily even when I was in my true form._

 _Yeah, that might make him mad._ Chaos remarked. _All things considered though, it could be worse._

 _How so?_

Chaos answered swiftly, in a very cunning yet dead on manner.

I staggered on the snowy slopes, dumbstruck that I hadn't realized that _fact_ sooner.

"You have GOT to be SHITTING me." I muttered quietly to myself. Elsa snapped out of her almost catatonic like daze, her concern directed back at me.

"Is everything alright?"

 _Tell her. She'll figure it out eventually._ Chaos prompted.

"No, it isn't." I replied. "I just realized something."

 _No, I did!_

 _She still doesn't know you talk, so shut up._

 _Oh I oughta - !_

"What?" Elsa asked wearily, obviously prepared for bad news.

"Your father is the Arch-Angel Michael, yes?" I prompted.

"Yes, I believe we've established that." Elsa's fingers nervously tickled the braid on her shoulder.

"Well, if he's your father, then by extension, that means he's Anna's father too."

Elsa's mouth dropped at the implications of this fact.

"So…" She trailed off. "Does that mean she could be like me?"

"No." I replied, shaking my head. "Trust me, if she had powers, you would know. You may have inherited Michael's power, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that she has gifts too…gifts that I also must assume they just haven't shown yet."

"What kind of gifts?" Elsa asked as we started to walk again.

"I don't know. She may have just inherited a mild resistance to dark magic and nothing more, or she may have inherited everything but the ice. I won't be able to tell until she reveals them herself."

"That seems like it could get dangerous." Elsa hesitated.

"Without powers, I doubt she'll cause much destruction except for the mischief she always pulls."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talkin about!"

I shook my head, despite the small joke I pulled out. "Just saying…you never know when or what can happen."

"I suppose you're right." Elsa resigned. "Isn't there anything you can do to test for her power's authenticity?"

I took a moment to ponder the fact. "I can. But I would rather not. You REALLY don't want a super powered sister running around in a small kingdom until she settles down, so I would suggest you keep the events of what went on up here a complete secret."

"I've kept secrets for Anna's safety all my life...for thirteen years." Elsa said wearily, but with a touch of steel in her voice. "This is just one more..."

 _Pity she won't have to wait for it to be spilled out._

 _Don't get cocky with me._

"What you should instead be worrying about is learning how fight." I started. "With the angels gunning for your head, you'll need to learn to defend yourself."

Elsa looked put off, but the hesitance was quickly replaced by determination. "So be it. If they want me dead, they won't get me without a fight."

I smiled to myself, and we walked down the mountains with little or no more words exchanged between us. We both found a little bit more of ourselves, small things like our hobbies and such, though…of course, I hardly mentioned anything relevant about me.

Eventually though, just as we hit the bottom of the mountain, she surprised me with a furious question.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She suddenly demanded. "Why didn't you tell me you hunt angels as well as demons? Why did you lie about your father?!"

She looked extremely angry, and I saw her sister in her for a moment.

 _Shit! She's feisty in bed, and out of it!_

 _I'm not in the mood._

"I take that Naamah has told you everything?" I quirked.

Her scowl deepened.

"Would you have let me help you if you knew?" Elsa looked like she was about to protest, but then the undeniable truth started to settle.

"No." She muttered.

"I had to lie." I continued. "It was, and still is, in the best interests of this kingdom and myself that you live, and I couldn't ensure that if you rejected my help."

"Good intentions aside," Elsa poked my chest sternly. "Don't lie to me again."

"Yes, My Lady." I used the same formal voice I used on Naamah. Elsa snorted, and we went the rest of the way to the castle in silence.

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

Elsa and Dimitri had made it to the castle gates, thankfully without much stares from the townsfolk.

As they entered the gates though, Dimitri took the opportunity to ask Elsa. "If you're free tomorrow…we can get started immediately if you wish."

"I'd like that." Elsa assured.

"Just to let you know one thing…I'm sorry. Everything that transpired within these past few days…I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

 _Oh really?_

 _Still playing the part here stupid._

They stopped at the middle of the courtyard, well Elsa stopped anyway to look at him in the eye. "Isn't that what fate does?"

"I suppose so…what a cruel twist it brings."

Elsa chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Dimitri wanted to press on, maybe tease her, or take another route with the current situation -

A flash of movement in front of them both ruined his next thought, and they both felt the crushing hug of a pair of thin arms whose strength surprised even Dimitri.

"Oooooohhhh, I missed you Els!" Anna cried, sounding like she was drowning in relief. Dimitri gave a short laugh at the nickname, and Elsa glared at him as she embraced her sister, noting to laugh at Dimitri's uncomfortable expression at being part of the group hug.

 _Ew…get this sister love sappiness away from me!_

 _How do you think I feel?_

Then Anna released them, giving Elsa her trademark fiery glare.

"How could you!?" She demanded. "How could you leave me to run the kingdom!? It was practically the most impossible thing I've ever done in my entire life. Saving the kingdom from the Eternal Winter was easier than this forced three days of being in your shoes!"

"And that's what I go through every day Anna. But compared to you, I'm used to it." Elsa giggled. Anna was about to rant further, until she noticed Dimitri, looking sheepish…and now alarmed.

 _Overly attached sister alert!_

"And you! How could you kidnap my sister like that?!"

"I-I didn't." He stuttered. Dimitri was REALLY disconcerted by the blatant display of her emotions right now. "I had business to attend to, but your sister refused to let me go without her this time...and we both finished the job and voila, we're back."

Dimitri grinned like a fool would.

"And WHAT, pray tell, was so important that you had to drag my sister along?" Anna demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when the time is right." Dimitri regained his composure, shooting Elsa a smirk before walking away. Anna's gaping mouth was rapturous enough for Elsa to resist a giggle at their antics.

"Ok, what happened Sis, spill it!"

"Dimitri already gave you the answer Anna." Elsa firmly stated. She didn't expect for Anna to jump on the sentence right away though.

"Oh, it's 'Dimitri' and not 'Blodfel' now, is it?" Her face lit up. "And the look he gave you? You can't tell me there isn't something going on…between you two!"

"Gloat, and I'll manacle your hands to your bed and allow Kristoff to have his way with you." Elsa shot back. "But yes, something is going on, but we are not…I repeat, not courting."

Anna failed to understand the context though, as her enthusiasm flew over the roof. "I knew I could get you a boyfriend! And a devilishly sexy one at that!"

"I said no gloating!" Elsa shouted, actually whined, her hand glowing blue. "I will do it!"

"No you won't." Anna laughed. "You love me too much!"

The two girls argued like the sisters they were. And so the day passed with Anna teasing Elsa, though she kept her distance, and Elsa reconnecting with the rest of her family. The Queen also took a day off to rest and recuperate, later setting her mind up to read up on angels and demons after dinner.

Anna thought it was a strange topic, but didn't comment much on the matter.

However, it was when they went to bed that night that Elsa had a dream. A not so relaxing and mood calming dream in fact…

* * *

 **Elsa's POV, In her dream**

 _Roth looked taken aback as the scene formed. "Kill you? Why on Earth would God try to kill you? You're the most powerful Nephilim to ever exist! You have the potential to change the course of this war!"_

 _"_ _I'm no Nephilim." I growled, barely able to keep my emotions in check. They pressed against my mental barriers like water against a dam, relentlessly intent on breaking free from its prison. "Half Arch-Angel I may be, from this point on, I throw my lot in with Dimitri!"_

 _Roth staggered back like he had been struck, leaning heavily on the wall for support._

 _"_ _No…." He stuttered. "It's finally happened….."_

 _Before he could say much else though, there was a colossal explosion from upstairs, followed by cries of alarm and pain. I smiled with an unexpected murderous intent, giving up on keeping my emotions contained as they burst forth, filling my body with hot strength born of rage. I didn't know where these harsh, malevolent feelings were coming from, but they felt…different._

 _A good different in fact._

 _It was indescribable, the feeling of RELEASE, the feeling that I could do anything I wanted, and do anything with my immeasurable powers. I had the power, and I was finally giving it the freedom it had so desired._

 _I was the ICE QUEEN. And I was finally ready to cut loose…cut loose of…everything…and show these fools…the TRUE fury of the storm…_

 _"_ _He's coming." I said, my voice low and menacing "And all of you shall die."_

 _"_ _Then I'll put up a good fight." Roth growled as the number of screams grew, accompanied by what sounded like blade hacking through bone. "Blodfel will remember the name of Roth Saber!"_

 _"_ _I doubt it." I said cockily. Then, I did something that I would have never been able to do under normal circumstances. But then again, this was what I could do when I allowed my power to be FREE._

 _Freezing the ropes instantly, I shattered them with a flex before pushing against the chair and slamming into Roth feet first, sending him to the ground with a breathless curse. Roth however, jumped back on his feet quickly, though he was startled beyond comprehension._

 _"_ _Elsa! What are you DOING!?" He demanded. "You're half arch-angel! Why do you fight your own people!?"_

 _"_ _My people are Dimitri and my family!" I yelled, getting up to pounce at Roth again, internally screaming with released rage and bloodlust that had been supressed since the attack on my palace during the Endless Winter. He lifted his saber to strike, but I ducked just as his hand tried to slash, and then pulled him close and kissed him. He stiffened with utter shock, unable to react when I took advantage of him and snatched the saber from his slack hand, ramming it home into his chest._

 _Pathetic fool. Men fell for the simplest of female tricks. They were too weak minded to be able resist the beauty of the goddess that would stand before them._

 _He collapsed to the ground with a grunt of surprise, eyes wide in horror when he looked at me. I watched as the life slowly drained from him, enjoying his pain. They would all pay in blood for daring to capture me, to attempt to hold the Goddess of Winter and Death!_

 _Becoming impatient, I reached down and twisted the saber, shoving it in deeper and electing groan of pain as he died. Then, I ripped it out, watching the blood slowly drip down the channel._

 _I huffed, and then proceeded towards the stairs._

 _"_ _I'm coming Dimitri!" I yelled with an otherworldly insane gleefulness. "Leave some for me, dear!"_

 _I rushed up the stairs and murdered the first Nephilim I saw, making the others cry out in alarm._

 _"_ _Fear the goddess of winter and death!" I roared. "You shall perish for daring to keep me captive!"_

 _The Nephilim rushed me, and I killed them all, all of them too weak minded to resist my feminine wiles and charms. What pathetic vermin, unworthy to die by my hand!_

 _Then, I was facing the red eyes of my one love Dimitri, with him pointing a blade at my throat. How sweet._

 _"_ _Fancy meeting you here." I purred, smiling slyly. "But you're pointing that thing the wrong way."_

 _"_ _Sorry." Dimitri replied with a raised eyebrow. "I was jealous. I thought I was your one and only, and here you are, flaunting your body to these bastards."_

 _I blasted a Nephilim that got too close, the others standing back and trying to figure out how not to die. Fools. They would all die. It was simply a matter of when I decided to kill them._

 _"_ _Well, if you have it…." I replied, purring seductively as I thought of what lay underneath his clothing. "Use it. I'll play with YOU once we finish here."_

 _"_ _Shall we?" He said politely, gesturing at the Nephilim as his monster sword blazed up._

 _I gaze a sadistic grin, scaring some of the silver suited Nephilim._

 _"_ _Is this your version of showing a girl a good time?" I asked, grabbing Roth's saber. "Not very subtle, is it?"_

 _"_ _Who says I need to be subtle?!" He shot back._

 _We were untouchable, and it was ecstatic. A god and a goddess, united by fire, storm, and death. He was my one true love, and he fought for me, and with me, with unparalleled might. He had seen the darkness I had hidden, and loved me for it anyway. He had kept me safe, risked Oblivion for me, and even now had come to save me like a darkened prince._

 _He was Blodfel, Destruction Incarnate, and I was forever his partner. Nothing would stop us._

 _The rage…._

 _The lust…._

 _The destruction…._

 _It was intoxicating!_

 _FEAR MY POWER!_

"AAAAAHHHH!"

I awoke with a scream of utter terror, panting hard as I shot up, drenched in sweat as I tried to dispel the dream. It was fading fast, but I remembered the utter destruction I had wrought, and the anger that had seized control of me. The terrifying part though wasn't the death.

I had desired the touch of the shadows, and the freedom they had provided.

A terrible thought struck through me. This darkness…I loathed it with every ounce of my being. It was the darkness who kept me locked away in my room…from Anna, my parents, my powers for a long time.

Yet…

How could I…no…how could I desire it…?

How could I _still_ desire it?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I honestly felt a little scared writing the end. What do you guys think?**

 **Next time on Our Darkest Desires. Elsa gets a combat instructor, Anna gets doubtful, and Dimitri starts screwing the black market totally**


	15. Chapter 15: The Rousing

**Author's Note: Hello again dear readers, I hope you guys are in a good mood, cos today another chapter of ODD has been released for your enjoyment. :)**

 **Let's see what we've got, Elsa's training her butt off with Dimitri's old friend...yeah, pretty much the main body of the chappie.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Rousing

 **Dimitri's POV. The Next Morning**

 _She doesn't look too well._

 _Don't I know that?_

The next morning at breakfast, which I had hoped would be a normal breakfast with the Queen…unlike the last time, I realized my plans aren't going to materialize at all when I noticed Elsa entered the dining hall, looking like…frankly…she'd seen shit.

Did she have a nightmare...or did she…

 _She remembers doesn't she?_

 _No…not this soon I believe…it would scare her to death and I'll be in deep shit._

 _But she looks like she hadn't even a wink to spare._

 _Let's hope it's a nightmare._

We exchanged pleasantries, but we were silent for the course of the whole meal. Just after we all finished, she abruptly got up, not bothering about her drink, and started to walk to the door.

I approached Elsa before she could leave the room, ignoring the fact that Anna peeked back at us from the door before she left, giggling madly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You seem troubled."

"Just a dream." She muttered.

"Dreams have power." I closed the door, leaning on it with my arms crossed. "You've gotten my help thus far, and I don't intend to stop anytime soon. Start talking."

Elsa glanced at me icily. But I simply stared back at her.

Slowly, I noticed…that icy look in her face melted off, to reveal that frightened look she had earlier…only now with her face up close, I could literally just smell the fear off her being.

"Can I trust you?" She asked, her eyes slightly wet.

"Yes." I said, and added. "Always."

 _Where in the hell did this sappy shit come from all of a sudden?_ Chaos sneered. _You some kind of shrink now?_

I ignored it, instead focusing on the scared woman in front of me.

"I dreamt of yesterday." She clutched her arms together. "I dreamt that it wasn't you that killed the Nephilim upstairs."

 _Ooooohhhhhh…not good._

 _Buzzkill._

"Who did?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Me." She replied, her voice becoming thicker. "I went insane and killed them all with my powers. I became evil, but the worst part wasn't the death I brought. It was that I WANTED it all to happen. I wanted the freedom that my deepest emotions, the emotions I had hoped to forget could bring and I gave into it."

She sobbed. "And yet, after all I've been through, after all the sacrifices and hardships…I…I still desire those thoughts."

 _Awww shit. She suspects already. This might be harder than I thought_.

 _You assumed converting a twenty two year old Half Arch Angel with Ice powers into my personal plaything would be easy?_

"It was just a dream." I attempted to calm her down. "The important thing is that you DIDN'T give into your emotions, you DIDN'T let your rage take over."

Elsa nodded, a tear leaking from her eye. "I know, but it's still so terrifying that such a thing could happen. What if it did? I might hurt Anna or Kristoff. I might hurt you…"

 _Oh now she's afraid of hurting you? Man this woman's got issues with her conscience._

Without thinking, I pulled Elsa into a hug. I felt her surprise, but then her head buried itself in my shoulder.

It made me uncomfortable…well not really, since her head perfectly fitted the crook of my neck…

Elsa remained in my arms for several minutes before finally calming down, leaving a wet patch from her tears on my shoulder that soaked through to my new shirt.

 _What a pussy._ Chaos sneered. _And I'm not talking about the one you violated._

 _Can you not go one day without being an insulting jackass?_ I shot back.

 _Nope. What's a sentient badass sword gotta do besides kill, kill and kill?_

 _Prick._

 _Likewise._

I gently released Elsa from my arms. She moved back a step and blushed slightly from her little crying fit. She looked…nope, she was humiliated.

"You must think I'm weak for this." She looked down at my feet, unable to meet my gaze.

"Elsa, how could I think you weak?" I nudged her chin up to look at my face. "You're human too, and you have just had a lot to handle these past several days. You've been through something traumatic, so it's perfectly normal to need a way to vent. Besides, how could I think of you as weak after sharing the most intimate of acts…with someone like me?"

 _Mother Of - you did not just pull that line out!_

 _What, it's gonna make her knees weak in three…two..._

Elsa blushed harder, remembering what I was speaking of. She looked up at me, and I saw the darker emotions becoming subdued in her eyes.

 _Hahaha, good job nitwit. You've helped her fight the corruption inside._

 _Shut the fuck up. It's all part of my plan…_

 _It's all part of the plan and I'm Dimitri, Slayer of Angels and Demons and Banger of Michael's daughter and I know the fuck I'm doing._ Chaos did an overly whiny impression of Dimitri's motives like a five year old would.

 _I hate you, a lot._

"Thank you Dimitri." Elsa's tone was gratified. "I needed that, and now that Anna is married, she isn't always available to…well, be there around a lot for me."

"Of course." I gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm always here if you need me. Though not for the next few hours of course…"

"Another demon infestation?" She asked quietly.

"More like I need to talk to someone about finding another demon infestation." I replied grimly. "There are many small cells hiding throughout Arendelle. I have contacts in the Black Market who help me find them."

Elsa looked hesitant. "Do you have to go right away?"

"The longer I wait, the more people die. I could leave a guard with you, except…"

"Except what?"

"It's a demon bodyguard."

"I thought you killed demons." Elsa wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I do." I replied. "But being my father's son allows me to control minor ones to do my bidding."

"What kind of guard are we talking about here?" Elsa obviously thought this was a bad idea, yet she could no argue a better option right now.

"It depends." I said. "I would prefer to put my personal war squad to guard you, but they wouldn't be able to hide and it would scare everyone in here shitless when one is spotted. Then there are few more who are too feral and bestial by nature for me to summon without having me here to control them at all times…I just use them to clean up my messes whenever the fancy takes me and then I banish them back home."

"So what does that leave?"

I immediately thought of the one friend I had among the demons I slaughtered on a daily basis and grimaced.

 _Do we have to summon her? She'd be pissed at this sudden audience you seek with her._

 _I'd be pissed if Elsa dies in my absence and then we'll have no access to finding Briathos at all._

"There is ONE I could summon." I began slowly. "She wouldn't need controlling because she basically raised me like a motherly demon guardian of sorts since I was a kid, and she's almost like Daevus. Count out the fact that she owes no allegiance to Satan, though she IS a demon, not an Oblivion Kin."

"So what's the problem?" Elsa wondered.

"She not to fond of the surface." I sighed. "She says and believes humanity is too unpredictable."

"Maybe I could change her mind?" Elsa said hopefully.

"Anna would confirm her fears as soon as they met." I said dryly. "But I suppose it's worth a shot. I'll need an empty room that you don't plan on using any time soon."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV, 2 Hours later**

I got Dimitri set up in an empty storeroom that hadn't been used in years, and gave orders that we weren't to be disturbed after the servants gave him the supplies he would need. I watched as he removed small vials of liquids and powders from his jacket, as well as drawing a large rune circle inside of another with a red fluid I preferred not to think of, the runes twisted and evil. He ground up herbs from the kitchen, putting them in bowls that he placed on each rune until it was a ring of silver. Then, he stood back, offering a quick glance my way.

"Once I start," He said. "Don't disturb me. It could disrupt the ritual and kill us all."

I swallowed hard with anticipation and fear. I gave a small nod. He nodded back before lowering his head and closing his eyes. Then he began to chant in the same guttural language I had heard him use occasionally, the same language that the demons spoke. Although I couldn't understand what he was saying, the words seemed to rhyme, and it almost seemed like a rough poem from a barbarian land.

As he went on, the runes began to glow underneath the bowls, reflecting the light to paint the room in a bloody hue. Dimitri's face was dyed red, as probably was my own, but it added to his demonic appearance, making him look like the embodiment of death. Red smoke erupted from the circle suddenly in a geyser that disappeared when it hit the ceiling, before turning to dark purple fire. The fire grew eyes of deepest purple that oozed malevolence, and smoke poured from the circle, shrouding the entire room and obscuring all view as Dimitri cried out the last few syllables. Then, a massive voice ripped through the smoke, sounding like the voice of Fate itself...if Fate was female of course.

 **"** **WHO DARES TO SUMMON NIGHTSHADE, SLAYER OF THE ARCH-ANGEL REMIEL?"**

"Drop the act Nightshade!" Dimitri called out. I couldn't see him, and tried to go towards the sound of his voice. "It's me, Blodfel!"

"Blodfel?"

"Uh…Dimitri Blodfel, if that helps with your memory."

The smoke abruptly was suctioned back into the circle, disappearing into the runes as the fire pillar died down to reveal a seven foot tall shape shrouded by a large black leathery cloak, revealing nothing but the demoness's face. It appeared human, save for the purple pupils and black skin.

"Start talking Blodfel." The demoness growled, obviously displeased. "You KNOW damn well I swore not to come to the surface, yet you summoned me anyway!"

"Yes, I know, and I apologize for this impromptu meeting. But I had no one else to turn to for help."

The demoness narrowed her eyes in suspicion before noticing me. "Who's the girl?"

Dimitri glanced at me. "Do you want to speak? Or should I?"

I stepped out, though my assured confidence was lacking. "I am Elsa, queen of Arendelle, and apparently the daughter of the Arch-Angel Michael."

Nightshade looked at me like I was a child reciting her ABC's.

"Very amusing dear." She snorted. "Now who are you, really?"

"She's dead serious Nightshade." Dimitri interceded. "She really is a divine Halfling. And from Michael no less."

Nightshade was shocked, and I nearly yelped when her cloak parted and folded behind her, revealing it to actually be a set of wings, and showing her startlingly blood-red hair.

"Michael?" Nightshade repeated disbelievingly. "Are you serious…?"

"Deadly." Dimitri replied.

"What gifts do you possess?" Nightshade returned her attention to me. "An Arch-Angel Halfling must have gifts, powerful supernatural abilities of some kind."

"Haven't you heard of my other title?" I asked, going for the obvious power. "I am the Ice Queen."

I allowed my ice to creep out of my feet and freeze a small section of the floor.

"Mages have ice magic as well." Nightshade dryly waved it off. "It not that I don't believe Dimitri, but for such a powerful claim, I needed evidence."

"Kindly taken." I bowed my head.

"I'm assuming you heard of what happened on the mountain last night?" Dimitri carefully asked. Nightshade seemed to pick up on it and chose her words carefully.

"Yes. The fiasco at Naamah's base, and the following battle of the palace."

"Well. Elsa…made that palace, and the part with Naamah and battles both were our doing."

"Our doing?" I said dryly, looking at Dimitri. "If I remember correctly, you told me to run away while you killed the demons, only to get me captured by the Nephilim and making you have to rescue me in bloody fashion."

Dimitri shrugged, "You were present in every scenario…so, like or not, you were involved just as much."

I would've threw a snowball at his face for that cheeky statement.

Nightshade looked amused at this brief exchange between us. However when Dimitri shot her an unreadable look, her face morphed into sheer alarm. She then looked back at me, her eyes scrutinizing me. Her eyes widened slightly, as if she caught a hidden fact.

"Um…why are you staring at me like that -."

"I believe you." She cut in. "Now that we've been introduced, why did you called me again, Blodfel?"

"As I said, I need help, and you are the only one I can turn to" He apologized again.

"What of Elsa?"

"She's exactly what I need help with." Dimitri explained. "I need to go hunting again, and I can't leave her unguarded. The Nephilim are gunning for her head, and it's only a matter of time before they find her and killer her."

"I've never known you to take in interest in anyone before." Nightshade mused. "What makes her so interesting to you anyway?

I nearly came up with an excuse, but then I backed out after realizing it sounded more ridiculous than it should be.

"I'm her self-hired bodyguard. Nothing more." Dimitri quickly replied.

"So you want me to be the freeloading otherworldly bodyguard number two for this Arch Angel Halfling?"

"More like a mentor and teacher, as you were to me." Dimitri replied, ignoring her sarcasm. "She needs someone who can keep her safe and teach her to defend herself."

"I can do that." Nightshade sighed deeply. "I used to be an angel before I was a demon, so I can teach her demonic or angelic fighting styles. I even know a bit of Oblivion Kin fighting techniques."

"Really?" Dimitri asked, genuinely surprised. "You know Oblivion Kin fighting styles? And you were an angel?"

"Correct on both counts." Nightshade shrugged.

"How come you never told me about this before?"

"Pft, you never asked demon boy."

Elsa supressed a giggle at Dimitri's defeated look. The demoness eyed her.

"The queen has potential, but she'll need to either toughen up or learn to harness her dormant gifts before I can do anything about her."

"You can help her with that too I'm sure." Dimitri gave a hidden chuckle. "You did the same with me."

"True enough." Nightshade replied, her expression guarded. "I'll do as you ask. Who knows? Maybe she'll change my opinion of humans."

"Excuse me…but do I get any words in this matter here?"

They seemed to finally address the issue, directly for the first time.

"This was YOUR idea." Dimitri gave a saccharine look. "So I would say you already have."

I looked at Nightshade, examining the demon who Dimitri apparently trusted without reservation. She looked mostly human, but her demonic features set her apart. Her skin, black as night, her hair red as a river of blood and flowing like the same, and her wings, looking smooth yet leathery and strong at the same time. She wore a full breastplate that covered her upper body from neck to waist, but her bottom half was much more scantily protected, the armour there only going down to her mid-thigh before stopping, leaving her shapely legs exposed. She looked both beautiful and strong, and I could see why she thought humans were unpredictable. I voiced as much, and she looked at me strangely.

"How so?" Nightshade wondered.

"Demon or no, you appear almost completely human." I said as Dimitri watched with interest. "And a desirable one at that. Men would want you, and women would see you as a threat."

Nightshade looked down at herself, as if seeing herself for the first time. "Perhaps you are right…" Then she looked up at Dimitri. "But then why would Blodfel never say anything?"

"You were a sister, mother, mentor, and friend to me." Dimitri said quietly. "Why would I want to complicate that with comparing you to the mortalities of the flesh?"

 _Back at you Dimitri._ Dimitri shot me a glare. I smiled back.

"I suppose that makes sense." Nightshade declared. "If only more humans were like you, young Elsa…."

"Nightshade, how do you plan to stay with Elsa?" Dimitri interjected. "Stealth? Or plain sight?"

"I'm thinking the latter." Nightshade remarked lazily, inspecting a red fingernail. "I need to exercise my power anyway and being stealthy is such a hassle."

With a ripple in the air around her, Nightshade shrunk down about a foot until she was exactly my height. Her original skin's colour tone became light brown tan, her hair turned fiery orange, and her wings folded around her into an actual cloak. She now appeared to be human…

"Will this do?" She asked me.

"No one will be able to tell you aren't human, if that's what you're asking." I replied with a satisfied smile. "But I can't say that people won't still react poorly to your disguise."

Dimitri was trying not to laugh.

"I'm not exactly defenceless." Nightshade replied, cocking one eyebrow. "I have slain Remiel, I'm proficient in all three combative arts of the supernatural, and I was the one who trained Dimitri. A few leering males won't be an issue."

"Then why won't you come up here?" I shot back, curious. Dimitri's mirth halted. Nightshade laughed, her sharp teeth flashing.

"Because now that I know what causes humanity to attack me, I can finally deal with it." She said. "Before, I wouldn't come to the surface because I thought people attacked me simply for who I was. Now that I know the reason…simple as it is…knowledge is power as they say."

Then Nightshade turned to Dimitri. "I like this one. We should get along just fine. But anyway, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Indeed I do." Dimitri said smoothly, giving a slight bow. "Fare thee well ladies."

Then, he abruptly spun around and left, seemingly muttering to himself.

 _Sexy, funny, caring, brutal…and weird. Is there anything not strange about him?_

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I left Nightshade and Elsa alone, surprised they had gotten along so well. Thankfully, Nightshade had gotten the unspoken message about Elsa's corruption, and hadn't spoken out against it…or anything for the matter. The disapproval was clear in her eyes, but she didn't contest it. Still, it left the barest speck of guilt on my blackened conscience, making me feel like I had done something morally wrong.

 _I don't do wrong, because I am a murderous bastard of a demon lord on a mission to commit multi-species genocide._ I told myself fiercely. _Nightshade is merely going soft._

But the doubt was still there.

I would've left the castle by now. However Anna was waiting for me at the gates.

 _Oh for the love of…_

It seemed like I could never leave the castle without someone stopping me. Anna saw me, and I could tell she had seemingly displeased expression on her face.

"What did I do now?" I asked her bluntly.

Anna looked slightly surprised at my bluntness, before her expression morphed into that of total smug satisfaction.

 _This can't be good._ Chaos said. I agreed.

"Sooo…." She began slowly, her arms uncrossed, but now clasped behind her back. "What's going on between you and my sister?"

Goodness, she was barely holding back a giggle.

"I don't know." I mentally searched for anyone nearby I could manipulate into getting me out of this mess. "We went and came down the mountain after three days. That's it."

"Sure it is." She said sarcastically. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other when you got back yesterday, and it doesn't take several days to go up and down the North Mountain."

She added with an all knowing tone. "I would know."

"Well good for you. But I'm sticking with my details here. Now I have some stuff to attend to -,"

Abruptly, her voice turned serious. "Start talking Blodfel, or I'll revoke my invitation for you to stay."

 _Her smugness annoys me more than you. Can we kill her?_

 _I'm tempted. But not that tempted._

A couple of guards on their way to their rounds came by, chatting amicably.

I gratefully sent a little pulse of chaos into their unsuspecting minds. Then they abruptly began attacking each other, pummeling each other with their fists and basically trying to kill the latter. Anna was distracted instantly and she rushed over with a cry, trying to break them up. By the time she did, I was home free.

"I'm serious Dimitri!" She called out, while both of her arms held the two struggling guards by the nape of their necks. "I'll ban you outta my home if I have to!"

"No can do Princess!" I glanced back with a cocky smile. "Besides, I believe Elsa's authority supersedes your own!"

* * *

 **Anna's POV**

 _Elsa's authority supersedes… She invited him to stay?!_ I thought. I knew she had requested him as a bodyguard for some strange reason, but actually asking him to stay in the castle? That was a new one. Then again, I suppose it should have been obvious. How else could he keep watch over her?

Dying for answers, I went to find Elsa. She needed to start talking. She promised no more secrets, and that was exactly what she was breaking.

"Princess Anna?"

I looked at both of the guards I was holding back. They looked dazed and tired, as if they had just woken up from a dream or something.

"Why are you holding our necks?"

"Um…"

* * *

I found her later after entering the main courtyard, with another woman. The other woman was a looker by anyone's standards, with flame coloured hair, long smooth legs, and a body much like Elsa's.

 _Is she trying to make Dimitri jealous with another woman who looks as good as her?_

It was no secret that everyone thought Elsa was a knockout, although I can't really understand why, but we made no illusions of denying it. But the other one was sure close.

 _Maybe she's here for another reason…_

The woman grabbed a barrel top off the ground, and she tossed it up into the air. Elsa tried to do something, but a little mist left her hand, nothing more. The woman gave a disapproving look, as it Elsa had just confirmed something she didn't like, and retrieved the fallen barrel top. At the same time, she pulled something out of a pouch on her belt, and pressed it against the barrel top. Whatever it was, it stuck neatly on the wood. Then, the woman seemed to say "try again", and tossed the barrel top into the air.

Elsa took one look at it and her face changed. She raised her hand with complete vindication, and a burst of icy needles flew out and impaled the round circle of wood. It dropped to the ground with a soft clink and the woman nodded approvingly, doing what she did to the next barrel tops beside her.

I nearly stumbled with fright upon what I just saw. I hid behind a pillar next to me, my breaths shortened.

My sister…she was replaced by something much darker. Colder…deadlier…

The impaled barrel was rolled over by a gust of wind, stopping near enough for me to see what was on it.

It was a man in a silver suit, with a saber strapped to his hip. He had short black hair, and looked like a good person. Yet at the very sight of the image, Elsa had gotten furious, attacking it with a vengeance.

I watched in terror from my hiding spot, as Elsa attacked target after target, some being destroyed with bursts of raw icy magic, others being nailed by jagged ice spikes. The images, vague but recognizable enough, raced through my mind as I watched my own sister seemingly on a war path.

A woman in a sheer red dress that clung to her every curve, a large spike through her abdomen…

A monster that looked like a mutant lizard, blown apart with only a few icy pieces to indicate what it had been…

A figure that looked like an angel from the stories, white feathery wings blown clean off and thick ice covering the rest…

As I watched Elsa destroying the storm of lids now being tossed into the air, I saw that there were some she didn't hit, even missing others to avoid them.

The woman, was she…was she…testing her?

Kristoff….

Me….

Dimitri….

A small creature that looked like a goblin of some sort, with a belt of powders and vials….

She missed striking her powers on those images.d

And there was one more that Elsa had not attacked…but in truth it looked like couldn't decide whether to destroy it or not.

It was another angel, but this one was different. Its wings shimmered with blue energy, with the edges being gold feathers, and the wings themselves being easily up to twenty feet wide. It wore ornate armour of silver, decorated with curling symbols that glowed and shimmered, almost as if the image was alive. It held a simple sword with a gold hilt, the blade itself coated in white-hot flames. Its face was hidden by a white hood, the rest of the robe being hidden under the armour. This one had a name though. Somehow, I knew what this one was an image of, even though I hadn't really paid attention to the bishop during services.

The Arch-Angel Michael, Leader of Gods armies.

Two unanswerable questions ran through my mind when I bolted back inside the castle, trying to escape the mental image of Elsa blasting the pictures with such ferocity and vengeance.

Why did she hold back against the picture of Michael?

And what had happened to her on the mountain to make her so vicious?

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

I arrived at the arena once more as Zerak, this time however, and courtesy of a few strings being pulled without my knowledge, I was put into a match where my opponents happened to be a bunch of powerful looking combatants, hungry to defeat the one who killed Boon Steel.

It didn't matter much to me though, none of them were on Boon Steel's level and I slayed them quickly, and messily, awing the crowd into wild cheers, this increasing my fame in this place.

Kira later hinted that she might have actually have some work for me soon from her superiors before I was dismissed. She wasn't exactly subtle with showing off her natural charisma and superiority, even in a private meeting.

Either way, I got paid twice as much compared to last time. Good for that.

I headed out two hours later. Bored out of my wits…but still I wanted to get back on my mission badly.

 _Screw the informants._ I thought. _I need a proper challenge. My skills are getting rusty._

 _So long as there is blood spilled in the end, I'm wide awake for anything._ Chaos commented.

I entered the slums where I had been ambushed the first time I had come here, and several gangs eyed me, looking at Chaos warily. Obviously they had forgotten my last visit, and while uneasy about my sword, considered me a potential mark. I hoped they would try me. All the sappy shit from the past several days had worn my patience down to nothing, and I needed to vent. The sex was explosive, but it wasn't enough to compensate for the fake care bear routine I had put on with Elsa.

Not that I enjoyed it…did I enjoy it? No…but, I didn't hate it…a lot at the same time.

 _Penny for your thoughts Blodfel? We got company._

 _Eh?_

Finally, one of the gangs granted my wish, ambushing me when I rounded a corner. They had me surrounded and I felt someone sticking a knife in my back behind me. There were easily twenty of them, and I was flattered that they would send so many to mug me.

 _It's unfair. There's no sport in it._ Chaos whined.

 _Unfair for them. There's ALWAYS sport in crushing humans dumb enough to come after me._

"Throw away the sword and hand over your valuables." The deformed faced leader, judging from the bandana with the insignia on it. "Maybe we'll let you go free."

"Or maybe you'll all die horribly." I replied, examining my nails, uninterested. "Just like the last gang who tried my patience."

"Boss, it's HIM!" One of them hissed. The leader was surprised by his outburst, and he took a closer look at me, examining my garb before seeing my red eyes. He recoiled like a snake.

"Hells' Teeth! It's the guy who massacred the Wreckers! Run like hell mates!"

The gang scattered, bolting in different directions. All except for one.

The gang member that held the knife to my back had the nerve the stab me with it. It felt the gritty and ill-maintained blade enter my back, but ignored the pain, turning around to face the man with the knife still in me. He looked flabbergasted.

"How are you not dead?!"

I yanked the knife out and examined the rusty blade coated with my blood. Slowly it started to glow with a bright orange yellow tang and it melted like candle wax.

"That's none of your business…but I'm sure Hell can answer that."

 _The old Dimitri torture the stupid prick scenario. Finally something worth!_

The man's scream were choked when I grabbed him by his neck. I unfurled my wings and took off, lifting him high into the air with a chokehold. Then, I whipped him at the nearest building, watching his body crash through the wood and stone like it was wet cardboard. He came out of the other side, his frame bouncing as he hit the ground. I landed near him, picking him up ground and slamming him into a rough edged boulder, keeping my grip on him. He whimpered when he saw my demonic features, soiling himself in the process. With a disgusted growl, I drove his skull into the rock.

"You've caught me on a bad day." I let the menace flow through my voice. "And I hate being stabbed. So now…right now, you're going to be my meat puppet to toy with till you bore me."

The man gurgled, his teeth and jaw broken, unable to even sound a proper sound of fear.

Working out my frustration was a painful process for the man, and not one he would ever forget.

I debated two options, both painful and nightmarish, and I settle with breaking every bone in his body, starting at the toes and working my way up, leaving only the skull intact. His shrieks were exquisite, and I felt better once he was lying on the ground, moaning incoherently.

Scratch that, even his moans were too incoherent for normal moans of pain.

Then again…

 _Much better._ I said to Chaos. _Torture always calms me down._

 _I get turned on by it._ Chaos remarked with an orgasmic sounding voice.

 _He isn't worth it…but we'll find better ones for your weird blood and gore fetish._

 _Hah! Now you're talking._

I left the writhing human there on the ground as a warning to any other thug who wanted to target me, and started heading towards the area I knew I was likely to be able to begin my little hunt for demons.

The Drug Ring.

* * *

 **Phew, Anna's doubts arises from a frightening scene and Chaos has a gore fetish (who knew?!) :p**

 **Next time on Our Darkest Desires. Elsa gets a weapon, and Dimitri's mission gets...an unexpected guest in tow, with complications along the block.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Reckoning

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to address the fellow who's review I deleted. Personally Fenix and I couldn't care less about you, unless you have some actual reasons as to why you dislike our fic. We take criticisms, not flames. We take it seriously.**

 **Back to the fic here, Dimitri gets a companion that reveals some starling news to him and Elsa gets her weapon of choice at last.**

 **Read along. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Reckoning

 _This is beyond irritating. I left that fool there for a reason…and fifteen minutes later this happens._

 _Speak for yourself. I'm getting my fetish on overdrive and the souls are a filler._

Dimitri killed another thug who tried to gut him, glaring at the drug dealer who cowered in fear. He had been interrogating various low lives like this one over here on their sources, thinking that demons would be involved somewhere along the line. So far, none had shown any signs of demonic involvement, and none had stopped trying to kill him on sight.

Humans are so fickle minded it nearly pains him to deal off with stupidity with bone and sinew.

"Has my stunt with the Wreckers really made me so notorious?" He asked himself, pulling out Chaos from the limp body of the thug.

The drug dealer answered, unaware he wasn't being addressed.

"Yes! The Wreckers kept us safe from the rare guard patrol that made their way down here. You killed them, and now we have to protect ourselves by garnering and paying every available thug in here to do that!"

Dimitri whipped his head around, growling at the man cowering on the floor.

"What is your product specialty?" The man looked slightly surprised, the fear melting away slightly to be replaced by greed.

"It is called Hellfire Snort."

Dimitri's ears perked up. _Now we're getting somewhere. Not that creative though._

 _Sounds like bad coke dumped in hell and Cerberus decided to puke it out here._

"It is the strongest drug in the market." The man declared, standing up warily. He was avoiding the blood mess on the floor of his stall. "One sniff, and you'll wake up a month later, naked in a snowbank spooning a seal and a bunch of women, probably a geezer also, and maybe a lifetime's worth of insurance payment to a city you trashed."

 _He made that shit up._

 _Well one can never know till he tries…_

"Sounds like what I seek." Dimitri commented.

The man stopped shaking, his face regaining a small sense of calm despite the bloody mess around him, "Well…then, would you like -."

Then, Dimitri's face abruptly became stormy, which alarmed the drug dealer before he could reach for his dagger within the folds on his clothing. He was slammed against the wall of his tin stall with a kick.

"Where do you get it all from?"

"I-I-I-" The man was shocked when Dimitri's hand squeezed his windpipe. "I just sell it! The arena bitch Kira g-g-gives it to me!"

"He's lying." Came a female voice. Dimitri turned around, and saw a young woman, looking no more than eighteen standing at the entrance to the stall, leaning on the wall with no care, arms crossed and completely at ease. She looked Asian in ethnicity, had black hair with blood red highlights tied up in a ponytail, with a tight black shirt and leggings, paired with black leather boots and matching jacket with a flared collar. Her lips were blood red, and if he didn't know better he would say she was either Goth or Demon. And a hot one at that.

 _Aren't they the same deal?_ Chaos asked.

 _Don't be a stereotype fodder._

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked.

"Saphere." (SA - FEAR) She said, her accent unable to be placed. It was exotic, but seemed familiar, almost like his own…

Too familiar.

"I've been trying to track you down for years...and luck has apparently decided to favour me"

"What do you want, and how do you know this man is lying?" Dimitri demanded. "In reverse order."

"I've been watching him." She explained in a bored tone. "He gets shipments of the drug from a man who is obviously a demon."

"Demon?!" The drug dealer choked. "You're a crazier bitch!"

"Second question, and answer carefully." Dimitri growled, squeezing tighter and choking off the drug dealer with a gurgle.

The woman (girl?) gave a short laugh, settling into a smirk.

"Times change Blodfel." She said, making him stiffen at the mention of his name. "You aren't alone anymore."

 _The hell is that supposed to mean._

"What are you talking about?"

She gave him an all knowing gaze. "Why…have your senses gone dull after killing so much? Can't you sense it from just looking at me?"

 _Sense…what exactly? Wait...that feeling. That familiarity on my skin…it happened again. That malevolent aura…I never felt that since…no…_

 _No fucking way._

"Hell no…" Dimitri breathed, almost staggering back. His grip on the man's throat almost loosened.

Chaos shouted. _HELLO! Can someone feed me what's going on?!_

"Hell yes." The girl responded. "I'm an Arch-Demon Halfling like you."

 _Ohhhhh…never mind me, shit just got real!_

Dimitri thundered. _SHUT IT!_

"Bullshit." He growled, snapping the drug dealer's neck with a jerk, dropping the body and walking over to the girl, towering several inches above her. "Satan wants me dead for what I am and what I'm capable of. No way would he let another of my kind be created."

"Tell that to Belial." She said nonchalantly. "He got free with the help of my mother and escaped to the surface with her. She had a kid, and I got trained by your old man to come and find you."

 _Daddy dearest is free?_ Chaos mused.

Dimitri was no convinced easily though. _She's bullshitting. Has to be bullshit._

"How long did it take you to think of that little story?" Dimitri growled, reaching for Chaos. Before he could blink though, a pitch black katana with a red and sliver hilt was in the girl's hand, the blade hovering just in front of his knuckles.

He froze in his place, but his glare remained murderous.

"I wouldn't." She said lazily. "Chánràng might not be alive like Chaos, but it can still cut through pretty much anything."

Dimitri's glare bore down on her.

 _Sa-fear and Demise. A fitting combination._ Chaos commented.

 _I don't give a flipping fuck._

"Prove you're my kind." He challenged. "Prove you are really a child of an Arch-Demon."

"If you're looking for a fight, you won't get it." Saphere smirked. "My gifts are different from yours, being the daughter of Jadis."

"I don't recall that one." Dimitri said thoughtfully. _Do you know anything about this?_

 _Me neither._

"Minor Arch-Demon. Briathos's counterpart." She replied. "But either way, I'm not able to match you in combat, regardless of your fathers training. You have centuries on me."

 _At least she isn't devoid of common sense._ Chaos chuckled darkly.

"How old ARE you?" Dimitri asked with a raised eyebrow. This farce was strangely getting amusing.

"Only fifty." She replied. "I've been tracking you for the past twenty years. Will you come to see your father? Or do I have to bring him to you?"

"I'll be here." Dimitri condescended. "If the bastard really has busted out of Hell, he can drag his ass here if he wants me. I'm on the trail to assassinate an Arch-Angel, and I'll be damned if I'm going to give up that chance."

"Then I'll stay and help." Saphere said with utter conviction, straightening up and looking straight in his red eyes. Dimitri noticed for the first time, that he eyes were strikingly similar to his own. "Until I bring you to Belial, I have to stay with you."

 _Bitch has determination. Can we kill her? Pretty PLEASE?_

 _No. She might prove useful. And Satan forbid what she says is actually true…_

 _Father son reunion?_

 _You just had to give me that horrible afterthought didn't you?_

"Fine." Dimitri said. "You can come. Get in my way or mess my mission up in any way, and I'll cleave you in two."

Saphere gave a cocky grin. "Go ahead. You won't notice I'm even here."

"Good." Dimitri growled, pushing past her brusquely. "Explaining a new friend to Elsa would be complicated at best."

Saphere dusted her shoulder off, keeping a straight face as she walked beside Dimitri. "Elsa? As in the Snow Queen Elsa who governs this kingdom?"

"Yes." He replied, supressing his irritation. This girl would have her use eventually…just not now though…

"She's my ticket into the castle. Briathos is there."

"My mother's counter?" Saphere thought aloud. "That would make for an interesting fight."

"I intend it." Dimitri grinned fiercely. "Now where is this demonic drug supplier?"

"Just off shore." Saphere replied, changing direction as Dimitri headed for the opening in the black market's cavernous structure. "Wait a moment. How did you get into the Queen's confidentialities?"

"If you were truly watching me, you'd know." Dimitri smirked.

Saphere grumbled with discontent, but she held her tongue.

As per usual, they were ambushed when they reached the warehouses, but this time they were surrounded by hundreds of thugs. It looked like every gang in the cavern had teamed up.

"Another raid?" Dimitri drew Chaos with a steely rasp. "You idiots never learn."

"It's not you we want, devil." One declared. "It's the bitch. She's been causing trouble for everyone. Give her to us, and we'll leave."

Saphere's nonchalant attitude grew grim as she drew Chánràng. "Try me, you smelly thug."

She gave a sidelong glance at Dimitri, and he saw worry there, like she thought he would hand her over.

 _What do you think?_ Dimitri asked Chaos. _Should I give her over?_

 _Nah._ Chaos said. _She could be handy, and if your father really sent her, then you'll need her. Besides, you know what they'll do to her. I rather like her._

 _As a meal maybe._

 _No actually. She reminds me of you._

 _Me? What the hell is that -_

 _BACK TO BUSINESS! WHO'S HUNGRY?!_

With that interesting little comment in mind, and ignoring just how quickly Chaos can switch its moods, Dimitri lowered his stance, mentally breaching the barrier in his mind that contained his true demonic powers. This situation here was about to get ugly.

"How about you all leave before I wipe out the black market, starting with you?" Dimitri growled. Saphere flashed him a grateful look before raising Chánràng, holding it in both hands diagonally, the blade stretching from her shoulder to her hip.

The gangs looked nervous, apparently uneasy with facing Dimitri, but lost the uneasiness when their leaders whipped them into a frenzy pitch.

"Kill the devil! Rape and kill the bitch!" Was the war chant, and the gangs drew their various weaponry.

"Keep yourself alive." Dimitri said in a low voice. "Kill the stragglers, and I'll kill the rest."

Saphere nodded, looking determined, but with a trace of something else in her voice. Fear perhaps? Or possible anticipation?

Then, the gangs attacked, and Dimitri literally unleashed Hell on Earth.

* * *

Waiting until they got within a few feet, Dimitri swept Chaos through the frontal ranks, killing a dozen thugs with one blow. Others clamored to take their place, and Dimitri saw the thugs packed tightly in an attempt to kill him. He also heard Saphere killing thugs behind him, silent save for the sound of metal rasping against bone.

Fire coursing through his veins, Dimitri unleashed a burst of hellfire, coating his body in the fiery element. Several thugs recoiled in horror, and Dimitri leapt skywards, intent on ending this murder spree quickly and savagely. He unfurled his wings to allow himself to gain extra height, reaching the roof of the cavern before they disappeared, and he entered freefall, headed straight towards the ground with a feral roar.

Saphere looked up at the roar, as did the thugs. Everyone spotted the fiery meteor that was Dimitri.

"Oh, you have GOT to be FUC-" Saphere began, only to be cut off when an almighty force shook the foundations of the cavern.

Dimitri hit the ground with a colossal crash, the hellfire spreading out in a circular radius that instantly roasted the thugs nearest to him. The ground roiled in response to his violent landing, and it heaved, a massive shockwave of roiling and flaming earth emanating from his impact point like ripples from a pond. It threw the thugs off their feet, the hellfire killing those who didn't die immediately, and the following shockwave destroyed buildings with shrieks and crashes following suit. The destruction spread out for a full block in every direction before finally stopping ten seconds later, revealing Dimitri kneeling in a crater that glowed cherry red with heat, Chaos embedded into the ground. All the thugs in his vicinity were charred, dismembered, and dead.

Also there was no sign of Saphere.

After a moment to regain his breath after such a massive burst of power, Dimitri jerked Chaos from the ground, sheathing it as it groaned with satisfaction. He looked around, but couldn't spot Saphere anywhere.

"Pity." He said to himself. "Chaos was right. She reminded me of me."

"Nice to hear." Came Saphere's voice as she landed near him.

 _She lives!_ Chaos chirped.

"Where did you go?" He asked, staring at her lack of injuries.

"Over there." She said, pointing at a building that was a good mile away. "My gifts are suited for agility. It seemed prudent to use them so I didn't get killed. Really, was the flashy show really necessary?"

"No." Dimitri shot back smugly. "But it was worth it."

 _Oi, you better clean me off the dirt later._

 _Yeah yeah..._

Without waiting for an answer, Dimitri turned and continued towards his destination as Saphere stared at him, shaking her head.

"Your boy's changed Belial." She softly whispered to herself. "He may not help you."

Then, she ran after him, intent on keeping up.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I tore through another target, my anger at the mere image of a demon fueling me, giving me the strength to kill, even if it wasn't real. Nightshade kept correcting small things, like my stance, but otherwise seemed satisfied with the offensive use of my magical prowess. Eventually though, she stopped throwing targets.

"Why…why have you stopped?"

"We're done with offensive magic." She said firmly. "You've obviously mastered that art. It's fighting with a weapon that you must learn now, Snow Queen."

I nodded, shivering slightly as the rush of adrenaline left me. I felt like the anger should have scared me, but…I couldn't bring myself to care at this point.

Was I enjoying this more than I should?

"What do you want to wield?" Nightshade asked. "Your choice and only yours."

I thought for a moment before settling on the weapon that people used to the most deadly effect, Dimitri included.

"A sword." I told Nightshade. She nodded in approval.

"The most common choice, but with good reason." She said. "The most lethal weapon, it balances skill, speed, and power, and while it's the most complex to master, you can counter any weapon with it."

"Dimitri's proved that much." I replied, smirking. Nightshade returned the smirk.

"Indeed. Though his blade is a monster…let's see what we can do about getting you a sword, shall we?"

I followed Nightshade through the castle and back to the room she had been summoned in, and she turned to look at me.

"I'll need to know how your body reacts before I can craft you a blade." She said. "So hold this."

She handed me a blade hilt, and as soon as I touched it, a blade popped out with a metallic rasp, making me squeak with surprise.

"Keep your calm, girl." I heard Nightshade chastising me. I said nothing, calming down as I held the sword.

"Show me how you would stand." She instructed. "Good. Now show me how you would strike."

She continued instructing me to show her various postures of the sword, according to her expertise of course. I'm not sure if I did everything correctly, but I followed her commands nonetheless. Half an hour later, she finally stopped giving me instructions and I returned back the sword hilt to her.

"I've seen enough." She said. "I need to speak to the best blacksmith this town has."

"That's going to be Ingrid, of the Phoenix Feather Forge." I replied. Nightshade cocked an eyebrow.

"Ingrid?" She said questioningly. "Isn't that a female name?"

"It's a ruse." I explained. "Her husband handles the business, but she secretly does the work. My father found out when he commissioned a new rapier, but no one else knows. I would prefer to keep it that way, since as improper as it is, I have sympathy considering I'm not exactly the image of feminine behavior. Nor is Anna, so we can't judge."

"True enough." Nightshade shrugged. "Lead the way."

"You still need me?"

"Yes. The grip for the sword that's needed for someone like you here…well simply put it needs proper measurements and of exceptional craftsmanship." Nightshade said. "Also, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you. Unfortunately, that means leaving your sister in charge until Blodfel returns."

I groaned comically. "She won't like that."

"You're the queen. She can help you out occasionally." Nightshade briskly waved it off. "Now let's go."

I relented silently, following her. However, we both saw Kai as we reached the main halls again.

"Kai!" I called. He looked up at me, surprised to see me, and rushed over.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked. "Are you well? And…who is this?"

"Yes Kai, thank you." I replied. I then gestured simply at the foreign lady next to me. "This is Nightshade by the way, a long-time friend of Dimitri."

Nightshade lowered her head. "Butler Kai."

Kai was nervous at this new guest, but he nevertheless lowered his head in greeting. "Lady Nightshade…welcome to Castle Arendelle…I suppose?"

"Pleasure's all mine, thank you." She replied curtly.

I coughed, to regain Kai's attention.

"If you see Anna, can you tell her I have business to attend to, and that she's in charge again?"

Kai flinched. "She won't like that. A lot."

"I know." I sighed. "But it's necessary. I can't say why, but just know this. Dimitri Blodfel is here to protect me from assassins who have already tried to kill me once. Until he returns, I have to go with Nightshade, who is serving in his place."

Kai looked alarmed.

"Assassins?!" he demanded. "Why didn't you simply recruit more guards?"

Nightshade shook her head. "It's not as easy as it would sound."

"Why's that?"

"Because they would just be killed." I replied, allowing a chill to creep into my voice. "Know this Kai. I'm not alone."

We then left the once unwavering, obedient, dutiful and caring butler I knew since I was a child, alarmed and flabbergasted beyond belief.

* * *

We reached town without an issue, although Nightshade looked uncomfortable with the attention she was receiving. Men ogled her from afar, but didn't approach, mindful that I was here. Women glared at their husbands and Nightshade, but likewise did nothing except crack their husbands on their head.

"Is this…what human men usually do?"

She was speaking in hushed tones, obviously embarrassed to this new form of interaction with humans.

"Not that I would know…but it's human nature for one to admire beauty." I tried to supply an inch of positivity within the demon.

She snorted with unladylike fashion. "Easy for you to say. You're not wearing a disguise that hides the monster inside you."

I nearly stopped walking upon hearing that sentence.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…nothing, just…keep walking."

I had reacted to that _word_. But Nightshade was oblivious when she said it…she was referring to herself and no one else. She was displeased with the attention -

 _Monster…_

I tried to shake that feeling off. I had other things to worry about right now…

We reached the slightly seedier part of town where most of the poorer citizens lived. Arendelle was devoid of beggars, but when push came to shove…some wanted more than the bare necessities, thus Arendelle's criminal problems. Most of it was connected with the black market, wherever the heck it was.

But some of its associates seem to be present.

We rounded a corner near the forge when a small group of thugs decided to try their luck, apparently too stupid to realize who I was. They surrounded us, cutting off all escape, and one pointed a rusty short sword at me.

"Well hello ladies." He leered, electing cruel laughter from the others. "What are two lovely beauties such as yourselves doing in a ratty place like this?"

"We have business." Nightshade declared, tightening her fists. "Move out of the way."

"Like bloody hell we will!" He roared with laughter. "Catching a hot leggy yummy like you and the queen is too good to pass up!"

Check that, they do know me.

Before I could react, one of the thugs behind me put a rag over my face while another bound my arms behind me, putting metal cuffs over my hands to stop my ice.

 _What - how did they know to do that!? Where did they get them!?_

The rag smelled like chemicals, and I held my breath before I could inhale any. I was helpless as I watched them swarm Nightshade. She was quickly buried under a pile of warm bodies, but with a roar, she burst out, slashing out with razor sharp claws that had grown from her nails.

"Try me, you filth!" She shouted. "I've killed angels! You are nothing but a mild amusement at best!"

"Huh, killed angels?" The leader snorted, ignoring the claws. "Bullshit. You'll make a feisty one in bed once we beat some servility into you."

My chest was feeling tight by that point as I ran out of air, and I went limp in an attempt to make the thug think he had knocked me out. It worked, and he dropped me to the ground as Nightshade slashed one of the thugs, his face bleeding and the man himself crying out in pain, the claws having destroyed an eye.

Thinking of how I had escaped Hans, I imagined Naamah in my mind, and the strength of anger recalling all about that sadistic whore hit me like a hammer blow.

This was POWER. My father has said to conceal, and don't feel it. It appeared that my power came from allowing just that though.

With a crack, the metal cuffs dropped to sub-zero temperatures before a burst of ice make them explode, shrapnel raining down on the thugs and making them cry out in alarm. I stood up, and reveled in the strength that flowed through me.

"I am the Ice Queen." I declared, my voice low and menacing as I lower my stance, like a panther ready to pounce. The thugs stared at me, and Nightshade just watched wearily, several feet off to my right. "You dared to attack me, insult me, and then attempt to rape my guardian?"

"You've just made a big mistake."

I shoved my hands forwards, and a storm of icy shards launched from my hand, cutting them to ribbons as they screamed. I kept up the stream of death until they were nothing but slashed bones stained red, and blood on the ground. Nightshade watched me, her face unreadable as I breathed hard, the anger beginning to fade.

"At this rate," She said slowly. "You and Blodfel will wipe out every criminal in Arendelle."

"Good, it'll easen my workload." I growled, lowering my hands. "Let's go."

* * *

We reached the forge without any similar life threatening incidents happening along the way, and by the time we DID reach it, my anger had drained away, leaving me troubled and scared. I had turned so easily to using anger and completely murdering those criminals. I had given in to my darker emotions with no hesitation, when normally I kept them under control.

What was happening to me?

When we entered the large building, the interior was revealed to be filled with weapons mounted on all walls, secured there with thick locks threaded through rings in the hilts to prevent theft. There was a large counter against one wall, with several ornately designed weapons against the wall behind it, and a man sharpening a claymore. He had crew cut chocolate hair, and wore a leather apron over a tan shirt and brown pants.

He glanced at us when we entered, and did a double take, dropping the whetstone and quickly got up from his bench. Albeit a few intelligible curses at his lack of proper appearance, he still had the decency to give a bow at my appearance.

"Your majesty!" He stuttered. "It's an honor to have you in my shop."

"You mean Ingrid's shop." I said warmly, amused by his bumbling attitude and already liking him. "My father told me."

"Sorry for the deception." He apologized, straightening himself and giving a sheepish smile. "But we wished to preserve our reputation."

"I'm not judging." I assured him. "We're here for a sword."

"A custom forged one, more specifically." Nightshade interjected. "The Queen needs a weapon."

"A-a w-weapon for Q-queen Elsa?!" He stuttered. "It w-would be an honor!"

"Can we at least know your name?" Nightshade asked dryly as he opened the side of the counter.

"Fritz." He replied. "My name is Fritz."

Opening the counter hatch, he gestured for us to step through. We did so, and he led us through a door into a large forge, with a blazing furnace against one wall and a heavily muscled woman beating a bar of metal with a hammer.

"Ingrid!" Fritz called. Ingrid just kept hammering. Her unflinching focus on her work and the sheer rawness of her effort on doing her work was indeed admirable. Of course, it did look like she absolutely oblivious to everything else around her -

"Ingrid!" He yelled again, grabbing her arm just as the hammer hit the still incomplete sword, preventing her from drawing it back again. She looked at him, genuine surprise on her face.

"I did it again, didn't I?" She asked, shooting a quick glance at the metal before sliding it into a long and narrow oven with a pair of tongs. "Sorry. You know how I get when I'm working."

"I know dear." He said. "We have visitors here for a custom blade."

Ingrid gave a sideways glance at her guests, and her eyes widened as she realized who I was.

"Queen Elsa?" She asked incredulously, her work forgotten totally. She came within a few feet of me and kneeled down on one knee. "It's an honor."

"Thank you Ingrid." I said, holding out a hand and helping her up. "I would only visit the best, and my father convinced me of that fact."

Ingrid grew a surprised look at the implications of what I was saying.

"The sword is for you?" She asked. I nodded imperceptibly.

"I'll need some information then." Ingrid intoned, suddenly all business.

"I already took care of that." Nightshade interrupted, walking over to a wall covered with various hilts and blade styles and pointing at a few parts as Ingrid stared at the strange woman who acted like a professional bladesmith.

"She'll need something along the lines of this." She said, taking them off the wall and assembling them with speedy efficiency. My breath caught at the sight of the blade.

It had a slim grip that was long enough for two hands, but weldable with one, wrapped in molded leather with slight indents for my fingers to grip. The guard was a set of outstretched angel wings, with microscopic lines carved into the steel to imitate the texture of a feather. The entire sword standing point first in the ground would have reached her just below my breast, and the blade had a different design, being perfectly straight and parallel until four inches before the edge, where it became a wedge, perfect for piercing armour.

"It's beautiful." I breathed with awe.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at Nightshade before looking at me.

"It's unorthodox, but it should fit her well." She admitted grudgingly. "If you think the model looks nice, wait until I craft the real thing."

She turned and grabbed several rods of steel, only for Nightshade to stop her.

"Use this." She said, handing Ingrid a chunk of metal that looked like polished silver.

"Silver is no good for blades unless you want ceremonial." Ingrid shook her head.

"This sword is meant for combat, and this isn't silver." Nightshade replied. "It will react the same way as steel to your forging, but it is much stronger once tempered."

Ingrid looked at her skeptically before grabbing the chunk. Her eyes drifted along the piece of metal, inspecting every inch and edge of it. After a while she returned her attention to me.

"Does her majesty agree with this?" She asked.

"I do." I said, nodding. Ingrid nodded back.

"So be it." Ingrid declared loudly. "It would be an honor to forge such a mighty weapon for the Queen! Now out you go ladies, I have work to do!"

Fritz quickly ushered us out, explaining himself once the door to the forge slammed shut.

"Ingrid is very…er...passionate about her work." He explained. "Once she is given a challenge, she pursues it with single-minded determination. She also becomes very easily angered by anyone who interrupts her." He added with a comically displeased look, "Me included."

"I understand." Nightshade said. "I used to have a hand in making weapons, but those days are long gone."

Fritz nearly blanched with surprise, but he held himself in check. "Would you like us to deliver the sword when it is finished?"

"No." I said immediately. "It's too dangerous. Just send a messenger."

"With all due respect," Fritz said hesitantly. "It's more dangerous for you to come down here than it is for us to come out. Ingrid could handle any of the thug gangs around here, and most of them know it."

"If you're sure then." I said reluctantly, not wanting Ingrid getting hurt.

"Perfect." Fritz said. "How do you plan on getting back to the castle? The gangs are on the prowl now, and even the Queen isn't safe."

 _I know. I killed one on our way here._

"We'll make due." I said. "I'm not helpless, and Nightshade has more to her than meets the eye."

Fritz nodded. "Be safe, My Queen. Be safe, Lady Nightshade."

"Thank you." Nightshade said, looking slightly confused. "We shall."

Once we had left the building and started down the street, Nightshade spoke.

"He was…kind…for a human. So different from the ones we took out." She said.

"There are still good people around the world." I said. "Look at Fritz. Look at Anna and Kristoff. Look at me."

Nightshade flinched slightly when I mentioned myself. I hardly took notice of it.

But it unnerved me.

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

Once we reached the hole in the wall, I looked at Saphere.

"You had better find a way to follow, because I'm not waiting." Saphere just smirked at me.

"I said that most of our powers were different." She said. "Not all."

Black wings sprouted from her back, feathery like an angels, but with the taint of the Fallen.

"Not bad." I said, unfurling my own wings. "Try to keep up."

I took off and flew outside the cavern, not bothering to look if Saphere had followed me. I flew out to sea, keeping a steady course as I took the monotony as a chance to speak with Chaos.

 _This just seems to be getting more and more complicated the farther into this we get._ I sighed.

 _Agreed. We've caused mayhem before, but this entire situation has been blown way out of proportion compared to what it should have been._

 _That's generally what happens when you get involved with other magic users._ I replied dryly, seeing Saphere settling in beside me and steadying her flight.

 _True, but Elsa is a whole 'nother being all together. Arch-Angel Halfling, another Arch-demon Halfling, Belial escaping, Azazel attacking you, and you hunting Briathos…damn…this has been the most chaotic hunt I've ever been on._

 _Same here. Even retrieving The Armor of The Fallen wasn't this confusing._

 _No, just harder to survive. But ahh, did I feast well that day!_

"How far is the demon stronghold?" I asked Saphere suddenly, raising my voice to be heard over the wind.

"About five miles off shore." Saphere called back. "And cloaked under enough spells to keep the army from finding them.

"Pity I'm harder to fool." I said quietly to myself.

Then, I spotted a hazy dome out in the ocean below. Looking closer and activating my demon vision, the dome itself dissipated before my vision. Demonic cloaking magic is only rendered useless by demon sight of course. Underneath it were hundreds of demons on a massive vessel that looked like it had been cobbled together out of hundreds of man-made ships. It was easily the twice size of the entire black market, probably thrice, and teaming with demons. There was also something glowing at the center, covered in a structure of diamond and letting off a bloody light.

 _Ummm….am I seeing that right?_ Chaos asked.

 _I hope to Hell not._ I replied. _I'm seeing more demons then even I can deal with, but the red glow? I pray it isn't what I think it is._

 _Note, you don't pray at all. You're a living blasphemy FYI!_

 _It was a figure of speech._ I rolled my eyes.

Saphere shot me a gesture, waving a hand before diving towards the black, cold water below. I followed, cursing under my breath. I HATED going under water. I could still swing Chaos, but my hellfire would be weak, and my other powers were unpredictable at best.

Still cursing, I held my breath and dived into the water after Saphere, disappearing into the black and briny depths with naught to indicate I had been there but a single ripple, unnoticed by the demons on deck.

* * *

 **What lies in Dimitri and Saphere's search next? And what's next for Elsa?**

 **Next chapter is gonna raise some eyebrows. I give my guarantee on that. :)**


End file.
